


Crossing the Bridge

by Ginnyrules27



Series: Watch and Learn [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fix-It of Sorts, Watching the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 96,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyrules27/pseuds/Ginnyrules27
Summary: When the dam keeping her frustration, panic and exhaustion at bay breaks, Mal makes a beeline for the Isle. However, fate has other plans and she finds herself once more in a theater, watching her life play out before her eyes. Can anything truly change or will she be forced to play out her life as she sees it?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: Watch and Learn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995670
Comments: 77
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Mal stood by her desk, her hands resting on the surface as if unsure of her next actions as her eyes welled with tears. Quickly she grabbed a pen and stabbed at a nearby box as if letting out all her frustration and anger. As she dropped the pen, a sob escaped her lips.

"I don't belong here," Mal sobbed, her leather jacket clad shoulders shaking as she grabbed the box she had just stabbed. Briskly walking over to her bed, she grabbed the lizard version of her mom and placed it into the box.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Mal said with a near growl as she looked at her mother before putting the lid on the box and holding back tears. Leaving the room, Mal thankfully didn't run into anyone as she climbed on her purple motorbike that had been gifted to her by Ben previously that day. As Mal rode to a nearby cliff, she stopped and looked out towards the Isle.

It had been the location of her former life and now it would be where she spent the rest of her new life. Away from the hardships, away from the crushing rules. Away from her friends. Away from Ben.

Choking back tears, Mal pulled out her mother's spell book and began flipping through the pages to find the spell she needed. However, before she could begin the spell, she was surrounded by a bright glowing light. When the light faded, she found herself sans motorbike in the same room they had used for the previous viewing.

Standing in the middle of the room was the beautiful Blue Fairy. Mal stared in shock before quickly trying to wipe the signs of crying from her face. This was the second time the Blue Fairy had found her in an emotionally difficult situation and Mal hoped there would not be a third time.

"Now child," Blue Fairy said with a sad smile. "Tears are nothing to be ashamed of. But what happened? I thought that all was well in the kingdom, especially after the last viewing?"

Mal nodded, still ashamed to be caught crying. Especially by one of the most powerful magic users in the realm. "Everything's fine in the kingdom," she told the Blue Fairy, which was the truth. With Ben's policies, the kingdom had seen an economic boost. "It's just—"

"You don't feel that you belong there," the Blue Fairy finished Mal's sentence with a nod. "You would rather go back to the Isle?"

"It's the place that's right for me," Mal said, sounding more confident than she felt. "Auradon is filled with rules on where to go and how to dress. Any magic used is looked down on but it's the only way I can get through all my duties without messing up or bringing Ben down."

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" Blue Fairy asked but knew the answer from the look on Mal's face. Sighing, the Blue Fairy waved her wand over Mal's face, erasing any sign that she had been crying. "There."

"Why did you do that?" Mal asked.

"Because we're about to have company," the Blue Fairy explained, a smile gracing her lips. "I figured you would rather not have them see you with tear streaks on your face."

Before Mal could respond, the Blue Fairy waived her wand again and another flash of light filled the room. When it faded, Mal stared in shock at everyone who was there.

"Dizzy!" Kitty Charming exclaimed with a smile, rushing over to the smaller redhead.

"Kitty!" Dizzy exclaimed, returning the hug. Neither girl seemed to be questioning why they were in the same room as earlier.

"Blue Fairy, why are we here?" The former King Beast asked as Carlos, Jay and Evie rushed over to Mal, who had already been claimed by her half brother judging by the death grip he had around her waist. Mal had buried her face in Hadie's hair, partly due to how thrilled she was to see him but also so that she wouldn't have to look at anyone. Ben stood by his parents, watching Mal with a look of sad longing on her face.

However, before the Blue Fairy could respond, Mal had lifted up her head and seemed to perk up as she noticed another person in the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Mal growled at a slightly smaller girl with bright blue braids before releasing herself from her brother's grip, subtly bringing Hadie behind her as if to block him from the girl's view. Jay, Carlos and Evie followed Mal's gaze and seemed to stiffen; as if they were prepared for both girls to duke it out.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you princess," the girl scoffed and one of the two boys next to her chuckled.

"Still doing Uma's bidding, Harry?" Mal asked, smirking a little at the boy. Ben had to admit, the casual way she had said the boy's name made him a little jealous. "I can't believe you're still her little lapdog."

"That's enough," the Blue Fairy said, breaking up the disagreement before Harry could respond. "Please find your seats."

"Something tells me we're in for another viewing," Emir chuckled as he went to sit with his family. Mal watched as everyone took their seats and had to smirk. Just like last time, there was a gap between where the kids from the Isle were sitting and where the Auradonians were sitting. However, this time Mal and her friends were considered part of the Auradonians.

"Mal?" Hadie asked, bringing her back to the present. "Who are you going to sit with? I know you don't like dad but he's got a watch on me after what happened last time."

"Oh where you went through a portal you weren't supposed to use and spent time in a land that could have easily sent you back to the Isle?"

"Yep!"

"She's probably going to be sitting with Ben," Dizzy said as she walked up to Mal. "What did you do to your hair? You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins."

"Good to see you too, Dizzy," Mal chuckled, giving the redhead a side hug. "Let me guess, you're going to be sitting by Kitty and her family?"

Dizzy nodded as she seemed to bounce with excitement. "Alexandria's here too! She said she's going to be a buffer between me and Chad but Chad doesn't seem as egocentric as last time."

"I know, he hasn't even noticed I'm here," a familiar voice came from behind Mal and she turned to see Ben's former girlfriend looking at her.

"What did you do to your hair?" Mal asked, looking at the half pink half blue highlights in the newly blonde Audrey. _Huh, that's probably why people kept asking me the same question._

"That bad huh?" Audrey asked with what looked like a grimace but Mal couldn't be sure. "Grammy insisted on it after she saw a photo of you with your new blonde hair. She thought it might help to win Ben back."

"Your grandmother is insane."

"For once you and I agree on something," Audrey said with a chuckle. "Thankfully, she doesn't seem to be here."

"Mom and dad are though," Phillip Jr added, pointing out the blonde and the brunette royals. They were grabbing seats next to Cinderella and Kit. "It seems the whole "Learning to be Royal" club is here."

"Along with their kids," Akiho's voice came from behind Mal, who rolled her eyes upon seeing him. "What kind of a viewing are we in for this time, Mal?"

"I love how you think I have any idea what's going on Akiho," Mal told him. "I'm just as in the dark as you are."

Akiho shook his head. "The Tourney team's grabbing seats. You want to sit with us?"

"I would love to if Evie would release the death grip from my arm," Mal said, shooting her best friend a look. True to form, Evie's hands were gripping to Mal as if the blonde would disappear if Evie let go.

"Join us at any time," Akiho told them as he turned to sit with his very pregnant looking mother and very worried looking father. "We'll have plenty of spots since Aziz is here this time along with Ashaki."

"Who?" Mal asked. She did see a young girl who looked to be around Kitty's age sitting with Aladdin and Jasmine but she couldn't just assume it was who Akiho was speaking about.

"Emir's little sister," Akiho elaborated. "He's the middle kid of the three."

"It also looks like Rapunzel and Eugene are here," Kitty pointed out, though Mal noticed the blonde's cheeks turned a bit red at the mention of Emir. "Whoo and all their kids."

"Who can hear you talking about them," Rachel said with a chuckle as she walked toward them. "It's alright though. Anastasia and Dmitri are here as well. Why are there so many pregnant members of the Learning to be Royal club?"

"The what now?" Evie asked but Mal just shrugged in response to Rachel.

Before anyone could say anything, the Blue Fairy cleared her throat. "Thank you all for coming."

"Not like we had a choice," Uma grumbled but no one said anything to her.

"I'm guessing we're watching another viewing?" Mulan asked, wrapping an arm around Lonnie as if to get comfortable.

"You catch on quickly," the Blue Fairy said with a nod.

"I'm sorry, what viewing?" Harry asked, sitting up a little straighter as Mal noticed Jane Darling scoot a little closer to her mother while wrapping an arm around her brother.

Mal couldn't fault Jane for that behavior. While one might see the prejudice of someone born in Auradon against an Isle kid, Mal knew what Jane and Jane's mother along with Jane's uncles had faced at the hands of Captain Hook as well as Harry.

It was the same reason Melody seemed to be sitting closer to her parents and sisters than she did in the first viewing.

"Why don't we all grab our seats and we can get this party started?" Emir suggested, wrapping an arm around Aziz.

Evie turned toward Mal. "Where do you want to sit?"

"What do you mean?" Mal asked. "I though you'd be sitting with Snow White and her family?"

Evie looked at Jay and Carlos before looking back at Mal. "Is that what you want?"

"Evie, I think you should drop it," Carlos said, looking at Mal. "Let's just grab our seats. The faster we start this, the faster we can get back to our lives."

"Besides, if this viewing is anything like the previous one, we'll end up with everyone sitting by us again anyway," Jay added, looking over at Mal as if hoping to see a smirk or some form of amusement on her face. Mal, though, wanted to be alone.

She knew what the viewing would show—or at least what the first part would show. She didn't want to show herself as a fraud in front of everyone especially Uma.

It looked as though she wouldn't have a say in the matter. Besides, on the Isle you don't let them see you sweat. All Mal needed to do would be treat this like a press conference. An annoyance, something that added way too much stress to her life. But still something that needed to be done.

"Let's just find our seats guys," Mal said, giving a small wave to Rapunzel and Eugene as everyone got settled.

"Ooh I bet this will be fun!" She heard Dizzy squeal. "I only saw half of the last viewing."

"Lucky!" Hadie exclaimed. "I only saw like fifteen minutes!"

"Be lucky you're watching this one at all," Mal heard Hades tell him. "Don't think you're not still grounded for coming to this side of the bridge last time."

Mal took a look around and saw that there were others that weren't in the previous viewing. It looked like Zeus was sitting with Wonderbreath (also known as Hercules aka her cousin). A boy who could only be described as Lonnie's brother was sitting between Lonnie and Shang.

The fairies from Pixie Hollow were fluttering around near the rafters, as if to stay out of people's view. Mal had to smirk as she saw Peter Pan lying on one of the rafters as well; sitting next to who Mal had to assume to be Roman Fairy.

Mal saw the Tourney coach sitting by Emir and Akiho while the Radcliffe's seemed to be off to the side.

"Are you all ready?" The Blue Fairy asked and, upon seeing nods from many of the royals, waived her wand at the very familiar screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**The screen opens on what looks to be a foggy night but as the camera moves further out, it becomes clear that it's a cauldron filled with apples.**

"I'm confused," Akiho said, looking over at Mal. "Why is there a smoking cauldron filled with apples?"

"Why should I know?" Mal asked.

"Because you came from the Isle and therefore might have a better idea if we're facing a new villain or not?"

"Good answer."

**"** **Let's give Auradon a taste of evil," Mal said off screen, as Evie lifted one of the apples up with the spoon she was using to stir before dropping it back in.**

Chad scoffed but, as his mother was right by his side, he didn't say anything. He didn't know if he was still grounded from the last viewing. Meanwhile Ben looked over at Mal, a combination of confusion and sadness on his face. What was going on?

**As the camera pans further back, it's revealed that Jay and Carlos are also there; the boys holding buckets of additional apples. "Wicked ways beneath the skin, let all who taste it now join in."**

"I don't recall this happening," Kitty pointed out.

"Me neither," Lucy nodded. "I think I'd remember if Mal and the rest of them tried to turn us all evil with apples."

"Not to mention it wouldn't be all of us," Emma pointed out. "I'm allergic to apples—and yes I know the irony. No need to point it out."

"But it seems like it's charmed so you want to eat it," Neal added. "What would happen if you did?"

"I have no idea."

**Mal lets out a wicked laugh as the boys add the additional apples to the brew.**

**All:**

**We got all the ways to be**

**W-I-C-K-E-D**

**We got all the ways to be**

**W-I-C-K-E-D**

**Carlos: Come on!**

**(He throws a bucket of apples down the hall as students dive for them. Mal closes the open lockers to reveal the phrase "Long Live Evil" has been spray painted on them)**

"Okay, I know you all in Boreadon are slow on the uptake but you would really dive after apples that an Isle kid had just tossed out of a bucket?" Uma asked.

"We're not slow on the uptake!" Audrey exclaimed.

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Mal:**

**Crashing the party**

**Guess they lost my invitation**

"Still hung up about that?" Uma asked, turning to Mal with a smirk. "Guess you and your mother should let it go."

"That reminds me," Mal said. "How _is_ your mother doing after her stint as sushi?"

Meanwhile Jane gasped as the version of her on screen snatched the spray paint from Mal and dented a locker. She hoped that didn't really happen otherwise her mother would be so disappointed in her.

**Friendly reminder**

**Got my own kind of persuasion**

**Carlos:**

**Looks like this place could use**

**A bit of misbehavior**

"That was oddly coordinated," Dmitri said, oddly impressed as all the kids jumped up to allow the bucket a straight path.

**Happily ever after**

**With a little flavor**

Ben knew something was going on as he didn't remember this ever happening but he still felt a twinge of something as he saw Mal's smile while on screen Carlos wrapped his arm around her waist.

He couldn't remember the last time Mal had truly smiled like that at him and now it might never happen again. Why did he have to go Beast on her?

"You okay dude?" Emir whispered, noticing the look on Ben's face.

"I'm fine," Ben whispered back.

"Cause I'm pretty sure Carlos is like a brother to Mal, if that's what you're thinking."

Ben sighed. "How obvious was it?"

"Well, just be thankful I noticed and Mal didn't," Emir chuckled and rested a hand on Ben's shoulder.

**Jay:**

**Bad to the bone**

"Nice kick," Coach chuckled. "That takes some coordination—especially since you're aiming for such a small target."

**With even worse intentions**

**We're gonna steal the show**

**And leave them all defenseless**

"Jay!" Evie admonished as the on screen Jay lobbed an apple at Doug.

"Never happened Evie," Jay scoffed. "Plus if it did happen, at least it's me. Someone else might not have aimed for the trumpet."

**Evie:**

**A fairy tale life can be**

Cinderella shot her son a look for how he had been sitting. A prince didn't rest his feet on the table after all.

"Dude, you're in the front row," Akiho said, nudging Chad on the shoulder. "If you're going to sit like that, it's safer in the back."

"Is there something I should know Akiho?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing mom!"

**Oh-so overrated**

**So raise your voices and**

**Let's get it activated**

"You're all looking at Fairy Godmother like you're a pack of lions and she's an injured gazelle," Alexandria chuckled.

"Reminds me of how the four of them acted during the cookie scene last viewing," Lucy shook her head. "Must be an evil thing."

"Wait a minute, that can't possibly be Chad enjoying being evil can it?" Kitty asked, smirking a little as she looked at her brother.

**All:**

**Long live havin' some fun**

"Someone's enjoying the chaos," Hades said, smirking a little as he saw Mal looking down on the classroom.

**We take what we want**

"Yet they get mad at us when we encroach into their territory," Harry muttered. "We want their territory so we'll take it."

"Good luck taking my territory now," Mal told him, having heard his comment. "Going to be hard to do that, what with you on the Isle."

"I could hurt you," Harry told her, holding up his hook causing Jane Darling to scoot even closer to her brother than she had been sitting.

"I'd like to see you try," Mal said with a smirk and gave him a little wave of her fingers as she turned her attention back to the screen.

"Nice chest bump dude," Jay told Carlos, having missed the interaction between Mal and Harry.

**There's so many ways to be wicked**

**With us evil lives on**

**The right side of wrong**

**There's so many ways to be wicked**

"Are you controlling them with the apple?" Doug asked.

"I have no idea what I'm doing there," Evie told him.

**Apple, apple**

**Dip, dip**

**Wanna try it?**

**Tick, tick**

Harry hid a flinch at the reminder of that cursed crocodile that stole his father's hand, with the Pan brat's help.

**Take a bite**

**Come on, be bold**

"Neal, I never want to see an apple you've taken a bite from," Emma said with a grimace.

"Okay, if this ever happens I'll be sure to remember that," Neal shot back.

"Kids," Snow White warned.

"Sorry mom."

**Change the way the story's told!**

"I want to dance with Fairy Godmother," Dizzy whispered to Hadie.

"I know, it looks like fun!" The blue haired boy nodded.

Meanwhile, Lonnie chuckled a little. "You guys really did change how the story's told. I mean, Jay's the captain of Swords and Shields. Evie's got a great dress making business going on. Carlos is obsessed with helping animals and Mal's about to be a member of the royal court!"

"I guess we did," Evie smiled.

**Mal:**

**This time the dark is**

**Finally getting your attention**

"Hey, there I am!" Lonnie said with a smile.

"Looking good sis," Lil Shang said, nudging his sister with his shoulder.

**Evie:**

**We're wicked by the book**

**And class is back in session**

"Oh dear," Fairy Godmother flushed at the actions of her on screen representative.

"What am I doing?" Chad groaned as members of the Tourney team chuckled in amusement.

"Oh I wish I could record this," Kitty chuckled.

Meanwhile Belle had to hide a wince as Evie tossed the book she had in her hands. While it was a very boring book—Belle had been tempted to toss it out a window a time or two herself—she still couldn't handle seeing books get mistreated.

**Jay:**

**You like it, steal it**

**Gotta beat 'em to the treasure**

"Not going to lie, that's a great image," Jay said with a smirk. "Surrounded by cheerleaders, what's not to love?"

**Carlos:**

**A rite of passage**

"So why am I the one giving the former king and queen the apples?" Carlos asked, looking at Mal. "Wouldn't it make more sense if it was you, considering they're also Ben's parents?"

"Do I look like I know what's going on?"

"You can juggle?" Doug asked, looking surprised.

"I don't advertise it," Carlos told him.

**All:**

**Bad just doesn't get much better!**

"So turning the former king bad makes him do a very poor version of the robot?" Roman asked, no malice in his voice just pure confusion.

"Roman, hush honey," Rosetta told him.

"Sorry mom!"

**Long live havin' some fun**

**We take what we want**

"So turning the entire kingdom evil just makes them dance?" Gil asked, looking confused. "How is that evil?"

"Honestly, I'd rather have that," Peter Pan said, leaning back off the rafter. "It looks like that Auradon is a lot more laid back and not as rule friendly as the current one."

"Honestly Peter," Jane sighed, causing her mother Wendy to smile in amusement.

**There's so many ways to be wicked**

**With us evil lives on**

**The right side of wrong**

**There's so many ways to be wicked**

**Mal:**

**Mother always knows best**

Rapunzel flinched at that line as Gothel came into her mind.

"Hey, it's okay," Eugene whispered to her. "Gothel's on the Isle. She can't get off."

"But what about Cass?" Rapunzel whispered back to him. "She doesn't deserve to be on the Isle."

"Debatable," Eugene muttered under his breath. While Cassandra had been a good friend to Rapunzel, Gothel's daughter had still betrayed them.

**Evie:**

**Show her, pass every test**

Snow shot Evie a smile. While others might have thought Evie was referring to passing every test her mother devised, Snow had spent enough time with her step sister to know that wasn't the case.

Evie was more determined than ever to show that she was intelligent even while enjoying fashion.

**Carlos:**

**Hear her voice in my head!**

"Oh dear," Anita whispered, resting a hand over Carlos'. The Radcliffes had moved closer to the Core Four upon seeing Carlos sit with Mal.

"I don't though," Carlos whispered to her. "Mom's a passing thought at times but I don't hear her voice."

"Let me know if you do okay," Anita said, giving Carlos a smile.

"Hey Carlos, where did you get those headphones?" Mal asked, causing the younger boy to look at her.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Virgil said that his bit the dust after he met my mom," Mal told him. "He's looking for a new pair."

**Jay:**

**Evil is the**

Lonnie flushed a little at the look on the on screen Jay's face. That certainly didn't help the feelings she had toward him.

**All:**

**Only real way to win!**

"Then why do the villains always lose?"

**We got all the ways to be**

**(Hey, hey, hey, hey)**

**W-I-C-K-E-D**

"Okay seriously who planned the dance?" Aladdin asked. "This is too well choreographed."

"Dad, you seem oddly annoyed by this," Aziz pointed out.

"He was like this in the last viewing," Emir told his older brother, shaking his head at their father's frustration.

**Jay: Let's go!**

"I would just like to say that even in slow motion, bobbing for apples is not wicked or evil," Alexi pointed out.

**All:**

**We got all the ways to be**

**(Hey, hey, hey, hey)**

**W-I-C-K-E-D**

**Mal:**

**Yeah!**

"Nice note there!" Rachel told Mal, giving the other girl a smile. Meanwhile Elle had to flush as she saw Carlos push her down the hill. It was nice to be included—most people wouldn't have remembered her.

Also, looking at her hair, it was clear that the box dye job was a bad idea. Maybe she could get Mal to change it back to the brown it was before.

**All:**

**Long live havin' some fun**

**We take what we want**

**There's so many ways to be wicked**

"Nice bob there Chad," Kitty chuckled.

**With us evil lives on**

**The right side of wrong**

"Where did you learn how to do a backflip?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And can you teach me?" Kitty asked, staring at her brother in amazement. She hadn't expected her brother to be able to do something like that.

"I do play Tourney you know. Backflips help when you need to avoid the dragon fire," Chad told Lucy before turning to Kitty "and no."

**There's so many ways to be wicked**

"Huh, it looks better that way," Adam/Beast chuckled as he watched Mal spray paint his statue.

**Cruel and unusual**

**We're taking control**

**There's so many ways to be wicked**

**With us evil lives on**

**The right side of wrong**

**There's so many ways to be wicked**

"Umm, that was a very high kick there Evie," Doug pointed out, surprised that the normally prim and proper Evie was able to kick that high.

"You can take the girl out of the Isle but you can't take the Isle out of the girl!" Dizzy said with a grin.

**(Hey, hey, hey, hey)**

**We got all the ways to be**

**W-I-C-K-E-D**

**We got all the ways to be**

**W-I-C-K-E-D**

_I'm in trouble,_ Doug thought as the on screen Evie sang the note. If it was possible to be even more attracted to her than he already was, he had found a way.

**We got all the ways to be**

**W-I-C-K-E-D**

**We got all the ways to be**

**Mal:**

**So many ways to be wicked**

"So Auradon's attempt at being evil and wicked was what? Eating apples and doing back flips?" Uma asked, unimpressed. "Spend some time on the Isle where you'll see some real evil."

"Oh yes, you playing waitress in your mom's shop will truly strike the fear of the Gods into them," Mal said, rolling her eyes as Uma glared at her.

**As the song ends, Mal kiss an apple and throws it off screen. The camera then zooms into Mal's eye and then back out, revealing a very different looking Mal. Instead of her purple hair, her hair was blonde with purple near the ends.**

"Seriously, why did you do that to your hair?" Dizzy groaned.

"Is no one going to point out that was a very strange transition?" Hadie asked. "No one?"

"So it was all in Mal's head?" Rose asked Rachel.

"Guess so."

**"** **Mal, Mal, Mal!" Reporters shouted her name, clamoring to get her attention as cameras clicked in her face.**

Kristoff frowned, knowing the look of stress on Mal's face. She shouldn't have been alone with the reporters. Someone should have been dictating the interviews and allowing the reporters to ask questions one on one.

"You okay?" Anna whispered, seeing the frown on her husband's face.

"This isn't right," Kristoff whispered back. "It's like they're throwing Mal to the wolves."

**"** **Mal, please over here!"**

**"** **Only three days to the Royal Cotillion!"**

"In other news, water is wet," Macaria snarked. " _Everyone's_ been counting down the days until the dance."

**"** **Ever think a girl like you would be Lady of the Court?"**

"No. Nien. Nyet."

"When did you learn Russian?" Anastasia Romanov asked, looking over at Mal.

"It was a recommend course by one of my handlers," Mal told her. "I've only learned one word so far."

**As the press continued to badger Mal, we see Ben walking up; taking a bite out of an apple that was in his hand.**

"Hey I thought of something," Phillip Jr pointed out. "We never saw Ben in that dream sequence—could the apple Mal threw at the end have been going to him?"

"Possibly," Nero nodded. "Or it could have just been an apple."

**"** **How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?"**

_Like all the pressure in the world is on my shoulders and no one seems to understand what's going on,_ Mal thought, pursing her lips a little.

"Hey, when was the last time Mal went to one of your meetings?" Phillip leaned in and asked Aurora.

"Hmm, that's a good question but why do you ask?"

"I just think that if she went, she wouldn't be as stressed. Or at least there'd be someone in her corner."

**Ben stopped walking as if to watch the press conference live while Mal still looks around, trying to focus her attention on one reporter.**

"What, did you think 'hmm, I see my girlfriend surrounded by reporters. Let's stop and enjoy the view'?" Emir asked, looking over at Ben.

"I didn't know she had a press conference that day," Ben said. "I was surprised to see reporters on campus. They never came on school property before."

"Dude, that's not a press conference," Akiho told him, a slight frown on his face. "A press conference is a lot more calm. That's a feeding frenzy."

**"** **Do you like being blonde?"**

"She's been blonde for like four months or so," Kitty scoffed. "What kind of reporter would consider that a pressing question?"

Edward and Snow both dropped their head in their hands at the behavior of their colleagues.

**"** **Is your mother still a lizard?"**

"Well that's rude!" Hercules exclaimed, causing Mal to look over at her cousin.

"Honestly if it had to be asked, the reporter should have found a better way to ask it," Meg nodded in agreement.

**Ben cleared his throat and walks up, causing Mal to look over at him. "Okay, all right. Excuse me."**

"King Ben to the rescue!" Herkie cheered while Hyllus and Macaria chuckled at their little brother's reaction.

**Weaving his way through the reporters, Ben stood next to Mal and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Uh, we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes."**

"Aka use your common sense and know that if the most evil villain to grace our lands did turn herself back into her human form, you'd have heard about it," Travis scoffed. "Err, no offense Mal."

"What did you say that was offensive?" Mal asked. "My mom's evil. That's a fact."

**"** **Did you ever think you'd be with a villain kid?"**

"Tact. Why don't they know tact?" Edward groaned, his head still in his hands. This was a child they were talking to. Granted he was also the king of their land but still a child! Not to mention how they were treating Mal!

If that had been Jane or Daniel, Edward didn't know what he'd do.

**Ben chuckled and then leaned into the microphone. "We're done here."**

"Go Ben!" Many of the kids cheered, forgetting in their excitement to use the title of king. However, Ben didn't mind. He just shook his head in amusement at everyone.

**This causes the reporters to clamor for Ben's attention but Fairy Godmother steps in front of both Mal and Ben, who look like they possibly might kiss but Mal turns her head.**

"Are you kidding me?!" Ashaki exclaimed.

**"** **Okay," Fairy Godmother said and shushed the reporters as Ben whispered something in Mal's ear. "This is still a school, so if you're here, you're either skipping or you're trespassing."**

"Or potentially visiting a child or meeting a child's teacher," Kit added.

"If I added that, then I could have left them an opening to sneak back and badger Mal some more," Fairy Godmother told Kit. "Or even worse, they could have badgered the other children."

**"** **Just one quick question!"**

**"** **Shh!"**

**"** **Fairy Godmother!"**

**"** **Shh, shh!"**

**With a final shush, Fairy Godmother directed the reporters away; many of them looking dejected.**

"Go Fairy Godmother!" Hadie and Daniel cheered, their mothers shaking her head in amusement at his antics.

**"** **Thank you, guys," Ben said to the reporters' retreating forms.**

**"** **Thank you," Mal added.**

"Don't thank them! They've done nothing worth thanking for!" Meg exclaimed.

"I was thanking Fairy Godmother," Mal told her and Meg nodded.

"Good."

**Fairy Godmother, as if satisfied the reporters wouldn't come rushing back if she moved, stepped off to the side. "Mal, Ben," she said with a quick nod of her head.**

**"** **Fairy Godmother," both of them said as the headmistress walked off. Ben turned back to Mal who had let out a sigh as Ben chuckled.**

Persephone looked over at her step daughter, wondering how all the stress had built up for her. The last time they spoke, Mal had said everything was fine. How much had she been holding in?

"Dude, did you just chuckle?" Akiho asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not the best time to do that."

**"** **Don't pay any attention to them," Ben told Mal.**

_Oh sweet Zeus, someone teach this boy how to talk to a clearly stressed out person!_ Akiho thought.

"Dude, I speak for all us royals when I say this. Not the best thing you could have said," Kitty said with a sigh.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"We were raised to ignore the flashbulbs," Audrey said to everyone's surprise. But Audrey could see how stressed the on screen Mal was. Maybe it was because she had been away from the situation for a while, maybe it was because she had been in Mal's spot. "They weren't. When it comes to the press, you have to be eased in."

**"** **Well, that's a lot easier said than done right?" Mal told him, adding a chuckle at the end of her words.**

"See?!"

**"** **I know, I know," Ben told her, looking off as if thinking of something. Quickly turning his head back to Mal, Ben said, "you know, maybe we should do something. We could go somewhere. Get away."**

"And you've just given the Gazelle their next fifty stories if that actually happens," Lucy sighed.

"Not if they go to Atlantica," Melody pointed out. "I mean, I doubt any of the press there would report on Ben and Mal. Not to mention there's no way Grandfather would turn any member of the Gazelle into a merperson."

**"** **Yeah," Mal responded, giving a quick nod of her head.**

"You agreed to the most vague plan in the world," Carlos said to Mal. "Were you feeling alright?"

**"** **You know. What…" Ben started to say but trailed off as he looked at his watch. "I have a council meeting. I'm so late."**

"How many council meetings do you need?" Emir asked. "I swear, if you're not in your office you're in that blasted room."

"You're the king, can't you decide how many meetings you have?" Akiho told him. "I think you know you have too many meetings if you end up forgetting about one and being late to it."

**"** **That's okay," Mal said even as she shook her head a little bit to the side, as if to say 'no, it's not okay' with her body language.**

Tinkerbell frowned upon seeing Mal's head shake. There seemed to be trouble brewing.

**"** **We'll do it sometime," Ben told her. "Uh…"**

**He leaned to the side, as if to kiss Mal on the cheek but Evie pulled her away; having come up while the two were still talking.**

"Really Evie?!"

"I had to get her attention somehow," Evie defended herself to Dizzy.

"I'm with Dizzy on this one," Kitty muttered to Lucy and Alexandria. "After no kisses the last viewing, it would be nice to see a peck on the cheek at least."

**"** **If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay?" Evie told Mal before giving a quick hi to Ben. "Let's go. Let's go."**

**"** **Bye Ben," Mal said as Evie pulled her off toward the school.**

"I guess that's a good reason," Dizzy nodded and then straightened up. "Ooh, I can't wait to see Mal's dress!"

**"** **Bye," Ben said. However it was as if the 'bye' was the code for all the reporters to come back as they saw that he was standing by himself. Clamoring for his attention, the reporters surrounded Ben who looked much more at ease than Mal had.**

"I thought they had left," Fairy Godmother sighed. "Guess I should have been more forceful."

"Mal I can't believe you didn't try to rescue Ben from the jackals!" Hadie called out.

"Hey, he told me to not pay any attention to them," Mal shrugged, still not looking over at Ben.


	3. Chapter 3

**[The scene opens on a shot of a fish tank with a spindle, a fridge with magnets spelling out revenge and a lizard sitting on a large chair.**

"Ah, what a beautiful sight," Hades said with a small smirk at his ex-wife's misfortune.

"Dear, be nice," Persephone told her husband but couldn't stop a small smile at the sight of lizard Maleficent.

**In front of the tank stood a sign that said 'Don't feed my mom!'**

"What do you feed the mistress of evil who got turned into a lizard?" Macaria asked, looking over at her cousin.

"Apparently the same thing a regular lizard eats," Mal told her with a shrug. "However, if mom ever regained her human form, I'd rather there not be another reason for her hate me. Turning her into a lizard was bad enough, never mind ruining her figure."

**As the camera zooms in on the lizard, she hisses. The camera cuts over to Mal getting fitted for her Cotillion gown.]**

Hades' smirk faded as he saw Mal in her Cotillion gown. Yes it was cheesy to think but it was hard to imagine her as anything other than the small baby he foolishly left with Maleficent when he made his break for freedom. She and Hadie could have grown up together.

Maybe it was better though—she didn't need the pressure of being both Maleficent's daughter and Hades.

Zeus looked over at his brother and sighed upon seeing the look on his face. It was the same way he had felt upon finding Hercules again. Proud and yet regretful that so much time had been wasted between them.

"You look gorgeous Mal!" Kitty exclaimed, looking at the dress.

"You and I have different definitions of gorgeous, then," Uma snarked, rolling her eyes as Chad shot a glare at Uma.

**"** **Oh!" Mal exclaimed as Evie adjusted her shoulders back and then zipped up the dress. "Okay Evie, I can not breathe."**

"That's not good," Cinderella said, looking over at Mal. "If the dress is too tight, she might faint at Cotillion."

**"** **Well, you can breathe after Cotillion," Evie said, holding up Mal's left arm and adjusting a bit of the dress.**

"Um…I'm pretty sure breathing is something everyone needs to do at every moment of every day," Robin Fitzherbert pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Besides, there's no way her schedule isn't jammed packed with things afterwards," Audrey told them, shaking her head. "Mine usually was, plus I had to juggle cheer practice and school work on top of it."

**"** **Well, I sincerely doubt that," Mal said, brushing a bit of her hair out of her face. "I have at least twenty more events directly behind it and I can't even remember what a single one of them is."**

"See!"

"No one was doubting you Audrey," Phillip Jr said, giving his older sister a look as if he was questioning her sanity.

"Oh. Right."

**"** **Impeccable," Evie said, kissing her hands after fluffing the bottom of the dress. Mal looked forward, as if annoyed that her best friend wasn't listening to her and caught sight of her leather jacket.**

"Evie, did you even hear what Mal said?" Carlos asked, looking at his best friend. He was beginning to understand why Mal had been so flustered when she arrived to his room. Evie didn't respond but looked down a little, ashamed. She had been so focused on the dress that she hadn't heard her best friend's question.

"I love that jacket," Rowyn whispered to Rose. "I'd love to have one like it."

"Me too! Ooh, you think Mal would create one if we paid her?"

"Maybe after Cotillion? I don't want to put any more on Mal's plate, especially when she seems super stressed as is."

**"** **Evie?"**

**"** **Hmm?" Evie asked as she continued to take measurements.**

**"** **Do you ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?"**

Uma snorted in amusement. "Oh, now you think about the Isle? What, is living in Auradon growing dull for you?"

**The question caused Evie to laugh and look up at Mal. "That's funny."**

"What was funny about that question?" Ashaki asked, looking at Emir.

"I don't know," Emir told his sister.

**The noise from the TV finally distracted Evie from her measurements. "Ah! Look who's on TV."**

"Me. For like the millionth time that day," Mal muttered. "Would it be too much for someone else to end up in the news?"

**"** **As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Aladdin and Jasmine. Six months ago…"**

**"** **Yeah," Mal chuckled at the footage of her spitting something out onto a napkin.**

"So graceful," Jay chuckled.

**"** **No one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last," the report continued.**

"Well that's rude!" Akiho exclaimed. "I know I thought you guys would last so it's also not true!"

Ben looked over at Mal, dismayed by the news report. He had been sequestered in a council meeting so he hadn't been aware of the news report. It might have explained some of the things she said during their fiasco of a date.

**"** **Yeah, no kidding," Mal muttered.**

Ben was shocked. How long had Mal felt like this?

Uma glanced at Harry, feeling a tad uncomfortable. Sure she wanted to see Mal squirm but Uma wanted to be the one to do it. Watching her enemy wriggle like a worm on a hook but not being the one to do it just took the fun out of it.

**"** **Mal must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion where she will officially become a lady of the court," the report finished.**

_More like Mal's counting the days until one of the biggest items on her plate is over so she can have some semblance of balance and can breathe again,_ Mal thought.

"Dear, why didn't we help more?" Belle whispered to Adam/Beast. "Having a sixteen year old plan this doesn't seem fair, especially someone so new to royal life."

"Well, it would be hard to do when we were traversing the world," Adam/Beast reminded her. "But you're right. There should have been an adult helping."

**Mal looked down at her hand and then gasped, as if remembering something she needed to do.**

"What's wrong?" Hadie asked, looking over at his sister.

**Rushing to her bedside table, Mal grabbed two books**

"Oh." Hadie made a face as he realized his sister was freaking out over homework.

**; shooting a quick glance at Evie who was still enthralled with the report. Opening the first one, she flipped through the pages before finding what she was looking for.**

"Wait, isn't that your mom's spell book?" Macaria asked, looking over at Mal.

"Well, technically since she gave it to me it's my spell book," Mal told her. "But yes."

**"** **Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need," Mal said softly before waiving her finger over the second book and began to read at a sped up rate.**

Mal inwardly winced; waiting for the accusations to start flying. But none came.

"What?" Akiho asked as Mal stared in amazement. "You think we're going to be freaking out over magic?"

"Well you guys did retire it so…"

"Mal, you're half fairy," Fairy Godmother said, giving a kind smile to the young girl. "Using magic would be second nature to you as you were born with it. Now, if you were using magic on a test, that would be unfair to students born without abilities."

"However speed reading is not something to be punished," Belle chimed in. "Trust me, I'm jealous. I could read a lot more books if I could just charm myself to speed read."

Adam/Beast hid a groan at Belle having the ability to speed read. The castle would be over run with books if that was the case.

"Besides, do you think Aunt Elsa just stopped using her ice powers because they retired magic?" Akiho asked. "Why should you?"

**"** **I know Mal's secret to fitting in, and Ben wouldn't like it one bit," Evie said, finally turning from the news report and walking toward Mal; her hands on her hips.**

"Oh. That's why," Akiho muttered, rolling his eyes at Evie's judgement. Ben, however, winced at Evie's statement knowing how true it was. How had he forgotten that Mal was half fairy? For Zeus' sake, how did he forget she was half God?! She would have to use her magic otherwise it would bubble up and potentially hurt someone—or even her.

**Mal spared her a quick glance before going back to her reading. "Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?"**

"Hmm, Mal told him about the love potion even if Ben was wrong about the reason for it," Emir pointed out. "Ben told her that the love spell wore off in the Enchanted Lake. I fail to see any secrets they're keeping from each other."

"Oh I have one!" Lucy chimed in. "Mal hasn't told anyone about how stressed she is!"

**"** **Evie, you remember what I was like before I started using my spell book," Mal told her, taking a break from the reading. "I mean, I was a complete disaster."**

"Just because the morons at the Gazelle said so did not mean you were a disaster," Kitty sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, they call everyone a disaster at least once," Nero nodded.

"Wait, what's this?" Hades asked.

"This trash rag had been running reports on Mal every week or so," Kitty told the God, not noticing Mal frantically shaking her head and then throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I had offered to speak to the Editor about it," Zeus told his brother. "It's the least I could do for my niece, especially since I had just found out about her."

"How long are you going to play that card?"

**"** **Well, personally, as your best friend, I strongly believe that this spell book—"**

**"** **Ah!"**

**"** **It belongs in the museum, along with my mirror," Evie said, leaning forward and taking the spell book from Mal.**

"Hmm, she calls herself Mal's best friend but tries to take the thing that's actually giving Mal some comfort," Elle muttered to Melody. "Not very friendly, if you ask me."

"Yeah, I don't know what her hang up is with magic. Wasn't her mom like an alchemist?" Melody asked.

**Mal stared at Evie with a blank look on her face. "Don't give me the face. Put the pout away. Mh-hmm. You know I'm right."**

"She's not pouting though," Alexi said, looking confused.

**"** **You don't ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?**

"Also known as being a teenager," Edward muttered to Wendy, who smothered a giggle.

**"** **Like stealing and lying and fighting?"**

**"** **Yeah!" Mal said, a small bit of hope audible in her tone.**

Carlos looked over at Mal. "You actually miss it?"

"I miss some parts of it," Mal said, keeping her voice low so Uma wouldn't hear her. "No structure meant no handlers. No one care what you wore because most if not all of us had torn and old clothes anyway. Plus if you needed to let off steam or shout at someone, it was considered normal. Not something that would wind up on the front page."

**"** **No!"**

**"** **What?"**

**"** **Why would we?" Evie asked, amusement in her voice and even a small chuckle. "M, come here. Look at where we are, we're in Auradon! And we're Auradon girls now."**

"The same girls we made fun of on the Isle," Uma smirked. "Well, I think Evie was always an Auradon girl now that I think about it."

"Thank you?"

"That wasn't a compliment," Uma said.

**"** **Since Mal revealed her love of strawberries, she has received hundreds of cartons from her admirers," the report continued to play. "Here she is enjoying a cozy bite…"**

"No more strawberries!" Mal exclaimed. "I love them but I can't eat the 750 cartons that come every week!"

"You counted?"

"Steven does inventory and told me," Mal told Jay. "Since all the deliveries come to the school anyway."

**"** **See, this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want to be here. So please, let's just keep the past in the past, okay?" Evie said, resting a hand on Mal's shoulder.**

"Well hang on," Emma said. "If it's the land of opportunity and we can be whatever we want here, then why does Mal have to be this perfect princess? Wouldn't it fit the mold that she's able to be herself and not have to be some sort of character?"

"You're thinking way too into this," Neal told his older sister.

**"Besides, I mean, look at the shoes. Look at them."**

Jane rolled her eyes, brushing a strand of her light brown hair out of her face. It was clear that Mal needed to talk to someone and all Evie was worried about was a pair of shoes.

**"** **Mm. Severe."**

"I don't think Mal cares about the shoes," Fawn stated, flying above the rafter.

**[The scene changes to Jay, Carlos, Evie and Mal walking to class as female students continually and constantly say hello to Jay.]**

**"** **Why do you torture them?" Carlos asked, a bit peeved. "Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already."**

"Thank you!" Emir groaned. "That way, all the girls will stop hoping you will take them and won't be disappointed when we ask!"

**"** **I'm going solo," Jay told him. "That way, I can dance with all of them."**

"I hate you."

"Love you too, man," Jay said, smirking a little as he looked at Emir.

**"** **Ah! You're the expert!" Carlos exclaimed and then chuckled.**

"It's not funny!"

"Dude, calm down," Akiho told him. "It's a dance. If you didn't wait for the last minute to get a date, maybe girls wouldn't be turning you down."

"I started asking six months ago!"

"Oh. I got nothing then."

**Carlos then stopped and looked at Jay. "Um, Jay, if you were going to ask someone, what would be the best way to go?"**

"Ooh!" Philip Jr said, sitting up.

"Philip, be nice," Aurora whispered a warning to her son. "This may not be information Carlos wants broadcast."

**"** **Listen," Jay said, resting a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "All you got to do…is look like me."**

"That's really bad advice," Jane commented. _Especially when Carlos looks amazing already._

**"** **Oh, ha-ha."**

**"** **Mal!" Jane said, walking up to the four of them.**

**"** **Hey, Jane," Carlos said, somewhat hopeful.**

Jane flushed, hearing the hope in Carlos' voice this time. Was she the girl he wanted to ask to the dance?

**"** **Hey!"**

**"** **I was wondering…uh…if you liked the…carrot cake last night?"**

All the boys in the audience slapped their foreheads and some of the girls groaned.

"Seriously? It's a simple question!" Hadie exclaimed.

"Wait till you're older kid," Akiho told him, looking at Carlos in sympathy. Rodger rested a hand on the boy's shoulder while trying to hide a chuckle from his wife, and failing judging by the glare Anita was giving him.

**"** **I had the pumpkin pie," Jane told him, almost amused by the question.**

**"** **Oh, cool," Carlos said. "Um, uh—"**

"Spit it out!"

**"** **Smooth," Jay told him before dragging him off to the side.**

"Oh thank you Jay!" Emir exclaimed. "The torture is over!"

**"** **I have an opening for a fitting at 3:00," Evie said, walking up to Jane and Lonnie, who had just walked up. "Who wants it?"**

"Can we go back to Carlos' attempt at asking Jane to the dance?" Ashaki asked, rolling her eyes at the dress talk.

**"** **Me!" Lonnie exclaimed before looking at Jane. "Sorry."**

"Eager much Lonnie?" Lil Shang asked, chuckling at his little sister's antics.

**"** **Perfect," Evie said. "I'll take you later," she told Jane before starting a conversation with Lonnie off to the side.**

**"** **Mal?"**

**"** **Yes?" Mal asked, walking up to Jane.**

**"** **I hate to keep bugging you, but the decorating committee needs more answers," Jane said. "So, as much as I hate to, um…you know, um…"**

"Bug her?" Hadie finished.

**"** **Bug me?" Mal finished.**

**"** **Right!"**

Hadie beamed at the thought of having the same type of mind as his sister.

**"** **Yeah, Jane, I would love to. I just have to get to class," Mal said but Jane stopped her as Mal went to walk off.**

"Since when do you care about being on time to class?" Jay asked, looking at Mal.

"Since there were about fifty cameras documenting my every move," Mal told him.

"Ah," Jay said. That might have explained the on screen Mal's frantic looking around as she walked behind him and Carlos.

**"** **You know, just nod if you like it," Jane said, holding up her hand.**

"She's persistent. I'll give her that," Uma said, smirking a little at Mal's discomfort.

"And ravishing," Harry muttered softly so Uma wouldn't hear.

**"Okay," Mal said and turned to face the tablet Jane had in her hands.**

**"** **Chair swags. Entry banner. Twinkle lights. Napkin design," Jane said with Mal nodding at every option.**

"Did you even get a chance to look at the options?" Lucy asked. "Jane was swiping rather fast."

"The speed read spell was still active," Mal told her. "I remembered all the options."

"I'm sorry, but who cares about chair swag?" Uma asked. "What even is chair swag?"

**"** **Table bunting, and you still haven't picked the party favors yet."**

"Oh dear," Snow White frowned as she watched the on screen Mal. "That might have been a little too much information at once."

**"** **Honestly, Jane, whatever you think—"**

"Take the out!" Elle exclaimed. "Make the choice yourself and take something off of Mal's plate!"

**"** **I mean, we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers," Jane said, rambling a little. "I kind of love the pen topers, but, I mean, we can do all three."**

"If you can do all three, then why have the choice?" Gil asked as he looked over at Harry, confused.

**[Mal gasps as her eyes turn bright green. She shuts her eyes as if to ward off whatever caused them to turn green in the first place and Jane stared at her nervously]**

"What just happened?" Kristoff asked.

"I would say an overload but I wasn't the one born with magic," Anna said, looking at Mal with concern before turning back to her husband. "Has Mal been to your meetings?"

"Once or twice."

"Any recently?"

"Not that I can say."

"Think that might change?"

**"** **I say pen toppers," Mal said with an oddly cheerful voice.**

"Who cares? Address the odd glowy eyes!" Alexi exclaimed.

**"** **Yeah?" Jane asked.**

**"** **Yeah."**

**"** **You won't regret it," Jane told her, her cheerfulness returning.**

"Why would pen toppers be something she regrets?" Dizzy asked.

"Yeah, I doubt Mal would be like "Oh no! We should have had the key chains instead!" Hadie said with a laugh.

**"** **Okay," Mal said, chuckling a little as she looked down to see what other options there were on the tablet.**

**"** **I can hardly wait to see what your wedding will look like!" Lonnie said as she and Evie walked back up to the other two.**

"I'm sorry, what?" Hades barked, having kept quiet for most of the scene. But the idea of Mal getting married at sixteen made him pause.

**"** **Me too," Mal said, only half listening but jumping a little as she realized what she had agreed with. "Wait, what?!"**

"Mal needs to listen better," Hyllus chuckled, having not heard his Great-Uncle's exclamation.

**"** **The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged," Jane told Mal.**

"Why would you let a sixteen year old plan this?!" Meg exclaimed, looking over at Hades. She could tell that he wasn't a fan of this either—after all, she had worked for him for so long that she could easily read his face to see what he was thinking.

**"** **I knew it!" Evie exclaimed.**

"Oh and you didn't tell her?!" Kitty shouted, clearly seeing the stress Mal was under.

**"** **Well, everyone knows it," Lonnie corrected the blue haired girl.**

"I'm pretty sure Mal didn't!" Lucy pointed out, agreeing with her sister.

**"** **I didn't know it!" Mal told them, her voice shaking slightly from her emotions. "How come nobody told me that? Is my entire life just planned out in front of me?"**

"Oh dear," Belle said, looking at the screen and clearly worried for Mal.

"Someone really should have told her before this," Adam/Beast whispered to Belle, who nodded in agreement.

Audrey frowned, hearing the on-screen Mal's voice shake. The last time she had heard that happen was at the coronation—or at least the last viewing's coronation when Mal held Fairy Godmother's wand. It was rather disarming.

**"** **Hi, Mal," Ben said, seemingly cutting off her rant.**

"I think that might have been bad timing or very good timing," Travis said.

**"** **Hi Ben," the other three girls said in unison as Ben and Mal looked at one another.**

"That was a little creepy," Macaria told the three girls. "Never do that again."

**Ben looked over at them, slightly confused but still smiling at them while Mal looked almost ready to cry.**

Melody frowned upon seeing the on screen Mal. How had they missed how much stress she was clearly under?

**"** **Oh, oh. Quick moment," Jane said, grabbing Ben on the arm and dragging him away from Mal.**

**"** **Uh…"**

Ben sat up straighter and looked over at Mal. He knew what this part would be and surprisingly didn't mind that the surprise was going to be ruined. He just wanted Mal to be happy.

**"** **All right, they're almost finished with the surprise for Mal's big night," Jane whispered, flipping through images on her tablet. "Snow White, Belle. But the one you designed for Mal is my favorite," she said, zooming in on the image's eyes.**

Mal gasped at the photo of the stained glass mirror of herself and Ben. There she was, purple hair, purple dress. Not trying to be something she wasn't.

Ben saw her. The real her.

_If that was the case, then why did he make such a big deal about my using magic?_ Mal thought with an inward frown.

"Whoa!" Dizzy exclaimed. "That's beautiful!"

"Truly, a token of his love!" Roman shouted from the rafters.

**"Make sure her eyes are green," Ben told Jane before turning back to Mal, who was walking off to class. "Uh…see you later."**

"Smooth," Akiho sighed. "We really need to teach you and Carlos how to talk to girls."

"But why would you be the one to do it?" Ben asked. "I have a girlfriend. You don't."

"Ben!"

"Nice one!" Emir shouted, patting Ben on the back. Ben shook his head and then looked over at Mal.

_I hope that's still the case,_ Ben thought.

**"** **Okay," Mal told him, her voice a little flat before turning back to walk to class.**

"Talk to her, talk to her, talk to her now!" Macaria sang.

**"** **Which green should they use?" Jane asked, holding samples of green glass in front of Ben's face; throwing him off a little as he wasn't expecting it.**

"Calm down girl!" Emma shouted. "That glass almost went up his nose."

**"** **Oh," Ben said before flipping through the samples, finally holding up the one he liked the most. "This one."**

Mal gasped again as she realized that the shade of green in the glass was almost exact to the shade of green in her eyes. Ben did everything to make sure that the image looked like her.

So why didn't Mal feel better?


	4. Chapter 4

**[The scene opens in Evie's bedroom, where she's fitting Chad for a cape and lining it with fur of some kind]**

**"** **What about peacock feathers?" Chad suggested as Evie adjusted the cape. "Yeah, I bet you nobody's gonna have those at Cotillion."**

"Because about a quarter of the girls are allergic to feathers, including your sister," Lucy told him, rolling her eyes as she pointed to herself.

"Right, because the guy lining his cape with fake fur would have real peacock feathers," Chad shot back. "Lucy, they would have been fake. I'm not an idiot."

"Jury's still out on that one," Kitty muttered under her breath.

**"** **Chad," Evie said, clasping her hands together; a grain of annoyance audible in her voice. Gaining Chad's attention, Evie continued, "when I look at you, all I can think of is…"king."**

"Really?" Emir asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of what kingdom?"

"His imagination, probably," Akiho chuckled.

"Hey morons, he is in line for his throne," Aziz reminded them.

"And thank you for that disturbing thought, bro," Emir sighed.

**Chad gasped, as if he had never had that realization before.**

**"** **And fake fur….uh-huh. Fake fur says it all," Evie finished, petting the fur on the edge of the cape.**

"It says something but I don't think it says king," Rose muttered under her breath.

"Starts with a d and ends in bag," Rowyn muttered right back to Rose, having heard her sister's comment.

**"** **Loud and clear," Doug agreed, turning around from the computer.**

"Don't encourage him!" Kitty groaned.

**"** **Amphitheater in five!" Jay said, leaning into the room from the doorway as he passed by in the hall.**

**"** **Why did the coach make him captain instead of me?" Chad asked after Jay had left. "I'm obviously better."**

"Yes, that's why Coach made Jay captain instead," Akiho rolled his eyes. "Dude, how big is your ego?

**"'** **King Chad', though. I do rather like that. You know who else would like that?"**

**"** **Who?"**

**"** **Audrey." Chad said instantly.**

Audrey flushed as she didn't expect she would be mentioned at all. After all, it had been months since their break up—she would have thought Chad would have moved on.

**"** **She would," Evie agreed as Chad began to tear up.**

_Is he…crying?_ Audrey thought, looking over at her ex-boyfriend. Meanwhile, Kitty sighed in annoyance but didn't say anything due to her mother looking at her.

**"** **Chad, let's go," Jay called from the doorway, annoyed and bored at the same time.**

"Oh thank you Jay!" Alexandria sighed in relief. "There's only so much of Chad moping about his breakup one can take."

"You're not even at the school," Lucy said, looking at her little sister.

"Kitty calls like every day," Alexandria told her. "I hear stories. Also, you could call more."

**"** **I'm coming. Yeah. Oh."**

**"** **Come on," Jay said as Chad wiped at his eyes. As the two left, Evie and Doug shared a chuckle.**

**"** **Not a lot of there there," the two of them said at the same time.**

"Now she gets it," Emir grinned, remembering Evie's feelings toward Chad in the first viewing.

**"** **Someone's obviously having some trouble dealing with his break-up with Audrey," Evie said, walking ups to the material sitting on the desk.**

"It was four months ago!" Kitty exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"This from the girl who's never had a boyfriend," Chad shot back, a little annoyed that his sisters kept getting to rag on him with nothing from their parents but he kept getting in trouble.

"Dude, low blow," Lucy told him. "When she goes after you, don't expect safety in my room."

**"** **Yes," Doug said as he turned back to the computer. "I've been doing the numbers."**

**"** **Yeah?"**

**"** **And after we collect from all the girls for their gowns and Chad's cape…"**

**"** **Wow!" Evie exclaimed as she looked at the screen in amazement. "No wonder people work. What am I going to do with all this money?"**

"Oh congratulations Evie!" Snow beamed, smiling at her step-sister. "I knew your business would be a success!"

"I owe it all to you, Snow," Evie told her.

"Nonsense," Snow said, waving off the comment. "I just gave the funding. I didn't supply the talent."

**"** **I think in the next few years, you could buy that castle you always wanted," Doug told her, resting his hand on hers. "That way, you wouldn't need a prince."**

**"** **You're right, I don't," Evie said, resting her other hand on top of his. "Because I have you."**

"Aww!" Rosetta sighed with a smile.

**[The scene changes to Mal rushing to her locker to grab something. Ben walks up and leans against the open locker door.]**

**"** **HI Mal," Ben said, leaning down to meet her at eye level.**

**"** **Hi," Mal said, chuckling nervously and obviously startled to see Ben.**

Belle frowned, seeing how easily startled the young girl was. It was clear that she was stressed—why wasn't anyone helping her?

Hades looked over at Mal, concerned. While he hadn't spent much time with his daughter while he was in Auradon, the brief moments he had were with a much more confident and less jumpy girl. What had happened?

**"** **I have a little surprise for you," Ben told her.**

**"** **Again? Wow. That's like every day now."**

"Ben, might I advise breaking up the gifts?" Belle said, leaning over to whisper to her son. "A present every day might put more pressure on Mal that she needs to return the favor. That, on top of school and getting used to royal life is too much to ask for one person."

Ben nodded, once again kicking himself for not thinking of that. He had seen how hard Mal had been working and just wanted to show her that it wasn't going unnoticed.

**"** **Or every other day," Ben told her. "The even days. Because you're even more perfect than I thought."**

"Oh gods!" Emir groaned, startling Aziz. "I thought we were done with the lovey dove-y lines after the love potion wore off last viewing!"

"Dude, that line almost gave me cavities it was so sweet," Akiho said, shaking his head.

**"** **That is me. I am perfect," Mal agreed with a little chuckle.**

"And so modest," Carlos chuckled, dodging a punch to the arm from Mal.

**"** **Come on, let me spoil you," Ben told her, leaning a little closer to her. "You didn't have a lot growing up."**

"And who's fault is that?" Uma asked, shooting a look to Adam/Beast. "Certainly wasn't ours."

"Oh you forget Uma," Harry corrected her. "We were born. That's punishment enough."

"Oh can it Hook," Peter Pan rolled his eyes as he leaned off the rafter. "You had no trouble helping your dad in Neverland. Why the innocent act now?"

"This from the brat who cut off my dad's hand and made him live in perpetual fear of a crocodile coming to finish him off," Harry sneered.

**"** **We managed."**

**Mal leaned into her locker to grab a pen and the camera catches sight of Maleficent's spell book.**

**"** **Hey, didn't you donate that to the museum?" Ben asked, following her hand and catching sight of the spell book.**

"Awkward," Nero sang, chuckling a little.

**Mal paused before closing her locker. "Is that still in there?"**

**Brushing a bit of Ben's hair out of his eyes, Mal said "Um, I gotta get to class. I really don't want to be late."**

Wendy couldn't help but smile softly at the moment between Ben and Mal. For a brief second, they seemed like normal kids.

**"** **No, you come this way," Ben told her, steering her in the other direction. Mal groaned in annoyance.**

"Everyone seems to want to prevent her from getting to class," Rachel chuckled and shook her head. Still, it was nice to see Mal have a moment where she obviously wasn't stressed.

**"** **First off, ta-da," Ben said, showing a purple scooter with a giant gold bow on it. Mal gasped in surprise and delight.**

"Nice!" Hadie exclaimed. "Mal, can I—?"

"Nope."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"I can see the look on your dad's face though," Mal pointed out. "Tell you what, you get him to agree and you can do whatever it was you were going to ask."

"Dad, can—?"

"When you're thirty."

**"** **What?!"**

**"** **You like it?" Ben asked.**

"No, she just sounds delighted because she hates it," Hyllus said, rolling his eyes.

**"** **Ben!" Mal exclaimed, chuckling a little. "Does an ogre like cheese puffs?"**

"I never got an answer to that by the way," Ben pointed out.

"It's probably yes," Emir guessed.

**"** **This is amazing! It's purple."**

"Safe bet with you," Carlos chuckled. "You even kept the purple in your hair a bit."

**Turning back to Ben, Mal sighed. "I didn't get you anything."**

**"** **You're taking me on a picnic with all my favorite foods, remember?" Ben said, leaning against the lockers.**

"Oh gods," Macaria groaned, annoyed on her cousin's behalf. "Not another thing on her plate."

**"** **No, that's Thursday," Mal reminded him, resting a hand on his shoulder.**

"Oh thank Zeus!"

**"** **It is Thursday."**

"Damn it!"

**"** **No, it's not."**

**"** **Yes, it is."**

**"** **No, it's not," Mal insisted with a small chuckle.**

**Ben pulled out his phone and showed it to Mal. "It is."**

"You could have just pulled out your phone right away, spar us all the mini argument," Neal pointed out.

**"** **I knew that," Mal said, the smile sliding off her face.**

**"** **I mean, if you don't have it, it's fine," Ben said, slipping his phone back into his suit pocket.**

"Way to make her feel guilty," Kitty scoffed. "I mean, it's not like she doesn't have fifty other things to do."

**"** **No, no, no," Mal said. "I was fully messing with you. I knew it was Thursday. I just have one more thing to go back and then I am all yours."**

**"** **What about class?" Ben asked.**

Ben frowned as he realized the stress he must have added to Mal's plate by mentioning class. Honestly, if it had removed some of the stress, he would have been fine without the picnic. Or even with just the PB&J Mal had turned into the feast they had.

**"** **She multitasks," Mal said, rubbing her neck a little and Ben scoffed.**

**"** **She dabbles," Ben corrected.**

**"** **She dabbles," Mal agreed before rushing off and chuckled.**

**"** **You're the best!" Ben called after her.**

**"** **That's me!" Mal agreed and Ben leaned against the locker.**

"Here we have a king in his natural habitat," Emir said, lowering his voice to sound like a host on a nature documentary. "For once in a state of relaxation and not having to deal with the dreaded council."

"I'm not that bad!" Ben exclaimed.

"Two meetings in one day is pretty bad, Ben," Akiho told him.

**[The scene changes to the Amphitheater where Jay, Carlos and the rest of the team set ups for practice.]**

**"** **All right, boys, let's line it up!" Jay said, patting Carlos on the back. "Carlos, you're with me. Let's go."**

"Oh thank Gods," Anita muttered under her breath. While Carlos had built up some muscle, she was still worried about him in such a high contact sport.

**"** **Yeah," Carlos said and exhaled as he grabbed his sword.**

**"** **Assembler. Salute. Lower the point. Masks down. En garde."**

**[The practice began with swords flying between the partnered team mates. Carlos lunged but got knocked off balance.]**

"Jay!" Mal exclaimed.

"It is a contact sport, Mal," Jay told her. "Better me than the opposing team."

**"** **Keep your center!" Jay said, dodging Carlos' attack.**

"Good," Coach nodded. "You're able to advise while still working to better yourself at the same time."

**"** **Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed as Jay spun him away. Jay slid to continue the attack against Carlos.**

**"** **Eyes on your opponent!" Jay told them, facing Carlos. "Up and over."**

**He went to attack but Carlos was too quick, jumping onto the blocks before flipping over Jay to land on his knees. He quickly got up and turned to face Jay and continued the spar.**

"Go Carlos!" Akiho cheered, having missed that at practice as he was sparing Chad.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" Kitty asked Carlos. "You know, seeing as Chad won't?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of that," Carlos told her.

**However, another person jumped in and began to spar with Jay. Jay, who had been sparing Carlos again, quickly blocked the attack and took his mask off.**

"Why would you take your mask off when faced with an unknown enemy?" Mal groaned.

"Hate to say it but she's right," Uma nodded. "Keep all the protection you can. An enemy won't shy away from a cheap hit, like say dumping a bucket of shrimp tails on someone's head."

"You really need to get over that," Mal said with a smirk.

**"** **Get him, Jay!" Carlos cheered from the sidelines. The cheerleaders looked on with excitement to see Jay sparing. The swords continued to fly, with Jay ducking a kick from his mysterious opponent; a kick that seemed to impress the other boys on the team. Jay flipped to avoid another attack and faced his opponent, low to the ground.**

"Nice work," Coach nodded, looking impressed at the new figure. "We need to get this person on the team! They'd be a good addition and new blood never hurt."

Lonnie perked up at that while Chad scowled, much to their parents' surprise and confusion.

"I have a sinking feeling that I don't want to know," Cinderella sighed.

**"** **It's practice," Jay said, as if seemingly warning the other person not to go too hard. They continued to spar, mixing in martial arts with sword play.**

"Always important to know how to control your attacks," Coach nodded. "We're all the same team here."

**"** **Watch out, Jay!" Carlos told him; the rest of the team watching from the sidelines.**

"Why did you all stop sparring? It's still practice!" Robin exclaimed.

"We'd never seen a spar like that before," Akiho told her. "It looked like Jay was finally getting a work out for once."

**"** **Nice!" Jay exclaimed as he continued to spar.**

Lonnie smiled a little at that; she had missed it during the spar since she was focused on making sure her attacks were clean as possible. She didn't want to give Jay a reason to not have her on the team.

Of course, Chad had given him a reason. Stupid rule book.

**"** **Come on Jay!"**

**The sparring continued, however the opponent gained the upper hand by stealing away Jay's sword, much to the amusement of the team.**

"Nice!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What happened Jay?" Mal asked as she smirked at her best friend. "Got tired?"

"You know, Carlos already gave me grief about that," Jay told her.

"I'm not Carlos. Let me have my fun."

**"** **Oh Jay, what happened?" Carlos asked, obviously amused at the development.**

**"** **I'm glad I can amuse you," Jay said, shaking his head.**

**"** **Finish him!" Chad shouted as Jay dodged the incoming attacks.**

"And that is why I didn't make you captain," Coach said, looking at Chad. "If this was a competition, I could understand it. But practice is practice. The spar should have ended there."

**Kicking one of the swords out of his opponent's hand, Jay grabbed it as his mysterious opponent took off their mask.**

"Lonnie!" Mulan exclaimed, looking at her daughter. "I didn't know you were going out for the Swords and Shields team."

"I wanted to keep it a secret," Lonnie told her. "In case I didn't get it."

"With that performance, you had to have gotten on the team," Li'l Shang told his sister. But to his surprise, she just shrugged.

"Just watch," she said, looking dejected.

**"** **It's Lonnie!" Jane exclaimed and led the cheerleaders in a cheer of support.**

"Thanks guys," Lonnie said, giving Jane a small wave and perking up a little. It did make her feel better that she had gotten the cheer.

**"** **Not bad," Jay told her, impressed.**

**"** **You should put me on the team," Lonnie told him as the rest of the team looked confused as to what had just happened.**

"What, did you guys think a girl couldn't fight?" Melody asked. "I mean, Carlos, you're from the Isle. I'm sure girls fight just as well as boys over there."

"Lonnie didn't strike me as the type to go out for Swords and Shields," Carlos told her. "I thought Moira would be more the type."

"Okay, that makes sense."

**"** **Hey, w-what?!" Chad exclaimed, coming to stand next to Jay.**

"Oh gods," Lucy sighed. "What is he going to do now?"

"Embarrass himself and us most likely," Kitty groaned.

**"** **No, no, no. We'll—we'll be the laughing stock of the league."**

"Why?" Kitty asked. "Because Lonnie's on the team? Oh right, because guys would laugh at the daughter of Mulan being on our team."

"I'm pretty sure they'd all just piss themselves with fear," Lucy said with a shrug.

"Lucy!" Cinderella gasped, shocked at her daughter's language.

"Chad's said worse!"

Meanwhile Mulan stared at the prince, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. "Why would a girl being on the team make you laughing stocks?"

"The rule book-"

"Just don't dude," Akiho groaned as Mulan's glare seemed to deepen. "Quit while you're ahead."

**"** **A-and what's gonna happen next? We'll have girls playing Tourney? Come on, guys."**

"What would be wrong with girls playing Tourney?" Evan asked. "If they can play and they want to, they should do it!"

"It's a rough sport!" Chad said in defense.

"What, you think girls can't handle themselves when things get rough?" Rachel asked. "You want to tell that to my frying pan?"

**"** **So?" Jay asked.**

"Oh thank you," Elle sighed in relief. "Someone with common sense."

**"** **So? So, have you not read the rule book?" Chad asked, pulling the rule book out of his back pocket and flipping to the necessary page.**

"Do you just carry that on you?" Macaria asked, a little concerned about the prince.

**"** **Section 2, paragraph 3, 11-4. "A team will be comprised of a captain and eight men." Hmm? You should read the rule book."**

"I did," Lonnie said, glaring at Chad. "There's _nothing_ in there that says girls can't play."

" _Men_ , Lonnie," Chad told her.

"Men could also mean 'humans'," Mulan pointed out, also glaring at the young boy. "I believe Lonnie just proved she could handle herself in this sport—and this was just a practice."

"Chad, you're embarrassing yourself again," Alexandria groaned as Kitty hid her eyes in embarrassment, not wanting to watch the train wreck before her.

**"** **Okay, yeah, but you're down a man!" Lonnie argued. "I mean, since Ben had to leave to do all that king stuff."**

"King stuff," Akiho chuckled. "Nice way of putting it."

"Hey, I wasn't raised royal," Lonnie shrugged. "Best way to put it."

**"** **Exactly." Chad agreed. "We're down a** **_man_ ** **."**

"I can not hit a child. I can not hit a child. I can not hit a child."

"Um, Mulan?" Shang asked, looking slightly worried.

"I can not hit a child, I can not hit a child."

"Is mom okay?" Li'l Shang asked. Shang just sighed.

**"** **Jay!" Lonnie said, trying to appeal to Jay's common sense.**

**"** **I'm sorry. Coach trusts me. I'm not going to stay captain if I just throw out the rule book," Jay told her with Chad looking smug next to him.**

"The rule book is antiquated anyway," Coach shrugged. "I honestly hate some of the wording in there. Lonnie, can you give me another practice like that one?"

"Probably," Lonnie said, looking at her mother in confusion. "I mean, I can't guarantee one exactly like what we just saw but it would be something similar."

"Then welcome to the team," Coach said with a chuckle. "Hey, they all thought I was out of my mind when I brought Jay on the Tourney team and look at how that turned out. I like taking risks."

"Coach!" Chad exclaimed.

"You want to be benched for the season?" Coach asked, raising an eyebrow.

Meanwhile Mal was shooting a glare at Jay. "We're from the _Isle_! Why do you care about the rule book? Especially when it's a stupid rule like that one! I didn't spend four months getting my ass kicked by Lonnie just so you could turn her away!"

"Wait, what?" Ben asked, looking over at Mal.

"Mal helped me train for the team," Lonnie said, a smile threatening to split her face in two as it dawned on her that she was on the team. "Whenever she had a spare moment, we were in the woods practicing."

"Helped relieve some stress," Mal said, looking over at Ben for the first time.

**"** **If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war," Lonnie reminded him causing Chad to scoff. Lonnie left with Chad waving the rule book after her.**

"I'm sorry but did you just scoff?" Kitty exclaimed. "Right, Mulan the expert strategist and the one who thought it might be a better idea to aim for the large mountain instead of the tiny dude on the horse wouldn't have helped the Chinese Army win the war against the Huns? Do you even pay attention in history class or is it only when it's on the dudes?"

"Katherine, that's enough," Kit told his daughter. "But don't think we won't be talking about this Chadwick."

Both kids winced as their father used their full first names. While it was almost common for their mother to do so when she was upset with them, their father rarely did.

"Chadwick?" Emir muttered to Akiho, who bit back a chuckle.

**"** **All right guys, practice is over. Let's go," Jay said, patting Chad on the arm. All the boys left as Carlos got up. He looked up and paused as he saw Jane on the balcony.**

"Will he ask her now?" Dizzy asked, looking excited.

**"** **Jane! Jane, hey!" Carlos said frantically, hopping on one of the blocks as he tried to get her attention. "Hey!"**

**"** **Hey Carlos, what's up?" Jane said, smiling as she saw him.**

"It's like Romeo and Juliet!" Macaria exclaimed. "Except they're less likely to kill themselves."

**"** **Uh…" Carlos said and looked over at Dude, who had run up wearing a sweatshirt similar to Carlos'. "Not much. You?" Carlos asked, looking back at Jane.**

"Ask her!" Travis urged. "Just spit it out!"

**"** **Way too much. We were going to go with the blue and gold banners for Cotillion, but now we can't find the right shade of blue," Jane said.**

"Wouldn't that be taken care of like at the beginning stages of planning?" Hadie asked, looking at Mal.

"They didn't involve me, I'm not asking any questions," Mal said.

" **Oh, yeah, no. That's a—that's a bummer," Carlos told her. "Um, speaking of Cotillion—"**

**"** **I know, right! It's all anybody is talking about. Cotillion 24/7," Jane said, cutting Carlos off.**

"Jane, he's trying to ask you!" Audrey groaned. "Let the boy finish a sentence!"

**"** **I—"**

**"** **It's like they've never been to one before," Jane finished.**

"We haven't," Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos said at the same time.

"Neither have we," Uma added, motioning to Harry and Gil.

**"** **Uh…I haven't, actually," Carlos told her.**

**"** **Oh…" Jane said, as if realizing she had stuck her foot in her mouth. "Lucky! I always end up serving punch with my mom anyway. This year, I got stuck on the decorating committee because Audrey went off to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather."**

"More like was bribed with a spa vacation where Grammy ranted about the Isle and Maleficent for three straight days until the spa workers kicked her out," Audrey muttered.

"Ah I love the fact you're beginning to see how insane she is," Phillip Jr. smiled and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Welcome to my life!"

**"** **Jane, maybe we should just—"**

**"** **Skip the whole thing?" Jane asked, once again cutting off Carlos. "I really, really wish I could. It's so nice to have a friend who's on the same wavelength.**

"Ooh!" Aziz groaned.

**"** **Oh, you got me," Carlos said, grabbing his upper arm as if Jane had landed a punch there.**

"Ask her!" Alexandria urged. "Before someone else does! You could still go as friends."

**"** **I got to go," Jane said. "Great practice, though."**

**"** **Yeah."**

**"** **See ya. [Jane left and answered her phone] Hey mom."**

**Carlos looked away from the balcony and saw Dude still sitting on the blocks "It wasn't the right time, all right?"**

"I'm beginning to think there won't be a right time," Carlos muttered.

"Nah, you just have to man up," Dude said, speaking up for the first time. Everyone in the room though paused.

"Did that dog just talk?" Uma asked. "That's a thing?"

"Planning on stealing his voice?" Mal asked causing Uma to glare at the blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

**[The scene opens on an exterior shot of the school before cutting to Carlos' bedroom. Carlos and Duke were sitting on the bed, Carlos typing away furiously on the computer.]**

**"** **How to get out of the friend zone," Carlos muttered as he typed before turning to Dude.**

Jane flushed as she realized why Carlos was searching that. How had she missed all the signs?

"Dude, just ask her!" Rowyn groaned. "Jane's not a mind reader after all."

**The television could be heard in the background playing the same report that had been playing when Mal was with Evie. "I see you reading over my shoulder."**

"How many times are they going to play that same report?" Mal groaned.

Anita couldn't help but smile at Carlos' interaction with Dude. There was something so pure about a boy and his dog.

**The door opens to find Mal rushing in, reporters calling her name and camera flashes to her back.**

"They were in the dorms?!" Ben exclaimed, looking over at Mal. "Mal, why didn't you tell me?"

"You had enough on your plate," Mal shrugged, brushing a bit of hair out of her face.

"It's not right though," Ben told her. Mal should be able to go about the dorms without the fear of dealing with the press.

"He's right dear," Fairy Godmother nodded. "I think I'll need to look some more at our security."

Meanwhile Hades leaned over to Zeus. "Look, I know you hate me for you know the whole kidnapping your kid and trying to take over Olympus thing. But do you think you could help me send a message to those jackals that Mal's not to be messed with? I can't exactly do it from the Isle."

"Consider it done brother," Zeus told him, grasping Hades on the shoulder, not noticing Hades' wince. "Oh, and for the record, if I hated you I wouldn't have set up that portal for Persephone. Hera may still have some issues with you though."

"Fair enough."

**Carlos and Dude looked up from the laptop to see Mal locking the door before pacing and finally turning off the television. Struggling to calm down, Mal's eyes flare green again.**

"That can not be good," Alexandria muttered. This was the second time they had seen Mal's eyes do that.

**"** **Whoa," Carlos told her. "Easy girl."**

"She's not a horse," Kitty chuckled.

**"** **What? You think this is so easy?! You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo!" Mal exclaimed, as if finally getting some of what she was feeling off her chest. "I mean, it's not that I could even say "Boo" but you know what I—"**

"Carlos, I'm sorry," Mal said causing Uma to scoff. "I shouldn't have taken that out on you."

"Mal, you needed to vent," Carlos chuckled. "You're not making me scrape your bunions or touch up your roots so we're good."

Ben, though, felt his heart sink at hearing Mal's rant. What hurt the most was not being able to be the one she told it to. How had he become too busy for his girlfriend?

**"** **I'm sorry," Carlos said before looking back to his laptop.**

**"** **Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?" Mal asked, causing the younger boy to look at her once more.**

"You're thinking of Cruella," Carlos scoffed.

**"** **You're thinking of my mother," Carlos told her, a little amused. "and I was usually on the other end of that. So not really, no."**

Anita shook her head, longing to meet her old school mate again. She had some words she would like to say but couldn't say them due to the young ears in the room.

**He looked back at the laptop before letting out an exclamation, as if he remembered something. "Oh, hey! Did you bring it?"**

"Bring what?" Fawn asked, perking up.

**Mal sighs but opens the palm of her hand as if to hand Carlos something. However, the door to Carlos' room opened, causing Mal to stop as she, Carlos and Dude turned to look at Chad who was entering the room.**

"Why are you in Carlos' room?" Kitty asked, turning to her brother. "Wait, Mal locked the door. How were you able to get in?"

"Katherine," Kit warned.

"Dad!"

**Chad paused as he turned around from closing the door, as if he didn't expect other people to be in the room. Carlos and Mal continued to stare as if they had never seen the prince before.**

**"** **Hi." Chad said with a chuckle as Dude growled. "Just came to use your 3D printer. Won't be a sec."**

**"** **How'd you get a key to my room?" Carlos asked.**

"Oh he had a key. Which makes sense because Carlos and Chad are such _great_ friends that Carlos would give Chad a key to his room."

"I can hear you muttering about me," Chad told his little sister.

"I'm not muttering."

**"** **Oh, I printed it off last time I was in here," Chad told him after looking at the key as if he'd never seen it before. Carlos and Mal looked at each other in shock before looking back at Chad. "Uh, you guys were sleeping."**

"The fuck?!"

"Katherine Ella!" Cinderella exclaimed. "Watch your language. There are children present!"

"Oh, I'm getting scolded for language but Chad can sneak into people's rooms while they're sleeping and use their stuff to make a key in order to gain access to that stuff in the future?!"

"She has a point," Kit said, looking at Cinderella before looking back at his son. "Chad, we thought you were turning over a new leaf from your behavior in the previous showing. But between this and your behavior in the last scene—"

"I've left them alone!"

"You made a key to their room so you can enter your room when they're not there!" Kit exclaimed, and Chad jumped a little not used to his father raising his voice during an argument. Kit sighed as if to calm himself down. "Grounded. One month."

"A month!"

"Want to make it two?"

"Is Kitty going to be grounded for her language or am I just the family punching bag?" Chad growled. Kit sighed—his son did have a point. While he could understand being startled, there was a rule about language in their castle.

"Kitty, one week," Kit told his eldest daughter who shrugged, as if she expected it.

**Carlos continued to look dismayed while Mal had a small smile, as if she found this to be very amusing.**

"Oh I'm glad you found that amusing," Carlos scoffed while nudging Mal with his shoulder. It was good to see her smile like that; it had been rare since she started getting adjusted to the royal life.

**"** **Look, I just—your printer's so much better than mine, and you installed these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine and—"**

"Why didn't you just ask Carlos to do the same with yours?" Lucy groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose to stave off a headache.

"You know, these royals are quite entertaining," Harry whispered to Uma. "That one blonde, the one with the interesting vocabulary, is quite…"

"Hook." Mal growled; Harry's whisper not as soft as he thought it was. "Don't even think about it."

**"** **Out! Now," Carlos told Chad, pointing to the door.**

**"** **Fine. Fine," Chad told him as he turned to leave.**

**"** **Chad!"**

**"** **What? Hmm?" Chad asked, visibly annoyed that his quest had failed.**

"Oh I love how he's annoyed that Carlos has asked him to leave his room," Alexandria sighed and then turned to her mother. "Tell me the truth, he was adopted right?"

"Alright girls, enough," Cinderella warned.

"That's not answering the question!"

**"** **Leave the key," Carlos told him, as if it should have been obvious. Chad placed the key on one of the binders on the table that held the printer and then left. Carlos turned back to Mal, who seemed to be deep in thought.**

**"** **Mal?"**

**"** **Hmm?" Mal asked, breaking out of her trance.**

"What were you thinking about?" Hadie asked.

"I don't even remember kid," Mal chuckled, not noticing Hades' smile upon hearing her laugh.

**"** **My potion?"**

**"** **Hmm. Yeah. Um…" Mal muttered as she pulled out what looked to be a gummy bear.**

"Gummies are evil now?" Kristoff asked.

"It didn't come from my mom's spell book," Mal told him. "I found it in the library. Mom didn't think truth potions were evil enough for her apparently."

**"** **So, this thing will make me say what I really feel to Jane?" Carlos asked, looking at it with hope.**

Jane flushed again as this time there was no denying the fact that Carlos had feelings for her. She thought the day she had been dreaming about for months would be a bit different.

"Talk to him," Audrey whispered. Jane stared at her, still a little unsure about the new Audrey.

"Yes I know I was a royal prat before but he is a good person Jane," Audrey told her. "You deserve him. Though, if he makes you cry, I will crush him like a bug."

"That's scary."

"Yeah, sorry. My grandmother's side of the family comes out a little when I'm protective of my friends."

**"** **Yeah. I mean this is a truth gummy so take it or leave it," Mal told him.**

**"** **Perfect."**

"Seriously though, just man up," Dude said, scratching his ear with his hind leg. "You didn't need a gummy to dance with Jane at Coronation—why is this any different?"

"The dog talks," Uma muttered, shaking her head. "Of course the dog talks."

"Your mother is a half octopus, half human and this is what surprises you?" Harry asked.

**"** **Hold on, though," Mal said, pulling the gummy away from Carlos. "Are you sure you want to be taking this? Because this is going to make you say the truth all the time, no matter what, and the only reason that I'm asking is because I know that if I took this right now, I would get myself sent back to the Isle. Which, it's not that that sounds super unappealing but, you know…"**

Carlos stared at Mal, having missed that part of her little rant as she had gone so fast. "You really want to go back to the Isle?"

Mal shrugged, as if unsure of what to say.

"Then I'm coming with you," Carlos told her and her head snapped up.

"No." Mal told him. "You have a new life here Carlos. A life to be with people who love you and you don't have to live in fear of Cruella."

"My best friend is going to a place filled with people who hate her for turning her back on evil and not grabbing the wand," Carlos said, shaking his head at Mal's stubborness. "Oh and she's going without protection since magic won't work there. I'd have to be an idiot to let you go alone."

Ben felt as if he'd been punched—did Mal really think he would send her back? He had meant what he had said in the previous viewing; the only time someone would go back to the Isle would be if it was their choice.

**"** **Yeah. I'll take my chances I guess," Carlos told her.**

Carlos winced as he realized how nonchalant that sounded in response to Mal's rant.

**"** **Okay." Mal said and let her hand fall as if to hand Carlos the gummy. However, before Carlos could take it, Dude jumped off the bed and ate the gummy from right out of Mal's hand.**

"Dude!" Dizzy exclaimed and chuckled in amusement.

**"** **Ohh! Bad dog!" Mal exclaimed as Dude jumped back on the bed. As he shook out his fur, an audible grunt could be heard making Mal gasp in shock while Carlos stared at his four legged friend.**

"Should have known you were involved somehow," Uma muttered, glaring at Mal.

"Was that mentioned in the spell?" Kristoff asked, having not heard Uma's mutter.

"Not that I recall," Mal told him.

**"** **Man, that thing was nasty!" Dude exclaimed. Carlos slowly turned his head towards Mal, as if she would have the answers. But she continued to stare at Dude as if she had never seen a talking dog before.**

"Was it supposed to be—"

"I have no idea how it was supposed to taste," Mal said, cutting off Carlos' question. "It might have tasted fine to you since, you know, you're not a dog."

**"** **And you—you just got to man up," Dude said, talking to Carlos. "And while you're at it, scratch my butt."**

Dizzy, Hadie, Daniel and Alexi burst out laughing as their families shook their heads in fond exasperation.

**"** **You heard him," Mal said slowly. "Scratch his butt." On that note, she quickly turned and left.**

**"** **Mal. You're just going to leave me with him?" Carlos asked as the door opened and closed.**

"It's the same Dude, just more vocal," Rose giggled.

**"** **Come on, you scratch your own all the time," Dude told him.**

"Dude!" Carlos exclaimed, his cheeks tinged with pink as people chuckled.

**[The scene changed to a shot of the Isle as a young man pushed his way down an alleyway that seemed to be occupied by all of the same type of people, judging by the hats they were wearing. The young man had a dark red jacket and seemed to illicit fear from everyone he passed.**

"Oh Harry, how are we failing at being intimidating today?" Mal sighed.

"It doesn't look like he's failing," Lucy whispered to Alexandria.

**On his left hand he held a silver hook. He walked into Ursula's Fish and Chips, however stealing a catch from someone who was fishing outside. Placing his sword in the sword check, he handed the stolen catch to a nearby waitress before shoving two more people aside to hop over the table and turn on the television. As he did so, a girl with bright blue hair in braids turned the corner, wearing the same type of hat as the boy with the hook. She hands the tray she's holding to the boy but takes an item from it to throw at the image of Mal that was on the TV.]**

"Charming," Mal remarked, rolling her eyes.

**"** **Poser," Uma muttered, turning back to the table.**

**"** **Traitor!" Harry exclaimed, following Uma's lead. However, the rest of the people were quiet.**

**"** **Hello?!" Uma asked, annoyed at their lack of response. Getting with the program, the other patrons quickly threw their food in anger at the tv, which now held an image of Mal and Ben.**

"Feeling the love guys," Mal chuckled.

"You turned your back on evil, why should we show you anything other than contempt?" Uma growled. "You can put on a dress but you're still a villain."

"And you can put on a pirate hat but you're still Shrimpy," Mal shot back and Harry had to quickly put a hand on Uma's arm to keep her from lashing out.

**"** **Oh, I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces," Harry said, flicking a bit of food from the television and licking his finger. "You know what I mean?"**

"Good lucky with that," Evan muttered. "There's no way off the Isle unless invited."

**"** **Gil?" Uma asked, turning to another boy in annoyance.**

**"** **Huh?"**

**"** **You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program?" Uma asked.**

"Yolks?" Belle asked, taking a look at the blond boy. "You wouldn't be Gaston's son by any chance?"

"You figured that out by the word 'yolks'?" Carlos asked.

"Gaston would brag every day about how he was eating five dozen eggs. It would figure he would pass it on to his son."

"Yeah I am," Gil nodded. "Dad says hi."

Gil may have been an idiot but he had enough brain power to know not to pass on the rest of the message while the former king was in the room. He was off the Isle right now—he'd like to keep it that way.

**"** **Yeah, what they said," Gil said as he swallowed.**

**"** **That little traitor," Uma said, turning away from Gil as if happy with his response, "who left us in the dark."**

**"** **Who turned her back on evil," Harry continued the rant.**

**"** **Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang," Gil added and the other two stared at him. "Back when we were kids. C'mon you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy and the name kind of stuck."**

"Oh I see we're doing some revisionist history here," Mal said, glaring at Uma. "I seem to remember this one _leaving me to drown_ before she was given the name Shrimpy."

**"** **That snooty little witch," Uma growled, turning her back to Gil, "who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing!"**

"It's pronounced Fae," Mal corrected. "Surely you know the difference considering your mother was known as the sea witch and mine was, what was it again? Oh that's right, mistress of all evil."

**"** **No, she left you that sandbox and then said you could have the shrimp shovel—"**

"Heh, I like him," Neal chuckled. Gaston's son seemed idiotic but he hadn't done anything truly bad that they had seen.

**"** **I need you to stop talking." Uma told Gil.**

Melody flinched as Uma stared down Gil. Melody wasn't a timid person but the way Uma was staring made the raven haired girl hope Uma didn't notice her. After all, Mal had said during the last viewing that Melody ticked Uma off more than Ariel did.

Melody didn't want to know what could happen now that she was in the same room as the sea witch's daughter.

Ariel, noticing the flinch, rested a hand on her younger daughter's shoulder.

**"** **Look, we have her turf now," Harry told her as Uma continued to stare down Gil. "They can stay in Bore-adon—"**

**"** **Harry, that's her turf now, and I want it too. We shouldn't be getting her leftovers!" Uma exclaimed. "Son of Hook. Son of Gaston, and me most of all, daughter of Ursula!"**

"Why you most of all?" Elle asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the younger girl. "I mean, Hadie's the son of two gods and you don't see him acting like he's better than you—and logistically he is."

**"** **What's my name?"**

**"** **Uma," Harry whispered after ripping off his hat.**

"Shall we leave you two alone?" Elle asked, looking over at Mal in concern. Mal shrugged but looked a little sick at the thought of any romance between Uma and Harry—whether she thought the idea was disgusting or she just didn't want to think about Uma, Elle didn't know.

**"** **What's my name?" Uma asked again, this time to Gil.**

**"** **Mm..Uma," Gil said, stuffing his mouth with food.**

"That's disgusting," Lonnie muttered.

"No, that's a teenaged boy," her brother corrected her.

**Uma: What's my name? What's my name?!**

**Pirates: UMA!**

**Uma: This is all hands on deck**

**Calling out to lost boys and girls**

**I'm getting tired of the disrespect**

**We won't stop till we rule the world**

**It's our time, we up next (next, next)**

**Our sail's about to be set (set, set)**

**They ain't seen nothing yet (yet, yet)**

**Uma and Harry: Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget.**

"Gimmie a B, Gimmie an E, Gimmie an N! What's that spell? Ben!"

"I am so not used to sarcastic Audrey," Phillip Jr said as Audrey finished her cheer. "Doesn't mean I don't like it."

**Uma: What's my name, what's my name?**

"Shrimpy," Mal muttered.

**Pirates: Uma**

**Uma: Say it louder!**

**What's my name, what's my name?**

"She does have a beautiful voice," Eric whispered to Ariel.

"Well, her mother is Ursula," Ariel whispered back. "Must be genetics."

**Pirates: Uma**

**Uma: Feel the power**

**No one's gonna stop us**

"Mal's going to stop you!" Hadie shouted. Uma rolled her eyes but ignored the kid. After all, said kid's father was in the room. You don't mess with a God.

**Soon the world will be ours**

**What's my name, what's my name?**

**What's it? What's it?**

**Say it loud!**

**Pirates: Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma**

**Uma: All eyes on me, let me see 'em**

**Pirates: Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma**

**Uma: What's it? What's it?**

**Say it! Say it!**

**Pirates: Uuuuma-ah-ah-ah**

**Uma Uma la la um**

**Uma Uma la la um**

**Uma Uma la la um**

**Uma Uma la la um**

**Uma Uma la la um**

**Uma**

**Uma: I'm the queen of this town**

**I call the shots, you know who I am**

**I don't need to wear no fake crown**

Mal winced a little at that but worked to keep it hidden. Uma had been her friend once upon a time and knew that purple was her natural color. If Uma could tell, then the citizens of Auradon could as well, right?

**Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance**

**It's our time, we up next (next, next)**

**My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)**

**The worst is now the best**

**Uma and Harry: and leaving us here will be their last regret!**

"I do have to regret leaving all the kids on the Isle," Ben muttered, hanging his head. "I thought I'd have more kids over here by now."

"Now Benny-boo, you're only human," Emir said, wrapping his arm around Ben's shoulders. "Not to mention all the council meetings you've been stuck in."

Ben looked over at Emir. "Benny-boo?"

"I take it that's a Mal only word?"

"You'd be correct."

"Duly noted."

**Uma: What's my name, what's my name?**

**Pirates: Uma!**

**Uma: Say it louder!**

**What's my name, what's my name?**

**Pirates: Uma!**

**Uma: Feel the power**

**No one's gonna stop us**

**Soon the world will be our's**

**What's my name, what's my name?**

**What's it? What's it?**

**Say it! Say it!**

**Harry: You know what they say**

"Why? Just why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Harry growled as Mal continued to rub her temples.

**Bad girls have all the fun**

**Never learned to count**

**'** **Cause I'm number one**

**Ready here we come**

**We always get our way**

**It's a pirate's life**

**Every single day**

**Hey!**

**She's the captain**

"Ha, Hook's son can't even be the captain of his own crew," Peter chuckled, safely nestled in the rafter.

**I'm the first mate**

**Enemies seasick**

**Can't see straight**

**Call 'em fish bait**

**Throw 'em on a hook**

**Uma's so hot**

**They get burned if they look**

"Nah, I'd say more turned to stone," Jay muttered and Mal snorted in amusement.

**Uma: All eyes on me**

**Let me see 'em**

**I see your eyes on me boys (Hey!)**

**You know what my name is**

**Say it louder!**

**Hook me!**

**Harry: Ho!**

**Uma: Woo!**

**Harry: Ha ha!**

**Uma: Ah ha ha ha!**

**What's my name, what's my name?**

"You know, with all the time they've said it, why do you keep asking?" Ashaki groaned in annoyance. "It's so repetitive."

"Oh and the first song wasn't?"

"I didn't say that," Ashaki told her. "Doesn't change the fact that your song is just as bad."

**Pirates: Uma!**

**Uma: Say it louder**

**What's my name, what's my name?**

**Pirates: Uma!**

**Uma: Feel the power**

**No one's gonna stop us**

**Soon the world will be our's**

**What's my name, what's my name?**

**Pirates: Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma**

**Uma: All eyes on me, let me see 'em**

**Pirates: Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma**

**Uma: What's it, what's it?**

**Say it, say it!**

**Pirates: Uuuuuuma**

**Uma: ooh say it louder, ooh say it louder!**

**Pirates: Uuuuuuma**

**Uma: What's, what's it?**

**Say it, say it!**

**Pirates: Uuuuma-ah-ah-ah**

**Uma Uma la la um**

**Uma Uma la la um**

**Uma Uma la la um**

**Uma Uma la la um**

**Uma Uma la la um**

**Uma**

**All the pirates burst out laughing before a tentacle came out from the back and swiped at Uma.**

**"** **Shut your clams!"**

"That's an interesting saying," Nero muttered to Travis.

**"** **Mama!" Uma yelled.**

"You still call your mom 'mama'?" Mal chuckled.

**"** **These dishes ain't going to wash themselves!" Ursula told her daughter.**

**"** **It's fine, it's fine," Uma told her crew. "'Cause when I get my chance to rain down the evil on Auradon, I will take it."**

"Too bad you'll never get it," Mal growled. "There's no way off the Isle."

"I'm off now aren't I?" Uma asked. "What's to say I won't get off later?"

**"** **They're gonna forget that girl and remember the name—"**

**"** **Shrimpy!" Gil exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table.**

Alexi and Daniel couldn't help the few giggles that came out, despite their valiant attempt to hold it in.

**Uma looked over at Harry and nodded her head to the left. Harry leaned over in front of Gil and smiled.**

**"** **Uh-huh," Harry said as he grasped Gil's shoulder and led him out of the shop. Gil went to go back in but Harry pointed his hook at him. Gil, finally catching on, sat down on the front step as Harry went back to Uma and the rest of the crew.**

"Gods, he's like a kicked puppy," Macaria muttered to Hyllus. "Think Dad will let us take him in?"

"Why?" Hyllus asked. "He's a villain kid planning to take over Auradon."

"So was Mal," Macaria pointed out. She wasn't going to tell her brother her real motive for wanting to foster the son of Gaston—the boy was cute.

If anyone in her family found out, they'd become so over protective it wouldn't even be funny. Even Mal might get involved.


	6. Chapter 6

**[The scene opens on the exterior of the school before cutting to a lake where Mal and Ben could be seen enjoying a moment alone.]**

Persephone couldn't help but smile at the sight, happy that both of them were able to enjoy a relaxing moment and just be kids.

**"** **Would you like a hot hors d'oeuvre?" Mal asked, picking up one of the items from the tray in front of her.**

**"** **Yes please," Ben said and took it from Mal's hand with his mouth.**

"You have these things called hands, Ben," Emir said, shaking his head in amusement.

**As he bit down, Ben closed his eyes in delight as Mal smiled."Mm! This is the best thing I've ever had."**

Akiho would have teased Ben about that, considering the Queen Mother made some freaking good pies, but then he saw how Mal smiled as Ben said that. Considering how much stress Mal had been under, Akiho wasn't going to ruin the moment.

That didn't mean he was above shooting a smirk Ben's way though.

**"** **So, you like it?" Mal asked, some of her delight slipping away.**

"Ben wouldn't lie about that," Rachel told Mal, trying to reassure the younger girl. The last thing she needed to worry about her relationship, especially with all the craziness in her life.

**"** **I more than like it," Ben told her as he leaned over to grab another bite of food. "I, uh…mmm—double like it."**

"Double like it?" Herkie whispered to Hyllus, who shrugged.

**As he sat down, Ben asked "is this beef ragout?"**

**"** **Yeah."**

**"** **This is amazing," Ben told her.**

**"** **Did I surprise you?"**

"Considering he was the one to bring it up maybe two scenes ago, the answer would probably be no," Meg said with a chuckle.

**"** **Oh yeah, you surprised me," Ben said, still eating before leaning back against the railing of the gazebo.**

_I stand corrected,_ Meg thought as she rested a hand on Hercules' shoulder. She knew her husband was concerned about Mal—heck they all were after reading the non stop articles on her. But Hercules was wary of reaching out, as he didn't know how it would be received.

Meg was just happy that their children seemed to have a good relationship with Mal at the very least. Maybe it would be enough to break the ice between Hercules and Mal.

**"** **This is every single dish Mrs. Potts made for my parents. What did it take you? Three days?"**

"Oh she probably just had help," Audrey chuckled. "I used to get help when making things for our dates."

"Audrey!" Aurora gasped.

"What, mother?" Audrey asked. "Between cheerleading, being council president, and Ben's preparations to be King, we didn't have a lot of time to plan dates so we took the time we could. That also meant, though, that I didn't have a ton of time to make a feast like the one Mal made."

"I think she's more shocked that you admitted it," Phillip Jr chuckled. "It's pretty much an unspoken fact at this point that you got help in preparing your dates with Ben. Well, the dates where you didn't go shopping that is. You needed no help with that."

**"** **You know, don't even ask me," Mal said, absentmindedly waiving her hand in the air.**

Audrey smirked, well familiar with that line. After all, she'd used it many a time.

**"** **Yeah, well it means a lot that you stopped and did all this for me," Ben told her, leaning forward on the table and reaching out to hold Mal's hand.**

"Even though it added a ton of stress on her shoulders that shouldn't have been there," Jane Darling muttered under her breath.

**"** **Especially with all the craziness you've been put through. I've missed you." Ben reached over and rested a hand on Mal's cheek.**

"Aww!" Emma, Elle, Rachel and Ruby sighed.

**"** **We don't get much time to be just us anymore."**

"And who's fault is that dude?" Emir asked, shaking his head. "You're the king, you can make your own schedule!"

"I know that," Ben sighed. "But I've been fighting tooth and nail with the council to get food and clothing deliveries back to the Isle. Some of the council members are vehemently opposed to it—"

"I'm sorry, did you say deliveries?" Uma asked, cutting Ben off. "We've never had any deliveries to the Isle."

"We've been sending them," Ben told her. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Huh," Uma said before turning to her first mate. "Harry, have you seen any ships near port?"

"None that I can remember, other than our own that is," Harry told her. "It seems the trouble is on your end, Benny boy."

"Trust me, I know," Ben sighed, ignoring how Emir's eyes lit up at the arrival of a new nickname. "Now I just need to figure out who it is."

**"** **I know."**

**Mal reached over and flicked a bit of food from the corner of Ben's mouth, causing them both to chuckle.**

"You know, that's what a napkin is for right?" Evie whispered to Mal, who rolled her eyes.

**"** **You can't take me anywhere, right?" Ben asked, making Mal laugh.**

"Hey, Mal said that on the date to the Enchanted Lake!" Dizzy exclaimed.

**Ben looked at his hand and looked slightly disgusted.**

"What was on your hand?" Akiho asked. "I've never seen that look on your face before.

"I think I accidentally crushed a bug," Ben chuckled. "All I know was that it was green and goopy."

**"** **Do you have a— do you have a napkin or something?"**

**"** **I do! I packed some," Mal said, looking at the ground instead of inside the picnic basket that was right beside her.**

"Wait, Mal, it's next to you," Neal said, chucking a little at the sight.

**As Ben reached inside the basket, Mal turned and said "I think I stowed them away. I can grab them."**

**Ben pulled out Mal's spell book and asked "What's this?"**

"Awkward," Hyllus muttered but focused his attention on Mal. He was a year older than his cousin so if he needed to, he would be more than happy to step in.

**"** **I actually threw that in there super last minute in case it rained or—"**

"Lying's not going to help," Belle sighed. "It'll only make the situation worse."

"Except it wasn't a lie," Mal told her. "I don't remember all the spells in there and there was a weather spell I was working on when I was packing for the date. I threw it in there so if it rained, I could test the spell and see if it worked."

"Wait, you're making your own spells?" Jane asked, perking up a little. "That's so cool—how are you getting around the magical exhaustion?"

Mal didn't answer but directed her gaze toward Hades, and Jane nodded. Of course the daughter of Maleficent and Hades would have a bit more magic to use at her disposal than the daughter of the Fairy Godmother.

**""** **Speed reading" spell," Ben read, his good mood gone. ""Blonde hair" spell. "Cooking" spell. And I was giving you props for fitting in so well, for doing your best."**

"Again, how is speed reading a problem?" Kristoff asked. "Mal is part fairy after all, it would make sense she'd need to use her magic somehow."

"Why is a blonde hair spell an issue?" Akiho inquired, turning to Ben. "It would save a lot of money at the salon for her to just poof up her hair the color she wanted-and why are you not questioning why these spells are in Maleficent's spell book? I don't see the Mistress of all Evil using a 'speed reading' spell. Or a cooking spell now that I think about it."

"Speaking as someone born with magic, not using it at all can result in a major headache," Jane pointed out.

Audrey shook her head. "Ben, she is doing her best. I know our families have issues toward magic, again some are legitimate like yours and mine, but she's not using it on anyone but herself!"

"Audrey," her mother warned, looking at the guilt on the king's face.

"Yes mother."

**"** **Take back this moment that has passed. Return it—reverse it—"**

"Now that, however, is an issue," Audrey muttered. _Gee, and right after I pointed out she was only using magic on herself._

Meanwhile Hadie looked over at Mal in concern. Even though he had only been in Auradon for a short period of time before going back to the Isle, he couldn't remember Mal stumbling over a spell before.

**"** **Are you trying to spell me right now?!" Ben exclaimed, standing ups from his chair.**

"Oh gee, what a change in attitude Mr. "You gave me a love potion because you had a crush on me and I'm cool with it"," Akiho shook his head. "Look, using magic on you is not cool, I get it. But she's under a ton of stress and you're not helping!"

"She is right here you know," Mal pointed out but any bite that would have been there was gone.

Meanwhile, Persephone was resting a hand on Hades' shoulder; trying to keep her husband calm so he wouldn't launch himself at the king. She was failing.

**"** **Ben, it has been so hard for me!"**

**"** **Yes! Some things are hard!" Ben shot back. "Do you think learning to be king has been easy for me?"**

"Oh gee, the thing you've been raised to do all your life vs someone who didn't even know there was a way off the Isle six months ago getting thrust into it?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

**"** **No!"**

**"** **I thought we were doing this together!" Ben told her.**

"Really? Then you would have seen her struggling and tried to help her instead of casting judgement," Macaria told him.

**"** **Ben, we are in this together!" Mal told him, standing up from her chair as well and holding out her hand.**

**"** **But we're not, Mal. We're not," Ben said. "Y-you've been keeping secrets and lying to me. I thought we were done with that. This isn't the Isle of the Lost, Mal!"**

"Ooh, low blow," Carlos muttered, shooting Ben a look. While Carlos liked Ben, Mal would always have his allegiance no matter what. Blood was thicker than water or something like that.

**"** **Yeah, believe me. I know that!" Mal told him, more than a hint of edge to her voice.**

"Oh now Ben's asked for it," Uma muttered to Harry, a small smirk on her lips. While she may have detested Mal, Uma wanted to be the one to make Mal's world fall apart. Watching her spar with the king, watching Mal crack under the pressure…well that just wasn't fun.

Ben winced, having not noticed the edge to Mal's voice the first time. It didn't help that his father was currently giving him a very disappointed look.

**"** **Then why are you doing this?"**

"Oh because it's the only way to avoid people judging her from being from the Isle of the Lost, plus if she let her magic go dormant for too long it could build up and potentially blast out of her, causing injuries and more issues for both of you."

"How did you know that?" Carlos asked, turning to Jane.

"Sometimes it helps being the daughter of Fairy Godmother."

**"** **Because…I'm not one off those pretty pink princesses, Ben. I'm not one of those ladies from the Court. I'm a big fake, okay? I'm fake! This is fake, this is fake," Mal told him, gesturing to her hair.**

Evie frowned as she heard Mal's outburst and looked over at her best friend, the girl she considered to be a sister. How had she missed this? Had she been so caught up in her business that she tuned Mal out?

"As opposed to it growing naturally out of your head?" Hadie asked regarding Mal's hair color.

Aladdin frowned and looked over at Tiana and Eugene. They had failed—the whole point of bringing Mal into the Learning to Be Royal Club was to make sure she didn't have to worry about the stress of royal life.

**Leaning over and grabbing her spell book back, she riffled through the pages before finding the spell she wanted. "Take this feast, this sumptuous meal, return it back to what is real." Ben watched as the meal turned into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. "This is who I really am."**

"You know, it's probably not the best time to point that out, but that is some impressive magic," Jane told Mal. "To make all that food out of just one sandwich?"

**"** **Mal," Ben said, trying to stop her.**

"Probably not the best idea," Phillip Jr muttered. Though, judging by the look on Hades' face, Ben probably would need to find somewhere to hide after this scene.

**"** **No, no," Mal said, lifting her hands up to avoid him grabbing her as she walked away. Ben quickly grabbed the sandwich and looked back at Mal's retreating form.**

**"** **Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite!" Ben declared but Mal was already on the bridge as Ben dropped the sandwich down on the plate.**

Hadie tried, he really did. But he made the mistake of looking at Dizzy and Alexi and the laughter he had tried so hard to suppress came out of him like a dam bursting.

"You really thought that would make her feel better?" Emir asked, a chuckle dying on his lips.

**Mal rushed to her room and leaned up against her desk before jabbing a box lid with a pencil to make holes. As the pen dropped, a sob escaped her lips.**

Ben winced as he remembered the first viewing, about how Mal said she never cried. This was the second time he had been the reason she shed tears. His only saving grace was that Hades had not been at the first viewing.

Though judging by the glare he was receiving, Hades probably already knew his daughter never cried.

_Okay, who's in line after me?_ Ben thought with an inward gulp. _I most certainly am dead._

**"** **I don't belong here," Mal sobbed before walking over to the tank that held her mother. Scooping up the lizard version of Maleficent, Mal said "okay, okay, okay. Let's blow this popsicle stand. Yeah?"**

**Mal rode on her scooter to a nearby cliff that overlooked the Isle of the Lost. Taking out her spell book, she quickly riffled through the pages before finding the spell she wanted.**

Before anyone could speak, the screen began to glow as if it had been hit with a handful of pixie dust.

"As I explained before, the future is always changing," the Blue Fairy said. "What is shown here may not be the same futures you experience."

**"** **Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere," Mal said, holding back the tears. "Okay. Please work," she muttered as she shifted the gas and began to drive once more.**

"You did that without knowing it would work?!" Carlos, Jay, Evie and Ben exclaimed, all looking over at Mal in shock.

"Mal, did you forget you can't swim?!" Evie asked. "What if that spell didn't work?"

"Well we won't have to worry about that because it hasn't happened yet," Mal snapped, gesturing to the screen that still had the golden glow around it. Though Mal couldn't help but feel a bit of pride as she saw a spell she had been working on work for the first time.

It wasn't for her—she had wanted a way for Hadie to be able to go back to the Isle if he ever missed Hades during Persephone's six months in Auradon. With Persephone's permission of course.

**Driving across the ocean, Mal looked back at Auradon before focusing on the Isle, a smile on her face. "Oh!" She gasped as she crossed the barrier. She drove through an alleyway, knocking people to the side as the background music for 'Rotten to the Core' began to play.**

"You went through the barrier!" Multiple people exclaimed.

"The real question is, can she get off the Isle the same way?" Uma muttered to Harry. If Mal could, then all Uma needed to do would be to steal that bike if the snooty little princess did show her face back to the Isle.

Gil looked around. "Hey, where's Ben?"

Everyone paused, as if realizing the son of Gaston had a point. True to form, Ben was not sitting in his spot—and neither was Persephone, Mal thought as she looked at where the Goddess had been sitting.

There was a door that hadn't been there before and Hades was missing too.

_Oh Zeus help us,_ Mal sighed as she realized that Ben was likely going to get chewed out by her step mother and her father. Leaning over to Hadie, Mal whispered "so you want to go save an idiot?"

"You mean Ben?"

"Who else did you think I meant?" Mal asked as the two of them used the commotion to sneak into the newly acquired room.


	7. Chapter 7

Mal and Hadie slipped through the door and paused as they took in the sight before them. Instead of Hades confronting Ben, as they both thought would be the case, Persephone was towering above the king.

To be fair, it shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. After all Persephone turned a nymph into a mint plant because Hades was attracted to her—meanwhile Hades was the dork who named his dog 'Spot'.

But the look on Hades' face indicated to Mal that Persephone was just the warm up to his rage.

"Oh Ben," Persephone shook her head, the tone of her voice indicating to Mal that she had neared the end of her diatribe. It had seemed that her step mother had wasted no time in tearing into her boyfriend. "You don't know how big of a mistake you made there."

Straightening out the king's jacket and brushing off some lint, Persephone continued "you see, Mal may be biologically Maleficent's daughter but she's also my step-daughter as well as my cousin. Do you remember what happened the last time someone messed with a god's family?"

Ben gulped at the reminder of the war on Olympus, with Hercules leading the charge against the Titans. Meanwhile Mal couldn't help but wonder how Persephone had mastered the Glare of Death and Pain, as some of the younger kids on the Isle had called it. Wasn't that only reserved for the Villains?

Then again, Persephone did spend six months of the year on the Isle. Some of their behaviors were sure to rub off—including threatening the King apparently.

_Crap, is this going to come back to bite Persephone?_ Mal thought with a small glance toward Hadie. Even though he was used to living on the Isle full time, the ten-year-old didn't deserve the cut throat world.

"Now, I promised my dear, devoted husband that I wouldn't take your time and I know we have a limited amount of time before the others realize you're no longer with the group and come to find you," Persephone said as she slid back to be next to Hades. "Dear, you're up."

Hades walked up to Ben and Mal couldn't help but compare the two. Hades had a wide frame with large biceps, larger than Jay's. Meanwhile Ben had more of a lean frame but still had a decent amount of muscle definition from Tourney.

Quickly reaching out to stop Hadie from running up to their father, Mal watched as Hades continued to circle Ben like a vulture circling a decaying kill.

_Do his powers work here?_ Mal thought with an inward gulp as she looked at her boyfriend, thinking about Ben potentially getting hit with a fireball.

"Mal is _my_ daughter," Hades said with a bit of growl to his voice as he rolled his neck and lit up his hair. "She spent sixteen years on the Isle of the Lost, unfamiliar with the world of royalty; all because she happened to be born to Maleficent and myself. Persephone, bless her heart, did try to do what she could but nothing could really prepare someone for being thrust into another world. She did everything to please you and YOU DECIDE TO CRITICIZE HER?"

_Yep, his powers work,_ Mal thought as her father seemed to envelope himself with flames. Thankfully he didn't envelope himself fully, as his face was still visible, but the normal blue flame he was associated with had now become red and orange.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SUN SPOT, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE KING. IF YOU DARE MAKE MAL CRY AGAIN WITH ANYTHING OTHER THAN TEARS OF JOY, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE STILL IN YOUR MOTHER'S WOMB!"

"You have to give dad credit, he's very creative with his rants," Hadie whispered to Mal, who shrugged. After all, she had grown up with Maleficent after all. The rants her mother had made about Hadie alone would haunt Mal until the day she died.

"NEED I REMIND YOU THAT MAL GAVE UP HER LIFE, TURNED HER BACK ON EVERYTHING SHE KNEW TO BE WITH YOU? SHE TURNED HER BACK ON EVERYTHING SHE WAS RAISED ON BY CHOOSING TO BE GOOD, AND SHE DID IT FOR YOU!" Hades continued to bellow, unaware of his two children in the background. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK, BASED ON YOUR BEHAVIOR IN THAT SCENE, THAT THE SACRIFICE MAL MADE WAS WORTH IT?"

"I would think about your answer very carefully," Persephone told Ben, her normally calming voice hard and a dangerous glint to her eyes. "I know that you are the king and our kingdoms are under the Auradon umbrella. However, you're looking at a man already on the Isle. What more does he have to lose?"

Ben, to his credit, was keeping the fear off his face but Mal knew there was only so much he could take before the king broke.

Also, she didn't want Hadie to see his dad like this for too long. It was an alarming sight for Mal as she had only heard stories from Panic about what Hades was like with his powers; she couldn't imagine what it must be like for Hadie. After all, Hadie spent his entire life with Hades on the Isle where their powers were blocked. Glancing over at Hadie, Mal could see that the walls the Isle kids had developed on their emotions were quickly crumbling down for her brother and fear was shining in his eyes.

She didn't want her brother to be scared of their father.

"Okay that's enough!" Mal declared, walking up to the three of them, causing Ben and Hades to look over at her.

"Mal—"

"No. You _abandoned_ me as a baby. You don't get to do the protective dad act now," Mal said, sticking a finger in Hades' face.

"No, no. I _left_ your mother. Very different," Hades told her, knocking the finger to the side. Mal rolled her eyes and looked over at Persephone.

"You're honestly telling me you couldn't have stopped him? 'Steph, if anyone can get this God to do something, it's you."

Persephone shook her head, but smiled a bit at the nickname. Mal had given it to her back when she was ten, after they had a chance to grow their relationship. It had been a while since she heard it.

"Mal, if I wanted to stop him, I would have and it would have been all too easy considering how long his powers have been dormant," Persephone told her step-daughter. "However, this time, I didn't."

"Oh so you just thought 'let's drag the king of Auradon into a magically appearing room and damn the consequences?' What about Hadie? He already has one parent on the Isle, he doesn't need two! Where would that leave him? On the Isle permanently? You and I both know that Hadie doesn't deserve that life."

Persephone didn't respond and Mal turned back to her father, who had simmered down to his traditional blue flame. That didn't mean he had lessened the glare he was leveling toward Ben.

"And you! Dear gods, how about look around before you form into a fireball?!" Mal growled. "If you had taken two seconds, you would have seen that your son was in this room! Do you really think his first exposure to your powers should have been you threatening my boyfriend? What if he had run toward you and you didn't see him as you flamed up?!"

Persephone and Hades looked in the direction that Mal was pointing in and looked alarmed to see Hadie standing by the door. Both parents quickly rushed over to their son, leaving Mal standing with Ben.

"You okay?" Mal asked, holding out a hand to help Ben up. "Dad's more bark than he is bite."

"Yeah," Ben nodded, taking the hand and standing up. There was an awkward moment of silence before Ben spoke up. "Mal, you know I would never throw Persephone onto the Isle, right? After all, I deserved this. I was way over the line at the picnic and now that I've had it thrown in my face what an idiot I was, I am so sorry."

"It's okay—"

"No, it's not," Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mal, I love you so much. I want to do something to make up for—"

Mal rested a finger to his lips, in an effort to stop the rambling. "Ben, I wasn't exactly my best self at the picnic. After all, trying to spell you wasn't the brightest choice. I was just trying to go back to before you found the spell book but that doesn't excuse it. I know your family's history with magic—I should have done something, anything else."

"No but Akiho was right," Ben told her, Mal's finger falling to the side as Ben's lips moved. "Compare my behavior from that moment and when we talked about the love potion. I know tensions were high but that's no excuse for the way I acted. Especially considering how much stress you were under. I should have seen it and helped. I know it's no excuse but when you're raised in one world, you forget when others are "

Mal grabbed his hand. "We're in this together, remember? Were you an idiot? Yeah. But I could have said something. I was just paranoid about messing up and giving them something more to write about or doing something that would make your job harder—"

"No, Mal," Ben shook his head as he threaded his fingers through hers. "You have nothing to apologize for. We're both learning together and I should have been more cognizant of that. Mal, I'm—"

"Oh for the love of Zeus just kiss already!" Hadie shouted and the two teens looked over at the blue haired boy.

"We should get back," Ben said, giving Mal a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sure they've noticed I'm gone."

Mal chuckled. "Actually it was Gil who pointed out that you weren't with the group. Didn't know he had it in him."

"Well I'll have to find a way to thank him," Ben chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Mal's shoulders—which quickly dropped upon seeing Hades' glare in his direction. Mal rolled her eyes and put the arm back where it was.

"Are we ready to head back out?" Mal asked, blatantly ignoring her father as she leaned into Ben's embrace.

"It might be a better idea if we went first and then you follow," Persephone said, smiling a little at the sight. While she still wasn't happy with how Ben had acted, if Mal had forgiven him then she would too. This time. "While the group noticed that Ben was no longer with them as you said, I doubt they noticed that Hades and I were no longer with the group as well."

"Good idea," Mal nodded. "Hadie, you go with your parents."

"Okay Mal," Hadie nodded but Mal couldn't help but notice that Hadie stood a little closer to Persephone than he did Hades. Sighing a bit, Mal moved to follow the trio out of the room but Ben pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked as the door closed.

"We've got a room all to ourselves for a minute at least," Ben chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mal's waist. "Call me crazy but I'm not enthralled with the idea of having your father glaring at me throughout the viewing—especially if future me does something stupid again."

"Let me deal with my father," Mal told him. "Besides, he won't try anything in front of everyone."

Ben sighed and smiled at Mal. "I meant what I said, you know. Earlier I mean. I've missed you."

"Well it's not like you've been off partying," Mal said with a chuckle. "You are ruling the country and trying to pass your studies at the same time. That doesn't leave much time for romance."

"But I can make time," Ben said. "After all, Emir and Akiho keep telling me I'm the king, I can choose the meetings I take."

Mal shook her head. "Ben, stop beating yourself up about this okay?"

"Do you still want to go back to the Isle?" Ben asked, catching Mal by surprise.

"Part of me does," Mal said, looking away. "Hades had a point in his rant—it was my life for sixteen years. That's not something you just forget."

"Then I'll go with you."

"What?! No!" Mal exclaimed. "Ben, that's a large security risk you'd be taking! These are villains we're talking about, villains trapped on the Isle because of your dad—and you going to the Isle would be like a pig walking into a luau!"

"They're my people too Mal," Ben told her, grabbing both of her hands and holding them close to him. "I won't need security or anything because I'll have you."

"Ben, my powers—"

"The barrier blocks out evil magic," Ben told her. "Your powers shouldn't be affected since you've chosen to be good but we can ask Fairy Godmother at some point in the next break to be sure."

"There's no talking you out of this is there?"

"I'm probably as stubborn as you," Ben chuckled as Mal brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes.

"Then I'll have to get Evie, Jay and Carlos on board," Mal said. "You can't honestly think you'd be able to go to the Isle with just me, do you?"

Ben shrugged. "I thought so. At the very least, no more than Evie, Jay and Carlos accompanying us. Any larger and we'd attract attention."

"You're insane, you realize that?"

"Yeah I know I'm crazy. Crazy about you."

Mal shook her head. "Okay, Emir's right. Your lovey-dovey lines have gotten worse. We should go before they break down the door."

Ben chuckled and laced his fingers through hers as he held Mal's hand. "Shall we?"

Mal nodded and opened the door, the two of them slipping out of the room. True to form, there was nothing but chaos as the Auradonians were searching for Ben; not having noticed that Persephone, Hades and Hadie were back with the group. Mal rolled her eyes as she saw Uma and Harry sitting in their seats; Gil to his credit was at least looking around but he too remained seated.

"Come on, we have to find him!" Evie exclaimed before turning around to see Mal. "Mal, have you seen—?"

"He's right here Evie," Mal said with a chuckle, holding up Ben's hand as Ben waived at the blue haired girl.

"It seems as though our errant King has been found," the Blue Fairy said though a faint trace of relief could be heard. "Are we ready to continue on?"

"Ready, Blue Fairy," Mal nodded as Ben sat down next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jay and Carlos frowning but she shook her head. Hades and Persephone had already confronted Ben, there was no need for her friends to do so as well.

"Then let us begin," Blue Fairy stated as she waived her wand at the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

**[The scene opens on a portrait of King Ben while a clock chimes in the background. As the camera pans the room, you can see Ben hard at work at his very cluttered desk.]**

"You got enough stuff on that desk, dude?" Emir chuckled, resting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's got to be a fire hazard," Akiho smirked though he had to admit he was happy to see Mal and Ben sitting next to each other again. That didn't mean that he wouldn't give his best friend a hard time.

**"** **Debra?" Ben asked, speaking into an earpiece.**

"She needs a vacation when all of this is over," Adam/Beast noted. "She's an incredible worker—didn't take a day off throughout the entire coronation process."

"But that was a year of planning!" Ben exclaimed.

"Yep," Adam/Beast nodded. "Wouldn't take any overtime either. That didn't stop your mother from slipping into her paycheck."

"I don't know what you're referring to, dear," Belle said with an innocent expression on her face with the exception of a slight smirk.

**"** **Yes, your majesty?"**

**"** **Can you ask Lumiere to call me regarding Cotillion?" Ben asked, not paying much attention to the conversation as he was staring at multiple pieces of paper.**

"Reminds me of your desk," Cinderella whispered to Kit.

"It's not that bad," Kit chuckled and Cinderella just raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I need to look into some organization."

"The kids have neater rooms than your desk."

"Okay, okay!"

**"** **Yes sir."**

**"** **Thank you."**

**As the conversation finished, Evie knocked on the door and then walked into his office.**

"Evie, you never have to knock," Ben chuckled.

"Oh so if you and Mal are—"

"Oh wow, what's happening on screen?" Ben quickly cut Evie off, seeing Hades' glare deepening. Zeus, seeing the look on his brother's face, chuckled.

"Can't protect them forever Hades," Zeus muttered, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

**"** **Ben?"**

**"** **Evie?" Ben asked but then looked delighted to see his friend as he stood up. "Come on in."**

Belle smiled as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. She knew more than anyone how stressful the job could be and she was so glad that Ben had his friends in his life.

**Evie turned around and shut the door. As she turned to face Ben, the pain could be clearly seen in her eyes. "Mal's gone back to the Isle."**

**The joy that had been on Ben's face slid off and a shocked look replaced it. Evie closed the distance between them and handed Ben a piece of paper.**

Mal inwardly winced as she saw the look of pain on Ben's face. She never meant to hurt him.

**"** **Ben…" Evie whispered and then handed him the ring he had given to Mal at Coronation all those months ago.**

Audrey sighed as she looked over at Mal and Ben. Giving back his grandfather's ring would be the nail in the coffin. Six months ago, she would have clamored for the chance to have Ben back. Now, though, she just found herself wishing they would solve their problems.

Judging by how close the two were sitting, it seemed they were starting to.

Ben looked over at Mal, knowing that he still had his ring in his pocket. But he didn't ask. Not yet. It would be too awkward, especially as they had just started sitting together again. Besides, he did not want to give Hades a reason to fry him.

**As if shaken from his stupor, Ben scrambled to read the note Mal had left him, reading a bit of it quietly to himself as the words 'I am so sorry' could be heard.**

" _She_ has nothing to apologize for," Kitty muttered under her breath. Sure Ben was Chad's friend and she'd always have a soft spot for her brother's friends (and even her brother on occasions). But that didn't mean he was forgiven for how he acted toward Mal.

Problem was, Ben was the king and Kitty didn't really want to find herself facing the Isle.

"What are you plotting?" Chad whispered, leaning over to block her from their parents' view. "Believe it or not, I won't tell mom and dad."

"Who are you and what have you done with Chad?"

"Look, I may not fully trust them, and I know I'm the last person to say what's a bad idea in a relationship, but Ben was out of line. Anyone with eyes could see Mal was at least trying. If anyone's asking for a full on Katherine Charming prank, it's Ben."

Kitty chuckled and nudged her brother in the shoulder with hers. While they may never see eye to eye, he was still her older brother. It was nice to know he had her back when it counted. "Thanks. I'll leave your name out of it though if I get caught. I don't think you can afford to get grounded again."

"I think I'll be running our kingdom before I'm finished with being grounded," Chad shook his head.

**As Ben finished the note, he clenched it in his fist. "This is my fault."**

"Finally!"

**"** **This is my fault. I-I blew it. She's been under so much pressure lately and instead of being understanding, I went all Beast on her!"**

"That's a saying?" Adam/Beast asked, looking over at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe between me and the other guys on the team?" Ben chuckled softly, hoping he didn't have two extremely powerful people mad at him.

"I'm just messing with you Ben," Adam/Beast chuckled.

**Standing back up from when he slammed his hands on the desk, Ben said softly "I have to go there and apologize."**

"NO!" Emir exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?!" Akiho asked, staring at Ben as if he hadn't seen him before. "You, the son of the guy who threw all the villains on the Isle in the first place? That's like sending a lamb to a feast!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Carlos shouted. "Of all the options, you pick that one! We have phones on the Isle you know! Call her!"

"Going to the Isle has got to be the dumbest thing you could think of!" Chad groaned. "You're the king!"

"Gee, it's a good thing this hasn't happened yet," Ben chuckled, pointing to the golden glow surrounding the permitter of the screen. Mal, meanwhile, was staring at her boyfriend in shock. In the chaos, no one noticed Hades' glower dim slightly at Ben's decision.

Belle, however, quickly grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it in worry. While Ben was the king and could make whatever decision he wanted, it wouldn't stop a mother from worrying about her only child.

"Belle, lessen the grip," Adam/Beast muttered. "You're going to cut off the circulation to my hand."

"You're exaggerating."

"Remember when you gave birth to Ben? I think you broke three bones in my hand then."

Belle rolled her eyes but lessened the grip she had on her husband's hand.

**"** **I have to go there and—and beg her to come back."**

**"** **Ben, you'll never find her," Evie told him, as if trying to talk some sense into the king.**

"Yes, listen to Evie!" Jay nodded, as if encouraging the on screen Ben to see sense.

**"** **I—"**

**"** **You need to know the Isle and how it works and…" Evie stopped as Ben went to stare out the window. Speaking softly, Evie continued, "you'll have to take me with you."**

"So close," Jay sighed and shook his head.

"Evie, what are you doing?!" Mal exclaimed.

"Future or no, you're my best friend Mal," Evie told her. "You're worth it."

**"** **Yes!" Ben agreed, whirling around. "Uh, are you sure?" Ben stammered out the question.**

**"** **Yeah. She's my best friend," Evie said before turning around as if she was trying to prevent Ben from seeing her face, "and we'll bring the boys too, because there's safety in numbers and none of us is really too popular over there right now."**

"That's true," Uma smirked, thinking of the fun she could have with Mal on the Isle.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Carlos exclaimed at the mention of the 'boys', chuckling as Mal nudged his shoulder. Anita and Rodger couldn't help but smile at the interaction, even if Anita was cutting off the circulation of Rodger's hand in her worry about Carlos on the Isle.

Aladdin looked over at Jay in concern at the idea of the young boy going back to the Isle.

"He'll be fine," Jasmine whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I won't worry," Aladdin muttered back to her.

"Dear, this hasn't even happened yet," Jasmine told him. "I'm worried too but I'm trying to remind myself about that fact."

**"** **Thank you."**

**"** **But let's get two things straight," Evie said, turning to face Ben. "You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again."**

**"** **I promise," Ben told her.**

**"** **And there's no way you're going looking like that."**

"Evie!" Mal sighed and shook her head. "She's not wrong though."

"Even Gil would be able to see you weren't from the Isle if you showed up in your suit and tie," Carlos chuckled, causing Uma to shoot a glare at the smaller boy. She was the only one who could mock her crew mates. Even if the DeVil boy had a point.

**Ben paused before resting his hands on his hips, as if resigned to his fate of an Evie makeover.**

**[The scene fades to black before opening up on a shot of the Isle. Mal walked down the street, no one bothering her as she walked up to a shop named Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye.**

"Hard to believe my step-mother runs a shop," Cinderella shook her head.

"Aunt Ana does more of the upkeep than Granny," Dizzy told her. "I think I've only seen mom in the shop once and that was to pick me up when I was younger. Usually though I've been working with Ava."

"The name's not the most welcoming though," Ashaki noted.

**Noting the sign on the door said Closed Until Midnight, Mal walked in. Inside the shop was an explosion of paint and colors, with broken down furniture. A young girl worked in the center of the room, sweeping as she listened to music. Mal smiled from the doorway as the young girl looked up.]**

"Oh I love this song!" Kitty grinned.

"I know, I downloaded it when I was here," Dizzy chuckled. "Don't you recognize the headphones you gave me?"

"How'd you keep them from your grandmother or Anthony?" Lucy asked as Kitty stared at the screen in shock, noting the younger girl was right.

"Granny doesn't know and Anthony dismissed them as too girly," Dizzy told her. "Ava liked them though, hopefully I can get her a pair since her birthday's coming up."

Kitty looked over at Lucy, who nodded. One way or another, they were going to get Ava the headphones.

**"** **Mal!" The girl exclaimed, taking off her headphones. "Is Evie back too?"**

"Feeling the love," Mal shook her head in amusement.

**"** **As if," Mal chuckled and the girl seemed to deflate in disappointment.**

"Oh Dizzy," Evie sighed as she saw the disappointment on the younger girl's face.

**"** **I, um, forgot that you guys don't open until midnight. Place looks good."**

"Good? Clearly you don't know the meaning of the word," Rowyn muttered. "Place looks like mom's studio when Variant's raccoon broke in and smashed all her paints."

Meanwhile Lucy and Alexandria were chuckling about the fact that the shop didn't open until midnight. Given their mother's history, it seemed especially humorous.

**The girl seemed to gain her excited energy back at the compliment and chuckled.**

**"** **So what is your deal? Has your grandmother given you any customers yet?" Mal asked, walking further into the shop.**

"I don't know many people who would trust a ten year old with their hair," Emma whispered to Neal. She liked Dizzy and didn't care that she was from the Isle but the girl was still ten.

**"** **Ah, just a witch here and there. Mostly, it's a lot of scrubbing and scouring and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping."**

**"** **Sounds like the old Cinderella treatment, hey?"**

**"** **Yeah, she's gone from Wicked Stepmother to Wicked Grandmother."**

"Not much of a shift," Kit muttered, looking at his wife. "Probably acts as a wicked mother toward Anastasia too."

"Don't remind me of Anastasia still being on the Isle, Kit," Cinderella sighed. "But there's nothing we can do until the council makes their decision."

"The council moves slower than molasses in February," Kit grumbled.

**"** **That's not really much of a switch," Mal said. "Hey Dizzy, you used to do Evie, right?"**

**"** **Yeah, I thought of the little braids," Dizzy told her, beaming with pride.**

_I stand corrected,_ Emma thought as she looked over at Evie. The Evil Queen's daughter always had great hair but Emma always thought it was Evie's doing.

**"** **You have any ideas for me?" Mal asked, as if expecting the younger girl to bombard her with ideas.**

**"** **Mm," Dizzy said while holding one of her hands up as if studying Mal's face, before walking over and holding up part of Mal's hair. "The washed-out blonde with purple tips? The best of no worlds."**

**Mal chuckled as Dizzy continued speaking.**

**"** **You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins!" Dizzy told her as Mal sat down in the nearby chair.**

"She's got a point," Audrey nodded, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Hey Mal? I would normally never ask this but could you—"

"Turn your hair back to normal?"

"Yes please! I feel like I fell asleep in a vat of bleach and highlighters," Audrey said and Mal chuckled.

"Only because it'll annoy your grandmother."

"I'm okay with that!"

Aurora and Phillip chuckled as Mal sat up straighter and pointed her finger at Audrey. "Beware, forswear, replace the new with Audrey's old hair."

With a swish of Mal's finger, Audrey's head moved on its own command. By the time it stopped moving, Audrey's hair was back to its original brown.

"You know Grandmother's not going to be happy about that?" Phillip Jr said with a smirk as Mal conjured up a mirror to show Audrey. "She'll probably make you get it redone."

"Then I'll just change it back again," Audrey said, smiling as she looked at her reflection. "I didn't want it anyway."

"Oh I don't mind that you did it. I just want to be there when she loses her mind about it," Phillip Jr chuckled.

**Grabbing her hand, Dizzy looked at Mal's nails. "Oh, what is this? Bored to Death Pink? Hmm, how far can I go?"**

**"** **The works? I mean, whatever makes me feel like me, but, you know..way worse," Mal told her.**

"Too bad you've gone soft," Uma sneered. "You wouldn't be able to pull off the Isle's looks anymore."

**"** **Yay!" Dizzy exclaimed and raced to pick up a pair of large scissors before turning to face Mal, who looked slightly nervous.**

"Those are some massive scissors," Melody pointed out. "I don't blame Mal for being nervous."

"Actually, we all look like that when we go to Lady Tremaine's," Evie told the younger girl. "Those scissors are so ancient, they may as well be the ones the fates use to cut the life strings."

**Dizzy worked on Mal's hair, dying it back to its original purple, cutting it and styling it.**

"Is that a painting of Lucifer?" Cinderella asked, slightly taken aback at the size of the painting.

"Yep," Dizzy nodded. "If I get a splash of dye on it, I'm spending a week sweeping the floor of the shop."

**Dizzy also worked on Mal's nails while her hair was drying, painting them a dark color instead of the neutral polish she had had on.**

**"** **Hey! There I am," Mal said as she looked in the mirror after Dizzy whirled her around in the chair.**

"Whoa, nice hair Mal!" Akiho said in shock. Not that Mal looked nice of course, but because a ten year old did a job that nice.

Ben looked over at Mal, who was biting her lip as she looked at the screen in thought. "What's up?"

"I want to change my hair back," Mal told him. "Seeing the me on screen, with that hair...it just looks right."

"So do it."

"You're not going to freak out?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. Ben chuckled.

"I deserved that."

"Yep."

Without standing up, Mal pointed her finger at herself and used the same spell as she used on Audrey but with different wording. As the magic cleared, Mal was still sitting next to Ben but with her trademark purple hair.

"That looks so much better!" Dizzy squealed but inside she was a little bummed she wouldn't have the chance to work her magic on Mal. Especially now that she knew she could do it.

**"** **Voila!" Dizzy exclaimed.**

**"** **Voila," Mal agreed as she reached into her pocket to hand Dizzy some money.**

**'** **For me?"**

"You earned it," Kitty told her cousin. "We always tip people who earn it here."

"Further proof she's gone soft," Uma scoffed. "Who pays that much for a haircut?"

**"** **Yeah, you earned it," Mal told the younger girl, who seemed to be shocked that Mal was giving it to her. Dizzy went to put it in the register but was stopped by Harry walking through the door.**

Emma bit her lip to avoid the blood rushing to her cheeks at the site of the pirate. There was no denying the fact that the VK was very attractive.

"Like what you see, sis?" Neal whispered, shaking his head in amusement.

**"** **Fork it over, ya runt," Harry told her and Dizzy reluctantly gave the money she had just earned to the pirate. Tapping on the counter with his hook, Harry said, "now the rest of it."**

"What are you doing?" Uma hissed at Harry as the Charming girls turned to glare at the pirate. "You know I gave the order that Drizella's daughter was off limits."

"First of all, it's a business transaction. I'm not targeting the runt," Harry whispered back. "Second of all, I haven't done it yet. There's still the fairy magic floating around the screen."

"You know the reason why the runt is off limits. Tremaine allows us to get our food before everyone else based on her connections. If you do anything to sever that connection, you'll be mucking the deck until you actually need a hook!"

**Mal watched as Dizzy slunk behind the counter and started opening the register.**

**"** **Hmm. Thank you. Mm-hmm," Harry told the younger girl as he turned to leave, never noticing Mal was there.**

"Wow, didn't think you'd miss Mal standing there," Gil chuckled. "Specially since you saved her life and all when we were kids."

"I need you to stop talking," Harry growled, waving his hook in front of Gil's face.

**"** **Still running for errands for Uma, or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" Mal asked, causing Harry to turn around.**

"Nice one!" Jay chuckled, raising a hand for Mal to high five only for it to be ignored.

"I got you," Carlos chuckled at the look on his friend and team mate's face and high fived Jay.

**"** **Well, well, well. What a nice surprise."**

**"** **Hi, Harry."**

"I don't think I'd be so casual," Jane Darling whispered as she wrapped an arm around Daniel.

"Jane! Stop it!" Daniel groaned.

**"** **Just** **_wait_ ** **until Uma hears your back," Harry said, closing the distance between the two of them, a smile never leaving his face. "She's never going to give you back your old territory."**

"Oh I'm sure I can handle Shrimpy," Mal said with a smirk.

"Not on your own," Uma shot back.

**"** **Oh, well, that's okay. Because I will be taking it," Mal told him matter of factly.**

**Harry chuckled and brushed a bit of Mal's newly cut hair with his hook. "I could hurt you," he told her.**

Ben glared and his hands balled into fists but he knew he couldn't do anything. He was the king—a king couldn't get into fist fights with his citizens. Especially over something that hadn't occurred yet.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hades' glare shift from him to Hook; Persephone resting a hand on his shoulder to try to keep the God calm. Was it wrong Ben was a little relieved to have the God's ire be on someone else?

"Leave Mal alone!" Hadie shouted, glaring at the pirate.

**Mal grabbed his wrist and took the gum she had been chewing throughout the conversation and placed it on the tip of his hook. "Not without her permission, I bet."**

"Nice burn!" Gil chuckled, causing Harry to whack the blond over the head with his hand.

"Have to agree with Gil," Akiho chuckled and Emir nodded.

"Where did you get gum?" Chad asked, looking over at Mal. "Does the Isle provide it?"

"That's what you're concerned about?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. "But no, I brought it. I don't really care for pre chewed gum."

The disgusted look on Chad's face totally made up for having to exchange words with him.

**Harry chuckled before eating the piece of gum from the tip of his hook.**

Macaria gagged—she couldn't imagine eating gum that had been in someone else's mouth.

"That's disgusting," Jane Darling muttered.

**He turned to leave but swept everything off the counter and let it clatter onto the floor. Mal stared, unimpressed, as Harry bowed before leaving.**

**"** **Great, more sweeping," Dizzy groaned.**

"Poor Dizzy," Lucy sighed, shaking her head as Kitty glared at Harry for making life harder on her cousin.

Before the next scene could continue, they were interrupted by a figure walking through a door that had not been there before.

"Ah, Mary Poppins," the Blue Fairy smiled. "Are you joining us again?"

"Sadly, not this time," Mary Poppins told her. "I'm just here to drop something off and then I'll be on my way."

Looking at the door, Mary sighed. "I swear you Tremaines are all the same. Spit spot!"

Walking through the doorway was a young red-haired woman with a faded pink dress and piercing black eyes.

"Aunt Ana!" Dizzy exclaimed and raced over to her to give her aunt a hug.

"What's going on?" Ben exclaimed. "Mary—"

"Son, don't," Adam/Beast sighed. "I'm not happy about it either but remember what she told us last time. Mary Poppins would never bring someone who would be a harm to Auradon."

"Also, she never explains anything," Belle added. "I know. I've tried."

Anastasia looked over at Mary Poppins. "I really appreciate this but my children are—"

"They are currently enjoying time with their father," Mary smirked. "I must be off."

As Mary Poppins walked out of the room, many people shook their heads.

"I will never understand that woman," Mal muttered as Cinderella walked over to her step sister.

"Dizzy, dear, why don't you give your aunt a chance to breathe?" Cinderella suggested and Dizzy flushed before releasing her grip.

"Hello Ella," Anastasia said softly.

"So formal?" Cinderella chuckled before wrapping her step sister in a hug. "You're never going back. I promise you."

"Hey Anastasia!" Mal called out and the Isle kids waved. Anastasia chuckled.

"So now that I'm here….where am I?"

Cinderella shook her head in amusement. "Come on. I'll catch you up on everything."

"Oh you mean like how Mary Poppins knows who my husband is?"

"Exactly."


	9. Chapter 9

**[The scene opens at night as Jay, Ben, Evie and Carlos scurry down the stairs of Auradon Prep to get to the limo waiting for them.]**

"And no one is going to notice a missing limo?" Hyllus asked.

"We actually don't use the limos as often as you'd think," Ben told him. "Likely it wouldn't be noticed for a couple of days when we sent them out to pick up the guests for the Cotillion."

**"** **Jay! Keys! Remote!" Ben called, tossing the mentioned items to Jay as the other boy turned around.**

"Nice teamwork boys," Coach nodded. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of the four of them going to the Isle and not bringing backup—or even telling an adult what was going on—but he couldn't deny teamwork when he saw it.

**"** **Wait!" Evie exclaimed. "Something's wrong."**

Belle's grip on her husband's hand regained its vice like strength and Adam/Beast had to school his features to not show a grimace of pain.

**Jay looked over at Ben in worry as Evie moved in front of him.**

**"** **Oh." Ben uttered as Evie pulled his cap further down on his head.**

**"** **There," Evie said with a small smile.**

"Seriously Evie?" Emma groaned. "Why not say 'Ben, fix your hat'?"

"If this happens, I'll remember that," Evie chuckled and Emma flushed as she realized Evie was right. Meanwhile, Adam/Beast was trying to calm down his wife to no avail.

**"** **Shotgun!" Dude shouted, grabbing the attention of Carlos and Jay.**

**"** **No, Dude. Stay. The Isle is way too dangerous," Carlos told him and Dude whimpered in response.**

"But I"m small and can fit into places you can't!"

"How fast can you outrun Dobermans?" Carlos asked and Dude didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

Harry, however, rolled his eyes as Uma began muttering about the talking dog once more.

**Evie gasped in shock while Ben stared, unaware of the development with the former campus mutt.**

**"** **Did he just…"**

**"** **Talk?" Carlos finished Jay's question. "Yeah, I know. I'll tell you later."**

"You know it's not that detailed," Ashaki pointed out. "Just say he ate a truth potion and it caused him to start talking."

**"** **Let's go," Ben said as they finished staring at the dog in shock.**

**"** **Yeah," Evie agreed as the four of them got into the limo. "Okay, once we cross the bridge, park under the pier in the old garage. Got it?"**

**"** **Got it."**

**[The four of them drove with the limo over the bridge. Once they arrived at the Isle, they got out and began hiding the limo from anyone who might steal it]**

"Ben, where did you learn how to drive?" Belle asked, looking at Adam/Beast. "I certainly never taught you."

"I didn't either," Adam/Beast said, frowning a little at the chance to miss the opportunity with his son. Then again, he didn't know how to drive either so it probably would have been Belle who taught Ben.

"I learned with Chad," Ben told his parents. "You guys were busy with coronation planning, I didn't want to put another thing on your plates."

"Richard taught us," Chad chuckled. "Didn't let us leave an empty parking lot for weeks."

"With your lead foot, can you blame him?"

**"** **Ben, help me with the tarp," Carlos said, running toward a tarp that was off to the side.**

**"** **Jay?"**

**"** **Yeah?"**

**The four of them frantically pulled the tarp over the limo, Jay grabbing Evie's end as the blue hair girl paused.**

Mal rolled her eyes. "Yes, pause in the middle of hiding the limo when you're on the Isle! Smart move."

**"** **It's really weird being back here," Evie said.**

**"** **We'll get in and get out," Jay told her, looking over his shoulder. Evie nodded.**

**"** **Jay!" Carlos shouted and threw another tarp toward them to finish hiding the limo.**

**Ben walked toward a large metal pipe. "Hey, what's in here?"**

"Only the best people in the world!" Gil said with a smile, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. One quick glare from Harry though got Gil to remove his arm.

**The other three quickly rushed toward him, as if to prevent him from walking through the pipe.**

**"** **You don't want to know," Jay told him.**

"You know that's only going to encourage his curiosity, right?" Akiho groaned. "I tried that with one of his birthday presents a couple of years ago. Ended up having to get another present because he went full obsessive and figured out what it was."

"You used my computer to order it!" Ben exclaimed. "I was seeing ads for it for months afterwards."

**"** **Hey guys, keep it chill all right?" Carlos told them as Evie tugged on Ben's jacket to bring him over toward the group. "The last thing we need is our parents figuring out we're here."**

"Yeah, that would be bad," Mal nodded but shot a glance toward Hades. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Hades found out that they were on the Isle.

**Jay and Evie nodded and the four of them made their way to where they suspected Mal to be. Along the way, two children seem to spot them and cut Evie off from the group. One of the kids stole Evie's coin purse.**

"I recognize that face," Mal said, looking over at her brother. "Seriously dude?"

"What?" Hadie asked. "I was with Shan-Yu's kid. Was I supposed to avoid Evie just because she's wandering around the Isle not on her guard? Also, hasn't happened yet."

"I hate when you bring up legitimate points," Mal muttered but looked over at Evie. "Seriously? You brought a purse to the Isle? Why not just have a sign that says 'I have valuables, please rob me?'"

"It's just a coin purse."

"That the kids will then take to Jafar who will recognize it because you're the only one who has a heart obsession on the Isle," Mal shot back. "What do you think would happen then? Jafar would just ignore it or would he go to your mother?"

**"** **Hey! Hey! Stop!" Evie shouted, grabbing both kids by the wrist. But she paused, looking at them. "Just take it. Go on."**

"They've all gone soft," Uma scoffed but Mal shot Evie a small smile. She could have easily taken that purse back.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Hadie, M," Evie whispered. "Even if he's stealing from me."

**The boys ran off, giggling as Evie stared after them.**

**"** **Ben," Evie scoffed as she rejoined the group and they marched to catch up to the king. Said king was currently walking around like he would if he was in Auradon. Smiling, he went up to a guy leaning up against a pillar.**

Mal groaned and rubbed at her temples. "Oh gods, I'm dating an idiot."

"What did I do?" Ben asked.

"Don't just go up to someone on the Isle!" Mal told him. "What, was this not covered in the limo? Because it seems like the thing that would have been covered in the limo!"

"Mal?"

"What?" Mal snapped at Emir.

"As entertaining as this is, I do have to come to Ben's defense here and state that this hasn't happened yet."

**"** **Hey," he said and offered his hand but the man growled.**

**"** **Ben, stop!" Evie told him as Carlos and Jay seemed to square up against the man. "Just stop."**

**"** **Why?"**

"Ben, they're villains," Audrey pointed out. "I'm not referring to Evie, Jay and Carlos but the guy who's hand you just tried to shake. They're not going to act like they do in Auradon."

"Not to mention, if they recognize you, they won't be the most friendly," Ruby Fitzherbert pointed out. "After all, you are the son of the guy who put them all on the Isle in the first place."

"I feel that this mission was badly thought out," Anastasia muttered to Cinderella.

**"** **This isn't a parade. It's the Isle," Evie told him.**

"In other news, water is wet," Anya whispered to Dmitri who smirked in response.

**"** **Keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing," Jay directed.**

**"** **You either slouch or strut," Carlos added.**

**"** **And never, ever smile," Evie finished up.**

"Again, probably would have been something that should have been covered in the limo," Macaria pointed out and Mal nodded in agreement.

**"** **Okay, thanks—"**

"Something tells me 'thank you's' aren't a thing either," Travis chuckled.

**"** **No!" Evie said, cutting Ben off. "No 'thank you's' and drop the 'please' too. Just…chill."**

"Ooh! Are you going to do Aunt Ana's song?" Dizzy squealed, bouncing a little in her seat.

"Song?" Cinderella asked, looking at her step sister, who flushed.

"Just a small something to help the kids who weren't doing well on the Isle," Anastasia told her. "Nothing too drastic to change them, but gave them the tools to blend in as well as they could. Do what they could to survive."

Ben heard that and couldn't help but stare at the woman in shock. That was incredible that she had done that—it didn't seem to fit what they had been told about the adults of the Isle at all. Ben hated the fact that he was reliant on a council to get Anastasia off the Isle.

_But she's off now,_ he thought. _Isn't there another land that has rulers pardon people who deserve it? I could do that and it wouldn't need a council decision._

"He's thinking again," Emir muttered to Akiho.

"Let him be," Akiho muttered back. "You know he gets like this. When he came up with the VK proclamation, he didn't speak to us for like a week as he thought it over."

**Evie: Let me tell you something you can really trust**

**Everybody's got a wicked side**

"Hold up!" Mal exclaimed, looking at the jacket of the on screen Ben. "Evie, explain something to me."

"What's up?" Evie asked, looking slightly confused.

"You could tell that Ben's hat needed to be fixed but couldn't recognize a giant shield with Beast's head in the middle?! Oh, and don't give me the 'it hasn't happened yet' line!"

Evie flushed as she looked at the jacket and could see the shield Mal was referring to. "Apparently I dropped the ball there."

"You think?!" Mal groaned. "That right there is a giant bulls eye on Ben, telling everyone that he is at least a member of the Beast family."

**I know you think that you could never be like us**

**Watch and learn so you can get it right**

"Evie, dear, you have a beautiful voice," Snow White told her step-sister, who beamed at the complement.

**Evie, Jay and Carlos: You need to drag your feet**

**You need to nod your head**

**You need to lean back**

**Slip through the cracks**

Several of the adults in the room avoided looking at each other as they heard that, familiar with the feeling of slipping through the cracks.

They had never wanted that for anyone, especially kids.

**You need to not care**

**Carlos: Uh, you need to not stare**

**Evie, Jay, Carlos: You need a whole lotta help**

**Evie: You need to not be yourself**

"Seriously? Coin purses, wallets…are you asking to be robbed?"

"I needed my license," Ben told Mal, who stopped her rant to look over at her boyfriend.

"Who's going to pull you over? You're the _king!"_

"It's still the right thing to do," Ben told her and Mal sighed in annoyance.

**You wanna be cool**

**Let me show you how**

**Need to break the rules**

**I could show you how**

**And once you catch this feeling**

**Evie, Jay and Carlos: Yeah, once you catch this feeling**

**You'll be chillin', chillin', oh**

**Chillin' like a villain (chillin')**

**Chillin' like a villain (chillin')**

**Chillin' like a villain (hey)**

**Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain**

"Were the dance moves part of it?" Cinderella asked, looking at Anastasia.

"No," Anastasia chuckled. "The kids added those as time went on. I could never do something like that."

**Evie: You draw attention when you act like that**

"Hey is that the sundial guy from Thebes, dad?" Macaria asked, looking at Hercules.

"I think so," Hercules nodded.

"Well at least he's still working," Meg said. "Moved up too, from sundials to sunglasses."

"How useful are sunglasses in a land without sun?" Herkie whispered to Hyllus, who shrugged.

Meanwhile Mal was smirking as she saw a sign in the background that mentioned Hades. "How's the Souvlaki business going?"

"It was a brief venture into something that will never be spoken of again," Hades told her and Mal continued to smirk. She knew she could get the story out of Panic or Virgil.

**Let us teach you how to disappear**

"Oh my gods, what's going on with that smile?!" Mal asked as she laughed at the on-screen Ben's face. "Ben, never go on an impromptu trip to the Isle."

**You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat**

**You gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here (Rowr)**

"Feisty Evie," Doug chuckled.

**Evie, Jay and Carlos: You need to watch your back**

**You need to creep around**

**You need to slide real smooth**

"How are you guys staying on that railing?" Lonnie asked. "And Evie, in those heels? I know I'd twist something if I tried that."

**Don't make a sound**

"Bit late for that," Akiho chuckled as Ben knocked over a bucket.

**And if you want it, take it**

**And if you can't take it, break it**

"Ah, such a good thing Grandmother's not here to hear that," Phillip Jr stated with a smirk. "She might blow a gasket."

"Phillip, enough," Aurora sighed. While her son wasn't wrong, it did pain her to think about the woman her mother had become.

"Sorry mom," Phillip Jr told her.

**If you care about your health**

**Evie: Seriously, you need to not be yourself**

Mal inwardly winced at that line, remembering all the times she had told herself to act differently or be someone she wasn't so it would be easier for Ben. She didn't want Ben to change who he was at all. It was one of the things she l...enjoyed about him.

**You wanna be cool?**

"And I'd have fallen off that wall," Evan said as on-screen Carlos and Ben leaned back.

**Let me show you how**

**Need to break the rules**

**I can show you how**

**And once you catch this feeling**

**Evie, Jay and Carlos: Yeah, once you catch this feeling**

**You'll be chillin', chillin', oh**

"Gods Ben, you look so stiff when you're dancing," Emir chuckled.

**Chillin' like a villain (chillin')**

**Chillin' like a villain (chillin')**

**Chillin' like**

**Ben: I really wanna be bad a lot**

**And I'm giving it my best shot**

**But it's hard being what I'm not**

"He can be taught!" Lucy muttered to Kitty, who chuckled.

"Think anyone else will notice that?" Kitty muttered back.

Many people, did in fact, notice the line that the on screen Ben had uttered. The 'Learning to be Royal' club looked at each other, familiar with the feeling of trying to be someone they weren't.

"We dropped the ball," Aladdin sighed as he leaned over to Eugene. "We should have checked in on Mal more."

"You know I'd like to just point out that he only has to do it for a few minutes and Mal had to do it for six months," Aziz muttered to Emir.

"True but Ben's on the Isle. Mal wasn't likely to get killed if she messed up. A lot less stress," Emir muttered back to his older brother.

**Carlos: Well, if you don't, you're gonna get us caught**

"So crazy thought but why not just leave him behind?" Vidia asked. "The other three know the Isle and know how to act, they'd be able to get to Mal super fast and then Ben could apologize when they were all safe in Auradon?"

**Evie: He's right, we gotta stay low-key**

**Now show us how bad you can be**

"Ben can't be bad," Audrey shook her head. "The man can barely kill a spider and you're asking him to be bad?"

"Audrey, the spider thing happened when we were three!" Ben told her.

"And yet, it still happened."

**Ben: Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Like this? (yeah, yeah)**

"How did you do that?" Jay exclaimed. "The song said nothing about swiping!"

"I don't know," Ben said with a shrug.

**Oh yeah, I think I got this**

**Let's go, I'm ready to rock this**

"Oh Benny-boo, you are so far from 'rocking this'," Mal said with a chuckle. Ben didn't even mind the use of the nickname as it meant that Mal was teasing him. If Mal was teasing him then they were getting back to stable footing in their relationship.

Kitty couldn't help but smile as she saw her friend tease Ben. _Maybe something happened in that room,_ Kitty thought and mentally deleted the plans for the prank. _If Mal forgave him for being an idiot, then I guess a prank is asking too much._

**And I ain't gonna thank you for your help**

"Jay, you look almost proud," Emir said with a smirk.

**I think I found the worst in myself**

"Not thanking someone is the 'worst in yourself'?" Uma scoffed. "He's too weak for the Isle."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you'd prefer if he left someone to drown!" Mal snapped back at her.

"You really need to let that go," Uma told her with a smirk.

**Evie: You wanna be cool?**

**Let me show you how**

**Need to break the rules**

**I can show you how**

"Jay, what are you doing?" Emir asked as the on screen Jay seemed to be messing with a guy sitting off to the side.

"Probably checking to make sure that guy was still alive," Jay shrugged. "I dunno."

Emir couldn't think of anything else but to just nod at Jay's matter of fact statement.

**And once you catch this feeling**

**All: Yeah, once you catch this feeling**

**You'll be chillin', chillin', oh**

**Chillin' like a villain (chillin')**

**Chillin' like a villain (chillin')**

**Chillin' like a villain (chillin')**

**Chillin' like a villain (chillin')**

**Chillin' like a villain**

**[The song finishes up and Ben continues to hum to himself, dancing a little as he bumps into Gil]**

"Oh gods," Mal groaned, any lighthearted feeling gone when she saw Ben bump into Gil. Though, it could have been worse—Ben could have bumped into Harry or Uma.

**"** **Hey, man! Hey!" Gil exclaimed as Evie, Jay and Carlos hurried up to Ben. "Hey I know you."**

"Even a blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while," Harry muttered to Uma.

**"** **Uh, no. Don't know you either, man," Ben muttered.**

"You could just walk away," Mal pointed out.

"But that's rude," Melody pointed out.

"They're on the Isle of the Lost! You think Gil cares about someone being rude to him?" Mal asked.

**"** **Uh, yeah, you do," Gil said. "Come on man, really? Huh? Dude, I'll give you a hint. My dad is quick, slick, and his neck is incredibly thick."**

"How has he not noticed that he's talking to Ben?" Lonnie asked.

"It might be better that he hasn't noticed," Lil Shang told her.

**Ben looked away, causing Gil to stare at him in disbelief.**

**"** **Come on man!" Gil said, still smiling but seemed to freeze upon seeing a poster announcing the cotillion. "Huh? Huh. Oh, you're King Ben!"**

"Took him long enough," Uma muttered under his breath.

"Why did we put those posters up on the Isle?" Ashaki asked. "Seems almost like we're rubbing it in their faces that we're having a big party that they can't go to."

"Also, how did we put them up?" Lucy asked. "Did we have a lot of advisors go missing recently?"

Adam/Beast rubbed his wife's back with his free hand as she was still squeezing his other one out of fear for their son. Not that Adam/Beast wasn't worried-Gaston had almost killed him. If it hadn't been for Belle's love for him, it would have worked. If Maleficent had proven anything, it was that the villains had taught revenge to their kids-what would Gil be like around Ben?

**"** **Okay," Evie said as the three rushed Ben out of there.**

"Took you long enough," Mal grumbled, unaware that she had had a similar thought to Uma.

**"** **Yeah, you are totally King Ben," Gil said as the four of them left. "And you're Jay, Carlos, Evie. Hey guys."**

_Aww, he's sweet!_ Macaria thought with a small smile.

"What's with the look?" Hyllus asked, looking over at his little sister.

"Nothing!"

Hyllus paused and then looked over at Gil before looking back at Macaria. "Do you lik—"

"Finish that sentence and I'm sure grandfather would smite Gil as soon as he heard it," Macaria growled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hyllus muttered. "But you don't know him—and besides, he's on the Isle. Kinda hard to have a relationship when he can't leave to take you on a date."

**Gil paused for a moment before realizing something. "Ah…Uma's gonna love this!"**

"Huh, there is a brain in his head," Harry said, looking slightly impressed. "Gil, boyo, you've done something right."

"Don't worry, I won't let it go to my head," Gil told him, grinning at the compliment.

**The four of them made their way to Mal's hideout as Jay grabbed a rock and threw it a sign that said 'Caution: Flying Rocks' causing a doorway to open up, revealing a staircase.**

"Who set that up?" Ben asked Mal, who shrugged.

"We found it like that," Evie told him. "Well the outside. The inside work is all Mal."

"You did most of it E," Mal told her.

**"** **Wish me luck," Ben said as he began climbing.**

**"** **All the way up," Jay told him.**

**"** **Good luck," Evie called after him.**

Uma rolled her eyes—it wasn't like Mal was going to bite Ben's head off. She didn't have the stones to do so.

**Ben walked up the stairs to a loft style clubhouse . The windows had panes of colored glass scattered throughout. The walls were covered in spray painted graffiti and plastic sheets acted as room dividers or curtains. Reaching the center of the room, Ben stopped as he saw Mal working on what looked like a new painting.**

"You know, if you ignore the run down look, it's pretty homey," Rapunzel told Eugene. "Don't we have a small cottage on our land that the kids could use as a club house?"

"We have several cottages on our land, blondie. Be specific."

"Oh be nice," Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

**"** **At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork," Ben said, breaking the silence and causing Mal to whirl around.**

"Something tells me she wasn't expecting that," Persephone said with a sad smile on her face, knowing her step-daughter probably thought Ben would move on.

**"** **Ben?"**

**Ben made to walk toward Mal but Mal held up her hand, as if to stop him from getting closer. Ben paused. "Mal, I am so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault. Please come home."**

"Got to give the boy credit. He's tenacious," Zeus turned and told Hades.

"He made Mal cry," Hades said in a low enough tone that no one else could hear with the exception of Zeus. "Mal never cries."

"Oh and you know that how? Considering it looks like Mal did most of her growing up around Maleficent, not you."

"That's a low blow Hera," Hades said with a glare at his sister in law.

"Hey, you may be my brother in law but that doesn't mean I won't pull my punches. After all, you stole my kid."

"That's…that's fair actually."

**Ben held out his ring to Mal as he finished his sentence.**

**Mal set down the can of spray paint and walked closer to Ben. "Ben, I am home."**

"Mal…" Evie said softly. How had she missed what her friend had been feeling all those months? They slept in the same room for Hades sake!

**Ben stared at Mal in shock, as if not expecting that answer. "I brought the limo," he said after a moment of pause. "It's a sweet ride."**

"We really need to teach him how to talk to girls," Akiho muttered to himself, knowing it wasn't exactly the time for that sort of ribbing. But seriously, the limo was the best he could do?

**"** **I don't fit in, Ben," Mal told him with a small shake of her head. "I really gave it my best shot. And if you think I can change, then I think you're wrong."**

Cinderella frowned, knowing how hard it was trying to fit in as a royal. It wasn't until she had accepted the fact that she had been a dish maid when she married Kit that she was having an easier time with her royal duties.

**"** **Then I'll change!" Ben said, still trying to convince Mal to come back to Auradon. "I'll skip school, have more fun. Y'know? I'll blow off some more responsibilities—"**

"Oh wow, how many times have we said that he needed to do that?" Emir asked, turning to Akiho.

"8,324 I believe. But it's not hard to believe that it took Mal to finally get through to him," Akiho responded and everyone who was sitting by him blinked in surprise.

"You actually counted?" Ben asked.

"We've been friends for twelve years. This surprises you?"

Belle smiled sadly at her son, knowing that he waned Mal to come back. "Ben dear you can't blow off your responsibilities as king. Trust me, there were more than enough times I wanted to do that as Queen but the land needs a steady ruler."

"However," Fairy Godmother interjected, "I see no reason why we can't institute a gap year for you while you handle the pressures of being King."

Akiho turned to Ben. "Hang on, weren't you taking like twice the normal course load because you liked all the electives that were being offered?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, you're a year ahead of all of us—at least in course credits. Just graduate early!"

Ben paused, as if the thought never occurred to him. "I…I hadn't thought about that."

"We can talk more after this," Fairy Godmother promised.

**"** **No!" Mal interjected, cutting Ben off. "No. See? I'm such a terrible influence. It's only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that not only the kingdom will turn on me, but they turn on you!"**

"Mal, dear, the only people that I know of who would think you were a bad influence on Ben would be my mother and her two stooges still on the council," Aurora told the young girl. "I know that, at least for my realm, the people adore you and Ben."

"Same for Charmington," Cinderella spoke up. "It does help that you saved all of us from a dragon after all."

"Sides, if the people did try to turn on Ben, we'd kick their butts!" Emir promised. "I know a lot of people they'd have to get through to get to either you or Ben."

**"** **Don't quit us, Mal," Ben urged, closing the distance between the two of them and set the ring on the palm of Mal's hand. "The people love you. I love you. Don't you love me?"**

"Probably going to say that's not the best thing to ask right then," Neal pointed out. "After all, Mal's only been off the Isle what, six months? She's supposed to just drop sixteen years of Isle living and figure out what love feels like?"

"Besides, it doesn't sound like she's quitting because she wants to but because she thinks she's bad for you," Emma added.

"I'll be talking to my mother abut that," Aurora sighed. "That has her machinations written all over it."

**Mal paused and stared at the ring with a sad smile while Ben looked at her hopefully. Mal placed the ring back into Ben's hand and closed his fingers around it "I have to take myself out of the picture because that's what's best for you and it's what's best for Auradon."**

"No it's not!" Emir groaned. "If you take yourself out of the picture, he'll spend all his time moping and nothing'll get done!"

"Don't even try to deny it Ben," Akiho said as Ben went to open his mouth. "Besides, Mal, you being from the Isle has allowed us a new point of view that we hadn't had before. If anything, your relationship with Ben is great for Auradon!"

"Honestly, the one who best knows what's best for me is me," Ben said, gently grabbing one of her hands and ignoring his friends, "and the best thing for me is being with you."

"Okay the kid's good. A little too sappy for my taste but good," Hades muttered to Persephone. "But he's on thin ice."

"Dear I think you'll be his waking fear for the rest of his life," Persephone told him. "But what are you going to do when Hadie starts dating?"

"Huh?"

**"** **Mal, no, please," Ben begged, walking closer but Mal backed up.**

If anyone looked closely at Ben, they would be able to see the heartbreak in his eyes as the on screen Mal backed away from him. He stuck his hand in his pocket and wrapped it around the ring that was still there, as if reassuring himself that there was still hope.

**"** **Ben…I can't do this," Mal told him, returning to the spray paint. "You should go, Ben."**

**Mal stepped back up on the box she was using and then turned around to face Ben. "Ben, please leave. Please leave."**

"I'd listen to her," Aziz suggested. "Once there's been some time between the fight and present day, she might be more open to listen."

"She's right here!"

"Oops. Sorry Mal."

**Ben turned, heartbroken, and left while Mal stared at his retreating form, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.**

"Dear, this hasn't happened yet," Persephone whispered to Hades, who had resumed glaring at Ben. "Don't scare the kid."

"Adam, relax," Belle whispered to her husband, who had formed a small frown on his face upon seeing the look on the on-screen Ben's face. "I hate seeing Ben heartbroken as much as you but this hasn't happened yet."

**Back outside, Jay, Evie and Carlos were still sitting by the stairs waiting for Ben and Mal. As Ben walked down, Evie and Carlos stood up.**

"Were you three guarding the entrance?" Elle asked.

"Possibly," Jay nodded.

"Wanted to make sure no one disturbed Mal probably," Carlos added.

**"** **So?" Evie asked but Ben didn't respond. Looking at the others, Evie asked "Where's Mal?"**

"Oh gods did she lose the function of her brain? Common sense! Use it!" Nero groaned.

**"** **She's not coming back," Ben told them.**

**"** **What?!" Evie uttered in shock. "I'll talk to her."**

"Oh yeah, if Ben couldn't get her I bet you'll have more luck," Evan rolled his eyes.

"I'm her—"

"Yeah, we know. You're her best friend," Evan sighed. "A best friend who didn't realize how much her friend was hurting and was more focused on her business. Ben at least has the excuse of juggling being king with still being a student. You sleep in the same room as Mal—what's yours?"

"Evan, that's enough," Eugene warned his son, who nodded and sat back in his seat.

**Evie walked up to a device that presumably was an intercom of sorts as Ben walked off.**

"Ben, what's the first rule of going to the Isle with us?" Mal asked in what sounded like an innocent tone.

"Huh? What do you—"

"You do _not_ leave our sight," Mal growled out. "What did you just do?"

"Left Evie's sight?" Ben ventured.

**"** **M? Mal, it's Evie. Just let me talk to you for one second."**

**Mal walked up to a selection of levers and pulled one, yelling into the other end. "Go away."**

"M? Has that painting of Uma always been there?" Evie whispered.

"Well it didn't always have the red 'x' but yeah," Mal nodded.

**"** **Let's give her a couple of hours to cool off," Jay suggested.**

"Just going to say you technically did that with the prep in getting the limo and going to the Isle," Anna pointed out. "If she's not calm by then, she won't be in two hours."

**"** **Guys!" Carlos exclaimed. "Where's Ben?"**

"What?!" Belle exclaimed and this time Adam/Beast didn't even notice her grip tighten due to his own nerves.

**The other two walked up to Carlos and realized the younger boy was right. Ben was no where to be seen.**

**"** **Ben?" Evie asked. A figure made its way toward the three of them. "Ben! Don't scare us like that!"**

"Whew!" Adam/Beast sighed in relief but Belle remained tense.

**"** **Don't scare you?" The figure asked, revealing himself to be Harry.**

"Just going out on a limb but that's not Ben," Akiho pointed out. "That is very much not Ben."

**"** **That's my specialty."**

Mal rolled her eyes, even though her heart was racing at the idea of Harry being any where near Ben. The others could take care of themselves against the meddlesome pirate. "You couldn't scare a ten year old, Harry. Stop acting like you're the big man on campus."

**"** **Harry!" Evie gasped.**

**"** **What'd you do with Ben?" Jay demanded, moving a little closer in front of Evie.**

"Good question," Emma nodded. _Okay heart, he kidnapped Ben. Feelings for him are hereby null and void right?_

_He hasn't done it yet though_ , a nasty little voice in her head pointed out and Emma wanted to groan.

Meanwhile, Snow gave Jay a small smile as she noticed that the young man had positioned himself between Harry and Evie.

**"** **Oh, uh, we nicked him."**

"What?!"

"Harry, you are aware that kidnapping the king is an act of war right?" Mal asked, glaring at the pirate.

"We can handle anything Bore-don tries to throw at us," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "What are they going to do, invite us to tea?"

"Friendly reminder, Hook, that these are the people who bested our parents in battle," Jay told him, speaking up as Mal grabbed Ben's hand not caring who saw, as if reminding herself he was still there. "They're not exactly the type to lie down from a fight."

Looking over at Belle, Mal could see how pale the former queen had gotten at the idea of her son being kidnapped. "You really think the people of Auradon, the people who love their king, would just allow you to hold him hostage?" Mal asked, looking back at Harry. "For the love of gods Harry, Ben is the reason that the Isle is getting anything in terms of food or clothing or medicine. You kidnap or harm him, that goes away."

"We don't need their help," Uma scoffed.

"Fine," Mal told her, her green eyes flashing in annoyance. "Then once we get all the people who don't deserve to live in that hellhole off the Isle, I'll make sure Ben cuts all aid from the Isle. See how long you last then."

"Mal," Ben said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. This hasn't happened yet—"

"And I'm making sure it _won't_ happen," Mal said, turning her glare on Ben.

"It won't," Ben told her. "I promise."

**"** **Yeah, and if you want to see him again, have Mal come down to the chip shoppe tonight. Alone. Uma wants a little visit."**

"You know there are easier ways to get my attention," Mal said, shooting a glare at Uma.

"But would they work as well as this one?" Uma smirked.

**"** **Aw, Jay. Seems like you lost your touch."**

**Jay made to attack Harry but Evie grabbed him. "Jay!"**

"Aww, why'd you stop him?" Peter whined.

**Harry began to laugh before giving a little bark toward Carlos, who remained unfazed. Harry turned and walked off, whistling a little tune that sounded a bit like 'Chillin like a Villain'. Jay, after looking at Evie, began climbing the side of the clubhouse.**

"How does he know that?" Ben asked.

"Likely heard it around the Isle," Mal shrugged. "We're not the best at keeping new songs secret. I think we drove Prince John crazy when we discovered 'A Pox on the Phony King of England'."

"Too late to be known as John the First, he's sure to be known as John the Worst!" Jay sang as Carlos chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**"If you guys hadn't brought him here, this never would have happened," Mal told the other three. "What were you thinking?!"**

"Clearly they weren't," Ashaki muttered.

"Eh, Ben would have gone with or without them," Emir said, defending his best friend. "They just prevented him from getting captured later than he would have if he went alone."

"Okay, so why didn't Carlos or Jay stick with Ben when he walked off?" Ashaki asked.

"I have no response to that."

**"He was going to come with or without us. We just wanted to protect him," Evie told her, speaking quickly as if Mal would cut her off.**

"I see Evie knows Ben as well as I do," Emir chuckled.

**"Yeah, and we completely blew it!" Carlos told Evie.**

"Oh dear, it's probably not the best time for them to be fighting," Anita sighed and yet she couldn't help but feel pride for Carlos, feeling comfortable arguing with his friends and not staying to the side.

**"Okay!" Jay interjected, trying to avoid a brewing argument. "Okay, so what are we going to do?"**

"Smart," Aladdin nodded. "Plan your objective."

"You don't plan, you get caught," Eugene added and the two former thieves gave each other a grin.

**" _We_ are not doing anything," Mal told them, walking toward the other three.**

Belle gripped Adam/Beast's hand as tight as she could at that line. While rationally she knew that Mal meant she would be doing it alone, the panicked mother only heard that nothing would be done to save her son.

"So, we're just going to ignore the fact that the kingdom has no one ruling it at that point?" Phillip Jr pointed out.

**"This is between me and Uma, and she's a punk. And guess what?! Now I have to go get him!"**

"I'm a punk?" Uma asked. "Well that punk just stole from you. When's the last time that's happened?"

"Technically, never," Mal shot back. "It hasn't happened yet and it never will."

"You don't get to win _every_ time," Uma growled.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mal. You're still going to have to go through Harry Hook _and_ his warf rats," Carlos told her as Mal bent down to get her bag. **

"Oh the crew's not that bad," Gil said with a smile. "Besides, Uma invited Mal to the shop so there's got to be a bit of parley involved."

"Watch who you're calling 'warf rat', you flea bag," Harry warned.

**"Yeah, you're going to need us," Jay said.**

"Um, I believe Uma said to come alone," Harry said. "You and Carlos are not Mal coming alone."

"Yeah because we trust you as far as we can throw you, Hook," Jay snarled.

**"Uma said to come alone."**

"You're _actually_ listening to me?" Uma smirked. "Guess you do have a brain."

**"Mal, come on," Evie said.**

_Oh Athena help us,_ Hades thought with an inward eye roll. _Uma has the king, my daughter's boyfriend, and your friend and you're going to argue about whether or not she goes alone? Then again, why are you going alone Mal? Take some backup and have them wait outside in case it turns bad—oh if future me finds out she's on the Isle and she didn't at least grab Pain, Panic or Virgil I will not be happy!_

**"She said to come alone," Carlos said, turning back toward Evie. "I know one thing, I'm not going anywhere," he finished, sitting down on the sofa.**

Anita and Rodger smiled, proud even if the Isle was dangerous. If one looked closely at Hades, they might have seen a small smile on his own face; happy his daughter had such loyal friends.

**"We'll be here when you get back," Jay told an unimpressed looking Mal,**

"When you get back with Ben," Lucy corrected. "Right? That's what you meant Jay. When Mal gets back with Ben?"

"Um, sure," Jay said after sharing a glance with Mal. Both of them knew that there was a high chance that Uma wouldn't play fair.

"Mal does not look impressed with any of this," Macaria chuckled.

**who turned and walked off. Evie looked back at her retreating form.**

_Oh gee, wonder if she feels guilty_ , Evan thought with an inward eye roll. _I mean, I'm sorry. I know this hasn't happened yet but the parts that have could have easily been stopped if she had just asked Mal how she was doing or even noticed._

**[Scene changes to the inside of 'Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe' where Uma is working, distributing trays of food to customers.]**

"Behold the terrifying daughter of the mighty sea witch. Nice apron," Mal smirked, causing Elle and Melody to hide their mouths behind their hands in case Uma caught them laughing.

**"Hey, I wanted the fried clams," one of the customers said, turning around in her chair to confront Uma.**

"The customer is always right," Neal nodded.

"Oh lord, whoever came up with that saying needs to retract it now," Tiana sighed. "I have worked too many jobs that prove the opposite."

**"And I wanted a sea pony," Uma shot back. "Life _ain't_ fair!" **

"I don't see you with a sea pony," Hadie said, looking a little confused. "I can't picture you with any pony, honestly."

"Also, my father ate me when I was born," Hades said with a smirk. "You really want to talk about life not being fair, you little guppy?"

**Uma walked off with the customer looking taken aback. Mal pushed the doors open to walk into the Shoppe and stood in the middle of the waiting area. Uma paused in the middle of distributing the food upon seeing Mal.**

"Now that's power," Akiho chuckled, giving Mal a smile. "Making everyone stop and stare when you enter a room."

**"I'm back." Mal declared in a sing song voice.**

"I know that's a bad thing yet I can't help but want to cheer," Alexandria whispered to Kitty, who nodded.

**"Loser, party of one," Uma said, gesturing to an empty table near by. "Right this way please."**

Travis had to bite back the comment he wanted to make—it would have put down service workers and worse, would have made his mom very disappointed in him.

Tiana had spent most of her life as a waitress, she had raised her boys to respect the wait staffs in restaurants. Getting back at Uma for calling Mal a loser would not have been worth disappointing his mom.

**Mal walked towards the table just as Uma kicked a chair toward her; Mal catching it just before it hit her.**

"How is that funny?" Elle asked, commenting on the on screen Uma's laugh.

"Good reflexes Mal!" Dizzy cheered, causing Uma to roll her eyes in disgust at the younger girl's hero worship.

**"Place still stinks," Mal said after sitting down in the chair backwards.**

"You know, I've never found that comfortable," Herkie said. "It's just awkward."

"That's because you'd break the chair before it became comfortable," Macaria said with a chuckle.

**"Oh, I'm sorry. We're down a butler today," Uma responded. "Princess."**

**"Where is he?" Mal demanded, no sign of her emotions evident in her voice.**

"Good. Get down to business," Zeus nodded, proud of his niece. Err…his purple haired niece, considering Uma was the daughter of Ursula who in return was the daughter of his brother Poseidon.

**"You know, I've dreamed of this?" Uma told her, chuckling as she ripped off her apron. "You wanting something from me, and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."**

"Gee how original," Elle rolled her eyes. "Going to steal someone's voice now too?"

**"I'm so flattered you dream of me," Mal told her. "I hadn't given you thought since I left."**

"Nice one!" Gil grinned.

"Who's side are you on?" Uma asked, shooting a glare to Gil.

**"Obviously," Uma scoffed as she slammed her hand on the table, leaning in toward Mal. You have your perfect little life, don't you?"**

"No one's life is perfect," Rowyn said, rolling her eyes.

**Uma leaned back and walked toward the center of the room "Doesn't she have the perfect little life?! And we're 20 years in a garbage strike."**

"Oh, and that's my fault?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. "Remember Uma, I'm sixteen—meaning that strike was four years old when I was born!"

"Wait, the Isle's twenty years old-" Ben said.

"Very good. Beastie Jr can do math," Uma cut Ben off, shaking her head.

"There's been a garbage strike since the Isle was created?" Ben asked Mal, ignoring Uma's comment.

"Pretty much," Mal shrugged. "We went over this last time—why are you shocked?"

"I didn't think it was for the _life_ of the Isle!" Ben exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to need to look over the reports on the Isle, see what else I've missed."

"Ben, you've been king for six months," Akiho reminded him. "Getting yourself stressed won't help anything."

**"Listen, if you have some kind of a score to settle with me, game on!" Mal said, raising her voice. "I see no need to bring Ben into this."**

"Well except for the fact that Beastie boy is the son of the man who locked us all up on that gods forsaken Isle," Harry added. "But sure, no reason whatsoever."

"Take her down Mal!" Jay cheered, shooting a glare toward Harry.

**"It may be a little unnecessary," Uma told her, chuckling as she leaned closer to Mal, "but ugh it's so much fun. Here's the deal—"**

"Just like her mother," Ariel shook her head. "Surprised she didn't pull out a contract."

**"Just like your mother, always a catch."**

**Uma sat down in the chair opposite Mal and placed her elbow on the table, her palm facing the restaurant. "If you win, Ben's free to go. Hmm?"**

"Are you _seriously_ going to arm wrestle for Ben's freedom?" Macaria asked.

"Of course. We're not animals," Uma scoffed.

"That remains to be seen," Mal muttered.

**Mal leaned forward and placed her elbow on the table, going to grasp Uma's hand.**

Adam/Beast rubbed his wife's back with his free hand, knowing how stressed she was feeling. Though he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride for Mal—despite the fight she had with Ben, she was still willing to fight to make sure he was safe.

His son had picked a good one.

**"Don't you want to know what I get if I win?" Uma asked, an innocent tone to her voice.**

"Not going to happen," Carlos scoffed. "You've never won against Mal."

"Yeah but dad always says you have to plan for anything," Evan told him. "Not saying that Mal's going to lose, but she's going into something without having all the information."

**"Still dreaming," Mal told her and Uma grinned. The two of them clasped hands and the customers began surrounding the two girls.**

"Don't they have anything more interesting to watch?" Audrey asked. She wasn't trying to be cruel but she just didn't understand how grown adults would find an arm wrestling match between two teenagers interesting enough to crowd around them.

**"Last time I checked, your mother thought she had things all sewn up too, huh? How'd that work out for her again?" Uma asked.**

"Low blow Uma," Evie said, glaring at the sea witch.

"Hey, Mal mentioned mine first. Fair's fair," Uma smirked.

**"On three," Mal told her, not taking the bait.**

"Smart," Persephone nodded. "Keep a clear head."

**"One, two, three," both girls counted and the arm wrestling match begun. As they remained upright, Uma began to giggle.**

"I fail to see anything funny about this," Robin said.

**"You know, that whole princess act. Ugh." Uma said, rolling her eyes."Never bought it for a second. You can stick a tiara on a villain but you're still a villain."**

"Good thing I never acted like a 'princess'," Mal told her, rolling her eyes.

"Princess, lady of the court," Uma said, waiving her hand back and forth. "Is there really a difference? They're still prissy."

**"And you can slap a pirate hat on but you're still Shrimpy," Mal shot back and gave a little gasp as she moved Uma's hand closer to the table but Uma brought it back up.**

"So close!" Neal groaned.

"Come on Mal!" Alexi cheered, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"She's got this," Kristoff said with a smile as Anna leaned into him, trying to get comfortable.

**As Uma began to struggle, Mal's eyes turned green as she slowly began to force Uma's hand toward the table. Despite clearly losing, Uma began to chuckle.**

"She's got something up her sleeve," Anastasia muttered. Despite both being from the Isle, the Tremaines did not trust Ursula or her daughter. Though Anastasia did think it hypocritical of her mother that she distrusted Ursula based on the sea witch using magic when Lady Tremaine had turned back time to try to ensure a win.

**If I win, you bring me the wand," Uma said, breaking Mal's concentration as her eyes lost the green glow and slamming Mal's hand on the table. Everyone around them cheered as Uma stood up in victory; Mal staring at the table in shock.**

There was a shocked silence throughout the room—no one had expected that result. Belle's face had gone white out of fear for her son. Adam/Beast quickly wrapped an arm around her waist in case she passed out.

"Whoo!" Uma cheered and Harry laughed in delight. "I was right, you _don't_ get to win every time!"

"This hasn't happened _yet,_ Uma," Mal growled.

"No guarantee it won't happen," Uma said with a smirk and Jay had to hold Mal back before the purple haired girl launched herself at Uma.

"Not worth it," Jay told her and Mal nodded.

**"Now," Uma said, slamming her hands on the table, "if you want Beastie-boy back, bring me Fairy Godmother's magic wand to my ship, tomorrow at noon."**

"Oh sure, it's not like it didn't take us a month to get remotely close to the wand last time," Evie groaned.

"I think the bigger problem is the idea of Uma with the wand," Carlos reminded the blue haired girl.

"What is she going to do with the wand?" Jane asked. "The barrier's going to prevent the wand from doing anything. Since any magic Uma would do with the wand would be evil magic, the barrier would damp it down."

**Uma leaned back from the table and flipped her hair back. "Sharp."**

"As opposed to noon dull," Melody muttered to her sister.

**Uma turned and started to walk away before turning back toward Mal. "Oh, and if you blab?" Uma leaned forward on the table, getting closer to Mal. "You can kiss your baby good bye." Mal looked at her and Uma mimed blowing a kiss before walking away, leaving Mal looking at the table.**

"I think this may be a good spot for a break," Adam/Beast said, looking at how pale his wife had become. He hoped that Mal was able to rescue his son fairly quickly otherwise it was likely that his wife would pass out.

"As you wish your highness," the Blue Fairy nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Mal sighed, looking around the room. Ben had been quickly whisked away by his parents as if trying to make sure he wouldn't be captured in the room. Mal honestly couldn't blame them—the Isle was the worst place to be in any other time. To be there and kidnapped by Harry and Uma? The only thing that would have been worse would have been if her mother had been there.

"Ugh, this stinks," Carlos groaned, running a hand through his hair and bringing Mal's attention away from Ben and to the other three. The Isle Four had gathered together off to the side. "I mean, I know it hasn't happened yet but the idea of Uma potentially winning makes my skin crawl."

"You're not the only one," Jay muttered and rolled his eyes. "Stupid Hook. 'Oh Jay, I'm afraid you've _lost_ your touch,'" the son of Jafar mocked. "Who does he think he is?"

"A pirate with a stupid hook he doesn't need," Mal told him.

"Exactly!"

The quartet burst out laughing and Mal couldn't help but smile. She missed this, relaxing with her friends. It felt as if it had been a thousand years since she had been able to relax without constantly looking over her shoulder for a reporter snapping a picture to use for their publication.

"When's the last time we got to do this?" Evie asked, unknowingly echoing Mal's thoughts. "Just relax like this, the four of us?"

"Last time was probably after coronation," Carlos said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. Mal shook her head.

"It's hard to believe it's been so long," Evie sighed, scooping a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Mal said softly, causing Evie to look over at her.

"M?"

"Yeah E?"

"Are you still going to go back to the Isle?" Evie asked, and Carlos and Jay looked at Mal; curious about the answer.

Mal sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe? I don't know. Ben wants to go but I'm back and forth. I definitely don't want to go if it ends up putting Ben in danger or you guys—or if it means Shrimpy and Harry win."

Evie nodded. The group grew silent for a moment before Evie spoke up again. "Mal, I'm sorry. I was so focused on my business that I didn't see how much you were stressed out."

"We all are," Jay said. "Sorry, that is. We're best friends and we should have been less involved in our own lives."

Mal shook her head. "You guys don't—"

"You got so stressed that a fight with Ben drove you back to the Isle," Carlos said, cutting her off. "We didn't notice until Evie found your note. So yes, Mal, we have to do this because we should have noticed. I _did_ notice something when your eyes lit up in my dorm and all I said was 'easy girl'. You've always been there for us."

"Guys, really," Mal told them, holding up a hand to try to stem any response from the others. "You were busy, you had your own lives—"

"That's no excuse," Jay said. "Yeah, I mean being captain of Swords and Shields kept me busy but not as busy as you, with your fourteen meetings and constantly being bombarded by the press."

"Not to mention all the extra classes you had to take," Evie added. "There are about twenty extra books on your desk back at the dorm, none of them required reading for our regular classes."

Mal shook her head in amusement. "You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," three voices sounded as one.

"You're stuck with us," Evie chuckled as Mal rolled her eyes but smiled. Looking around the room, Mal couldn't help but feel a bit more relaxed than she had been previously. Oddly enough it was rather freeing, everyone knowing the stress she'd been under.

She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as Mal noticed the doe eyes Macaria was directing in Gil's direction. Most girls loved a bad guy after all, and fortunately for Hercules, Gil was probably one of the nicest bad boys out there. Only ones nicer probably were Carlos and Jay, oh and Virgil. She just hoped her cousin wouldn't end up crushed if Gil ended back up on the Isle.

_If they end up together, I'll have to have a talk with Hercules…or maybe have dad do it. Gil doesn't deserve the Leah treatment._

"Hey, what's Emir doing?" Carlos asked, breaking Mal out of her thoughts.

"Looks like he's going to talk to Emma," Evie said, looking over at the prince of Agrabah. Sure enough, he was making his way toward Snow White's elder child. "Probably realized Emma's the only one left in our year without a date to Cotillion."

"Ah. Wait, what about—"

"Jane's standing right behind you," Mal told the younger boy with a chuckle. "I think you'll be able to ask what you've been failing to in the viewing."

Carlos flushed but got up and walked off with Jane, who had in fact been standing right behind Carlos.

"Judging by the vigorous nodding of Emma's head, I'd say Emir has a date to Cotillion," Evie chuckled, happy for both of them.

"Judging by the taken aback look on Kitty's face, I'd say a crush just got crushed," Mal said softly and Evie looked over in the direction that Mal was looking. Sure enough, the second eldest Charming was looking at Emma and Emir with a sort of depressed longing.

"Should we—"

"No," Mal shook her head. "Trust me. If there's one thing I've learned from preparing to be a lady of the court, royals get no privacy. She might not want to have us around. If something happens, we can step in."

Evie nodded. "Still, I can't help but feel bad. Kitty's a sweet girl."

"She's got Dizzy and her sisters to lean on. Plus if she really needs it, she can go to Chad though I doubt he'd be much help," Mal pointed out. "If she actually ends up needing us, then we can do that s'more thing she keeps threatening us with to cheer her up, okay?"

Evie nodded but quickly turned her head as squeals of delight filled the room. Carlos had been swept up in a hug from Jane, a clear sign that his ask for a date to Cotillion had been something Jane was more than willing to accept.

"Seems it's Cotillion night here," Jay chuckled.

"You going to ask anyone?" Mal asked, smirking a little. "After all Jay, you can't just go stag. What would that do to your rep?"

"Why not go stag?" Jay smirked. "Then I get to dance with all the girls at Cotillion."

Mal sighed and shook her head. "Your choice."

Jay rolled his eyes but was prevented from responding by Carlos sitting down with the group, Jane with him.

"So, you managed to do it without a truth gummy?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carlos flushed. "Hey, it helped that Jane knew what I was trying to say after watching the viewing. Before was a different story."

"I'm happy for you both," Evie said as Doug walked over and sat down next to her.

"Thanks Evie," Carlos said, giving her a small smile before looking over at Mal, who was glaring in Uma's direction. "Mal, she's not going to do anything with all the adults here plus the Blue Fairy. Ben's with his parents anyway."

"That doesn't mean I can trust her," Mal said. "Magic works in this room, considering I was able to change both my and Audrey's hair earlier."

"Yeah I noticed she had a shell necklace like the one her mom used to wear, at least according to the history books," Elle said as she came over to the group. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No worries," Mal said with a smirk. "I'm just glad someone else seems to mistrust Uma as much as I do."

"Mom's not exactly thrilled that Uma has that necklace," Elle said. "I mean, she's trying to give her a chance because it wouldn't be fair to think her the same as Ursula and she doesn't want to prejudice Melody and my thoughts of Uma but—"

"We get it," Evie said with a nod.

"Besides, it's different when it's your villain or hero," Mal said with a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure the only one who has a blanket hatred of all VKs is Leah."

"Yeah, well it's awkward with my mom," Elle sighed. "Not everyone knows this but Triton and Ursula were siblings, meaning—"

"Uma's your cousin," Mal said, her voice flat.

"Yep."

"Well at least I'm not the only one who shares her as a relative," Mal said softly, as to avoid being overheard. "Also nice to know I have cousins from Poseidon I like on top of having cousins from Zeus."

"Welcome to the family tree," Elle told her. "Fair warning, it's rather crowded what with mom's six sisters."

"Makes sense." Mal nodded. "Hey, Elle, why don't you join us for the viewing? Plenty of room over here."

Elle gave Mal a small smile. "Thanks Mal, but I want to stay with Melody. With how she took down Morgana, there's a bigger target on her with Uma being here."

"The invitation's always open," Mal said. "If you want to bring Melody over, there's more than enough room. Uma won't try anything in public anyway, it's Harry you've got to worry about."

Elle nodded. "I'll keep that in mind and I'm sure we'll find our way over to your group sooner or later. We all seemed to do that in the last viewing."

"Yeah I think we ran out of seats with everyone who kept coming over to sit by us," Mal chuckled.

Elle shook her head in amusement. "I'm gonna head back. I'm sure I'll be over here again in the next break."

"Don't be a stranger," Mal smirked as Elle made her way back to where her parents and sister were sitting.

"What was that about?" Evie asked.

"I'll tell you later," Mal promised. She didn't want to risk Uma, Harry or Gil overhearing. While Auradon already knew about her relation to Hades, that was information Mal didn't want Uma or her pirates to know.

Evie nodded but was prevented from speaking as Ben came over to sit next to Mal. Out of the corner of her eye, Mal saw that Belle and Beast had moved as to be closer to their son.

_Completely understandable after what we just saw,_ Mal thought. The thing that left a gnawing feeling in her stomach was the fact that they hadn't seen _how_ Ben had been captured by Harry and his crew.

Was the Ben who was on the screen hurt? Broken bones on the Isle were the worst since there wasn't a lot of medical options available to them. It would also make getting Ben off the Isle that much harder.

"This viewing is a lot different than the previous one," Ben spoke up after a minute of silence, breaking through Mal's thoughts. Mal snorted in amusement.

"Yeah well we're spending a lot more time on the Isle this viewing. It'll be different than Auradon," she reminded him. Ben sighed.

"I know," he told her. "Mom made me promise to kick the investigation into the clothing drives and food drives into high gear when we get back. I'm also going to set up an investigative panel so I can also get the VK program going faster and bring more kids from the Isle."

"Are you going to sleep at any point?" Mal asked. "Or did you decide to give up being a student for the time being?"

Ben shook his head. "As Akiho pointed out, I'm a year ahead of everyone credit wise. Fairy Godmother's letting me graduate early."

Mal couldn't help but smile. "That's great Ben. It's less stress on you—plus it's probably less stress on the staff. Imagine if a teacher had to fail the king?"

Ben shook his head in amusement. "Well they won't have to worry about that anymore," he told her. "The only bad thing is we won't be in school together anymore."

"Well I'll be graduating in about two years anyway," Mal said. "Besides you're on campus all the time for meetings and dealing with the council. We'll still see each other."

"Okay guys, enough lovey-dovey talk," Carlos said, drawing their attention.

"Rich coming from the guy with Jane draped over his shoulder," Mal said with a smirk.

"Mal!"

"Yes?" Mal asked, an innocent smile on her lips.

"That innocent act doesn't work when it comes to you, you know that right?"

Mal shook her head in amusement. "Of course I know it. It's why I only pull it out against people who don't know me when I want it to work."

"Are we ready to resume?" The Blue Fairy asked, preventing Carlos' response.

"We are, Blue Fairy," Ben nodded as he wrapped his arm around Mal's waist; as if trying to reassure her that he was still there and not currently kidnapped by Uma and her pirates.

"Then let us begin," the Blue Fairy said and waved her wand at the screen to resume the viewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**[The scene changes to the VK's hide out, with Jay lounging on the sofa while Carlos was perched in a chair]**

"I'd like to just say, Jay looks way too relaxed for this conversation," Lucy chuckled. Meanwhile, Adam/Beast couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness and guilt at the spray painted 'Down With the Beast' on the wall behind the on screen Jay, Carlos and Evie.

**"** **There's no way we are going to give Uma the wand," Evie said, as Mal paced back and forth. "We can't just let her destroy Auradon."**

"Slow down Evie," Emma said with a chuckle at how fast her mother's step sister was talking. "You're not being timed."

"Umm, if she doesn't get the wand then Ben is done for," Neal pointed out, ignoring his sister's comment. "Besides, she'd be behind the barrier. What magic could she do with it?"

"Yeah, most she could do is poke someone in the eye with it," Evan chuckled. "I'm not saying she should get the wand, but island with a barrier. Not much anyone would be able to do about that."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "She is related to a god you know," she whispered to her brother. "As powerful as Fairy Godmother is, the powers of the Gods are on a different level. She gets the wand…."

"Got it," Evan nodded, picking up the trailing thought.

**"** **Uma doesn't get the wand, then Ben is toast guys," Carlos said.**

"Thank you!" Neal exclaimed.

Uma, meanwhile, was smirking in delight at the tension occurring on screen. _This_ was what she wanted, to see her enemies wriggle like worms on a hook because of her.

Poseidon sighed; the daughter of his youngest daughter was shaping up to be just like her mother. Their only difference was that Uma hadn't killed anyone, well that they knew of.

**"** **Great, so we are going to give** **_Uma_ ** **of all people the wand."**

"You could always, I don't know, tell the royal guard?" Akiho suggested, his hands waiving around to emphasize his points. "I mean, call me crazy, but if _I_ was the king and _I_ went someplace dangerous like say an island filled with people who hate me because of something my father did, _I_ might tell someone where I was going!"

"I did—"

"The people you're going with don't count," Akiho told Ben, cutting him off.

**"** **We don't have a choice—"**

**"** **Wait, you guys!" Mal exclaimed, cutting off the arguing before it could build any steam. "Your 3D printer."**

"Genius!" Rowyn exclaimed.

**"** **A phony wand!" Carlos said, following Mal's train of thought.**

"That would buy you time to get Ben off the Isle," Jasmine nodded, smiling at the idea and at the fact that Belle seemed to have regained some color in her face as the plan began to come together. "After all, a good enough copy would fool anyone."

"Especially with all the modifications Carlos made to his," Emir added, grinning from ear to ear from his new spot next to Emma. "He could make it look identical to the real thing."

**"** **Yes!"**

**"** **In my sleep!" Carlos declared.**

"What an odd thing to say," Lucy said, looking at Carlos in concern. "Do you often print stuff out in your 3D printer while sleeping?"

"You _know_ it's an expression," Kitty muttered, rolling her eyes as she tried to avoid looking over in Emir's direction.

"Well you weren't making fun of the line so I had to do it," Lucy said, nudging her sister on the shoulder.

**"** **Yeah, but the second Uma tests it, she'll know it's fake," Evie pointed out.**

"Umm, not to beat a dead horse but the barrier's still there," Travis said. "Would she even be able to do any magic with the real wand on the Isle?"

**"** **Okay, so we just get Ben out really fast," Mal said. "We need some kind of diversion."**

"The royal guard?"

"Didn't Uma say that if Mal told anyone, Ben would be toast?" Elle asked, giving Akiho a look. "Royal guard won't do much good in that situation."

**"** **Smoke bombs!" Jay said after a few seconds of silence from the others. Mal pointed at Jay as if agreeing with his idea.**

"What, would we be distracted by the pretty colors?" Harry scoffed, changing his voice to a more high pitched tone to mock the idea.

**"** **That's perfect!" Evie told him. "I'll get the chemicals you'll need from Lady Tremaine's place! That could actually work!"**

**Evie walked over to Mal who was deep in thought, presumably about the plan.**

**"** **Oh and sick hair by the way. Evil stepmom really stepped up her game," Evie said, running her fingers through Mal's hair.**

Several people turned to look at Evie.

"Was that _really_ the best time?" Audrey asked.

"I mean, her hair _is_ great," Lonnie stated. "Not going to lie."

"But you're _kinda_ on a time crunch," Macaria finished. "The hair will still be there _after_ you save Ben."

Anastasia chuckled at the idea that her mother would be able to do a job like the one shown. Sure her mother was oddly talented at hair, but nothing as good as what was on the screen.

**"Okay, do you want to know something?" Mal asked. "Dizzy did this."**

Dizzy squealed in delight as Mal said her name, unable to contain the joy at having someone credit her work.

**"** **Little Dizzy?** **_Shut_ ** **up."**

**"** **I know, I'm like, loving it. It's like, a lot lighter," Mal said as the boys stared at the exchange in shock.**

"Seems we're not the only ones who think it's not the best time for that conversation," Rose giggled at the on screen boys' expressions. They were quite similar to the real life counterparts.

**"** **I'm really proud of her," said Evie.**

Dizzy beamed and Alexandria gave her a small side hug. Anastasia couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy on her niece's face. She really did a good job on Mal's hair.

**"** **Hello?" Carlos called as Jay cleared his throat and nudged Carlos. Evie and Mal looked over at the boys who gave them a look implying they didn't exactly have time for that conversation.**

**"** **Right," Evie muttered as she turned around.**

"Plenty of time for that after you rescue Ben," Meg said, shaking her head in amusement at the girls' behavior.

**"** **Carlos, Jay, you guys meet us at Pirate's Bay, no later than noon," Mal ordered, clapping her hands together.**

"Well considering Uma said 'noon sharp' I would hope it wouldn't be later," Persephone pointed out.

**"** **And you guys? Losing? Not an option. 'Cause we're rotten…"**

**"** **To the core," all four of them stated as they walked out.**

"Not necessarily," Hyllus said. "A truly rotten person would have let Uma keep Ben and used the limo to head back to Auradon."

"Valid point bro, but maybe not the best time to bring it up?" Macaria suggested.

**"** **Let's do this," Evie said, a smirk audible in her voice.**

**[The scene changes to Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye, where Dizzy was working on what looked like a tiara of some kind as Mal and Evie walked in. Evie gasped in delight upon seeing Dizzy, a smile on her face. Making the 'shh' gesture to Mal, Evie quietly walked in and ran up to Dizzy, squatting down next to the redhead just as Dizzy looked in her direction]**

**"** **Evie?" Dizzy asked, as if not believing Evie was in front of her. "Evie, you came back!"**

"Aww!" Several of the girls sighed at the reaction the on screen Dizzy had at seeing the on screen Evie. It had been very similar to the reaction Dizzy had upon seeing Evie when she came for the first viewing.

**"** **Hi!" Evie told her as the younger girl enveloped her in a hug.**

**"** **Hey, so good to see you too," Mal said, off to the side, a little amused at the reaction Evie had gotten from Dizzy.**

"She'd already seen you though," Hadie pointed out. "She hadn't seen Evie yet."

**"** **Is it all like we imagined?" Dizzy asked, breaking the hug. "Do they really have closets that you can walk into? Have you ever went inside a real swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like?"**

"You were here though," Alexandria said, looking at Dizzy. "For like three months."

"I wasn't broadcasting the fact I'd been off the Isle," Dizzy told her. "Only people who knew were Aunt Ana, my mom and Ava."

"Also sis, we don't eat ice cream at our castle," Lucy reminded Alexandria. "Remember? _Someone's_ allergic."

"For the last time, being lactose intolerant is not the same thing as being allergic!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Evie obviously knew that you were here too," Lucy pointed out, turning back to her step cousin and ignoring her sister's outburst. Lucy wasn't sure what had crawled up her sister's butt but she was sure it would fade soon. "She was here when you showed up, same with Mal."

"You always have to act like someone's listening to your conversation, even if you're among allies," Mal said. "Remember how easily my mom knew how to find us to give us the news in the last viewing?"

**"** **It's cold, and it's sweet, and if you eat it too fast, it gives you a headache," Evie said, diving in as the young girl took a breath.**

"It's also solid," Evie added. "Very different compared to the Isle's ice cream."

"Yeah, we're pretty used to the soup in the cartons you guys toss," Mal chuckled. Uma, however, rolled her eyes upon hearing Mal say 'we' instead of 'they' in relation to the Isle.

**"** **Really?"**

**"** **Yeah."**

**"** **I saved your sketchbook for you!" Dizzy told her.**

**"** **You did?" Evie gasped, looking dismayed yet touched. Dizzy ran off to the cash register to grab the book and ran back, setting the book down.**

"What, did you think I'd throw it out?" Dizzy asked, looking at Evie. "I love your designs, Evie! It's like having you on the Isle with me!"

**"** **Dizzy… oh my gosh," Evie sighed as she sat down and opened the book, staring at the page in amazement. "I made this dress out of an old curtain and safety pins."**

"It's beautiful Evie," Snow White stared at the image. Evie smiled and stared at the screen wistfully, wishing there could be a way she could get that sketchbook back.

"Hey, doesn't that look like the gown Mal wore when she met mom?" Ashaki asked.

"Kinda," Aziz shrugged.

**"** **It reminds me of the gown that you made for Mal when she met Jasmine," said Dizzy.**

**"** **I spilled curry all over that," Mal added, as if remembering the event.**

"Oh yeah," Ashaki chuckled. "Forgot that happened."

**"** **You did," Evie agreed.**

**"** **Yeah!" Dizzy said as the three of them laughed. "I saw that."**

"I think the entire kingdom saw it," Mal muttered. _Stupid cameras…_

**"** **You're totally right, Dizzy," Evie said, still staring at the page. "This was…this was totally the inspiration for that."**

"I knew it!" Dizzy beamed.

**"** **I knew it!" Dizzy exclaimed as Mal moved to start collecting the items they needed for the smoke bombs.**

"Mal is so done with this conversation," Ruby giggled.

"Or she realizes time is of the essence and that rescuing Ben is more important than talking about old clothing designs," Evan ventured.

"Gods, when did you become such a stick in the mud?" Rose asked.

**"** **You can take the girl out of the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the girl."**

"It's a nice sentiment but Evie's only been off the Isle for six months," Lonnie pointed out. "She lived on the Isle for sixteen years. Six months isn't a long time."

**Evie looked up from their hug, as if realizing what Dizzy had said.**

"Hmm, who else could this apply to?" Lucy asked, looking over at Mal.

**Grabbing a nearby bracelet and a heart shaped broach, Evie held it up so Dizzy could see.**

**"** **Is this too much or is this fabulous?" Evie asked, holding the two items together.**

"I want one."

"Me too!"

"Oh gods," Evan sighed as his sisters gushed over the bracelet.

**"** **Hand me the glue gun!" Dizzy declared and the two girls got to work making the creation.**

"Where did you guys get a glue gun?" Elle asked. "We don't normally throw out glue guns."

"That would be my husband's doing," Anastasia said. "Dizzy had asked for one when she was around six so he included it when he visited for our anniversary."


	13. Chapter 13

**[The scene opens on an exterior shot of Auradon Prep before cutting to the inside where Dude is seen walking up to Carlos]**

**"Hi." Carlos said as he picked up Dude. "I'm sorry I'm so late, Ben got captured."**

"You're so nonchalant about it," Elle said, shaking her head. But she couldn't help but smile at the image of Carlos with Dude in his arms.

**He started to walk toward the room but Jay stopped him.**

"What's wrong?" Anita asked, looking worried as Rodger rubbed her shoulders to try to ease her fear. Nothing bad could happen in Auradon Prep, right? They were off the Isle. They were safe.

Aladdin and Jasmine frowned, looking at the two boys in concern. Auradon Prep had some of the best security in the kingdom; it had to considering it had the king constantly on property. Nothing was going to happen, right?

**"Why is our door open?" Jay asked.**

"Housekeeping?" Akiho suggested. "They sometimes come around the dorms at night."

"We lock our door," Carlos told him. "Also, I think I would have heard a vacuum if it was housekeeping."

"Some dogs don't like brooms," Emir pointed out. "They could have been sweeping, and that made Dude leave the room."

**The two boys rushed into their room to see Chad playing around on the 3D printer.**

"Never mind, it's just an idiot," Emir chuckled, chuckling at the glare Chad sent his way. "Seriously though dude, just use your own 3D printer! Everyone on the Tourney team has one!"

"Maybe his 3D printer broke?" Emma suggested.

**"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Carlos said upon seeing Chad. **

"I think that's everyone's reaction upon seeing Chad randomly in their room," Lucy chuckled.

**Chad turned around and powered down the printer upon hearing Carlos' voice. "I knocked."**

"Clearly though they weren't in their room so you shouldn't have gone in," Kit sighed and shook his head.

"How _did_ he get in to their room?" Travis asked. "Didn't Carlos take his key away earlier, during the truth gummy scene?"

**Carlos walked into the room and put Dude down. "Go on Dude," he said before walking up to Chad and putting his hand out.**

"Is he waiting for a high five or…?"

**Chad sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, placing it in Carlos' hand.**

"Ah!" Alexandria nodded, happy her question was answered, but then turned to her brother. "Do we want to know how many versions of the key you made? That's the second one Carlos took from you."

"Yeah, how often _are_ you going into their room when they're not there that you'd need multiple keys?" Hadie asked, raising an eyebrow and causing Alexandria to giggle.

**"What is that?" Jay asked, looking at the 3D printer in exasperation.**

"Seems Jay's tired of it too," Emir said as he shook his head in amusement.

**"Oh," Chad said as he turned around and pulled out the doll he'd been printing. "That's a little Chad action figure." He mimicked the sound of a car as he showed the action figure to Jay and Carlos. "Well, minus the head," he added, looking at it.**

"Sounds like an improvement," Lucy chuckled.

"Why do you feel the need to injure me with words?" Chad asked his sister.

"Would you rather I use rocks?" The dark haired daughter of Cinderella asked, looking over at her lighter haired twin in concern. Kitty would have normally been the first to go after Chad for his idiocy. But for the past few scenes, she was silent. It wasn't normal.

"Lucy, that's _enough_ ," Cinderella said, giving her daughter a look.

"Yes mom," Lucy nodded. "Sorry mom."

"I'm not the one you need to give an apology to young lady," Cinderella said and Lucy sighed.

"Sorry Chad."

"Don't worry about it?" Chad said though it came off as more of a question as he couldn't help but look around as if he'd fallen into an alternate dimension.

**"Sounds like an improvement. Excuse me," Carlos told him as he walked to the printer. Jay pushed Chad out of the way to assist, Chad snooping over Jay's shoulder.**

"Seriously?" Rachel chuckled.

**"All right. Here we go," Carlos muttered as Jay typed the schematics into his phone to print out Fairy Godmother's wand, causing Chad to gasp.**

**"Why are you guys making the Fairy Godmother's wand?" Chad asked as Lonnie walked by the open door. The boys jumped back from the 3D printer and Lonnie leaned back, looking into the doorway.**

"Lonnie, what are you doing?" Mulan asked her daughter.

"Probably sneaking down to the gym to practice more for Swords and Shields," Lonnie said. "It's what I used to do with Mal."

"Only time I had to help," Mal nodded. "Looks like she's headed to my dorm anyway."

**"Uh, why are we making Fairy Godmother's wand?" Carlos repeated in a near whisper to Jay.**

"Because Ben got captured!" Dude chimed in. "How could you forget that?"

**"Because, uh…"**

**"Ben's been captured," Dude said, causing everyone to look at him.**

**"What?" Chad exclaimed and Lonnie blinked in surprise. "Dude can talk?"**

" _That's_ what you're surprised by?!" Lucy asked, shaking her head at her brother.

" _You_ get presented with a talking dog, that's going to be the thing you focus on," Chad told his sister.

**"I was stalling," Carlos told Dude.**

**"I thought you forgot!"**

"He also swallowed a truth gummy," Mal pointed out. "Might not be able to control answering the question."

**"Don't tell anyone," Jay said, hitting Chad on the arm. "Ben's life depends on it."**

Belle's face paled once more and her grip on Adam/Beast's hand tightened as she thought of her son potentially being in danger.

"Just going to point out that Chad could go and get the royal guard," Akiho said and then held his hands up as Elle shot him a look. "Last time I'll mention it."

"Does that mean you'll let it go?" Elle asked, smirking a little, and Akiho groaned as Anna and Kristoff chuckled.

**Lonnie looked back and forth between Jay and Chad.**

**"Really?" Chad asked as Lonnie left. "So, if something were to happen, you know what I'm saying."**

"What are you trying to get at?" Lucy asked, looking at her brother as if questioning his line of inquiry.

**"Something bad, we get it." Carlos told him.**

**"God forbid. But, if something were to happen. Who do you think would be in line to be king?" Chad asked, holding up the headless action figure.**

There was a long pause as everyone turned to look at Chad in shock, horror, or in Lucy's case, outrage.

" _Seriously_?" Mal asked, looking over at Chad; her hand still clutching Ben's arm as if he would disappear if she let go. "You _honestly_ thought that was the best comment to make?"

"Well I'd love to defend myself but clearly it hasn't happened yet," Chad said, pointing to the golden barrier around the screen.

"Isn't Ben your _best_ friend?" Lucy asked once she regained the power of speech, being one of the few people to do so. "Why in the world are you concerned about the throne more than you are that your best friend could be hurt?!"

"Not to mention Ben's the _king_!" Alexandria exclaimed. "Oh, let's just go around talking about the death of the king like it's something we need to plan. That doesn't sound like _treason_ at all!"

"He has a point though," Kitty's quiet voice spoke up and all three of her siblings turned to look at her in shock.

"Are you _seriously_ defending—"

"I'm not defending how he said it," Kitty sighed, cutting off Lucy's diatribe. "But Ben has no spouse and no children that we're aware of, and I'm sorry but Ben's a puppy masquerading as a human. The likelihood of something happening on the Isle was always high at best; especially with his focus being on Mal. The line of succession is questionable at best as to who would take the throne gods forbid something happen to Ben. Most likely it would be up to the council to decide, with it more than likely going to one of Snow White's children as she comes from the oldest royal line."

With that speech done, Kitty went back to her silence; her sister and brother continuing to stare at her in shock and concern. As were the rest of her school mates, for that matter.

"Heh, she's right about the puppy thing," Harry chuckled to Uma. "Beastie Jr would never make it an actual day on the Isle."

**"Is it me or is that in really poor taste?" Jay asked as Carlos stared at his team mate in disbelief, shaking his head. Jay walked to the door and Carlos gestured for Chad to leave, nodding his head in the direction of the door.**

"Better self control than I would have had after hearing that," Akiho muttered.

"Jay should have hit him again," Emir stated, shaking his head at Chad's statement.

**"I'm taking this," Chad scoffed and turned to leave but stopped in the doorway, "and if you think—"**

**Jay swung the door shut, cutting Chad off.**

"Thank you Jay," Nero said with a nod of his head.

**"Thank you Jay," Carlos said.**

**"Yes."**

**"All right," Carlos said as he typed something in on his phone and opened his 3D printer.**

**[The scene changes to back to Curl Up and Dye where the girls were putting together the smoke bombs.]**

"Oh be careful girls," Persephone said, looking at the screen nervously. Dealing with chemicals was no joke and the Isle wasn't the best when it came to medical care.

**"Got it?" Evie asked.**

**"Yeah, I got it," Mal told her as she put the powder into the rubber glove.**

**"Careful," Evie said.**

"No, Evie, I'm going to spill it all _over_ the place," Mal said, rolling her eyes.

**"I got it."**

**"Perfect. That makes five smoke bombs," Evie said as she tied off the rubber glove.**

"Is that five each or just five?" Meg asked. "It might be better to make five for each of you."

"Yeah, what if something happened and one of the bombs turned out to be a dud?" Doug asked. "You'd be down one with a limited supply."

**"Okay, I think that's enough, right? Yeah."**

"No! It's not enough!" Macaria groaned. "It is the opposite of enough! Get Ben and then pelt them with smoke bombs until they can't see the nose on their face!"

"Macaria!" Hyllus exclaimed while Herkie looked shocked.

"What?" Macaria asked. "I actually listen when Athena talks about strategy in warfare."

**"Yeah."**

**Evie turned around and picked up a small tiara and held it up to her head. "M, how amazing would this look with my shredded tee and my heart purse?"**

"Not really the time or place," Evan muttered, trying not to be overheard as he didn't want his sisters accusing him of being a stick in the mud again. Not that they heard him as they were busy fawning over the tiara.

**"Very amazing," Mal told her.**

"Mal does not look impressed," Nero chuckled.

**"Take it!" Dizzy exclaimed. "Take a bunch!" She added, gathering up some of the pieces on the table she was at.**

Anastasia smiled at seeing her friendship her niece had with the daughter of the Evil Queen. True friendships on the Isle were rare and Anastasia was glad that her niece had been the exception, not the rule.

**"Oh Dizzy!" Evie exclaimed and grabbed her bag, sticking the tiara inside. "Oh my gosh," she gasped upon seeing all the pieces Dizzy had gathered for her. "Thank you."**

"Wait," Rose said, turning to Dizzy. "You _made_ those?"

"Yep!" Dizzy nodded. Rose looked over at her sisters and started whispering, hands gesturing back and forth. Dizzy looked nervously at Evie, who couldn't help but shrug. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was more likely five minutes, Rachel emerged from the huddle and looked over at Ben.

"What's the likelihood we could start a shipping route between Auradon and the Isle?" She asked. "Even a barter system would be better than nothing."

"Come talk to me once this is over and I'll see what I can do," Ben told her, smiling at the eldest daughter of Rapunzel.

**"It would make me so happy to know you were wearing something of mine in Auradon," Dizzy told her and gave a small sigh. "Almost like being there myself."**

Cinderella couldn't help but give a small smile at that, wishing that it could have been the case. But with the council's decision taking its sweet time, Dizzy had opted to go back to the Isle to be with her family.

"And one day you'll be here again!" Alexandria promised, bringing Dizzy into a sideway hug. "Even if I have to smuggle you off the Isle myself."

"Alexandria!"

"Only joking mom!" Alexandria said with an innocent smile before mouthing 'No I'm not' to Dizzy when her mother looked away.

**Mal looks at Dizzy and smiled while Evie pulled Dizzy into a hug. "I really wish I could take you with me," Evie said.**

**"At least one of us had our dream come true, right?" Dizzy asked as she broke from the hug and gave Evie a smile.**

Anita smiled sadly and sighed, longing to protect this girl from the evils of the world.

"You know you can't adopt every child from the Isle?" Rodger whispered to her. "Besides, I think the Charming family would beat you to it."

"True," Anita whispered back, giving her husband a small smile.

**Mal paused in putting the smoke bombs into her bag and looked over at Evie in concern.**

**"Yeah," Evie said, giving Dizzy a small nod.**

"She'll be alright E," Mal told Evie. "She's an Isle kid after all. They don't make 'em soft on the Isle."

**"E, we gotta go," Mal told her.**

**"Okay," Evie said and Dizzy waved goodbye. Mal and Evie returned the wave as Dizzy went to go back to look through Evie's sketchbook. Mal and Evie walked to the door and stopped, Evie letting out a small sigh.**

**"She's going to be okay," Mal told her.**

**"Yeah," Evie agreed but looked back at Dizzy. "But she could be so much more."**

_She really could_ , Anastasia thought with an inward sigh as she looked at her niece. Shifting her gaze over to her step-sister, she could tell that Cinderella was thinking the same thing.

**Mal tapped Evie's hand and threw out her rubber gloves. "Let's go," Mal said as the two of them walked out of the salon; Dizzy chuckling as she continued to look through the sketchbook.**

"Don't you have that memorized by now?" Hadie asked her. "I mean, Evie's been gone for six months meaning that's six months you've had to look through it."

"Doesn't mean I don't like to look through it when I can," Dizzy told him.

Hadie nodded, knowing that made sense. The days after Mal had left the Isle, Hadie had gone through her territory—when it was still safe to do so—just to look at the different logos his sister had done. It was like she was there with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**[The scene opens on Mal and Evie walking back to the club house, Evie's hand looped through one of Mal's arms]**

**"That one was epic. That went on for actual days," Mal said.**

"What are you guys talking about?" Hadie asked.

"More than likely the curses our mothers cast," Mal told him. "If I had to wager a guess."

**"Like it mattered, right?" Evie asked.**

**"We were both…"**

**"Undone by true love's kiss."**

"Yep, sounds like we're talking about our mothers' exploits," Evie chuckled.

**"Works every time," the two girls finished and shared a laugh.**

"I'm glad it does," Phillip Sr said and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"On that, we can agree," David/Ferdinand nodded, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Show offs," all the non-true love's kiss couples muttered playfully.

**"I really thought that's what you and Ben had," Evie said as the laughter died down. "Do you want to talk about it?"**

_Now she wants to talk about it with Mal,_ Evan thought as he inwardly rolled his eyes. _Not about what's bothering Mal of course but the fact that her relationship with Ben didn't play out like Evie thought it would._

**"I'm not coming back Evie," Mal told her and broke the small embrace, backing up a little. "I can't. I really tried to tell you."**

Persephone looked at her step daughter and gave her a sad smile. If only she had been in Auradon instead of the Isle, she could have been an ear for Mal.

**Evie turned to the side and sighed, disappointed.**

Kitty frowned; she could understand why Evie was disappointed but overall it was Mal's choice.

_Just like it had been Dizzy's choice to go back to the Isle as well?_ She thought as Kitty thought back to the conversation her parents had had with them over the holidays when Dizzy had gone back. Kitty though hadn't believed it had been Dizzy's choice. She had been so mad at her mother but now, seeing Mal's struggle….

_I think I owe mom an apology_ , Kitty thought with an inward sigh.

**"But, I mean," Mal continued with a small smile. "I saw the way your face lit up when we walked through those dorm rooms for the first time. And I couldn't spoil that for you."**

**"If you're staying, then I'm staying too." Evie told her, as she leaned up against a wall.**

"Wait, what?" Doug exclaimed, turning his head to look at Evie as he was sitting on her right side. Mal, as always, was on Evie's left side.

"She's my best friend," Evie told him. "Where she goes, I go."

"I think Doug is more shocked about the fact that on screen you made this decision and I'm guessing on screen Doug doesn't know you're on the Isle," Akiho pointed out.

"Not to mention on screen you had asked on screen Ben to make sure you didn't wind up stuck on the Isle again," Emir added.

**"No." Mal said. "Evie, you are an Auradon girl. And I am, and will always be the girl from the Isle." Mal said with a small chuckle.**

"There's a lot of people who like the girl from the Isle though," Ben told Mal, kissing her on the hand. "One of them's right here."

"Guess we don't need to teach him how to talk to girls after all," Emir whispered to Akiho, who bit back a snicker.

"Yeah, something tells me Ben would not take you staying very well," Audrey told Mal, ignoring Emir's comment as the boy had not been as quiet as he thought he had been. "Though Grammy might throw a party if you do go back to the Isle."

"Party is being conservative," Phillip Jr chimed in, ignoring Ben shaking his head at Emir as he _had_ heard the comment. "Grandmother would probably have a ball that ends with her doing a drunken jig on the table as she sings 'Happy days are here again'."

"And you wonder why I have concerns about you," Audrey told her brother.

"Does that not strike you as something our grandmother would do if Mal went back to the Isle, leaving Ben available for you to date again?" Phillip Jr asked and Audrey thought for a minute before shrugging in response.

"Hmm, preventing Leah's happiness _is_ a good reason to stay in Auradon," Mal nodded, pretending to ponder the options. The three of them couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Ben's face.

"Oh gods they're getting along," Emir groaned. "Everyone duck and cover! Ben's girlfriend and Ben's childhood best friend getting along can only mean the end of the world as we know it."

"They've been getting along though," Ashaki pointed out.

**Taking a rock, Mal threw it at the sign shown before to activate the doorway to their clubhouse and the two girls walked up the stairs.**

**Evie: I didn't know what you were going through**

**I thought that you were fine**

**What did you have to hide?**

"Oh, because that's the life of almost every royal kid in Auradon and we have to be careful who we vent to otherwise it'll end up on the front page of the Gazelle describing us as having a 'meltdown'?" Ruby said with a shrug.

"And the Gazelle had been going extra hard on Mal since the coronation, sending paparazzi to the school and into the dorms, as we saw, so she couldn't even feel safe there," Elle added, not noticing Ben and Hades' frown at that.

"Also, as mentioned before, you slept in the same room as her. How did you not know what Mal was going through?" Melody asked.

**Mal:** **I didn't want to let you down**

**But the truth is out**

**It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart**

Persephone looked over at her step daughter and resisted the urge to scoop her up into a hug. While a hug in private would have been appreciated, she was sure that Mal wouldn't want the affection in public. Especially in front of Uma.

**I really had to go**

**Evie:** **And I would never stop you**

"Um…except you literally abandoned Ben to talk to Mal when he said that Mal wasn't coming back to the Isle," Alexi pointed out. "How is that not stopping her?"

"Okay that's enough," Doug said. "The magic is still highlighting the screen meaning Evie hasn't said any of this yet."

_She's also apologized for things she never needed to apologize for,_ Mal thought as she gave Eve a small smile.

**Mal:** **Even though we changed**

**Evie:** **Nothing has to change**

_Hmm, speaking of change, could I improve communication abilities between Auradon and the Isle?_ Ben thought, looking over at Mal. _Even if Mal doesn't want to go back to the Isle now, she still has family on the Isle. Her brother and Persephone at least for half the year and her father. I'd have to look into what could be done about that, especially seeing as it doesn't make sense for the Isle to not have WiFi. Is Wifi evil? If so, why do we have in Auradon?_

"Dude, I can hear the gears in your head turning from here," Akiho whispered to Ben. "Stop thinking. You can only handle so many ideas at once."

**Both: Y** **ou can find me in the space between**

**Where two worlds come to meet**

**I'll never be out of reach**

**'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between**

**You'll never be alone**

**No matter where you go**

Lucy shot Kitty a smile and rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. The words that the on screen Mal and Evie were singing rang true for them as well. Twins were pretty much stuck together after all.

**We can meet in the space between**

**Mal:** **There are no words left to say**

**Evie:** **I know you gotta find your place**

_Her place is with me, mom and dad,_ Hadie thought. _Oh, and with Ben._

_But that contradicts itself,_ a nasty little voice entered its way into Hadie's brain. _After all, if Mal's with you on the Isle, then she can't be with Ben. Do you really want to be selfish and deny your sister her happiness?_

**Mal:** **But this is not the end (no)**

**Evie:** **You're part of who I am**

**Both:** **Even if we're worlds apart**

**You're still in my heart**

**It will always be you and me, yeah**

"What are Jay and me, chopped liver?" Carlos asked with a chuckle.

**Evie:** **You can find me in the space between**

**Both:** **Where two worlds come to meet**

**I'll never be out of reach (I'll never be out of reach, no)**

"Is that a _bed_?" Jane Darling asked. "How did you guys get a _bed_ up there?"

"Jay and Mal, mainly," Evie said with a chuckle.

"If I have to hear the word 'pivot' one more time…" Mal growled, looking over at Jay who just chuckled in response.

"How is it the bed shocks you more than the sofa?" Robin asked.

**'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between**

**Evie:** **You'll never be alone**

**Mal:** **No matter where you go**

**Both:** **We can meet in the space between**

**Mal:** **Yeah, no matter where you go**

**Both:** **No matter where you go**

**We can meet in the space between**

**[The scene cuts back to Auradon Prep where Jay and Carlos are seen sleeping in front of the 3D printer. The beeping of the printer wakes up Jay.]**

**"Carlos." Jay said, lightly whacking his friend on the arm to wake him up.**

"There are nicer ways to wake someone up," Lucy said with a giggle.

"That's how you woke _me_ up over the holidays!" Kitty exclaimed with a small chuckle. "You weren't nearly as gentle either!"

"Payback for you waking me up by whacking me with your pillow the day before!" Lucy shot back, happy to see a small smile on her sister's face rather than the out of place forlorn look. Though, she still wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Looking over at Chad, Lucy sighed. While she never really got along with her older brother, sometimes he was known for having a good idea or two. Maybe he'd be able to figure out what was eating their sister.

**"Hmm, what?" Carlos asked, still asleep causing Jay to whack him again causing Carlos to wake up. They rose from their chairs and stood up, Carlos grabbing the printed wand.**

"That's an _exact_ replica," Jane said, looking at her mother's wand in shock. "Carlos, how many modifications _did_ you make to your 3D printer?"

**"Not bad," Carlos said.**

**"Yeah," Jay agreed, looking at Carlos.**

**"Let's go," both boys said as they made their way toward the door.**

"Um, are you forgetting about someone?"

**"Hey, guys, what about me?" Dude asked from his spot on Carlos' bed.**

**"No, Dude. You stay!" Carlos told him. "I'm serious. Stay."**

**"Aww!" Dude whined as he laid back down on his bed.**

"Dude, I mean this with all the love I can muster, but what would you be able to do against Uma and her pirates?"

"Bite 'em," Dude told Carlos.

"Huh, that's a valid point."

"Until one of the pirates punts Dude into the ocean," Mal added.

"That is another valid point."

**"I love you, buddy. We'll be back before you know it!" Carlos said as the two of them ran out the door and out of the school. Walking out the front door, the boys quickly stop as they run into Doug.**

**"Oh, hey," Doug said as Jay hid the wand behind his back. "Have you seen Evie?"**

"Oh she's just on the Isle where we grew up working with Mal to create a distraction so we can grab Ben from the pirates who have kidnapped him. Did we mention Ben's on the Isle of the Lost?"

"Okay, you being sarcastic is not normal," Rose told Ruby. "There's only room for two sarcastic siblings and that's usually Robin and Rachel."

**"Uh…she went camping," Carlos told him as Jay chuckled.**

Evie shot Carlos a look. "Camping? Really?"

"Clearly it was the best I could do!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Shopping would have been a better answer!" Evie shot back. "When have I _ever_ expressed an interest in camping?"

**"Evie, 'I want to live in a castle' sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hairdryer?" Doug asked skeptically.**

"You know me so well," Evie chuckled, resting her head on Doug's shoulder.

**"You know how spontaneous she is, bro."**

"Evie doesn't plan to eat _breakfast_ without the perfect outfit," Mal said, shaking her head. "Evie and spontaneous are antonyms of each other."

**"Yeah."**

**"Right?"**

**"Totally, totally."**

**"Later, Doug," Carlos said.**

"Lades and gentlemen, the 'I'm totally lying but feel awkward about it' small talk!" Macaria said with a chuckle.

**The two boys chuckle as they backed away from Doug, turning around as he walked off only to come face to face with Lonnie.**

"Busted!" Nero smirked.

**"I'm coming with you guys," Lonnie told them.**

"What?!" Mulan exclaimed as Shang looked at the screen in worry. It wasn't that they didn't think Lonnie could handle herself but there was a difference between going out for a school sports team and going up against people on the Isle of the Lost.

"I'm going with them," Lonnie repeated, looking at her mom in concern. "To rescue Ben."

"You know, I think mom got that part sis," Lil' Shang looked at the screen nervously.

**"What?" Jay asked with a nervous chuckle. "We don't need swords at the…"**

**Lonnie shoots a look at Jay.**

**"Waffle Hut." Jay finished lamely causing Carlos' smile to fade and the smaller boy turned to look at Jay in astonishment.**

"What?" Jay asked as Evie, Jay and Mal stared at him in astonishment.

"Guys, remember, he hasn't done this yet," Mal sighed. "Jay, though, be honest. Did you lose your ability to lie under pressure?"

"No."

"Then what was that we _just_ saw?"

**"You're going to the Isle to rescue Ben," Lonnie said. "Look, it's either you take me or I'm going to have to tell Fairy Godmother."**

"Hmm, blackmail," Harry said with a smirk. "I like her."

"Watch it, Hook," Li'l Shang growled.

Meanwhile, Akiho was biting his lip to keep himself from commenting. Elle rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead," she told him.

"Screw Fairy Godmother! GO TO THE ROYAL GUARD!" Akiho exclaimed.

"Feel better?" Elle asked.

"Loads, actually."

**Carlos and Jay look at each other and give a small nod, causing Lonnie to smile and run up to them. Wrapping her arms around their shoulders, the three of them make their way back to the limo.**

"Oh joy, you have one extra person," Uma said, rolling her eyes.

"You saw Lonnie in action," Mal told her, smirking.

"That was against pampered princes and Isle boys who'd gone soft. She hasn't gone up against pirates," Uma retorted.

Before Mal could respond, Adam/Beast spoke up. "These have been a few rather emotional scenes. I know we just had a break but it might benefit us all if we had another one."

"Very well," the Blue Fairy nodded. As the words left her mouth, Lucy sprung from her chair and dragged Chad off into a corner; leaving everyone staring after her in shock.

"Well, that just happened," Emir said as he regained his power of speech.


	15. Chapter 15

Chad wrenched his arm out of Lucy's grip as they got to the corner she wanted to go to. "Geez, and I thought Kitty had claws," he grumbled, rubbing the area of his arm where Lucy's grip had been.

Lucy sighed; she may have been a little enthusiastic when she grabbed Chad. "Sorry about that," she said, ignoring the quip about their sister. "I…I just needed to talk to you."

"So you couldn't have just said so like a _normal_ person?"

"And give you the chance to say no?"

"Touché." Chad chuckled before sobering up. For either one of the twins to come to him meant it was a problem that they couldn't solve and it wasn't something they wanted to go to their parents about. Such problems were extremely rare as the twins grew up. "What did you want to talk about?"

Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know if you noticed but something's up with Kitty. She's quiet, not as sarcastic as she was at the beginning of the viewing. It's weird."

"Now that you mention it, I _did_ notice something was up. Maybe it was the fact that she _defended_ me when you all were jumping down my throat for something I haven't _done_ yet," Chad shot back.

"We're your sisters. It's our job to—"

"No." Chad said firmly, catching Lucy by surprise. "You honestly believe I value the _throne_ over my best friend? Yeah okay maybe it would be cool to be king of Auradon instead of just king of Charmington but not over Ben's life."

Lucy blinked in surprise. Of all the things to come out of Chad's mouth, that was not something she'd expected. "So is there a _reason_ why you didn't say this when we were all jumping on you?"

"Did any of you but Mal let me get a word in?" Chad asked. "You want me to talk to Kitty, I know that's why you're talking to me now. I want an apology before I do anything."

"What?!"

"You heard me," Chad said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You want me to talk to our sister, I want an apology."

Lucy rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Oh wow, I think I might cry over how heartfelt that was."

Chuckling, Lucy shook her head. Sarcasm was not a good look on her brother. "Chad, I am truly sorry for jumping down your throat earlier. You may be a womanizing idiot but I know you are extremely loyal to Ben."

 _Even if you thought Ben was making a mistake bringing the kids from the Isle,_ Lucy thought but kept her comments to herself. Finding out what was wrong with Kitty was more important and if she needed to stroke Chad's ego to do it, she would.

"Thank you," Chad told her, giving his sister a smile. "But I want you to know. I'm not talking to Kitty for _you_. I'm talking to her because she was the _only_ one who came to my defense."

"That's fair," Lucy nodded. If she was in Chad's place, she would be hard pressed to do a favor for any of them too. But he and Kitty had been partners in crime when they were younger and despite the castle shaking fights they'd had throughout the years, that bond didn't just go away. "But just a tip, you might want to talk to her soon. Otherwise, I might have to go to mom and dad."

Chad nodded and went over to Kitty. "Hey, Kitty? You got a sec?"

"Yeah," Kitty said softly and got up to follow Chad to a different corner. Once there, she leaned up against the wall. "What's up?"

"Is everything okay?" Chad asked. "I mean, you're quiet. You defended the actions of the future version of me. You're not at all sarcastic."

"Only you would think me defending you would be a bad thing," Kitty chuckled softly. "I'm fine Chad. You don't have to worry about it."

"I'm your big brother," Chad said with a small frown. "We're not always going to get along but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you."

Kitty gave him a small smile. While the two of them were known for their arguments in the castle, the two eldest Charming siblings still had a special bond that wouldn't be broken. "Chad, really, you don't have to put up with me and my stupid drama."

" _Chatte_ , considering you put up with me moping over Audrey, I'd say it's only fair," Chad told her, dipping into the French their mother had taught them early in their schooling. "You and Lucy came to check on me, why is it so strange I do the same?"

"Because dad told Lucy to check on you and brought me around for the ride?"

"You still did it though," Chad shot back, getting a little annoyed that Kitty wouldn't just tell him what was up. "You know Lucy's getting ready to go to mom and dad, right? That's how worried she is."

"But it's just a stupid crush!" Kitty blurted out, causing Chad to raise his eyebrows in surprise as Kitty put her hands over her mouth as if to stop more information from spilling out. _Well that was easy. Maybe I should have led with Lucy's threat._

"A crush?"

Kitty groaned as Chad looked at her in amusement. "I can't believe I just say that out loud."

"No, it's just odd to hear you say it," Chad said with a chuckle. "Considering Lucy's the boy crazy one. I don't think mom and dad would be ready for the two of you to start being attracted to guys."

Kitty grimaced. "Yeah, I know. It's _so_ much fun being bested developmentally by my baby sister."

Chad shook his head. "And now we're getting into 'conversations I don't want to have with my little sister' territory. So it's just a crush?"

"Yeah," Kitty nodded and ran a hand through her hair before crossing her arms over her chest as if giving herself a hug. "A stupid one apparently. He's two years older than me, you know? I can't _believe_ I thought he was coming over to ask me to Cotillion."

Now that the information was out there, it was like Kitty had turned from a stone wall to a faucet in terms of what she was going to tell Chad.

"Wait," Chad said, thinking back to the last break. There were only two people who were asked out to Cotillion during then and Jane had gone up to Carlos. "You're not talking about Emir, are you?"

"Using that brain people are always saying you have," Kitty said, shaking her head. Chad honestly didn't mind the jab, it just meant that his sister was returning to her normal self rather than the quiet version she'd been.

"Want me to beat him up?" Chad asked, causing Kitty to give him a look. "What? He may be on the Tourney team but so am I. I could take him."

Kitty shook her head again. "It's fine Chad. Don't do anything that could jeopardize Charmington's relationship with Agrabah."

"I think mom and dad would say you're more important than a trade agreement but I see your point," Chad pointed out. "Tell you what, next break I'll have a chat with my teammate in private. Emir's a decent guy, he won't jeopardize—"

"No!" Kitty exclaimed, causing Chad to jump a little as he wasn't expecting a reaction like the one Kitty just gave. "No, that's the last thing I want. Bad enough you and Lucy know how stupid I was."

Chad frowned and rested a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Kat, you defended me. Now it's my turn. _Tu es ma petite soeur._ "

"I hate it when you speak French," Kitty muttered but gave him a small smile. " _Tu es un idiot tu sais ça?"_

"You and Lucy remind me every day," Chad chuckled. The conversation between the two siblings had not gone unnoticed as the core four were watching from their seats.

"Are Chad and Kitty actually getting along?" Carlos asked in shock.

"No one's murdered anyone yet so I'd have to say yes," Mal nodded though she kept a close watch on the two. If she needed to step in, she would but she doubted she would need to. After all, Kitty had been the only one to defend Chad when everyone was jumping on him for his future self's question. Chad wouldn't be too quick to forget that.

"Are we sure it's not the end of the world?" Jay asked.

"I think it's sweet," Evie said softly. "It's nice to see them getting along."

"E, you okay?" Mal asked, looking over at her best friend. "I know people went kinda hard on you or at least the future version of you."

"I'm okay Mal," the blue haired girl said. "I mean, we all went after the future version of Chad for something present Chad hadn't done yet. I can't complain if they do it to me."

"But you apologized," Mal pointed out. _Not that you needed to anyway_ , she thought.

"Does the rest of the room know that?" Evie asked with a small chuckle. Mal honestly didn't have a response to that. All she knew was that the room needed to lay off her friend. She could have told someone instead of keeping everything bottled in.

But that wasn't what they did on the Isle. Telling someone your problems was basically admitting weakness.

"Hey Mal, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ben asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," Mal nodded, getting up to talk to Ben in a nearby corner. _These corners are seeing a lot of action today aren't they?_ Mal thought. "What's up?"

Ben chuckled before reaching into his pocket. "Mal, I love you. I know we're still learning and growing but I want to do that together. Will you wear my ring again?"

Mal stared in shock at the golden ring. It honestly was the last thing she had expected. As much as she wanted to wear the ring, there was so much at stake in the future. Was it safe for her to be with Ben or was she just putting him in danger? After all, Uma had kidnapped Ben to get back at Mal. "Ben, I don't know. I mean, on the screen we've—"

"I know what's on the screen," Ben told her. "But that's not us. That's a version of us that will never be, and even though the on screen us have broken up you still are working to rescue me. We're a team."

"Well of course on screen me would come to your rescue," Mal said. "Last thing any of us want would be for you to stay in Uma's clutches longer than you had to."

Ben chuckled. "Yeah. I think Akiho's going to have a conniption if our on screen counterparts don't get the royal guard at some point."

"He does seem rather passionate about that," Mal agreed.

"Well, Emir and Akiho have been my best friends for about twelve years so they've basically become my unofficial advisors," Ben said. "Only one who's been my friend longer has been Chad and that's just because we've grown up together since infancy."

"Really?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ben nodded. "Kit's kingdom and dad's were both in France before we merged everything into Auradon so our parents bonded over that."

Mal chuckled. " _That_ would explain the 'after all miss, this is France' line in the performance you gave at Family Day," she told him and Ben chuckled.

"Yeah I thought I'd written that line out," he said, shaking his head. "But everyone wanted to leave the lyrics as is."

"It was a good performance," Mal told him.

"Thanks," Ben said with a small smile before looking at the ring still in his hand. "You know I never got an answer to the ring question."

"Ben, I-I don't know," Mal told him, the flood gates spilling out as there was no point in keeping what she felt a secret since he had seen her rants on screen. "I _can't_ go back to being that painted lady of the court but as soon as we go back, the moment I'm seen with my hair back to normal and wearing my Isle garb, the reports are going to start coming in reminding everyone about how I'm bad for you and how I'm just a villain."

Ben frowned. "You're not a villain Mal. A villain wouldn't spend time with a younger student like you do with Kitty, wouldn't have befriended Dizzy the way you and Evie have. A villain would have left the love spell on me at coronation."

He took the ring and slid it onto Mal's finger. " _Je t'aime mon dragonne_ ," he told her before pulling Mal in gently for a kiss. Their lips met and Mal could have sworn she saw fireworks as her eyes closed. It felt like it had been an age since their last kiss and yet Mal and Ben seemed to fit together perfectly, a puzzle piece met with its mate.

"Alright, alright, alright," Carlos' voice broke through her thoughts after what felt like an eternity but was probably more like five minutes and Mal opened her eyes to see her friends staring at the two of them.

"Timing, we need to work on your timing," Evie told the smaller boy, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well I think the Blue Fairy wants to get started back up," Carlos said. "If you two are done sucking each other's face?"

"Just know I'll remember this when you're trying to spend time with Jane," Mal shot back.

"Mal!"

Ben chuckled as the five of them sat back down and gave a small smile to his mom. Belle couldn't help but smile as she saw Ben's ring on Mal's hand.

"Are we ready to continue?" The Blue Fairy asked.

"I believe we are," Ben said with a nod. The Blue Fairy smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Let us continue."


	16. Chapter 16

**[The scene opens on an exterior shot of the Isle before cutting to Pirate's Bay. Ben could be seen tied up as Harry approaches, jumping down to close the distance.]**

"You could have just walked?" Rachel said, looking confused. "Was the jump really necessary?"

**"** **Coochy, coochy, coo," Harry said as he scratched Ben under the chin with his hook.**

"Okay then?" Neal said, looking very unsure as to what was happening. "Is this _normal_ behavior for kidnappers?"

"Just ones that insist on carrying a hook when they have both hands," Mal said, glaring at Harry.

**"** **How's it feel to be the king now, eh?" He asked, smiling and chuckling at Ben's lack of response. Harry turned to leave only to approach Ben on the other side of the mast.**

"Gods, he's creepy," Robin muttered. "And something tells me that crew would have kidnapped Ben whether he was the king or still the crown prince."

**"** **Give it a rest, Harry. Give it a rest," Uma told him as she approached. "We don't want damaged goods."**

"He's a person," Rowyn growled. "Not something you barter for something else."

"I'm pretty sure that's the very definition of a ransom," Aziz pointed out. "Demanding someone give you something in exchange for the person taken for the purpose of getting said item."

"My brother the walking dictionary, ladies and gentlemen," Ashaki chuckled.

**"** **You said that I could hook him!" Harry growled, hanging from the rigging on the side of the ship.**

Belle paled and Adam/Beast was legitimately concerned that his wife was going to pass out.

"Well well, First Mate Coat Hanger actually arguing with Shrimpy?" Mal asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice at the thought of Ben getting hurt or worse. "I thought you were her loyal lap dog."

**"** **I** **_said_ ** **at noon," Uma shot back.**

**Harry dropped from the netting and walked up to Ben. "20 more minutes," Harry said, dangling his pocket watch in front of Ben's face.**

**"** **That says 11:30," Ben said after getting a quick look at the pocket watch.**

"Is it a wise idea to provoke the pirate who has you tied to a mast?" Hyllus asked.

**"** **Ah."**

**"** **You better hope your girlfriend comes through," Uma told him from her spot on the deck.**

"Of course Mal will!" Hadie exclaimed.

**"** **Mm-hmm," Harry muttered in agreement.**

**"** **But she's not my girlfriend anymore," Ben told them. Uma seemed a little surprised at this news and Harry chuckled.**

"Why?" Mal muttered. "Why would you give her that information? Presumably Uma wants to see me suffer, hence why she kidnapped you. If she knows you and I are no longer together…"

"And that's enough of the worst case scenario channel over there," Evie told her. "This hasn't happened yet. Ben's not going to go to the Isle so Uma won't be able to kidnap him."

**"** **Leave us alone, Harry," Uma told her first mate.**

Mal tensed. If she didn't like the idea of Harry and Uma being around Ben, then she absolutely _hated_ the idea of Uma being alone with Ben. Even if it was on the Isle. Wait, what was she saying? _Especially_ if it was on the Isle.

**Harry instead approached the mast Ben was tied up to again. "Nineteen minutes to go now," he said.**

"You mean twenty nine more minutes," Herkie corrected.

**"** **Go!" Uma ordered and Harry left, not before patting Ben on the shoulder with his non hook occupied hand.**

**"** **I get that you don't deserve this," Ben said as soon as they were alone.**

_Debatable_ , Mal thought with an eye roll. If Uma had been like everyone else, with the only crime of being born, Mal would have agreed with Ben. But Uma proved that she was capable of villainy equal to their parents by the time she was nine.

**"** **This." Uma said after giving a short laugh. This island is a prison, thanks to your father."**

Beast sighed. There was no going around it, the Isle _was_ a prison. But the more he watched, the more it was clear that the children of the Isle did not deserve the life they had been given.

_Ben had seen that,_ he thought. _Ben saw that the children of the Isle could be more than just a villain if given the chance._

**"** **And don't pretend to look out for me. Because no one's looking out for me. It's just me."**

**"** **So this isn't your mom's plan?" Ben asked and Uma scoffed.**

"Just because _Princess_ over there can't come up with her own plan and has to do what her mom tells her doesn't mean we all do," Uma said with an eye roll.

"Huh, and between the two of us, which one is still working at her mom's shop and which one is enjoying life in the sun in Auradon?" Mal asked, giving a small smirk when Uma glared at her.

**"** **Isn't that her necklace?"**

**"** **My mom doesn't care about me, either. Well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift."**

Poseidon frowned at that. His granddaughter should have been raised in a loving and nurturing household like her cousins were.

_I should have taken Uma away from Ursula when she was born,_ the God thought.

**"** **Ouch."**

"Nice," Emir chuckled. "Real eloquent Ben."

**"** **I don't need your pity."**

**"** **No, you certainly don't," Ben agreed. "You're very resourceful. I don't see you tied up."**

_What are you doing Ben?_ Mal thought, narrowing her eyes a little in thought. Normally, she wouldn't think Ben _had_ an ulterior motive—he was _Ben_ after all. Prince Golden. But he _was_ on the Isle, where everyone had an ulterior motive.

**"** **All right," Uma said after giving another small chuckle and stood up, closing the distance between them. "So let's trash talk Mal."**

"The words 'Ben' and 'trash talk' don't belong in the same sentence," Akiho said. "The only time they belong together is if you have the words 'is genetically incapable of' between them."

**"** **I'd rather talk about you," Ben said quickly.**

"Nice save," Emir chuckled.

**"** **Mm. Funny and a gentleman. I really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes."**

**"** **Oh, you don't," Ben told her. "Set me free, and we'll go back together."**

_That's his plan,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh of relief. _Play to Uma's ego and get free. I don't know if I should be proud that he thought of that or insulted that he clearly thinks I won't be able to get him out of this._

**Uma paused and her eyes got wide. "Oh, so** **_now_ ** **I get an invite?" She asked and chuckled. "Gee, I wonder why."**

"Because you kidnapped the king and, being a smart man, he realizes that offering you an invite could mean you don't kill him," Melody pointed out. "I'm sure Ben's a big fan of not dying, I know I am."

**Uma rested her right hand on the mast near Ben's head. "When you brought Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay to Auradon, that's as mad as I've ever been in my life. And trust me, I've been plenty mad," she said, patting Ben on the cheek.**

"Madder than the time Mal dropped that shrimp bucket on your head?" Gil asked.

"Magic works here," Uma told him with a glare, fingering her necklace. "You want me to see what this puppy can do?"

**"** **I never thought of it like that before," Ben said. "That I could've hurt the people I didn't pick. The plan was to start with four kids and bring more people over. I guess I was busy being king."**

"Oh, how busy could you be?" Uma scoffed. "Too many tea parties taking up your time?"

To everyone's surprise, Emir and Akiho burst out laughing while Ben rolled his eyes at his friends' antics.

"Oh, the fact that she thinks Ben actually has time for tea parties," Emir said when he calmed down, wiping some of the tears that had formed due to his laughter from his eyes.

"Look, you don't know the first _thing_ about Ben's schedule," Akiho told Uma, sobering up. "If _Ben's_ admitting he's too busy, then it's probably jammed as full as it can get."

"Yeah right," Uma scoffed.

"I have Ben's planner if you want proof," Jane spoke up, and flushed as all eyes looked at her.

"You just carry that thing around everywhere?" Carlos asked. "Also, where were you _keeping_ it? Your dress doesn't have pockets—I should know. I was there when you, Evie and Lonnie went on a thirty minute rant about the lack of pockets in dresses."

"With how busy Ben's schedule is, I need to be able to reach him if something comes up," Jane said with a shrug before handing Emir the planner.

"Ben's _first_ two weeks as king included three council meetings discussing security for Auradon since Maleficent was able to crash the coronation, a meeting with Mal, Evie and Queen Tiana, another two council meetings to discuss the start of cotillion preparations, a meeting with Fairy Godmother, a meeting with Queen Cinderella, a meeting with Coach to discuss who the new captain of the Tourney/Swords and Shields team would be, a meeting with Queen Snow White and then seven council meetings to see about filling the spot left by Queen Leah's removal from the council on Ben's coronation day," Emir read out loud.

"Ben, I'm not one to tell you how to run the kingdom but that's _twelve_ council meetings in two weeks," Akiho said. "I'm pretty sure at least one of those meetings could have been an email."

**"That sounds lame. I'm so sorry. You're a leader, Uma. So am I. Come to Auradon and be part of the solution."**

"You're asking the person who _kidnapped_ you to come to Auradon?" Phillip Jr exclaimed. "I can't be the only one to see something wrong there."

_Yeah, she's a leader all right. A leader in elevating my blood pressure,_ Mal thought with a scowl at the _thought_ of Uma in Auradon. The only positive she could think of in this hypothetical situation would be Uma would pick a location close to the sea which Mal could easily avoid if needed.

**"** **Me?" Uma asked. "Part of your solution?"**

**She paused for a moment, as if mulling it over before leaning closer to Ben. "Nah. I don't need you. I'm gonna get there on my own."**

"Good luck getting off the Isle then," Mal said, glaring at Uma.

"Maybe it's just me, but it might be a good idea to _not_ dismiss an offer like that," Elle pointed out. "Ben could easily say that it was an one time offer and refuse to issue another invite. Plus the whole kidnapping him thing."

**Backing up, Uma called out to Harry. Grabbing her necklace, she said to Ben, "let's see what this puppy can do," before walking off, leaving Ben alone tied up on the mast.**

"The barrier's still up. That 'puppy' shouldn't be able to do _anything_ ," Ariel muttered to Eric. While she didn't want to sway Elle or Melody, she wasn't going to lie and say she felt any comfort at the idea of Ursula's shell not only still existing but also working.

**[The scene changes to Jay, Lonnie and Carlos at the limo in the same spot where Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben had parked when they had first arrived.]**

**"** **I'll get the swords," Jay said.**

**"** **Okay."**

**"** **Oh, Lonnie!" Mal exclaimed as she and Evie had met the limo.**

**"** **I made them bring me," Lonnie told her as she went to hug Mal and Evie.**

Mulan smiled as she saw her daughter interact with Evie and Mal but she still couldn't help but worry. This wouldn't be like a Swords and Shields practice; that was the Isle of the Lost. Anything could happen.

She didn't want to see Lonnie get hurt.

**"** **Oh, I'm so glad," Mal told her.**

"You are?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow. "Even though Uma said Ben was toast if we told anyone?"

"First off, future self. Can't really explain what's going through her head," Mal told him. "Second of all, we didn't tell her. Lonnie found out. Got to love a loophole. Third, if Uma actually thought it through, she'd realize that if she hurt Ben in any way, she'd lose her bargaining chip and we could just come and beat her into next week. Finally, it's Lonnie. She's a force of nature all her own."

**"** **Hi," Evie said softly as she returned the hug. "Welcome to the Isle. It's good to see you."**

**"** **Thanks."**

**Jay and Carlos opened the trunk of the limo to grab the swords only to see Dude was wrapped up in a blanket in the trunk as well.**

"How did he get _into_ the trunk?" Anya asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, something tells me the boys would have seen Dude jump in back in Auradon," Jasmine nodded.

"They could have been distracted," Anna suggested, rubbing her stomach. "I mean, I'm sure rescuing Ben would be the most important thing on their minds."

**"** **And Dude," Jay said, a little amused.**

"You seem amused by that Jay," Aladdin said with a small chuckle.

**"** **I told you to stay!" Carlos exclaimed.**

**"** **I flunked obedience class."**

"Distract him with a toy next time, he won't even notice you leave," Rodger suggested. "It's what works for Patch and Lucky."

"And the other 97 pups?" Kristoff asked, looking curious.

"We're still working on that."

**"** **Great," Jay said. "And he can still talk."**

"Probably because the gummy wasn't used to be evil but it was used to help a friend," Jane said. "Magical intent is what determines how the barrier decides what's evil magic and what's not."

"How do you—"

"I got bored one day in mom's office and read her notes on the barrier," Jane said, answering Akiho's question.

**"** **You're lucky I love you," Carlos told Dude as he picked him up and set him down on the street. "Come on."**

"I love you too!" Dude said and hopped on Carlos' lap, licking his hand.

**Jay shut the trunk to the limo and the boys walked toward Mal, Evie and Lonnie. Evie walked off toward the metal pipe.**

"Evie, where are you going?" Carlos asked, scratching Dude behind the ears.

"Wagering a guess, to get the bag with the smoke bombs?" Evie suggested. "Neither Mal nor I are holding it and it's going to be needed if we're going up against Uma."

**"** **Ooh. Here, let me see," Mal said, holding out her hand to see the wand. Grabbing it from Carlos, she examined it. "Wow, what a beauty."**

"It really is impressive," Meg nodded. "But will it fool Uma?"

"It would probably fool my _mother_ ," Jane told her.

**"** **It's noon." Jay told her.**

"Thanks Jay. I probably didn't realize the time," Mal snarked.

**"** **All right," Mal said as Dude sat down next to Carlos. "Are we ready?"**

**"** **Yeah," Evie said, holding up the bag with the smoke bombs.**

**"** **Let's do this."**

**The five of them started to make their way through the metal pipe that led to Pirate's Bay. Dude started to follow Carlos, who had turned around to check on him.**

**"** **Stay!" Carlos commanded.**

"But I can help!" Dude exclaimed

"Against pirates?" Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow. "Plus, what if you ran off and got lost? You could get hurt—or worse, found by Cruella."

**Dude sat down and whined.**

**"** **I mean it," Carlos told him as he made his way through the metal pipe, sticking the wand into his jacket.**

"If Dude flunked obedience class, doesn't that mean he's not going to listen?" Alexandria asked.

"More importantly, why was the campus mutt even attending obedience class in the first place?" Kit muttered to Cinderella.

"Well dear, which one of our dog loving daughters probably spent most of her spare time training said campus mutt?" Cinderella muttered back, smiling fondly at Kitty. The strawberry blonde didn't notice, as she was too busy giving Dude a belly rub, the canine having hopped off Carlos' lap and laid down by Kitty's feet.

**[The scene changes to a shot of Pirate's Bay once more, with a ship in the harbor. The front of the ship was covered in algae, the sails dilapidated.]**

_If that's the Jolly Roger, it's seen some rough times,_ Wendy thought with a frown as she saw the pirate ship.

**[Uma and the other pirates could be seen waiting as Mal and the others walked into Pirate's Bay.}**

**"** **Hey, guys!" Gil exclaimed from his spot on the rigging. "They're here!"**

**"** **Welcome!" Harry exclaimed with his arms held out wide, pushing Ben to the side.**

"You waiting for a hug there?" Travis asked with a smirk.

"He's not going to get one," Nero chuckled.

**"** **Finally!" Uma declared, giving a little laugh and dance as she walked up to the ramp.**

"Was that supposed to scare us?" Mal asked, rolling her eyes. "It looked more like you needed to pee and couldn't find a bathroom."

**Mal and the others made their way to the other end of the dock and stood there; each party waiting for the other to make the first move.**

_Come on Mal,_ Emir thought, hoping the purple haired girl would be able to get Ben out of this mess.

**Uma: Let's get this party started**

"I'm not sure how that's a party," Rowyn muttered to Rose.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure a party has balloons at the very least." Rose muttered back.

**I swear I'm cold hearted**

_Faith, trust and pixie dust. Faith, trust and pixie dust,_ Jane Darling thought to herself as she watched Harry push Ben toward the end of the plank. _Mal'll get King Ben out of this. It's not the same. It's not the same as Neverland. There's no anchor weighing King Ben down, ensuring he'll drown._

**There's no negotiation**

"How about this for negotiation? Give up Ben and you won't get your ass handed to you by Mal and the others?" Akiho suggested, his voice hard.

"Akiho!" Anna exclaimed, looking over at Dizzy and Hadie; as if to tell her son to watch his language around the young kids.

"I'm sure they've heard worse mom," Akiho scoffed. "Heck, one of them's said worse!"

**I'm not here for debatin'**

**You need some motivation?**

"To defeat _you_? That's all the motivation I need," Mal said with a smirk.

**Just look at Ben's face,**

Belle had to hide a wince upon seeing the bruise on the face of the on screen Ben. Just seeing her son injured in any way made her nervous but injured and on the Isle?

"And here I thought _I_ wore a lot of makeup," Audrey muttered to herself as the on screen Hook draped himself over Ben. "There is a limit to how much eye liner one can use."

**Then ask yourself**

**How long you think I'll remain patient?**

_Wonder what they're thinking?_ Evan thought as he saw the on screen Evie and Jay's look at one another. _Hopefully they're able to get Ben out of this!_

" _You're_ the one who started the song," Elle pointed out. "I don't think you have any grounds to talk about losing patience."

**I'll throw him overboard**

_Be careful Carlos,_ Anita thought as the on screen Carlos seemed almost shocked by Uma's threat; straightening up and looking ready to fight.

**And let him swim with killer sharks**

"If we had killer sharks in the water around the Isle, your mom's shop would be out of business," Mal shot at Uma. "What do you think sharks _eat_?"

**You either hand over the wand,**

The Auradonians couldn't help but stare nervously at the image of the on screen Ben at the edge of the plank, Hook holding him precariously by his collar.

**or he'll be ripped apart**

Belle paled once more and her grip on Adam/Beast's hand, which had temporarily lessened, regained its vice like quality on his hand.

**Mal: Now let's all just be smart**

**Although for you that must be hard**

"Ooh, need some ice for that burn?!" Emir asked, glaring toward Uma.

"Settle down," Aziz warned his brother. "I know Ben's your friend but you have to think about—"

"What, about the fact that this is in the future?" Emir asked and paused. "Okay, thought about it. Still happy Mal burnt her."

**You'll get your wand**

"That she won't be able to do anything with," Kitty muttered to Lucy, smirking. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle in relief—her sister was back, not that mopey shell thing that had been around earlier.

_Guess I owe Chad a thank you. His talk with her seemed to do the trick,_ Lucy thought as she locked eyes with her older brother and gave him a small smile.

**No one has to come to any harm**

_That won't work with pirates,_ Zarina thought as her mind went back to a lantern, an ocean and a seemingly charming young man with string brown eyes. Eyes that had promised safety and a new life. Eyes that had grown cold once he had gotten what he wanted and left her to drown.

**Don't try to intimidate**

_Gil seems way too excited for this,_ Hyllus thought, shooting a worried look his sister's way. The on screen pirate did seem a bit too joyful about the festivities; appearing over Uma's shoulder. _Hopefully nothing too bad happens. I'd hate for Macaria to get hurt. Even emotionally._

**Your bark is much worse than your bite**

"Two in a row! Mal is on fire!" Hadie exclaimed in delight. He knew he was supposed to at least tolerate Uma, being some of the only family he had on the Isle. But Hadie was going to root for his sister over his cousin any day.

**Who's the baddest of them all?**

"Not you," Uma scoffed.

"Does that sign say 'call the happiness prevention hotline'?" Elle asked, more than a little concerned.

**I guess we're finding out tonight**

"But it's noon," Silvermist pointed out.

"Hush honey," Rosetta told her. "It might be better if we get through this part faster than normal."

Silvermist opened her mouth to respond but one look at Zarina changed her mind.

**Pirates: Let's go, bring it on**

**Better give us what we want**

"Gimmie's never get," Alexandria stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

**It's the wand for the crown**

**If you don't, it's going down**

"Did you…did you _plan_ this dance?" Hadie asked. "Like do you sit on the deck of your ship and just plan out a dance in case you have to get into a sing off with Mal?"

**VKs: Let's go, make your move**

**Peace or war, it's up to you**

"Anyone else hear 'Beast or war'?" Neal asked. "Anybody? Okay just me then?"

**Give him up and do it now**

"Looking intense there sis," Li'l Shang said with a chuckle. He was trying to find some humor, otherwise he'd go insane with worry. His little sister was on the _Isle_ of all places. Why wouldn't he worry?

**If you don't, it's going down**

**Pirates: We want the wand, or else the king is gone**

Adam/Beast rubbed his wife's back soothingly with his spare hand, trying to get her to calm down. That didn't mean that he wasn't as nervous as his wife; but Belle didn't need him falling apart when she was panicking. One worry wart at a time.

**Your time is running out**

Emir and Akiho sat glaring at Uma, Harry and Gil. While the boys knew that the Isle kids hadn't done the actions yet based on the glow around the screen, neither one of them knew they would be able to get the look of fear the on screen Ben had on his face out of their minds any time soon.

**You should really watch your mouth**

**VKs: Let's go, pound for pound**

"Get 'em Mal!" Many of the kids shouted in support. Ben smiled at his girlfriend.

" _That's_ what got you riled?" He teased.

"Hey, I can't tell you what goes through the mind of my future self," Mal said with a smirk and a shrug.

**We're prepared to stand our ground**

**Put your swords up**

**Put 'em up, it's going down**

Persephone frowned in worry, grabbing Hades' hand as subtly as she could as to not telegraph her fear to the kids. They were on Uma's turf, in Uma's territory. Anything could happen to them.

**Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

**Make the trade!**

**Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

**Or walk the plank!**

**Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

**Make the trade!**

_Faith, trust, and pixie dust! Faith, trust, and pixie dust!_

"Jane, dear," Wendy whispered to her daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Quite fine mother. Why do you ask?"

"You're gripping your brother more tightly than usual," Wendy told her and Jane flushed as she hadn't realized she was doing that. She quickly released her grip on Daniel, who grinned.

"Thanks Janey," Daniel told her but Jane could only nod; her eyes fixed to the screen as she stared at the plank—a different boy appearing in her mind's eye, with an anchor attached to his back and a bright green hat on his head.

**Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

"Was that jump necessary?" Evie asked, looking over at Jay.

"Probably not," Jay told her. "Looked cool though!"

**Or walk the plank!**

Macaria felt shivers run up her spine, looking at the look that was on the face of the on screen Gil. Compared to the Gil who was in the room right now, it was like they were two different people. The Gil that was on screen, that Gil it was easy to see why he was on the Isle.

_Well hang on,_ she thought. _They are two separate people. The Gil that's on screen has never met anyone from Auradon with the exception of Ben, Evie, Jay, Mal and Carlos but four out of those five were from the Isle so he already knew them._

**Mal: Okay, look, this is not a conversation**

"No it's not," Akiho agreed.

"Conversations don't have background music," Emir added.

**It's a do-or-die situation**

"Did…did he just leave Ben _unguarded_?" Alexandria asked. "Not a great plan. Ben should have escaped!"

"If it wasn't for the fact that I think Ben's ankles are tied, Ben could have run off right there," Lucy nodded.

**If you don't give me back the king**

**I'll have no hesitation**

"Knowing Mal, she'd have no hesitation fighting Uma regardless of Ben being there," Jay said with a smirk.

**I'll serve you right here**

**And I don't need a reservation**

"Hate to say it but Uma looks more amused than anything," Lonnie muttered to her brother.

**That way your whole "pirate crew"**

**Can have a demonstration**

"Please," Uma scoffed. "In your dreams."

"Oh, would you like a preview of your future? _Shrimpy_?" Mal asked, a seemingly innocent smirk on her lips.

**Release him now**

**And we can go our separate ways**

"I see nothing funny about this," Elle said with a frown. "After all, Mal took on Maleficent without any issues. I doubt a child with no access to her magic would be a bigger challenge than the Mistress of All Evil."

"Did Hook put on _more_ eyeliner?" Melody asked, looking at the red clad pirate who's on screen counterpart was beginning to resemble a raccoon at this point. "Also, did everyone but Lonnie lose their sleeves for this battle?"

"The _real_ reason why it's called the Isle of the Lost," Phillip Jr said, shaking his head in amusement; having heard Melody's question.

**Unless you want to deal with me and the VKs**

"Nice wave there Evie," Lonnie chuckled.

"Anyone else think it's odd to be referred to as VKs when we're going up against other VKs?" Carlos asked. "Like why not just call us 'AKs' since we technically came to the Isle from Auradon?"

**Uma: So that's your big speech, huh?**

**An empty ultimatum?**

"Nothing empty about it," Mal growled, glaring at Uma.

**Harry: All it takes is one swing, and I'll humiliate him!**

**Matter of fact, make one wrong move**

**And I'll debilitate him**

"Cool it, guyliner," Chad scoffed, shooting the pirate a glare; joining in Emir and Akiho who were already glaring down Harry. Harry, to his credit, seemed nonplused by the death glares coming in his direction.

Hades also glared at the pirate as his on screen counterpart encroached on Mal's personal space. He didn't like the slight nervousness on Mal's face. _Thank Zeus Jay's there_ , he thought with an inward sigh. He was good muscle for Mal to have, loyal to a fault.

**And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him**

**All it takes is one wrong look and I'll...**

"Oh gods, we _get_ it!" Kitty groaned. "You have an obsession for wanting to kill Ben. We heard you the first _fifty_ times."

"Katherine Ella!"

**Uma: Harry, we get it. Chill.**

" _Thank_ you!"

"Um, did he just blow Mal a kiss?" Doug asked. "Someone else saw that right?"

Ben, in fact, did see it and shot a glare in Harry's direction. It was one thing to go after him, but to encroach on _Mal's_ personal space and then try to flirt with her? Harry was _really_ lucky a king didn't start fights.

**Pirates: Let's go, bring it on**

Dizzy and Hadie didn't mean to giggle, but the sight of Harry waving his hand and hook like he was conducting a concert just seemed too out of place _not_ to laugh at.

**Better give us what we want**

**It's the wand for the crown**

**If you don't, it's going down**

**VKs: Let's go, make your move**

**Peace or war, it's up to you**

"Still hearing 'Beast or war'! Is no one else hearing that?"

"Maybe you need your ears checked," Emma chuckled, teasing her brother.

**Give him up and do it now**

"Anyone wondering what that background pirate is thinking during all this?" Aziz asked.

"Must be a Tuesday?" Ashaki suggested.

**If you don't, it's going down**

**Pirates: We want the wand, or else the king is gone**

_I should be there,_ Emir thought as the on screen Harry continued to edge the on screen Ben closer to the edge of the plank. _Ben's my best friend, why am I not there?_

**Your time is running out**

**You should really watch your mouth**

**VKs: Let's go pound for pound**

**We're prepared to stand our ground**

**Put your swords up**

**Put 'em up,**

Mal tensed upon seeing the copy of Fairy Godmother's wand in her hands. She couldn't help but flash back to another viewing where she had held that wand. _Please let this battle have the same result_ , Mal thought.

**it's going down**

**Ben: Hey!**

"Wow, rude much Ben?" Emir chuckled.

"Yeah, 'hay' is for horses," Akiho added.

"Oh gods," Ben sighed and shook his head in amusement.

**We don't have to choose**

"Um, yes we do," Jay told him.

"You. One hundred percent," Carlos added.

"Guys, the on screen Ben doesn't know the wand is fake," Evie pointed out. "To him, he'd just be seeing us potentially give Fairy Godmother's wand to someone who's just threatened his life."

"Still with the king _alive,_ we could muster the armies and defeat Uma even if she had the wand," Lonnie pointed out. "Ben _dead_ just leaves us with an unstable government as we technically don't have an heir after Ben. Some say it's Emma, others say it might be Chad."

"That wand's basically a fancy twig on the Isle anyway," Jane added. "The barrier blocks out evil magic, meaning any magic with evil intent is not going to work. Besides all mom would have to do is make _one_ appearance with her actual wand once you guys got Ben off the Isle and any support Uma built up would hopefully dissipate."

**We don't have to light the fuse**

"Ben, you seem almost disgusted with the idea," Akiho pointed out.

"It's either Mal gives Uma the fake wand or you end up at the bottom of the harbor," Jay told him. "That's worth 'lighting the fuse' as you put it."

**Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose**

"No it won't," Hadie said, shaking his head.

**There's got to be a better way**

"Yeah, it's called 'muster the royal guard and have them storm the Isle so this fight isn't done by teenagers'!"

"Okay, Akiho, calm down before you hurt yourself," Emir told the Arendellian. "This hasn't happened yet."

"Also you said you'd let it go," Elle told him, smirking as Akiho realized she was right.

"Last one, I promise."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're smart," Emir said before Akiho could say anything.

**Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance**

"Why?" Mal asked, looking at Ben.

"Mal—"

"No, I'm seriously asking. _Why_? You made the offer earlier, or at least the on screen you did, and she laughed in your face. Now, she's threatening to _kill_ you. Why are you still offering to get her off the Isle and not coming up with a plan to make sure she _stays_ there?"

"She's right," Elle nodded. "Ben, we know you don't want the kids to suffer and that they deserve a chance. But you can clearly see that Uma and her pirates are not above bringing you harm or _killing_ you to get their way. Is that someone we want in Auradon?"

"I understand what you're saying but is it fair to judge Uma on something that hasn't happened yet?" Ben asked.

"Ben, answer this honestly. Do you have _any_ sense of self preservation?" Audrey asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uma's song about taking over the world and wanting people to know her name didn't have the golden glow around the screen—meaning it already happened. She _wants_ to take over Auradon."

**You'll have your say**

"Yeah. Your say of what you want on your tombstone when I'm finished with you."

"Bring it on, princess!"

"You know, I take that as a compliment nowadays," Mal said nonchalantly as she examined her nails. While that wasn't necessarily true, Uma didn't need to know that. "Gonna bow?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. With the number of times you've called me it, people might assume you actually think I'm royalty," Mal said with a smirk.

**Uma: Silly king, you give me?**

"Hey!" Melody exclaimed as the on screen Uma approached Ben with her sword out. "Mal's holding up _her_ end of the bargain! Leave Ben out of it!"

"You'd rather my sword be pointed at _you_?" Uma growled, glaring at the younger girl.

"Back off Uma!" Elle told her, glaring at the other girl as Melody paled in fear from the threat.

"Oh, and what are _you_ going to do? Roll over my foot?" Uma scoffed.

**You're gonna give me a chance?**

"It was at this moment Ben knew, he messed up," Emir muttered to Akiho, frowning as the look of fear and trepidation returned to the on screen Ben's face.

**Well, not a chance!**

"Wow, you're actually right about something for once," Mal said, the smirk still present. "You don't have a chance."

**Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

**Make the trade!**

**Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

**Or walk the plank!**

"Did…did he just bring Ben closer to the ship just to push him toward the edge again?" Roman asked.

**Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

Persephone gave Mal a small smile, seeing the look her on screen counterpart had given. While she wished the adults were handling this, Persephone knew that Mal wouldn't rest until Ben was safe.

**Make the trade!**

**Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh**

**Or walk the plank!**

"That…that was a really weird dance," Macaria said, glancing at the on screen Gil in concern. _Is he…is he standing on one leg? Why?_

"Oh don't feel bad Shrimpy. We all have our skill sets. Dancing and being threatening at the same time just aren't in yours, Mal said with a smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

**"** **Hold up." Uma said as Mal walked toward her, holding out the wand.**

"What, is it not wrapped in a shiny bow or something?" Elle asked, rolling her eyes.

**"** **Mm. Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive?"**

"You're on the _Isle_!" Akiho exclaimed. "You know, magical barrier? What test drive do you think Mal's going to be able to _do_?"

**Carlos and Evie stared at each other in shock, like they couldn't believe Uma had changed up the deal in front of them.**

**"** **We want to see it work."**

"That wasn't part of the deal, Uma," Jay told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mal gives you the wand, we get Ben back. _That_ was the deal. _"_

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I being too rough for your precious Auradon feelings?" Uma taunted before rolling her eyes. "Gods you two went soft."

**"** **You always _were_ quite the drama queen," Mal said with a scoff. Carlos and Jay watched while Evie looked over her shoulder as Dude came walking up the pier. **

Hadie and Dizzy perked up at the sight of Dude, as if realizing what Mal could do to get past the limitation of the magical barrier.

**"** **Oh, and nothing too big, or else Ben is fish bait." Uma added.**

" _Still_ want to give her an invitation to Auradon, Ben?" Audrey asked.

"It hasn't happened yet Audrey," Ben told her. "I can't refuse someone an invitation just because they sang a song that I would have had no way of knowing about if it hadn't been for the viewing."

**The pirates burst out into laughter as Mal glanced over at Ben who was being dangled over the edge of the plank by Harry, worry evident on both of their faces though Mal's wasn't as obvious.**

" _How_ is that funny?" Emir growled. "She's threatening to _kill_ a sixteen year old, someone her own age, and they find that _funny_?"

**"** **We're dead," Carlos muttered to Evie, who whispered something in his ear. Mal looked over at the others and Carlos barely tilted his head to one side, directing Mal toward Dude. Dude whimpered as he sat down.**

"Brilliant," Aziz whispered, realization dawning on him.

**"** **Okay," Mal said as she turned and rested her hands on the railing. Uma looked on expectantly as Mal pointed the wand at Dude.**

"That's cheating!" Uma exclaimed, the realization coming to her as well.

"So's changing the terms of the deal at the eleventh hour!" Mal shot back.

**"** **Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!" Mal said, thinking of the spell on the spot and waved the wand in Dude's direction. Mal smiled but Dude just sat there silent. Uma stared at Mal suspiciously as Mal looked back at her. Mal looked back at Dude.**

"Why is she giving Mal that look?" Rachel asked. "Wouldn't it be _more_ suspicious if it _did_ work? You know, considering the whole magical barrier and all that?"

**"** **Talk, dog." Mal prompted.**

"I'm not a trained monkey. I don't speak on command," Dude told her.

**"** **Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude whispered and the pirates burst out into laughter while Uma looked on in shock before smiling herself. Mal smiled at Dude, happy the dog was playing along.**

"Why would a _dog_ even need to worry about that?" Ashaki asked.

Jay and Lucy looked over at Carlos and Kitty respectively, as if wondering which one had been worrying about how they looked in front of Dude for him to pick up on that phrase.

**"** **Hey, does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?" Dude asked as the laughter continued.**

"Good luck finding those on the Isle," Jay muttered. The best meat they got were the few random wild chickens that had made their way on the delivery barge. To this day, no one knew how the birds had been stupid enough to wander to them but they weren't complaining.

Old man Slade had been watching over them when they first arrived on the Isle but then, after they escaped, he just gave up and they became wild. The chickens didn't have that much in regards to meat on them but the meat they _did_ have was still better than anything they got from the Auradon deliveries.

**"** **Give me the wand!" Uma snapped, her laughter dying down.**

**"** **Give me Ben!" Mal shouted back.**

"Smart," Shang nodded. "Never give the other side all the power until you've gotten what you want."

**Uma paused and everyone grew silent, waiting to hear what Uma's next words would be. Ben stared in slight panic, as Harry continued to dangle him off the edge of the plank.**

"Oh gods," Belle whimpered, so softly it was almost inaudible. Adam/Beast continued to rub her back to try to keep her calm, the paleness in Belle's face was almost paper white and it was extremely worrying.

**Uma opened her mouth, as if wanting to snap back at Mal, but instead smiled and backed up a little. "Harry, bring him over."**

"Oh thank gods," Phillip Jr sighed in relief. Now all they had to do was get Ben off that Isle and everything would be a-okay.

**Harry dragged Ben backwards off the plank, the pirates jeering at Ben as he made his way over to the two girls. Gil quickly made his way over to Ben.**

**"** **Ooh, and, before you go, tell your mama that Gaston says hi. And also tell your dad that my dad wishes he'd finished off your dad when he had the chance," Gil told him**

Adam/Beast growled slightly at that; Gaston was _lucky_ he had been brought back to life.

"Charming," Eugene scoffed, shaking his head.

"Nothing we all haven't heard before," Carlos said, rolling his eyes. Gaston was known to get drunk at the local tavern and go on rants about how he should have killed the Beast before Belle arrived. Granted those rants got a lot of the Isle to blame _Gaston_ for them being trapped on the Isle since it was Belle and Beast who were rulers of the land.

Let's just say Gil needed the protection of Uma's gang a lot more than Uma needed whatever Gil provided.

**as Harry shoved Ben down to the ground in front of Mal; Ben landing on his knees with a grunt.**

"That sounds like it might have hurt," Evan muttered, wincing a little.

"Yeah, thought you didn't want 'damaged goods'," Robin snarked. "Broken knee caps definitely count as 'damaged'."

"Kids," Rapunzel warned. They were still her children after all, and it was important that they at least try to get along with others. Even if that person would someday kidnap their king and hold him for ransom for Fairy Godmother's wand.

**Mal and Ben looked at each other as Uma used Ben's head as an arm rest.**

Emir and Akiho quickly looked away from each other, knowing that if they caught the other's eye they'd probably burst out laughing at the sight of Ben acting as someone's arm rest.

Hey, Ben _may_ have been their best friend and their king, but it didn't change the fact that it was a funny image.

**"** **Aw." Uma mocked, holding out her arm for the wand as Mal held out her hand for Ben. "Cut him loose, Harry."**

"There's no way it'll be _that_ easy," Akiho muttered, the need to laugh subdued by the continuation of the viewing. "There's _got_ to be a catch."

"I mean, I don't see _what_ could be the catch," Emir muttered back. "Mal proved the wand works, even if we know it's a fake. What else could Uma ask for?"

**Harry sighed as he bent down to cut the ropes that bound Ben's wrists and ankles. "I never get to have any fun," he muttered.**

"You and I have _very_ different definitions of fun," Carlos told him.

"Aww, poor Devil. Guess you went soft like the others," Harry faked a pout before letting out a small bark to try to scare Carlos.

"That won't work on me, Hook," Carlos said, Anita and Rodger giving him a proud smile.

"Carlos, drop it. He's not worth it," Jay said, glaring at Harry.

**As soon as his hands were freed, Ben's hand grabbed Mal's but Ben looked over at Uma as she rested a hand on Ben's shoulder, as if unsure he was actually freed. Mal handed the wand to Uma.**

**"** **Yes!" Gil exclaimed in the background as Uma gave a faux shocked expression, as if surprised Mal had given her the wand. "We got it now!"**

"That's what you think," Herkie said with a chuckle.

Macaria, though, frowned at Gil's exuberance at getting the wand. _He's just happy at the idea of being free,_ she told herself. _He wouldn't actually do anything too bad would he?_

**Mal pulled Ben up and shoved him behind her, as Ben tried to go back. "Ben, go!" Mal exclaimed.**

"Listen to her!" Lucy urged.

**"** **Yeah!" Uma exclaimed as she ran back to the ship.**

**"** **Go!" Mal shouted, still pushing Ben back toward the exit. "Move!"**

"Oh gods, Ben! Trust that Mal's got a plan and move!" Emma groaned. "Seriously!"

"Guys, hate to sound like a broken record but it hasn't happened yet," Ben said. "I promise that if this does happen, I will listen to Mal."

"That's not funny!" Many of his schoolmates snapped at him.

**"** **Okay, okay," Uma said, surrounded by her crew, and pointed the wand to the sky. "By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!"**

**The pirates cheered as they waited for the barrier to fall but nothing happened. Uma stared at the wand in shock as the realization dawned on her that Mal had gotten one over on her.**

"Why are you upset?" Neal asked. "Again, as we've all pointed out, there's that pesky barrier!"

"When I want your opinion, princey, I'll ask for it," Uma growled.

"Leave him alone Uma," Emma said with a glare.

**"** **No!" Uma shouted and broke the wand over her knee as her crew looked on in shock.**

"That was smart," Melody said, rolling her eyes. "For all you know, you just broke the real wand."

**"** **Ben!"**

**"** **You do not get to win every time!" Uma declared, Harry glaring at Mal and her gang while Gil looked confused.**

"Apparently I do," Mal said with a smirk.

**"** **Hurry!" Mal shouted, shoving Ben away as Jay went to grab the swords they had stashed. "Go!"**

"And _this_ is why we listen to Mal!" Akiho told Ben.

**"** **Get 'em!" Uma ordered but Carlos fired off a smoke bomb before any of the pirates could advance.**

"Smart," Hyllus nodded. "Obscure their vision so you can then run and get out of there!"

**As dark blue smoke filled the air, Carlos let off another one at the pirates in the crow's nest. This one blinded them with orange smoke. Carlos let off one final smoke bomb as Evie tossed a sword to Ben.**

Jay leaned over to Mal. "Blue, orange and red? Did you pick those colors on purpose Mal?"

"Don't know what you mean Jay," Mal muttered back, her lips barely moving. She did know what Jay meant and she didn't know if her future self had picked those colors on purpose; the colors that represented her _old_ gang before Carlos and Evie had been brought into the fold. A gang where blue and red represented _very_ different people than the colors did now.

**"** **Ben!" Evie shouted as Jay ran off as if to cover potential exits. The pirates swung down amid a cloud of fresh red smoke. As the background pirates ran to take cover, the fighting began**

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm on that female pirate's side," Nero said. "When fighting's about to go down, you get out of dodge."

**; a pirate nearly taking Evie's head off with a swing of his sword.**

"Careful Evie!" Snow White exclaimed, looking at the screen fearfully.

**Lonnie ran toward the fighting, confronting a pirate near the edge of the dock.**

"Lonnie, you never run _toward_ the fighting!" Mulan told her daughter.

"So like you did when the Hun hoard was charging you guys on the mountain pass?" Lonnie asked.

"She's got you there," Shang muttered.

"You ran after me, and I had to _drag_ you back from an oncoming avalanche!"

"That _you_ started!"

"I regret saying anything," Lonnie said as her parents continued to playfully verbally spar with each other.

**"** **Go!" Uma ordered. The crew ran down the pier to face off against Mal. One of the pirates connected his sword to her's and Mal forced him over the edge of the pier sending him into the water below.**

"So did Mal technically kill someone?" Alexi muttered to Dizzy and Hadie.

"Nope," Dizzy shook her head. "There are no sharks in those waters, Uma was just saying that to try to intimidate Mal."

"Plus, all the warf rats know how to swim," Hadie said. "Kinda goes with the territory of being a pirate."

**Ben faced off against another pirate, easily matching the pirate blow for blow. Getting past him, Ben shoved the pirate down with a small chuckle.**

"You seem a bit amused there, Ben," Chad teased. It really was rare that Ben had the chance to relax and drop the 'prince' persona, or maybe it was king persona now. It was just funny that the rare chance he got to do so was when he was fighting for his life.

**The rest of Uma's crew stormed from the ship, and Mal weaved through their attack to face off against Uma, who had finally drawn her sword.**

"Idiots," Uma growled.

"Took you long enough to join the fight," Mal taunted. "Scared?"

"Of you? You wish, princess."

"Still waiting on that bow."

"Get used to disappointment."

**Carlos faced off against another one of the crew, expertly matching the pirate's attacks.**

"Careful, Carlos!" Anita urged, clutching on to Rodger's arm in fear.

**Harry jumped over the railing of the pier that was closest to the edge of the ship.**

"Not gonna lie, that was kinda hot," Emma muttered to Macaria. What? She may have been going to the dance with Emir but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate another hot man when he appeared. What was the saying? Oh yes, just because she couldn't order didn't mean she couldn't look at the menu.

**"** **Hello, Jay," the son of Hook said as he faced off against Jay. "Well, well, well."**

"I'm sensing some tension that needs to be worked out," Rose stated. "Maybe therapy or careful conversation—"

"Swords," Harry and Jay said at the same time.

"With those two, the answer's always going to be swords," Mal told Rose.

**Mal and Uma began to fight while Harry and Jay seemed to circle each other in the background.**

"Gods, what were you two? Vultures in another life?" Anya asked, watching the two boys circle each other.

**Cutting back to Harry and Jay, Harry unsheathed his sword and swung at Jay, barely missing the son of Jafar.**

"Careful Jay," Coach muttered, watching the scene in rapt concentration; looking for anything he could use to keep Jay on top.

"Don't get hit," Emir whispered. He definitely didn't want anything to happen to Jay—for Mal and his own sake. Jay was his friend after all.

**Spinning, Harry raised his sword and hook toward Jay; being blocked by Jay's own sword.**

"Nice," Coach nodded. "Spins are tough to block."

_Not when it's always been one of Hook's first moves,_ Jay thought with a smirk; the memories of friendly spars as kids coming back unwanted.

**Gil swung down from the ship on a rope tied to the crow's nest, landing behind Ben.**

"You know you just gave up the element of surprise by yelling as you swung down."

"Macaria, stop helping them," Hyllus told his sister.

"What? It's my fault I'm the only one who pays attention to Athena's lectures?"

"It is when you're helping people trying to _kill_ Ben!"

**"** **Hey, Ben," the son of Gaston said as Ben looked at him in shock.**

"What's so shocking about Gil being there?" Rowyn asked. "You should have heard him coming."

"At least Gil was polite enough to wait to attack until Ben knew he was there," Ruby nodded.

**Gil drew his sword and began launching an attack on Ben, Ben matching the attack blow for blow.**

**Mal and Uma continued to fight, with Mal grabbing Uma's arm when the other girl overextended her reach and pulled her off balance.**

"Good," Coach nodded. "Always be prepared to exploit a weakness. In fact, you're doing very well there Mal. You wouldn't happen to be interested in joining the team too?"

Mal chuckled. She _definitely_ didn't expect that. "Thank you but I'll pass. I don't need the extra stress."

"Fair enough. Let me know if you change your mind, or even just want to join in a practice."

**This allowed Mal to trade positions with Uma and the fighting continued.**

"I can't be the only one thinking that having your back to the pier would be better than having your back to the ship, can I?" Neal asked.

**Evie could be seen facing off against one of the crew mates from earlier, blocking an attack to her head before stomping on the pirate's foot. She chuckled as she pushed him off balance as he jumped in pain.**

"Nice one!" Akiho grinned.

"In heels, she's doing this in heels!" Robin muttered, impressed shock coloring her tone. "I'd have twisted an ankle long before this if I tried that in those shoes."

**Lonnie continued to fight the pirate that was pinned against the railing of the pier, one hand taken up by trying to keep his fellow pirate on the pier. Letting go so that he could continue to fight Lonnie, the other pirate fell into the water. Lonnie quickly disarmed the pirate she was fighting but handed him her sword.**

"Why?!" Lil Shang groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Never give your opponent a weapon!"

"I can handle myself," Lonnie told her brother.

"Yes, when the opponent is fighting you one handed and pinned against the railing. Can you handle yourself when your opponent is on even ground and armed, but you're not?"

**"** **Here, take mine," Lonnie said with a half shrug; Ben preparing to fight Gil one handed in the background.**

"Ben, are you—"

"Yes, Akiho, it looks as though I'm about to fight Gil one handed," Ben nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Fair enough."

**The pirate looked at her in shock before attacking; Lonnie dodging each thrust and swing before kicking the pirate in the face.**

" _Still_ think I can't handle myself unarmed?" Lonnie asked her brother, who stared at the screen in shock.

"Note to self, start kicking the crew in the face," Harry muttered. They'd need to learn to dodge that after all.

**"** **Amazeballs!" Dude exclaimed before walking off.**

"Was that comment _really_ needed?" Travis asked.

**Mal and Uma continued to fight, each one matching the other's attack. Mal raised her leg to avoid Uma hitting it with her sword and grabbed Uma's wrist.**

Coach nodded in approval; he wanted to get Mal on the team but understood why she refused. Still, it would be a shame to let that natural talent go to waste.

**"** **Hey, you miss me?" Mal asked as she closed the distance between the two of them before turning around so that she was facing the ship once more and pushing Uma away.**

"Like the plague," Uma scoffed.

**Harry and Jay kept fighting, Jay blocking Harry's blows and kicking him in the knee to knock him off balance.**

"Nice high block Jay," Lonnie said with a grin.

"Thanks?" Jay said, looking a little confused as if not used to getting a compliment like that from a girl. Mal didn't count, she was practically his _sister_ after all.

**"** **Let's dance," Evie said, preparing to face off against another pirate, expertly matching his moves and blocking his attacks.**

"Okay, I understand Mal and Jay and maybe even Carlos knowing how to sword fight. But Evie?"

"I _was_ on the Isle of the Lost too," Evie told Ashaki. "While I was more prone to diplomacy than the others, did you think we defended our territory based on our stunning good looks and sparkling personalities?"

"I thought that was what the tags were for?" Emir asked. "The ones that Mal was working on last viewing?"

"Those help," Mal nodded. "But sometimes, _some_ fools don't read them and think they can just take what they want."

"Hey, you encroached on our territory first!" Uma shot back. "We were just taking back what was ours."

**Gil and Ben continued to fight, with Gil pinning Ben against the steps of the dock of the pier.**

"Belle, lessen the grip," Adam/Beast whispered to his wife, who had once again attached her vice like grip to his hand. "Please?"

Belle, though, seemed to have not heard him; if anything her grip only increased in strength.

_He's not actually going to hurt Ben, is he?_ Macaria thought with a frown. _I mean, I know he's from the Isle but Gil doesn't seem like the type._

_Oh and you know him so well?_ A voice that sounded like her brothers rang through her head. _How many conversations have you had with him?_

**"** **Hey, Gil!" Carlos called to get the son of Gaston's attention, and holding off Gil's attack. "Get out of here, Ben!"**

"Now the question remains, will he listen?" Emma chuckled, relieved that Carlos had gotten Ben out of the mess but still worried for the smaller boy.

Ashaki, though, had perked up a little at seeing the slight muscle definition in Carlos' arms. It wasn't as muscular as Jay or Harry's but that was okay.

**Ben rolled away and Carlos picked up the fight with Gil, knocking the taller boy off balance so that he fell against the same steps Ben was pinned to.**

"The..the pier was _right_ there," Akiho said, looking confused. "Three steps to the right and you would have been on even ground where no one was fighting. Did you really have to _roll_ away from the fight?"

**"** **Nice scarf," Evie told the pirate she was sparing, as she drove him to the ground. Walking up to him, she pulled the scarf off his neck spinning the pirate and shoving him down. "It's mine now."**

"Nice one E," Mal said with a smirk.

"I'm going to be reminding our crew not to wear things that can be used _against_ them," Harry growled.

**Ben came up and pulled the pirate off the pier, and stood back to back with Evie as they continued to face off against the oncoming hoard of pirates.**

"That is the _opposite_ of getting out of there!" Emir exclaimed.

"I'm not going to leave them _alone_!" Ben told him. "Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie and Lonnie need the extra sword."

"This wouldn't be a problem if _someone_ had rallied the royal guard!"

"Drop it Akiho!" Ben and Emir told their friend.

**"** **Ben!"**

**Harry and Jay's fight continued on, with Harry throwing a kick at Jay but the son of Jafar dodging it. Jay threw his own kick toward Harry's head but the pirate dodged that one as well. The two matched each other blow for blow.**

"Those two seem evenly matched," Aladdin muttered, staring at the screen as he was too nervous to look away. He'd grown to see Jay as almost a third son and he would hate if something were to happen to the boy. Even if it was in the future.

**"** **Oh…" Harry said as he pinned Jay to the railing of the pier, Harry laughing as Jay glanced at the pirate's sword.**

"Get out of there Jay," Mal muttered.

"It should be made illegal for either of them to wear sleeves," Rowyn muttered under her breath, staring at the rippling biceps of both VKs.

"Talk to Ben about that. He can make a proclamation," Rose teased her sister, having heard the mutter.

**Grabbing the handle, Jay forced himself off the railing. Still holding on to his sword, Jay dodged a swing from Harry as Harry got his sword stuck in the pier railing.**

"Oh, Hook, I'm afraid you've lost your touch," Jay said with a smirk and Harry glowered in response.

**Jay took that opportunity to land a punch and kicked Harry away from him, grabbing the pirate's hook. Chuckling, Jay quickly dangled the hook over the pier railing as if to threaten to drop it if Harry moved any closer. Harry quickly dropped his sword and held out his hand for his hook. Jay, though, dropped the hook into the water and walked off as Harry grabbed his sword and jumped into the water to retrieve it.**

"Jay!" Aladdin, Ben and Coach exclaimed in shock.

"What?" Jay asked. "Hook's one of the better sword fighters the warf rats have, as much as it pains me to say it. If I just gave him back his hook, he'd probably start the fight back up again. Throwing it in the water allows us time to get out of dodge before Hook re-enters the fight."

Meanwhile Uma was glaring at her first mate. "Seriously? You're diving into the water over a stupid hook? Stay up there and finish the fight! It should be easier now that you have two useable hands!"

**Mal and Uma's fight raged on, with Uma getting more intense with every blow. Mal finally stopped her attack and stood on the other girl's sword to prevent another round.**

"How? How are you both doing that in _heels_?" Emma exclaimed. "Teach me your ways Mal!"

**Looking behind her to see Ben and Evie still going at it with their pirate hoards, Mal whacked Uma's hand with her sword and ran toward the king and her friend.**

"Oh Ben, that kick hurt me," Lonnie groaned. "How have we been friends for so long and you never learned to throw a decent front kick?"

"What was wrong with it?" Ben asked and Lonnie looked at him as if he had three heads.

"How about the fact that you dropped your leg after extending the kick? You want more bang for your buck, bring your leg back in before you set it down. It'll also allow you the opportunity to throw another kick if you need to. Also, you leaned back when you threw it meaning if the pirate had caught your leg, you'd have been thrown off balance and potentially fallen back into Evie."

**Uma followed in her wake.**

**"** **Uma!" Harry shouted from the water and Uma gave up her pursuit temporarily to help Harry out of the water.**

**"** **Jay, go start the car!" Carlos shouted, having been victorious with his fight with Gil.**

"Go with him!" Ashaki and Emma urged.

**"** **I'll meet you guys there," Evie told them. Jay ran toward the tunnel, grabbing Lonnie who was sparing against two pirates.**

"Oh thank Zeus," Lil Shang muttered, happy his little sister would be out of the fray.

**"** **Ben, come on! Go!" Mal shouted, as Ben continued to spar against the pirate crew.**

"Listen to her!" Akiho and Emir shouted.

**"** **Mal's mine!" Uma vowed as she ran up the pier. Harry grinned and unsheathed his sword, following his captain.**

"When did he sheathe his sword?" Emma asked. "He dove in the water with his sword unsheathed but when he came out of the water, it was sheathed."

"Paying close attention to his sword, Emma?" Neal asked with a smirk.

"Don't be gross Neal!" Emma exclaimed.

**Uma faced off against Mal once more as Ben nearly got impaled in the head with an oncoming sword.**

"Watch it!" Akiho, Chad, Emir, Kitty, Travis and Peter all shouted, glaring at the pirate.

**"** **Hiya!" Harry exclaimed.**

"Hiya. He has all the time in the world to think of a witty one liner and he goes with 'hiya'," Mal shook her head in disbelief, glowering at the pirate. Why was Harry going after Ben anyway? He'd been sparing Jay after all.

**The two boys began sparing, with Ben climbing up the ladder he was pinned against to try to gain a better vantage point.**

_Open jacket and fighting for his life is a good look for Ben,_ Rowyn thought with a small flush appearing on her cheeks.

"Think that's adrenaline or is he showing off for Mal?" Akiho muttered to Emir.

"Can we say both?" Emir muttered back.

**The fights continued on and Harry forced Ben off the ladder by using both his sword and hook. Ben ran around the ladder with Harry in hot pursuit but getting his arm stuck in the ladder rung.**

"Idiot!" Uma growled. "Go around the ladder and cut him off! That way you don't get your arm stuck!"

**"** **Coochy, coochy, coo," Ben teased, tickling the pirate's chin the same way Harry had back when Ben was tied up.**

"Is it necessarily a good idea to tease the pirate who _definitely_ wants to kill you?" Neal asked.

**Harry swung wildly to try to hit Ben but Ben dodged, fighting the pirate one handed.**

"What is with you and fighting the pirates one handed?" Akiho asked and Ben shrugged.

**VKs: Let's go, bring it on**

**Bring it on, it's going down**

**Time is running out**

"Oh that's not terrifying to hear or anything," Hades muttered under his breath. He did _not_ want to think about his daughter's time running out.

**"** **Carlos! Smoke bomb!" Evie shouted and the younger boy tossed her one of the last remaining smoke bombs.**

"See? This is why you make more than _five_ smoke bombs!" Macaria told them. "Now you've just got one remaining if this one doesn't work."

**VKs: Let's go, pound for pound**

**We're prepared to stand our ground**

**Put your swords up**

**It's going down**

**"** **Ben, go!" Mal shouted as Evie fired the penultimate smoke bomb, a cloud of dark purple smoke obscuring the pirates' vision.**

"I _know_ how to make smoke bombs," Mal said with a smirk as Macaria looked on in shock. "I've been doing it since I was five after all."

"Don't remind me," Evie grumbled, having had been the victim of some of those smoke bombs when they were kids. The time after Evie's sixth birthday, where almost the entire Isle but Mal had been invited, had been the worst of it. Evie's clothes and skin were covered in purple smoke for about _two_ weeks.

**"** **Let's go, now!" Evie shouted, dragging Ben toward the tunnel.**

" _Thank_ you!" Hyllus sighed in relief. "He's finally getting out of there!"

**"** **Go!" Mal urged.**

**"** **Come on!"**

**Evie and Ben went through the tunnel as Mal stayed behind, looking back at the pirate hoard.**

"Seriously? First Ben and now Mal?" Hyllus groaned. "Why don't you two understand the importance of getting out of dodge?"

"So you _do_ pay attention to Athena's lectures on strategy!" Macaria said with a smirk.

**Pirates: Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh**

**Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh**

**Uma made her way to the bridge that connected the tunnel to the pier, but Mal kicked it loose; causing it to tumble into the fantoms below.**

"Nice," Emir said with a smirk. "Makes it a lot harder for them to follow you."

**Uma: What's my name?**

**What's my name?**

**What's my name?**

**Uma, Uma-la-la-ooh**

**Uma: Say it nowwwwww!**

"Shrimpy," Mal said with a smirk.

**The two stared at each other in silence as the song ended.**

"Umm, okay? Are either one of you going to say anything or just stare at each other for an awkward amount of time?" Nero asked.

**"** **You okay?" Carlos asked Lonnie as the VKs, Ben and Lonnie made their way back to the limo.**

**"** **Yeah, I'm good," Lonnie told him.**

Mulan sighed in relief and then turned to her daughter. "If this happens for real, and you get injured and don't tell anyone, you're grounded for three weeks understand?"

"Yes mom."

"Good. That being said, you did well out there," Mulan said. "Maybe a bit more refining on the sword play but being on the Swords and Shields team will help you out there."

Lonnie beamed at the compliment.

**"** **Nice work out there, Lonnie," Carlos said, running toward the limo. "Come on, Dude, hop in. Oh, now you listen to me."**

"Are we sure Dude isn't like a cat in a dog's body or something?" Lucy asked. "He ignores commands like all the time and does his own thing."

"Hey!" Dude exclaimed.

**"** **Let's go," Evie said as she ran out of the tunnel.**

"Smartest thing anyone's said in this viewing," Akiho nodded.

**"** **Come on, Evie, get in."**

**"** **Let's go."**

**Ben ran out of the tunnel but looked back, as if realizing someone was missing.**

**"** **Mal!" He shouted.**

"You _waited_ for me?" Mal asked. "Ben, you _should_ have made your way to the limo. The others wouldn't have left without me."

"You honestly think I'm going to leave you behind?" Ben asked and shook his head. "That's not going to happen Mal.

**Mal, still staring off against Uma, turned and walked off.**

"Is this really the time to slowly walk away? I think running would be more apropos."

"Running gives Uma the satisfaction," Mal said with a shrug as Rose stared in confusion.

**"** **No!" Uma shrieked and stormed off. "Move! Get out of my way!"**

"Temper, temper," Hadie said with a smirk.

**Mal ran through the tunnel and Ben grabbed her hand, the two of them making their way toward the limo.**

Belle couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ben grabbing Mal's hand as she finally relaxed. Her son was safe, Mal had saved him.

Adam/Beast slid his hand out of his wife's grip and stretched it out, wincing a bit. There were definitely going to be a couple of broken bones there.

**"** **Come on, come on, come on," Lonnie urged. "Swords."**

**Mal and Ben threw their swords into the trunk of the limo and climbed into the back as Lonnie closed the trunk and hopped into the front. As the limo drove off, the camera pans down to show Mal's spell book on the ground of the Isle.**

" _What_?" Mal snapped, her eyes widening in shock. "How did I not notice it was gone?"

"Mal, it's the future," Evie told her but Mal was more focused on the fact that her spell book was now in enemy territory.

"E, with that spell book, who knows what damage Uma could do?" Mal growled. "Gods, why did I even bring it?"

"Because it's your mother's spell book?" Carlos ventured but grew silent as Mal growled once more.

**Mal looked back, as if making sure they weren't being pursued by Uma and her crew. Looking forward once more, Ben and Mal glanced at each other as if unsure what to say.**

"Awkward," Dude said.

**"** **I'm really sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted them to," Ben told her, finally breaking the silence.**

"We're not!" Emir said. "We _like_ having Mal in Auradon, even if for some reason she thinks she's bad for Ben."

**"** **I mean, as long as you're safe, that's…" Mal told him, still panting heavily.**

Persephone smiled slightly, despite everything that had happened Mal was still more concerned with Ben's safety than anything else.

"Breathe Mal," Ben said softly.

"Guess you could say you take her breath away, huh Ben?" Emir teased.

"That was horrible," Aziz told his little brother. "Never go into comedy."

**"** **Well, I mean, at least I got to see the Isle," Ben said as if trying to find a positive.**

"There are better ways to see the Isle," Adam/Beast muttered to himself. Even if he wasn't thrilled with the idea of Ben going to the Isle, there were more _official_ ways that it could be done rather than sneaking off in the dead of night.

**"** **They're my people, too. Uma helped me see that."**

Everyone paused and looked over at Ben.

"I'm sorry, _Uma_?" Akiho said as if in shock.

"We're talking about the same person who kidnapped you and held you for ransom for the wand?" Emir asked.

"The same person who held you over a plank and threatened to turn you into fish chow?" Chad reiterated.

"The same person who just had a massive sword fight to try to kill not only you but your girlfriend and her friends?" Elle inquired.

"The same person who sang a musical number dedicated to taking over Auradon?" Audrey chimed in.

"The same person who's sitting right here and absolutely loves it when people talk about her as if she's not in the room," Uma reminded them, glaring at the Auradonians.

"Oh good, so we'll continue then?" Melody asked with an innocent smile, pretending like she didn't understand the sarcasm as Uma turned her glare onto her.

**"** **Ben, Uma** **_captured_ ** **you."**

"Thank you!" Akiho and Emir exclaimed in exasperated relief.

"Someone who gets it!" Elle added.

**"** **She's an angry girl with a bad plan," Ben said while Mal looked at him in shock. "That's not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal."**

_Oh gods, does your foot taste good or something future me? That's got to be the only reason why you would continue to talk after that,_ Ben thought as Mal looked away from him.

Hades, though, was looking right at him with a small glare; powerful enough to make Ben wish he was captured on the Isle yet not noticeable enough to anyone who wasn't looking.

**The two looked away from each other while Carlos and Evie stared in silence.**

**"** **Awkward." Dude chimed in.**

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Dude said.

**"Dude…"Evie began but cleared her throat.**

**"** **Dude, I know you can talk, but it doesn't always mean you should." Carlos said at the same time. The two stared at Mal and Ben as the tension grew.**

"Wise words," Travis nodded.

"Too bad Dude will probably not listen to them," Evan added.


	18. Chapter 18

**"Here we go," Jay said as the limo approached the bridge. Pressing the button to open the barrier, the limo was a-washed with bright yellow light as it drove over the bridge.**

"Oh thank Gods," Mulan muttered under her breath. Yes she knew Lonnie could handle herself in a fight but that didn't mean she wanted her little girl spending any more time than necessary on the Isle.

**As the kids made their way back to Auradon, Lonnie and Jay looked at each other; Lonnie sighing in relief.**

**'Why don't you stop by practice later?" Jay said, breaking the silence.**

"Jay, what _are_ you thinking?" Mal asked. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Jay responded, shooting her a smirk and Mal rolled her eyes.

**"What, in the mood to break some rules?" Lonnie asked, smirking as she turned to face him.**

"That's Jay every day," Carlos chuckled.

**"No." Jay scoffed and Lonnie faced forward again, chuckling a little. They drove up to the school and the six of them made their way onto the quad;**

"And of course no one is questioning why everyone's dressed in Isle garb, especially Ben," Kitty shook her head at the obliviousness of her school mates.

"Not gonna lie, Ben looks good in that beanie though," Lucy muttered. Mal was definitely a lucky girl.

Mal smirked, having heard the younger girl's mutter. "Have to agree with Lucy there Ben," she told him, keeping her voice soft so Lucy didn't hear her. Mal didn't want to embarrass the poor girl.

Ben flushed but chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," he told her.

**Mal walking with her head down and arms crossed.**

Macaria frowned at seeing her cousin's body language. _It's clear that Mal needs to talk to someone. Where am I? I wouldn't have left school grounds, unless I'm getting ready for Cotillion._

**"I'll get these back to the gym," Lonnie said.**

**"Thanks."**

**"See you later," Lonnie told Jay as she walked off.**

"No one's going to question Lonnie walking through the quad with a bag of swords?" Aziz asked.

"It's Lonnie," Emir told him with a small shrug of his shoulders. "We call that a Tuesday."

**Jane, meanwhile, walked up to Ben and Mal.**

**"Ben! There you are," she said. "Cotillion's tonight."**

Akiho chuckled. "There you are," he repeated. "Like you're a kid who's mom's been looking for him, not the king of Auradon."

"Hey, I practically grew up with Jane," Ben said, shaking his head in amusement. "She, Chad, Lonnie and Audrey have been in my life since I was an infant."

"Still amusing though dude," Akiho told him. "Also, if Jane's been in your life as long as you say she has, why is she not questioning your Isle attire?"

"Oh I'm sure if we weren't on the quad, she'd be peppering me with questions," Bel told him.

**Jane motioned for Ben to come closer as she showed him what was on her tablet.**

"So, I don't want to be that person," Eugene said, "but Mal's _right_ there. She could see what's on the tablet if she wanted to."

**"Come here," she said. "Look, this is the stained glass window for Mal. Isn't it beautiful? She's gonna love it."**

Mal smiled. "It really is beautiful Ben," she told him. "I'm just sorry your surprise got ruined."

"Hey, you're more important than some surprise," Ben told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Besides, there's two days til Cotillion. I'm sure I can think of another surprise."

**Ben, however, leaned over to Mal and muttered to her. "Do you want to cancel?"**

**Mal looked at Ben in shock.**

As did most of the kids watching in the theater.

"Seriously?" Rowyn exclaimed. "There are _hours_ until Cotillion and you ask her if she wants to _cancel_?"

"Never mind the fact that the Gazelle would have a freaking field day if you showed up alone, but this is supposed to be Mal's induction into the court," Emma added. "She can't cancel."

"Guys!" Elle shouted. "This hasn't happened yet. Let's stop jumping down Ben's throat and focus on that."

"Plus, at least he asked Mal," Melody pointed out. "He _could_ have just stood her up."

"I feel I should be worried that was the first place your mind went," Elle told her little sister.

**"Um, you know what? I can come back," Jane said. "Uh, but, like, really, really soon."**

"Poor Jane. That's got to be awkward," Gil said softly, making sure Uma didn't hear him. He knew he was supposed to hate Mal and the others because of what Mal did to Uma but he couldn't. Mal was always nice to him, or at least as nice as one could be on the Isle. She didn't judge him because of his father failing to kill Beast and therefore allowing the ruler of Auradon to round up all the villains and stick them on the Isle.

Plus she was friends with Carlos, who had been his friend once upon a time; before he became friends with Mal and Gil had become friends with Uma. Anyone who looked after the smaller boy was alright in Gil's book.

**"No, no, no," Ben told Jane. "No, no, no. Now's fine. Um…"**

"Now is _not_ fine," Emir said, giving Ben a look. "What you mean is 'okay I'll catch up with you later. I need to have a talk with Mal.'"

"Emir?" Ben asked.

"Yes?"

"Is the golden border around the screen still glowing?"

"I'm going to get off your back now."

"Thank you." Ben chuckled. He couldn't help but be touched by his friends' concern even for events that hadn't yet happened.

**He glanced at the tablet before leaning back toward Mal. "Do whatever you need to do," he muttered. Mal and Ben looked at each other with Ben's hand resting on Mal's hip before Ben walked off with Jane.**

"Something's wrong with him," Akiho muttered, shaking his head. "That's not Ben."

"He's probably just sleep deprived. I mean he _was_ held hostage. Call me crazy but I don't think hostage takers allow their captives to get a good night's rest," Emir muttered back. Just because he had promised Ben he'd get off his back didn't mean he wasn't concerned.

"Did you hear any random French usage?" Akiho asked. "Cause I didn't. You know Ben unintentionally slips into the French when he's sleep deprived."

"It doesn't help that he's bilingual, the whole slipping in and out of French," Emir nodded. "But you're jumping to conclusions. It's like you're assuming Ben's spelled or something."

"Emir, my grandparents are rock trolls who can alter memories." Akiho told the prince of Agrabah. "That's the _first_ conclusion I always come up with."

"How many times have you been right?"

"That's besides the point!"

Meanwhile, Hades was glaring at Ben. It didn't matter to him that this hadn't happened yet; that was _still_ his daughter.

"Dear, ease up on the death glare," Persephone whispered, resting a hand on Hades' shoulder. "This hasn't happened yet and by the looks of things, it _won't_ happen."

**"We need to talk," Evie said, walking up to Mal.**

**"Yeah," Mal said as the two of them began to walk off on their own.**

"Finally, someone's communicating!" Macaria sighed. There were so many problems that could be avoided if Mal had just _talked_ to someone. Okay, maybe she should revise that statement. After all, Mal had _tried_ to talk to people; people just didn't listen.

**"No." Carlos told them.**

"Oh come on!"

Mal couldn't help but smile a bit at Carlos. It was rare for him to tell someone 'no', let alone her and Evie.

**"No?" Evie asked, as if shocked Carlos had been the one to tell them that.**

**"You guys are always going off in a huddle," Carlos told them, "whispering your girl talk stuff or whatever, and Jay and I are tired of it."**

**"I'm not." Jay said quickly as of trying to avoid getting dragged into the conversation.**

"Sure you're not, Jay," Mal chuckled.

"I'm used to it Mal," Jay said with a shrug. "You've done it since you were five after all."

Mal sighed and gave him a small smile, trying to not think of another life where she would sneak off to talk with a _different_ blue haired girl. That life disintegrated when they were nine. Evie, Jay and Carlos, _they_ was her family.

**"We're your family, too," Carlos said after a few minutes of silence. "We've been through a lot. Together. I'm not stopping that now. Okay?"**

**"Everyone, sit," Carlos said and sat down on the grass, Dude woofing a little as he did so.**

"Woof!" Neal said, laughing a bit at the command.

"Good boy!" Emma praised. "Now roll over!"

"Emma!"

"You gave me the opening," Emma chuckled.

**"Come on," Carlos said as everyone else remained standing. The girls and Jay sat down on the grass and Dude whined. "You too," Carlos told Dude who sat in Carlos' lap. The four of them looked at each other.**

"So is someone going to talk or are you just going to stare at each other?" Uma asked, rolling her eyes. Whatever was going on was a waste of time; honestly she wanted to see what her new plan was going to be to get off the Isle since the wand was a fake and Mal had gotten Beastie Jr off the Isle.

**"I don't know how to start girl talk," Carlos said after a moment of silence and looked at Jay.**

"Don't look at me," Ashaki said. "I've got two brothers and both my parents are only children."

"I have two sisters and still don't know how to start girl talk," Kitty told her with a chuckle.

**"What up?" Jay asked, giving a small shrug causing Evie to chuckle.**

"I'm so starting girl talk with that when I talk with Paige from now on," Lucy giggled.

**"Um, well…" Mal said, chuckling nervously and her voice breaking; Evie resting a hand on her shoulder.**

Ben frowned and the arm he had wrapped around Mal's shoulders tightened a little in comfort. He had never wanted to be the type of boyfriend that Mal couldn't come to, couldn't talk to.

**"I'm a mess. I'm such a mess. I mean, six months ago, I was, you know, stealing candy from babies, and now everybody wants me to be this Lady of the Court. And I have no idea how to keep up the act."**

"She's got a point," Anastasia said softly. "It's unfair to expect Mal to be able to flip a switch after sixteen years of being told there's only one way to act."

"Yeah well since when has my life been fair?" Mal muttered.

"Mal, there's no right way to be a Lady of the Court," Aurora said gently. "Sure there's the stereotypical Princess way, which I know I'm one of them."

"But there's also ones like Ariel and Belle," Cinderella added. "Jasmine as well."

"Tiana too," Mulan added, the aforementioned princess blushing a little at being mentioned. "I don't know any other royal that owns her own business."

"Says the woman with a _body_ count," Tiana said with a smile.

"The point they're trying to make Mal," Aladdin said, "is you don't have to be anyone but yourself. And I think we all owe you an apology. The whole point in bringing you in to the Learning to be Royal club was to help you navigate the perils of royal life. We should have been more attentive."

"You all had your own lives," Mal shrugged. "I mean, about a third of you either gave birth or learned you were expecting kids."

"Believe it or not, we can handle multiple things at once," Eugene said in a deadpanned voice. "Comes with the territory of being parents as well as rulers of kingdoms."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel scolded.

"Am I wrong?"

**"Then don't." Carlos told her.**

"Oh what great advice," Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Can it, Hook," Carlos said, glaring at the older boy. "I don't see you offering anything helpful!"

Harry growled but one look from Uma stopped him from confronting Carlos even further. He'd get his chance at some point.

**"See? This was dumb," Jay said as he prepared to stand up.**

"Emotional range of a teaspoon," Rose muttered, shaking her head.

**"Maybe it wasn't," Evie told him and Jay sat back down. Evie grabbed Mal's hand as she turned to look at the boys. "We're always gonna be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget it. I really tried, but those are our roots."**

Doug grabbed Evie's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, while Snow White gave her a small smile.

"E, it's easier for you," Mal said softly. "You were raised to be a princess. You were basically already an Auradon girl."

"I'm still a girl from the Isle," Evie told her. "No matter what, it's a part of me."

**"And we all did what we had to do to survive. But it made us who we are. And we're never gonna be like anybody else here. And that's okay. That's okay."**

**"And we can't fake it," Carlos added.**

"Exactly," Eugene nodded. "Being yourself is a lot less stressful than trying to play a part."

"Says the guy who invented an entirely different persona because he hated his name," Evan muttered under his breath.

It wasn't as quiet as he thought as Ruby whacked him over the head.

"If these are your 'sullen teenage years', warn me now so I can stay _far_ away from you," she told him.

**"No."**

**"Yeah. I mean, especially without my spell book," Mal said.**

Mal stared at the screen in shock. "I _know_ it's missing? Why in the world am I not _freaking_ out?! It's only the most powerful object imaginable—Fairy Godmother's wand notwithstanding."

"Mal, is that _really_ the part we should be focusing on?" Macaria asked.

"Oh you mean that Uma now has access to Maleficent's spell book considering I left it on the Isle and the future version of myself apparently _knows_ it's missing and isn't acting accordingly?"

"You know what, maybe that is the right thing to focus on," Macaria nodded.

"Except for the fact that Uma's _on_ the Isle," Hyllus pointed out, giving his younger cousin a comforting smile "and as we've mentioned multiple times, there's still a magical barrier around the Isle. Uma wouldn't be able to use the spell book even if she wanted to."

**"Mal, if Ben doesn't love the real you, then he's not the one," Carlos told her.**

"Mal, the only thing that matters to me is that you're happy," Ben said, looking at Mal. "If the real you is the leather clad, purple haired, blunt, smirking girl you were when you arrived in Auradon, the girl who used to have no issue marching into my office when she felt I'd worked too long, then of course I love her. I never wanted you to feel like you had to change yourself for me."

"Ben, what if the kingdom turns on you for dating a villain instead of a proper Lady of the Court?" Mal asked, turning to Ben with worry evident in her eyes. She didn't even care that she was revealing a weakness in front of Uma; all the scenes they had watched had been so emotionally draining that Mal could barely keep her walls up anymore.

"Mal, I'm _French_ ," Ben told her, gently brushing a bit of hair behind her ear. "We practically invented dealing with political unrest in the kingdom. As long as we do it together, I don't care what happens."

"Besides, like we said before, there'd be a line of people anyone would have to go through before they got to either you or Ben," Emir said.

"I have a giant snowman who would be happy to lend his services to teach anyone who wanted to harm you two a lesson," Akiho told Mal. "Marshmallow's a sweetheart except for when someone wants to harm Aunt Elsa, mom, dad, me or my friends."

"I know some Gods who would be happy to lend a hand," Macaria said with a smirk. "Uncle Ares is never one to turn down a fight."

"Uncle Yao, Uncle Ling and Uncle Chen-Po would be more than happy to help as well," Lonnie chimed in.

"So are we proud that our son is standing by his friends or concerned that his first thought is to offer aid in the form of his aunt's giant snowman?" Kristoff muttered to Anna.

"Can we be both?"

**"I like that," Evie said with a small smile.**

**"Give him a chance," Carlos added.**

**"I'm gonna make some changes to your dress," Evie told Mal. "And if you're up for it, _only_ if you're up for it, it will be waiting for you, okay?" **

"What changes could you _possibly_ make on it?" Rachel asked. "It looked pretty complete when we saw it."

"Trust me, it wasn't," Evie said, thinking about the dress. The blue and gold coloring it had now would clash with Mal's purple hair, not to mention it needed to be resized so Mal didn't possibly faint from the dress being too tight. Did she have time to make a new dress in a different color? Or maybe she could work with Jane to change the color magically? Evie wasn't in favor of that option but if it made Mal happy, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

**Mal gave a small, almost microscopic nod and Evie gave her a hug from the side while mouthing 'thank you' to Carlos. Carlos gave a small nod in return while mouthing 'no prob'.**

**"Come on, buddy," Carlos said as he, Evie and Jay got up; Dude whining in his arms. The three of them began to walk off while Mal stayed seated on the grass.**

Zeus frowned; while it was nice that they had taken the time and talked to each other he wasn't thrilled about the fact that they were just going to leave his niece sitting on the grass by herself.

**Jay stopped as he noticed Mal and sat back down.**

_At least one of them didn't leave her,_ Zeus thought and looked over at Hades. Zeus knew that if it had been Hercules in Mal's place, he'd be going mad; watching his child suffer and not being able to do anything.

**"Come to Cotillion tonight, all right?" Jay told her. "If Ben isn't smart enough to love you and you can't stand another day, I'll drive you back tomorrow myself."**

Mal looked at Jay in shock. If she was honest, she hadn't expected that.

"Hey, you know I'd do anything for you Mal," Jay said softly, noticing the look. "Do I like the idea of you being on the Isle without us? Not in the slightest. I'd still take you there in a heartbeat though if you asked."

Mal nodded and gave Jay a small smile, which he returned.

**"Okay." Jay said, patting Mal on the shoulder as he stood back up; the smile fading from Mal's face as he left.**

Meg frowned; Mal was only sixteen. She shouldn't have perfected the art of wearing a mask to disguise her true emotions yet. That was supposed to happen if, Gods forbid, she got her heart broken in her twenties and left her jaded and disillusioned. Not that Meg spoke from experience of course.

**Mal: If only I knew what my heart was telling me**

**Don't know what I'm feeling**

**Is this just a dream?**

**Ah oh, yeah**

**If only I could read the signs in front of me**

**I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**

Hadie sighed. If it hadn't been for stupid Uma, Hook and Gil, he would have been able to give Mal a big hug. After all, everyone else in the room _knew_ they were siblings.

He didn't know it but the same thought was running through Persephone and Hades' heads as well.

**Ah oh, if only**

**If only**

**If only**

Ben moved his arm from around Mal's shoulders and placed his hand on hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. The on-screen Mal may have been the future but that didn't mean that his Mal didn't have the same thoughts running through her mind.

All Ben wanted to do is show her that he would be there for her. No matter what life threw at them, he would be at her side.

**"Girl talk? Crushed it," Dude said as he and Carlos walked through the quad.**

"You really did do a great job Carlos," Elle told him.

"Helps that I've been around Mal and Evie since I was a kid," Carlos said. "I probably couldn't do 'girl talk' with anyone else."

**"Yeah," Carlos chuckled, "except when it comes to asking Jane out. Then I'm a total chicken."**

Jane flushed but gave Carlos a small smile. "Well you don't have to worry about that now," she said.

Carlos grinned. "That's definitely a relief."

"Gag me with a spoon," Harry muttered to Uma, who smirked while Gil just smiled at what was on the screen.

**"I'm gonna paraphrase one of the bravest boys I know," Dude said as they stopped and he looked up at Carlos, clearing his throat. "If she does not like you, then she is not the one for you."**

"Man's best friend, right there," Hadie said with a grin while Rodger and Anita couldn't help but smile at the interaction between Dude and Carlos.

**"You really are a man's best friend," Carlos said, scratching Dude under the chin as bells began to chime in the distance. "Come on, buddy, let's go."**

**"Let's bring it in, boys," Jay said as the scene changed to inside the amphitheater. "Let's bring it in."**

"Awesome, more sword fighting," Robin grinned.

**Jay sighed as he stood in the middle of the circle, his team mates surrounding him. "All right. You all know I come from the Isle, right, where things are pretty whack."**

"Understatement of the century," Emir chuckled.

**"But there is one thing the Isle's got on Auradon. If you're strong, we want you by our side. Girl or boy."**

Mal smirked as she realized where Jay was going with this. _Attaboy Jay,_ she thought.

**"Hey, Jay, hold on here," Chad said, moving to Jay's side. "We don't... We don't break the rules here in Auradon. That's over on the Isle."**

"Hey Lonnie, wasn't there a rule about dressing up like a man and joining the army if you're a woman?" Lil Shang asked his sister.

"Why, yes. Yes there was." Lonnie said with a smirk as she followed her brother's train of thought.

"So I guess our mother lived on the Isle when she broke that rule then?"

"I guess so."

"Oh, and there was also the rule about merpeople not saving humans," Elle added, "but I'm pretty thankful my mother broke that rule."

"So am I!" Eric spoke up, causing those around him to chuckle.

**"The team shall be comprised of a captain and eight men." Jay said, pulling out the rule book.**

"Where did you get that?" Chad asked.

"First off, every team member has a copy of the rule book," Jay said. "Second of all, I probably lifted it off of you since I don't carry mine on my person all the time. You keep it in your back pocket Chad. Rookie mistake."

**"So, uh...give it up for your new team captain," he said as Lonnie walked out.**

"Congrats Lonnie!" Li'l Shang said, a grin threatening to split his face in two.

"Nice use of a loophole!" Rowyn said with a smirk.

"Coach!"

"What Chad?" Coach asked. "Jay's perfectly within his right to name whoever he wants to take over as Captain, as long as he gets my approval and clearly he did."

"Don't think I'm going to give up my captain spot now since you're on the team," Jay teased Lonnie.

"Oh that's alright because I'll be _taking_ it," Lonnie teased right back.

**"Whoa! What?!" Chad exclaimed as Lonnie jogged up to Jay with a small giggle.**

**"Thank you," she said as Jay gave her the whistle. Jay led the team in applause before bowing to her. Lonnie turned to Chad, the only one still remaining upright.**

Kitty shook her head in amused exasperation. Her brother would _never_ change.

**"Fine," Chad said and joined the team in the bow.**

Cinderella couldn't help but give her son a proud smile. It was clear that all Chad really needed to do was some growing up. She could see the sweet little boy she knew was still in there amid the smokescreen of an entitled teenager.

**"Give me 10!" Lonnie said as she blew the whistle. "Come on, guys!"**

"I hope that's a new whistle!" Alexandria exclaimed. "Otherwise, that's got Jay's spit and stuff all over it!"

"Alexandria!" Kit scolded. There was a time and place to talk about stuff like that and in front of the king was not one of them.

"Am I wrong?"

**"1, 2…"**

**"Pick it up, Chad," Lonnie said.**

"Your foot is on my back!" Chad exclaimed. "How am I supposed to 'pick it up' when I've got more weight to deal with than the other guys?"

"You calling me fat?" Lonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this a test?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, the written thing our teachers put a grade on that tells our parents we're idiots?"

Lonnie snorted in amusement. "Maybe for you Chad," she said. "But no, I'm just messing with you."

**"3, 4…"**

**"Nice form, Jay."**

"She is _not_ wrong," Rowyn muttered

**"6, 7, 8, 9, 10."**

**"Okay, practice is over," Lonnie said with another blow of the whistle. "Get out of here. Go get ready for Cotillion."**

"That's _it_?!" Robin exclaimed. "But I thought there was going to be more sword fighting!"

"That might have been the end of practice," Rachel told her, "or it could have been a short practice due to Cotillion."

Robin sulked. While she liked dances, the sword fighting had been a _lot_ more exciting.

**The team left the amphitheater, with Jay being the last to leave.**

**"Hey, Jay!" Lonnie called Jay back.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Wait until I tell my mom," Lonnie said with a proud smile.**

Mulan smiled. "I am so proud Lonnie. I know that has to feel amazing."

"It does," Lonnie said. "It just kinda stinks that it won't be happening but at least I'm on the team now. _That's_ what I wanted, not the captain spot."

**Jay smiled and patted Lonnie on the shoulder.**

**"Let's get out of here," he said as the two of them left the amphitheater.**

"Ooh!" Emir teased. "So, Jay, you finally going to break your promise of going stag?"

"You guys act like going stag is the worst thing in the world," Jay said. "What could be better than being able to dance with all the girls at Cotillion?"

"Actually having a _date_?"

Akiho sighed and whacked Emir over the head. "Sorry about him Jay, he takes a couple minutes to reboot."

"What was that for?!" Emir asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Remember what Mal said in the last viewing?" Akiho asked, keeping his voice low. "They don't _do_ dates on the Isle. It's only been six months since the four of them came over, why would Jay all of a sudden want to find a date?"

"...I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Yep, but we don't mind," Akiho told him, wrapping an arm around Emir's shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

**Doug knocked on the door to Evie's room.**

**"Come in," Evie called as she straightened the dresses in front of her and Doug opened the door.**

**"I have a scout badge and s'mores!" The son of Dopey exclaimed**

"And I have a jar of dirt!" Hyllus said, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "Are we just saying random things as we enter rooms now?"

**and Evie turned around from the dresses she was straightening on the rack in front of her. "How could you go camping without me?"**

"That makes more sense," Hyllus nodded and Macaria shook her head.

"We're sure I'm related to you?" She asked.

**"What?" Evie asked, shocked that Doug was even asking that question.**

"Well considering Carlos' bad attempt at lying when Doug saw him earlier, it is a fair question," Emma nodded.

**"Are you seeing someone else?" Doug asked her, closing the distance between them. "Are you?"**

"That, on the other hand, is not," Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh look, a couple _actually_ communicating their concerns to each other," Emir said, looking over at Ben.

"You're going to continue to give me grief over something my future on screen self has done and that I won't do, aren't you?"

"It's my job as your best friend."

**"No."**

**"Is it Happy's son? Because let me tell you, he is not as happy as his dad. Kind of a dark streak, in fact."**

"You did hear her say 'no', didn't you?" Elle asked. "Also, isn't Happy's son your cousin? Who talks about their cousin that way by saying who their parent is rather than just using their name?"

"We do," Melody pointed out.

" _We_ have six aunts to keep straight and they all have kids," Elle defended.

"And Doug has six uncles."

**"Doug, Ben was captured on the Isle. We rescued Ben and saved Auradon," Evie told him.**

"That's the 'too long, didn't read' version of it," Akiho chuckled. "You left out the part where you fought off the pirates."

"I think we're all rather glad she left that part out," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think Queen Belle would be able to make it through another telling of that story," Rowyn said with a chuckle.

**"So you're not seeing Happy's son or anyone else?" Doug asked to clarify.**

" _That's_ what you're focusing on?" Phillip Jr asked, shaking his head. "Never mind the fact that Ben had been captured."

"I think it's sweet," Evie said and gave Doug a kiss on the cheek.

**Evie smiled and grabbed his hands. "Don't be dopey," she told him as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.**

"Aww!" Emma sighed, happy for her step-Aunt. Evie deserved to be happy and Doug was a good guy.

**"Besides, we have dresses to deliver. It is Cotillion day, after all. And you know what? I was lucky enough to have been given a chance, and now I need to give someone else a chance, too."**

Evie smiled at Dizzy, knowing her future self was talking about the small red-haired girl.

**"My Uncle Bashful used to say that," Doug said as he grabbed an end of the rack.**

**"Did he?"**

**"Yeah. But really quietly."**

Many of the kids laughed at that, and Uma and Harry both smirked in amusement.

**Evie laughed at that. "Let's do this."**

"Yay!" Lucy exclaimed. She'd been waiting for her dress for what felt like ages and she was sure Evie did an amazing job on it. _Now if only I had a date,_ she thought. She had been going out with Bobby Hood but the two of them broke up a couple of months ago, when Bobby transferred over to Sherwood. They remained friends so Lucy wasn't too upset about it.

**The two of them took the rack of dresses out of the room to deliver them to the expectant clients.**

"Umm," Audrey spoke up as she looked at the screen, "Evie, are the dresses _supposed_ to be dragging on the ground?"

"Oh no!" Evie gasped, noticing that. It wouldn't do to have the hems of the dresses to be torn or dirty when they arrive to the client. "Thank you Audrey! I'll get a taller rack for when I deliver them."

"Or just take off the bottom part," Doug said. "You designed them with a tear away bottom half if they wanted to wear a shorter dress after the formal part of Cotillion was done."

**The scene changed to the quad where Jane was on the phone presumably dealing with last minute Cotillion matters.**

_Ah, I have to say I do not miss that,_ Audrey thought with a small smile. _I loved Cotillion planning, don't get me wrong but the constant back and forth on the phones combined with cheer practice, running for student council president, and classes…it's a good thing I don't have a roommate otherwise the four in the morning calls might have caused them to kill me last year._

**"Mm-hmm. Uh-huh. Say no more."**

**"Jane. Jane. Jane!" Carlos exclaimed as he slid on the gravel path.**

"Careful, Carlos," Jay chuckled.

**"Hey, hey, uh… Would you go to Cotillion with me?"**

"FINALLY!"

"You all know I already asked her right?" Carlos asked, looking at some of the boys in concern. They were a bit too invested in his love life. Jay was the one exception and that was just because he was the closest thing Carlos had to a brother.

"Yes, _you_ asked Jane. But screen-you was still floundering around like a fish out of water," Elle told him. " _That's_ why they're excited. Because the awkwardness is painful."

"I'm not even going to say anything," Emir chuckled. "She's got a point."

Anita couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. After what she'd learned about life on the Isle, she was happy to see Carlos have some happiness.

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. We're all taking a stretch carriage over at 6:00," Jane said before turning back to her conversation.**

"Oh no Jane," Emma shook her head.

**"No, no, no. The pen toppers are in the port side cabin."**

**"No, I... I mean... with me," Carlos said gently as if to clarify what he had meant.**

"Good man, don't give up," Travis nodded.

**"Yeah, want me to swing by your room?" Jane asked before once again turning back to her conversation.**

"I'm sorry Carlos," Evie giggled. "But your face there is just so confused."

"Well it's nice to know my confusion is funny to you," Carlos shook his head.

**"No, no, no. So, when you're on the boat facing the left…Yeah, yeah. Right. No, no, no. Not right, left."**

**"Uh…This is gonna be tricky," Carlos muttered to himself. "Jane?" He asked, resting a hand on hers and brought the phone away from her ear.**

"Oh gods, that's so romantic!" Rose exclaimed.

"I feel bad for whoever Jane's talking to," Aziz pointed out. "All she's trying to do is complete a phone call."

"It's not like Carlos had a lot of time to ask the question though," Ashaki said. "Cotillion's that night."

"He's had six months!" Emir chuckled.

"Like you're one to talk," Ashaki said, rolling her eyes. _Though Carlos is another one Ben should make illegal to wear sleeves,_ she thought as she noticed the muscle definition on the DeVil boy's arms. It wasn't as defined as Jay's or Harry's but that was okay.

**"Would you be my date for Cotillion? And if you don't absolutely hate me by the end of it, um, would you consider maybe being more than friends? Maybe?"**

"Aww!"

"Do you guys have _any_ other reaction to romantic scenes?" Kitty asked Emma, Lucy and Rose who had sighed at Carlos' asking Jane out.

"Like what?" Lucy asked. "A fist bump? Backflip?"

"I think your sister's asking for us to stop sighing at the romantic scenes," Rose chuckled.

"You said it, not me," Kitty said, shaking her head in amusement.

**"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jane asked. "Where we can hold hands instead of slugging each other all the time? And we can text, and I can tell you how great you are? Because, Carlos, you're really, really great. And I'm... I'm the luckiest girl in the world! You're so nice and cute."**

"Nothing wrong with slugging each other," Kitty muttered.

"And that's why you don't have a boyfriend," Lucy muttered back to her. Sure it was a low blow when Chad said it but with her twin, it was just friendly teasing.

"Oh yes, and tell me how's your dating life Lu?" Kitty shot back with a smirk.

"Okay, I asked for that."

Meanwhile Jane looked over at Carlos and smiled. "Everything the on-screen me said, I agree with. I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Debatable," Emma called out, smiling at Emir. Chad didn't miss how Kitty's face fell a little and resolved to talk to his team mate. If anything, Emir needed to know what he was doing to Kitty. _The next break,_ he thought with an inward nod.

**"Me too! I am the luckiest girl...I mean guy. Luckiest guy."**

"Something you'd like to share with the class, DeVil?" Harry smirked.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Scraping the bottom of the barrel there, aren't you Hook?"

**Jane quickly brought Carlos into a hug which startled the son of Cruella but he brought his hands around her to close the embrace.**

Evie couldn't help but smile at that. Carlos didn't have the greatest childhood growing up on the Isle, and that was being generous. Getting a hug from a girl he liked was definitely a step up from a nest of fur jackets surrounded by bear traps.

**"Jane? Can you hear me?" The person on Jane's call asked, ruining the moment.**

"We _need_ to work on that person's timing," Rowyn muttered.

"You don't even know who that person is!" Robin exclaimed.

"So? It was still a cute moment that was ruined because of her!"

**"Oh, sorry. I'll see you later," Jane said and ran off. Carlos watched her before looking down at Dude.**

"If either of you make a dog pun…."

**"Good boy," the dog said causing Carlos to laugh and scratch him behind the ears. "Yeah, oh, yeah."**

"Why am I not surprised?" Mal chuckled.

**"Come on, Dude. Let's go," Carlos said softly before exclaiming, "Yes!"**

Jane couldn't help but smile at the on-screen Carlos' reaction to her accepting his invitation. It was so genuine that she _knew_ her Carlos would have done the same thing had they not been in a room full of people when he asked.

**The scene changed to Carlos and Jay's room where Chad finished printing out a crown on Carlos' 3D printer.**

Kitty and Lucy shook their heads in fond exasperation. They had grown used to it at this point.

**"Finally," he whispered and pressed his lips to it. He walked over to the mirror and tried the crown on, tilting it a little like Maleficent had done to the crown at Ben's coronation. "Oh, what's that? Why no, Audrey, I haven't chosen my queen yet. Why no, Audrey…"**

Audrey flushed—their break up had been four months ago. Yet it was clear that Chad still held a torch for her.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad,_ she thought. _I mean, remember when we were at the beach after Ben's performance at the Tourney game and we saw Ben and Mal sitting next to each other so Chad tried to distract you with a story about Jaq and a wheel of cheese?_

_But I tried the whole 'date your friend' thing with Ben and look how that wound up!_

_Could it really hurt to give it a try though? An actual try, I mean, instead of trying to make Ben jealous?_

Audrey sighed. It was clear that she wasn't going to grow un-conflicted in a day.

"Did he just kiss that crown?" Alexandria asked, raising an eyebrow. Her brother was weird.

**Chad's phone rang, interrupting his little daydream.**

"The only people who _call_ me anymore are mom, dad and Alex," Chad said, looking confused. "Everyone else texts."

"So _that's_ why you never answer my calls!" Alexandria exclaimed.

"No, it's because _you_ call when I'm in the middle of class," Chad told her. "Phones are off."

**"Who could be calling me?" Chad asked, looking at his phone before dropping it in shock. "Ohh! Audrey! Audrey!"**

"Ooh!" Lucy teased while Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Don't Lu," she muttered, noticing a slight pink hue on Chad's cheeks. He had stuck up for her when it came to her crush on Emir, the least she could do would be to not give him a hard time about his feelings for Audrey. "I know he's our brother and we have the right to make fun of him for this but let's show we can actually be mature when it comes to Chad."

"You two are doing the 'Eldest Charmings stick together' thing again aren't you?" Lucy asked. "Well, it's better than the castle shaking fights you two had."

"You were _just_ as bad!"

**Carlos walked in to see Chad on the ground scrambling for his phone.**

"Why am I even shocked anymore?" Carlos sighed, shaking his head.

**"Chad! This is my room, Chad! What…"**

**Chad held up a finger as if to tell Carlos to hold his point and answered the call.**

"Did you just do the 'one minute' move?" Carlos exclaimed. "It's _my_ room Chad!"

**"Audrey? Yeah. Yeah? Well, yeah. Oh, well, that's wonderful news."**

"What's the news?" Neal asked.

**He put his thumb over the microphone and turned to tell Carlos. "She got a flat tire in Sherwood Forest, and she wants me to go fix it."**

" _How_ is that wonderful news?" Kitty asked. "More importantly why didn't she call someone closer? Like Bobby?"

"Unless Chad's feelings for Audrey aren't unrequited," Lucy muttered with a smirk.

"Is the photo for my number a bluebird?" Audrey asked Chad, a small smile playing at her lips.

**"That's six hours away," Carlos told him.**

**"Really? Only six?" Chad said before turning back to his call.**

"Also, since when do you know how to change a tire?" Emir asked, looking at his team mate.

"Richard taught us when he taught us how to drive," Chad said, gesturing to himself and Ben. "Said everyone should know how to do it."

"Richard does know Ben's a member of the 50-50 club and so he already knew how to change a tire, right?" Akiho asked.

"That would explain why he was so good at it, now that I think about it," Chad said, shaking his head.

"The _what_?" Rachel asked with a chuckle.

"The 50-50 club," Akiho repeated, unaware of the amused looks coming from their parents. "You know, one parent who's born a royal, one who's not. Actually, you and your siblings would be in the club too."

"Anyway, Akiho, Ben and I try to meet as often as we can and teach ourselves a 'non-royal' trick," Emir said with a smirk. "Yes, that includes changing a tire."

"Well wait, mom wasn't born royal," Chad pointed out. "Er, no offense mom."

"None taken," Cinderella chuckled. "But Chad, I _was_ born into the aristocracy. Your grandfather was a lord when he married my step mother."

"Yeah, you're more in the 75-25 club," Akiho told him.

"I'm sorry," Jay said, shaking his head. "But can we go back to on-screen Chad saying 'only' six hours?"

"The trip to Sherwood used to be eight," Ahiko said. "It's why Sherwood always has to rent a hotel room the night before we play them and vice versa when it's home for them."

**"I'm gonna be there faster than I thought."**

**Kissing his phone, he ended his call and got up to leave the room.**

"Stop kissing inanimate objects!" Rose exclaimed. "You don't know where they've been and frankly it's disgusting!"

"She's got a point son," Kit chuckled.

"The crown was freshly printed though," Chad pointed out.

"True," Kitty nodded. "But when's the last time you cleaned your phone screen?"

**"Ah, ah. My printer, my crown," Carlos told him and took the crown off of Chad's head.**

"Nice," Jay chuckled.

**"Oh. Yeah, about that, I was j…Right," Chad said before leaving the room.**

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Lucy asked.

Kitty though gave Chad a knowing smirk. There was only one thing that could distract Chad to the point that he wouldn't even argue against Carlos telling him off. Or rather, one _person_.

**"I'm coming, Audrey!"**

Audrey flushed once more while Phillip Jr smirked in amusement.

"Looks like you have your Prince Charming after all," he said.

"Never make that joke again," Audrey told him.

**"Wow," Carlos uttered as the screen faded to black.**

"Wow indeed," Emir chuckled while Ben gave Chad a smile. It was nice seeing Chad so happy.

"Please don't get into an accident," Kitty told her brother. "You're so giddy there that I doubt you'll have proper control of the wheel."

"Well, I'll be sure to let my on screen self know he needs to be careful," Chad said with a smirk and Kitty rolled her eyes. Cinderella and Kit couldn't help but smile at the sight of their two eldest getting along.


	20. Chapter 20

**The scene opened up on a shot of the ocean, music playing in the background while Beast and Belle's castle could be seen on the hill. As the camera pans up, it's shown that Cotillion is held on a yacht and that people had already started to enjoy themselves by dancing.**

"Why is Cotillion always on a yacht?" Lucy asked. "Why can't we mix it up?"

"The ocean's easier to control than the land," Elle said with a small smile. "There's never been any major storms or wild waves during Cotillion. We can't promise that there wouldn't be any earthquakes."

"Plus it's always funny when some drunk idiot falls off the yacht," Emma chuckled.

"Emma!"

"I mean, concerning," Emma said as her parents shot her a look. "Definitely meant concerning and not funny."

"Nice save," Emir said with a chuckle. "Though they might be more concerned about the fact that you said that the idiot was 'drunk' than the fact that you think him falling off the boat was funny."

**Inside, the press was busy snapping photos of arriving guests.**

"The worst part," Rowyn grumbled. She _hated_ how she looked in photos; somehow they always managed to get her from an unflattering angle.

**"Evie, you look beautiful!" One of the reporters/photographers exclaimed as Evie stepped forward on the blue carpet.**

"I see we're stating the obvious this Cotillion," Rose chuckled. "You do look _amazing_ Evie."

"Oh thank you," Evie beamed. She loved her dress—she had just gotten started on it a couple of days ago as she'd been busy creating the orders for the other Cotillion dresses and finishing up Mal's dress. It wasn't her best work but she could still feel proud about it.

**"Thank you so much."**

**"Did you design the barrette?" Another reporter called out.**

**"It's beautiful, isn't it? Uh, no, it's not my creation. Many of the hair accessories this evening are by a fabulous new designer, 'Dizzy of the Isle'," Evie stated, touching the barrette.**

Dizzy squealed in delight. She couldn't believe that something _she_ made was going to be viewed by all of Auradon! That Evie would actually mention _her_ name as a designer!

**The scene cut to Dizzy, watching the Cotillion from the Isle as it was being televised.**

**"That's me! I made that!" Dizzy exclaimed, squealing in delight and causing her grandmother to pound on the ceiling.**

"Whoops," Dizzy blushed and Anastasia chuckled.

"Honestly mother," she shook her head and then smiled at Dizzy. "Congratulations Dizzy. I hope it actually comes to pass."

"If Dizzy can send me some of those barrettes, it will," Evie promised.

**"Knock it off!" Lady Tremaine exclaimed.**

_My stepmother seems to have lost some of the eloquence behind her commands,_ Cinderella thought. Throughout her childhood and early to late adolescence, Lady Tremaine could inspire quiet with a well placed 'silence' and it would be so.

**"I'm sorry, Granny!" Dizzy called back to her before turning back to the television as Evie introduced Doug as her date.**

Evie beamed, happy that she was showing pride in her relationship with Doug by bringing him onto the blue carpet.

"Aren't you worried about your mother finding out?" Doug asked. "After all, I'm not a prince."

"What can she do from the Isle?" Evie asked gently. "Besides, Doug, you make me happy. Why would I want to trade that just for a prince?"

Doug smiled and Snow White couldn't help but be happy for her step-sister. _She deserves happiness,_ Snow thought. _Especially after living on the Isle._

**Back at Cotillion, the celebration continued as Jane and Carlos walked in; Carlos gently holding on to Jane's elbow**

"You seem to be having fun," Aziz told Ashaki with a chuckle, noting the younger girl dancing by the DJ.

Audrey and Lonnie smiled, happy for Jane. She deserved the chance to actually enjoy Cotillion and not get stuck at the punch bowl all night.

**"Jane!" Fairy Godmother said, walking up to her daughter. "There you are, my dear. Well, everything looks beautiful, my love. But we just need to ladle out the punch before the sherbet melts."**

"Everything does look beautiful," Cinderella nodded. "Including you Jane dear. That dress is stunning."

"Oh, thank you Queen Ella," Jane smiled. While Cinderella was practically a second mother to Jane, it still felt weird to refer to her by her first name in public.

**"Mom, I have a date," Jane said gently, causing Fairy Godmother to turn back to her daughter as she had begun to head back to the table.**

"Pretty sure you could have called ahead to let her know that," Evan pointed out.

**"A date? Really?" Fairy Godmother asked and then turned to Carlos.**

"Love the faith in me mom," Jane chuckled.

**"Do you have a date, too?"**

"No. I just walked into Cotillion with your daughter because she's meeting her date there," Carlos shook his head in amusement.

**"Yeah."**

**"Really?" Fairy Godmother gasped in delight.**

"Fairy Godmother's a bit slow on the uptake," Lucy chuckled. "If Jane has a date, and Carlos has a date, and they walked into Cotillion _together_ …"

"Hey at least she's happy for Carlos," Kitty pointed out. "She could have just walked away after finding out Jane had a date or roped him into sherbet punch duty."

"True."

**"Yeah."**

**Fairy Godmother sighed in delight and looked out on the celebration.**

"Awkward," Robin sang.

**"Mom?" Jane prompted and took Carlos' hands. Fairy Godmother looked between the two of them with a smile.**

**"Bippity boppity!" she gasped as she realized that Carlos was her daughter's date. "Oh!"**

"By George, I think she's got it!" Alexandria said with a giggle. Jane smiled at her mother's reaction; happy that she seemed to at least like the idea of Jane and Carlos together.

**Carlos and Jane smiled at one another, lost in each other's eyes.**

"Awww!" Rose sighed.

**"After you," Carlos said, gently tilting his head to the left toward the dance floor. The music ended as Lumiere arrived at the top of the stairs amid the fanfare of trumpets as the Cotillion goers applauded the DJ.**

"Oh that stinks that you and Carlos didn't get to dance," Lonnie said with a frown.

"I don't really like dancing anyway," Jane said with a small smile. "As long as I get to spend time with Carlos, I'm fine."

**"The future Lady Mal!" Lumiere exclaimed to the awaiting crowd of Cotillion goers**

"And that didn't sound awkward at all!" Hadie chimed in with a chuckle making Mal laugh. Hadie smiled, the whole point of his comment a success. He could tell that his sister was nervous about what the future held so if he could make her forget about some of those nerves, he would.

**and Evie grabbed Doug's hand as she smiled; Carlos and Jane running to get closer while Jay and Lonnie approached as well.**

Mal couldn't help but give a small smile as her friends rushed to support her. _After all I put them through by running to the Isle, they're still there to support me,_ Mal thought. _The only thing that could be better would be if Steph was there._

"You look beautiful, Lonnie," Mulan said with a small smile.

"Thanks mom," said Lonnie.

**The crowd gasped upon seeing Mal in her blue and gold Cotillion dress, her purple hair braided and draped over her shoulder. Her shoulders were covered by a blue cape and her hands were covered by fingerless leather gloves that went up to her elbows. On her head was a small gold tiara with blue gems.**

"Oh Mal, you look gorgeous!" Dizzy exclaimed.

"Is it just me or does it look a bit…busy?" Kitty asked softly, as if trying to not upset Evie. Kitty knew the blue haired girl worked hard on the dress but with the cape and the design and the gloves…

Evie frowned, her suspicions had been confirmed. The blue and gold _definitely_ clashed with Mal's purple hair. _I'll have to work on a new design and do so quickly. After all, Cotillion's only two days away,_ Evie thought. _But what would go well with Mal's new hair color?_

"You really do look beautiful," Ben whispered to Mal, rubbing the small of Mal's back to make sure she knew he was there. His future self may have been acting like a jerk but that didn't mean _he_ had to.

Hades stared at the screen in shock. There was no way that was his daughter; she was so grown up. Seeing Mal in her Cotillion dress, all dolled up like a princess, only made it more obvious to Hades exactly how _much_ of Mal's life he had missed out on.

Persephone rested a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. She was sure what was on Hades' mind and wanted to remind him she was there if he needed her.

**"You work it, girl," Lumiere leaned over and told Mal, who chuckled at that.**

"All those in favor for Lumiere to never say 'work it' again, say aye," Emir said.

"Aye!" Evan, Neal and Akiho exclaimed. Ben rolled his eyes. Lumiere got Mal to laugh, meaning he got her to relax. That was more important than what he said. Besides, they could blame Chip for teaching Lumiere the term 'work it'. The only thing worse was when Chip taught Lumiere the phrase 'jiggy'.

**Her friends began to cheer, started by Evie who was quickly followed by the rest of the VKs and their dates. Beast smiled at the group before turning his head back toward Mal who had begun to descend the stairs.**

"Aww, he likes us! He really likes us!" Jay exclaimed with a smile, having noticed on-screen Adam/Beast's smile at their on screen antics.

"More like I'm sure he's grown used to you guys by now," Lonnie chuckled.

**"Hi," Mal said as Beast walked up the stairs to walk with her down the rest of the way.**

Ben couldn't help but smile as his dad accompanied Mal down the stairs. There was something about the image that just looked _right_ to Ben.

Meanwhile, Hades was holding back a low growl at the sight of Beast walking Mal down the stairs the way a father would a daughter. _Paws off Fuzzy!_ Hades thought with an inward glare toward Beast.

**"Hi," Beast said back as they finished the descent down the stairs. "Hey, Ben is on his way."**

"Ben is on his way?" Emir frowned. "Why wouldn't he be there? It doesn't take him _that_ long to get ready."

"Yeah, it's not like he's Chad," Lucy said, lightly teasing her brother who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Actually why wouldn't he get ready at Cotillion? It's on a yacht so there are probably plenty of spare rooms," Rachel pointed out.

"I can neither confirm nor deny the thoughts or decisions of my future self," Ben stated with a chuckle.

**"Okay."**

**"And you look beautiful."**

"You really do Mal," Melody nodded.

**"Oh, thank you," Mal told him, giving a nervous laugh.**

**"I know we were shocked at first, but you... you are exactly what Ben needs," Belle told Mal.**

Mal couldn't help but smile at that. While she didn't _need_ Ben's parents' approval, knowing she had it still felt like a weight had been taken off her chest. _Maybe I can do this,_ she thought. _After all, Belle and Beast like the idea of Ben and I together. That should matter more than what some stupid newspapers say._

**"And lucky for me, she doesn't go by first impressions," Beast added causing both Belle and Mal to start laughing**

"Dad," Ben shook his head in amusement. His dad had been making that joke since Ben could remember.

**as Evie approached, giving a small half bow upon seeing the former monarchs.**

**"Of course," Beast said gently as Mal turned to Evie, who gently grasped both of her hands.**

"I'm not going to run out of there, E," Mal lightly scoffed but couldn't help but smile at her friend's behavior.

**"Hi."**

**"Hi."**

"How eloquent," Uma scoffed, rolling her eyes.

**"How are you?" Evie asked as she led Mal onto the dance floor.**

**"Uh, sort of feel like I'm gonna throw up," Mal told her.**

"I see we're going for brutal honesty now," Macaria chuckled but still looked at her cousin in concern.

**"Yeah? Okay. That's okay," Evie said as she and Mal walked toward the rest of their friends sans Ben. "Look, we're right here with you, okay?"**

"For now and always," Evie promised.

"We've got your back Mal," Jay nodded. "No matter what we're facing."

"Family sticks together," Carlos said. "Isn't that one of the sayings here in Auradon?"

"That goes for us too," Emir chimed in. "I don't know why we're not on the screen but Akiho and I, we've got your back."

"And I've got your front if necessary," Lonnie joked, causing Mal to laugh.

Ben grabbed Mal's hand. "I'll be at your side," he said softly. "We're in this together, no matter what."

**"Okay," Mal said, letting out a nervous breath. She and Evie held hands once more as Mal squealed a little as the trumpets began to play once more.**

Ben couldn't help but smile as he heard Mal's squeal. Even with his future self acting strange, Mal was still happy to see him.

**Lumiere stood, once again, at the top of the stairs; a spotlight beaming down on him just as it did when he announced Mal.**

"Whoever's running the spotlight at Cotillion better get a break soon," Travis chuckled.

"Ben's the last person to arrive," Nero pointed out. "After that, the spotlight won't be needed."

**"King Benjamin!" Lumiere exclaimed. Everyone started to cheer as Ben appeared in the doorway near the top of the stairs. Mal looked on with a smile and chuckled softly as Evie cheered next to her. Ben walked to the top of the stairs and everyone gave a small bow with the exception of Mal.**

"Why am I not surprised?" Ben teased, gently squeezing Mal's hand to remind her he was still there. No matter _what_ happened in the future, _he_ would always be there.

**"Go get him," Evie told Mal as the crowd began to mutter amongst themselves. Mal walked forward as Ben descended the stairs,**

"Aren't those the pants Ben wore to the Isle?" Rose asked, tilting her head. "I mean, I assume Isle garb is more comfortable than our normal stuff but I'm surprised any of the stylists or Evie would have allowed Ben to wear those. Especially to a televised event."

"Ben insisted on reusing the outfit from his coronation and told me to just add some embellishments," Evie said with a sigh. "Plus those pants are close enough that no one would notice if they didn't know those were the pants he wore to the Isle."

Ben shrugged. "Why waste money creating a new outfit? The one I wore at my coronation was still clean and still fit," he said.

"Besides guys have it lucky in that they can reuse their outfits," Kitty chimed in. "You know perfectly well that if one of us tried to rewear a gown, the Gazelle would have written five articles in about an hour stating why we were horrible people who were going to suffer for the cruel indecency we inflicted upon our people."

"She speaks from experience," Lucy added with a chuckle.

**Fairy Godmother giving a small bow. Ben walked up to Mal and bowed, Mal following suit; their friends looking on.**

Periwinkle frowned; there was something awkward about Mal's bow to Ben. Like she hadn't expected to have to do it. _Weren't there rehearsals for this part of Cotillion?_ Peri thought.

**"Mal, I wish I had time to explain," Ben said**

"Explain _what_?" Emir frowned. "I mean, did something change in the program very last minute or something?"

"Also, aren't you the _king_?" Akiho pointed out. "You could very _easily_ ask for a moment with your girlfriend before Cotillon started and explained whatever you needed to explain."

Audrey frowned. Something wasn't sitting right with her about this.

**as a door opened in the background and the crowd gasped as Uma stepped out into the spotlight at the top of the stairs.**

"What?!" Jay exclaimed.

"What is _Uma_ doing there?" Carlos shouted as Mal and Evie stared at the screen in shock. Uma, though, couldn't help but smirk. She'd done it! She'd actually gotten off the Isle—and she didn't need to take the invitation of a pansy prince to do it! _Take that Mal!_

But _what_ was she wearing? She looked like a prissy Auradon princess, not a pirate captain!

Harry couldn't help but frown. Where was he? He was Uma's first mate—she wouldn't leave him behind. _I'm probably guarding someone or keeping Gil from doing something stupid and ruining Uma's plan_ , Harry thought with a nod of his head.

"You can say it," Elle told Akiho, who was almost shaking in his seat in an attempt to keep it in.

"For all that is good and pure, why has no one called the royal guard?! Or hell just the regular guard?! Where's the security for Cotillion? Were they given the day off? Oh wait, knowing Ben, of _course_ they were!"

"Whoa, calm down Akiho," Ben said.

"No! _She_ tried to kill you!" Akiho said, jabbing a finger toward the screen where the on-screen Uma was present. "And the you that's on-screen _isn't_ calling for the guards? I know you have no sense of self preservation but that goes _too_ far Ben!"

"Um, if you're always the one to suggest calling the guard now, then why aren't you suggesting it on screen?" Gil asked.

Akiho sighed. "To quote Ben, I can neither defend nor explain the actions or decisions of my future self."

**Mal gasped in shock upon seeing her and the Cotillion goers began to murmur, Beast and Belle quickly turning their heads to the top of the stairs.**

"Wasn't the Cotillion guest list approved about three months in advance?" Rapunzel muttered to Eugene. "How could Uma just walk in?"

"Maybe she snuck past the guards?" Eugene muttered back. "Maybe she bribed them? Maybe she used magic? We'll never know."

Akiho rubbed at his temples. "It's official, we have no security at this event," he muttered.

**Ben walked toward Uma as Uma made her way down the stairs; Fairy Godmother looking on in confusion while Jay, Lonnie and Carlos looked at each other in confusion and disbelief.**

"Okay, maybe he's going to seize her himself," Akiho muttered, feeling a little hopeful. _Gods, tell me that's the case. It's probably not though._

**Ben met Uma on the stairs and took her by the hand, leading her down the rest of the stairs. Mal gasped in shock once more and her jaw dropped.**

"I'm with Mal on this one!" Emma exclaimed. Mal stared at the screen, still in disbelief. _What_ was Ben doing? How could he be so welcoming to Uma? The Isle wasn't _that_ long ago for the on-screen them!

**"Look." Belle said through her smile.**

"Didn't even move her jaw," Rowyn said in amazement. " _That's_ dedication to smiling there."

"More like that's twenty years of being a royal," Robin corrected her sister with a chuckle.

**"Hi." Beast said as Uma and Ben passed them going down the stairs.**

"Almost makes me wish your mother was here," Phillip muttered to Aurora. "We may all have lost our hearing at this point but she wouldn't have stood for that. Uma obviously escaped the Isle and yet all Beast can say is 'hi'?"

"The day you agree with my mother is the day I test you for your sanity," Aurora stated. "Mal's already dealing with what's going on on-screen. She doesn't need my mother caterwauling in here too. Not to mention on-screen Beast doesn't know Uma's from the Isle. Why shouldn't he say hi?"

"Briar, when's the last time you saw anyone around here with teal colored hair?"

"You never know, Mal and Evie could have inspired something."

"Even though Mal's been blonde until right now?"

**Once at the base of the stairs, Ben turned to stand facing Uma and held one of her hands. Bending down, he kissed the ring that was on her hand that on closer inspection was his signet ring.**

"Wait, why is _Uma_ wearing Ben's ring?" Melody asked. "Uma being there is bad enough but wearing Ben's ring? You'd almost think _she_ was Ben's date to Cotillion, not Mal."

"I think that's her plan Mel," Elle said, glaring toward Uma as she saw the doubt and heartbreak start to shine through their Mal's face. It was clear that she was still trying to hide it but Elle knew it had to be hurting the purple haired girl.

_That's our cousin, Uma,_ Elle thought. _You don't date your friends' ex, you don't go after your friends' significant others and you especially don't go after family's significant others! And yes, I'm aware that you don't know Mal's your cousin but that shouldn't matter! Just…don't go after people in relationships! Gods, why does that seem to be the M.O in your family? First your mom with my dad and now this?_

Lucy sat forward with a frown. Her sister might give her grief for being a bit 'romance obsessed' as she called it, but that wasn't something Lucy was ashamed of. Hence why she tended to pay closer attention to the 'softer' moments of both their viewings. _Ben didn't kiss the ring when he put it on Mal's hand last viewing,_ she thought. _He kissed her hand._

_Maybe he changed,_ a voice that sounded like her sister's rang in her head. _After all, if he can surprise Mal with Uma's appearance, anything's possible._

_Ben wouldn't have changed that much,_ Lucy thought, shaking her head slightly. The king was practically another brother to her since he was around Chad so much. Hell, Chad and Ben had been friends since infancy so Ben had been around all of Lucy's life. _Something's wrong with Ben._

**The crowd gasped once more as Mal stared on in heartbroken shock.**

" _Someone_ is getting a trip to the Underworld," Hades promised with a growl, seeing the hurt look on his daughter's face. Whether it was Uma or Ben, didn't matter. Hades wasn't picky. "I can't promise they'll return!"

**Uma giggled as Ben smiled at her, taking her other hand and leading her to Mal who was standing in the center of the floor.**

"You know, say what you want about your break up Audrey. At least Ben wasn't _this_ sadistic," Phillip Jr muttered to his sister.

Audrey shook her head. "Something's wrong Phillip. When Ben was under Mal's love spell, he still acted like himself. He's never acted like this that I can remember."

Phillip Jr frowned but nodded. "Okay, I'll follow your lead on this Audrey. After all, you've known Ben longer."

**"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast," Ben said as Uma stood by his side, smiling. " _Something_ happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma." He turned to look into Uma's eyes. "A connection." **

_A connection?_ Akiho thought with a frown. _How could you get a connection from someone trying to kill you?_

He shook his head but in the back of his mind, his great-grandpabbie's favorite quote rang like a bell on a clock tower.

_The heart is not as easily changed but the_ _head_ _can be persuaded._

Head. Connection…it couldn't be another love spell could it? After all, the brain was what created the chemicals of dopamine, norepinephrine and serotonin which created attraction. The heart just got all the credit.

"I think Ben's spelled," Akiho whispered to Emir.

"You're sure?" Emir asked. "That's pretty much your go to for when people are acting weird though."

" _Trust_ me this time," Akiho told him. "Ben loves Mal so much that he's willing to go to the Isle, risking his life if he's discovered, just to apologize for a fight but now he shows up to Cotillion with a girl none of the on-screen us have seen before and starts talking about having a connection with her?"

"Shit, I think you're right."

"Trust me, I don't want to be."

Eric frowned as he came to the same realization as Akiho though he hadn't heard the hushed conversation of the two teens; hazy memories of his own time under Ursula's hypnosis coming back to him. He was thankful he didn't do anything he would have regretted while under Ursula's control. _Here's hoping Ben can say the same,_ he thought.

"Are you okay?" Ariel whispered, grabbing Eric's hand. "You're awfully quiet."

"Ben's spelled," Eric whispered back. "Or at least the on-screen Ben is."

"You're sure?"

"There's just a lot that reminds me of… _that_ time in our story as the kids call it," Eric whispered, rubbing his face with his hand. Ariel frowned and rubbed the back of his hand. She knew how hard the hypnosis had been on Eric; he had suffered from nightmares for months afterwards. In fact, the night of their wedding was the first night Eric had slept without a nightmare.

"Do you want to step out?" Ariel asked, her voice so quiet that the only way Eric knew she asked a question was due to her lips moving.

"No," Eric said, shaking his head. "I'll be fine. Phillip didn't leave in the last viewing when Maleficent turned into a dragon. Just…just don't be alarmed if I'm quiet."

"Of course," Ariel nodded. "I'll let the girls know what's going on so they're not harsh toward Ben. They've developed a bond with Mal after all so they'll be protective of her."

**"What are you saying?" Mal asked, the pain slightly evident in her face.**

**"I'm saying…"**

**"It was love," Uma said with a giggle, cutting Ben off as Mal stared at her, jaw slightly opened and eyes wide.**

"Okay, something's up," Evie muttered. " _Uma_ gushing about love?"

"She might have changed," Carlos told her, still leveling a glare toward both Uma and Ben.

"In the _hours_ between holding Ben over a plank and Cotillion?" Evie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…touche."

**"It was. I just... I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?"**

"Oh you mean how you both want to rip out Mal's heart and stomp on it?" Jay growled, only stopping when Mal shook her head. She just wanted to get this part over with. If Ben was going to get together with Uma in the future that was one thing. But that didn't mean she had to sit through it now longer than she had to.

**"We are," Ben said in a near whisper.**

" _How_?" Neal asked. "Ben's never held someone captive and tried to ransom them off for something that could be used to destroy all of Auradon."

" _Technically_ neither has Uma," Emma pointed out. "Well, _that_ Uma," she amended, gesturing over to the Uma that was in the room. "The on-screen Uma has."

**"I know," Uma said with a small laugh.**

**"You're so beautiful," Ben told her, his tone soft as he stared at Uma;**

"Where's that spoon Hook wanted to be gagged with?" Carlos muttered. "I think I might need it now."

"Ben's not usually this…cutsey," Audrey muttered to herself.

**not noticing how hurt Mal looked.**

"Hades, this hasn't happened yet," Persephone said softly, resting a hand on her husband's arm. "Hurting Ben right now would only cause Mal pain."

"What about hurting Uma?" Hades growled.

"That may cause your brother pain considering she's his granddaughter," Persephone pointed out. "You've already got a rocky relationship with Zeus, do you _really_ want to strain your relationship with Poseidon?"

"You know I hate it when you're right?" Hades sighed. "But Steph….gods, the look on Mal's face…"

"I know," Persephone said, gently grabbing his hand. "But judging by the look on Ben's face, what's on the screen won't happen. Not if he has anything to say about it."

Hadie shot a glare at Ben, having noticed the hurt look on his sister's face. He didn't care that there was a six year difference between them, or that Ben was king or that Hadie didn't have control over his powers. If this _actually_ happened, Ben was going to pay for hurting Mal!

**"Ben." Mal said faintly but Ben didn't seem to hear her. "Ben." Mal said louder, causing both Ben and Uma to look at her.**

"Umm…she said _Ben_ ," Alexandria said, crossing her arms and glaring at Uma.

"Yeah, no one likes a busy body," Alexi nodded.

**"Did you go back for her?" Mal asked.**

"Yes because Ben is _that_ much of an idiot that he went back into the territory of someone who tried to have him killed to bring her to Aurad…wait a minute that _is_ something Ben would do!"

"Emir!"

"Don't deny it Ben!"

**Ben stared at Mal for a moment, as if seeing her there for the first time. Uma looked at Ben before turning to Mal.**

"Umm…the question was for _Ben_ ," Elle pointed out. "Last I checked, Uma, you're not Queen Belle and King Beast's son. Nor are you dating Mal. Hence, you can not be Ben."

**"He didn't have to," Uma told her. "I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer so…."**

"Harry, wouldn't that mean we're still on the Isle?" Gil whispered. "None of us are as good of swimmers as Uma."

"Hush you guppy," Harry snarled. "If Uma kept you on the Isle, it's part of her plan. She wouldn't leave you lot there permanently."

_She wouldn't right?_ Harry thought, a tiny nugget of doubt wiggling its way into his brain.

**"You are," Ben agreed with a smile.**

"Wait, how would Ben know that?" Melody asked. "I mean, yeah she's the daughter of Ursula but that's making a pretty big assumption that Uma would be an excellent swimmer because of it."

**"Aw, thank you," Uma told him with a small laugh before turning back to Mal, who looked like she was about to start crying.**

In any other case, Audrey would have probably made some comment about making a 'ex's of Ben' club with Mal. But seeing the hurt on the on-screen Mal's face, Audrey held her tongue. Besides, she knew in her heart that the Ben she saw on the screen was not the same Ben who had been in her life since she was a toddler.

**Uma walked toward Mal and took her by the hand, stepping between Mal and Ben.**

"She keeps blocking Ben's eye contact with Mal," Zarina muttered with a frown. "Doesn't Mal deserve an explanation from Ben and not Uma? After all, Ben's the one who dated her for six months."

**"Listen, Mal. I just really want to thank you, I do, for everything." Uma leaned in and gave Mal a hug but Mal continued to look devastated. "Thank you. Thank you so much."**

"Nope! Nope, nope, nope! We're not doing this!" Ashaki exclaimed. "I get as royals we can't make a scene but could _someone_ stop staring like they've got sand thrown in their eyes and _do_ something? Not everyone in that crowd is a royal!"

"Ashaki!" Jasmine scolded. "Settle down!"

"Actually I'm with her on this, mom," Emir frowned. He'd interacted enough with Audrey back when she was dating Ben to recognize the 'fake' act when he saw it.

**"Don't you see, Mal? You were right," Ben said, stepping closer to Uma. "You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me that you loved me," he told Mal and then sighed. "Thank you."**

There was total silence as everyone with the exception of Harry, Gil and Uma turned to stare at Ben.

"Dude," Emir said, shaking his head. "Not. Cool."

"I know this is the future but whatever's going on has to _not_ happen," Akiho told Ben. "We've been friends for twelve years but if it came down to it, and you _actually_ said that, I'd be siding with Mal and you'd be dumping ice out of your shoes until Arendelle ran out of ice. And with who I have for an aunt, that'll never happen."

Ben, though, wasn't listening to Akiho's promise. Oh, he heard it and and knew his friend meant every word. But Ben was staring at Mal, looking at the hurt on her face trying to break through despite her best efforts to maintain her cool facade.

"Mal, I promise," Ben said softly. "That's not us. That'll _never_ be us. I don't know what's going on—"

Mal looked at him and nodded but the doubt was still present in her mind. After all they had gone through on screen, were they still destined to break up? Did Ben really prefer Uma over her? If that's what Ben wanted, Mal wasn't going to stop him. She had already tried to change herself once for him, even if he didn't ask her to. She wasn't going to do it again.

Still, the sight of him with Uma…

"Ben, I…" Mal said softly and looked over at an empty seat. "Please?"

Ben felt his heart break but nodded as he got up and sat in an empty seat a few rows away. He knew it was the future, he knew he would never do anything to hurt Mal. But if Mal wanted space right now, he would do anything to make sure she was happy.

Well maybe happy was the wrong word. Maybe supported was a better choice?

**Ben took Uma's hand and moved away from Mal. Uma handed her clutch to a nearby Cotillion goer and began to dance with Ben while Mal watched in shock.**

"That's 'Kiss the Girl'!" Elle exclaimed, sitting up in her chair as she recognized the tune. _Bad enough you couldn't have an original plan and had to steal from your mom Uma, but you had to steal my parents' song?_ "How has no one caught on yet? Hell, why haven't _I_ said anything? I'm _right_ there!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Does _no_ one pay attention in history around here?" Elle shook her head in frustration. "Kiss the Girl—one of the more famous songs from my parents' story? The story where Ursula…"

"Hypnotized your father!" Kitty gasped, loud enough for the people around her to hear. _Oh Gods, Ben's spelled!_ Kitty thought. _That…that actually explains a lot now that I think about it._

"Got it in one," Elle nodded as she looked at her father in concern. She didn't know what the viewing was bringing back for him but she wanted to be sure he was okay. She smiled, though, as she saw her mom rub her dad's shoulder and whisper in his ear.

_Dad's going to be fine. I hope._

"How is it you knew that?" Lucy asked Kitty. "You hate history."

Kitty gave her twin a look. "Queen Ariel and King Eric's story is one that ends with a fight with a giant octopus woman who ends up getting impaled on the carcass of a ship. Just because I don't pay attention to the stories you like, like mom and dad's where it ends with mom trying on a shoe, doesn't mean I hate history."

**Evie walked up to Mal.**

**"Come on Mal," Evie said gently and led Mal back to the group.**

"Crazy idea but why not lead her out of there?" Ruby asked. "What's exactly to be gained by having her watch Ben and Uma dance, knowing that was supposed to be her?"

**"Not too thrilled I risked my _life_ for him," Carlos growled, his arm wrapped around Mal to comfort her like a brother would a sister. **

"Don't be so overdramatic DeVil," Harry scoffed. "The only ones risking their lives were Benny boy and Mal. Even Gil could have told you that."

"Hook, when pirates are running at _you_ with swords, then you can tell me how to identify the ones that are and aren't trying to kill you," Carlos shot back.

**"We're with you, Mal," Lonnie told her, walking up to Mal as Doug watched, slightly judging Ben.**

Harry scoffed. As much as he didn't like the idea of Uma being with Beastie Jr, if that was what his captain wanted then he'd support it. That was _loyalty_.

_Seems Auradon doesn't know the meaning of the word if they're just going to side with Mal over their king,_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

**As Ben and Uma danced, Belle and Beast watched with a heartbroken expression on their faces.**

"You know, instead of watching the thing unfold, they could pull Ben to the side," Mulan muttered.

"How do they do that without compromising Ben's effectiveness as king?" Shang asked her. "You know Chi-Fu hates the idea of people getting anywhere based on who their parents are and he's on the council. If Beast pulled Ben to the side, it might look like Beast was still ruling through Ben."

"They're still his parents," Mulan told him. "No matter what the perception of Ben as king would be, he's still their sixteen year old. Actually he's seventeen now I think. Doesn't matter, he's still their son. They may have retired from the throne but you don't retire from being a parent."

**The group continued to watch the dancing until Jay quickly walked up to Mal.**

**"Let's get out of here," Jay whispered to her.**

"Finally!" Ruby sighed. Honestly, there was staying for appearance sake and then there was just torturing yourself. If you couldn't guess, watching your ex(?) boyfriend dancing with your rival was certainly the later.

**"Okay," Mal whispered back, the pain still evident on her face as Jay glared toward both Ben and Uma. The group cut through the dance floor, the dancing couple paying them no mind as Jane rushed ahead.**

"There had to have been a better way to get from point A to point B without walking through the dancing," Lil Shang muttered to himself.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Carlos asked, noticing the on-screen Jane rushing ahead of their group.

"Maybe I'm rushing to get the door?" Jane suggested. "Honestly I have no idea."

**A few of the Cotillion goers nodded their heads slightly toward Mal but most just continued to stare in shock.**

**"Mal!" Beast called as Mal walked past him and Belle.**

"I know what they're doing but I think Mal probably just wants to get out of there," Aladdin muttered.

"It's nice they care though," Jasmine muttered back to him. "Where's Emir in all this though? You'd think he and Akiho would have dragged Ben off by now to figure out what's going on."

"Well there's two possibilities. One: our son decided to skip Cotillion or two: he's off enjoying time with his date," Aladdin listed.

**"Honey, we're so sorry. We had no idea," Belle told her.**

"I think it's safe to say no one had any idea," Hercules muttered.

**"I'm gonna talk to him," Beast promised but Mal just turned away, her will to not cry nearly breaking as she gasped, her voice shaking.**

_Oh you'll talk to him about how he broke up with Mal but not how he broke up with me? It's not like he broke up with me without warning in front of two schools or anything,_ Audrey thought, her bitter inner voice reminding her of her grandmother for a second. She paused and shook her head. Mal was more important right now; she could indulge her bitter thoughts when they weren't watching the future unfold.

**"Lumiere, unveil the gift," Jane urged. "They need to see it!"**

"That painting?" Daniel asked. "What good is that going to do? Actually wouldn't that hurt Mal now, seeing that after seeing Ben with Uma?"

Jane, though, gasped as she realized exactly what her future self was up to. _Gods I hope this works,_ she thought with her fingers crossed.

**"And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his lady," Lumiere announced, looking at Mal, as the trumpets played and the crowd gasped upon seeing the stain glass painting of Mal and Ben before applauding. Ben stared at the painting and stepped forward a couple of steps, as if in a trance.**

Mal stared at the painting, the feeling of doubt and insecurity gone the instant she saw it. She had already seen it when Jane showed it on the tablet to Ben earlier in the viewing but it was still nice to see again. It was like a reminder that no matter what was going on, Ben loved _her_.

_But then why was Ben acting like that?_ Mal thought, softly biting her lip. If he _truly_ loved her…

Love.

_I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell._

The voice of her past self entered her mind and Mal had to bite back a gasp of realization. All the doubt and pain she felt was gone, only to be replaced with anger toward her cousin. Ben had been nothing but nice to her, even offering her a way off the Isle when she was holding him captive and Uma put a love spell on him?!

Mal didn't even care that it was technically Uma's on screen self who did all that. It was still done by Uma.

Unbeknownst to Mal or anyone else, her eyes started to glow green and thin whiffs of purple smoke began to surround her body.

**"Ben did that?" Mal gasped, staring at the stained glass painting in shock.**

"No it was Abu," Emir rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Yes of course it was Ben."

"He started working on it about two months into your relationship," Jane told Mal as Ben's cheeks flushed a little at all the attention. He hadn't done it for any reason other than to show Mal he loved her. Mal stared at Ben in shock; Ben somehow missing her glowing eyes.

"You really like art so I thought that might be something you would like," Ben said with a small smile, his cheeks still tinged with a faint pink. "I worked with Rapunzel and Jane to get it set up."

Mal couldn't help but smile a little at that.

**"Yeah, he did," Evie nodded.**

**"Oh! Evie. Ben's known who I was all along," Mal said as she and Evie walked closer to the painting. "Oh!"**

Persephone stared at the image in the screen, happy for Mal yet worried for Ben. The boy who had made that painting was not the same boy dancing with Uma. The boy who loved Mal enough to see the real her wouldn't have made that comment.

Unless…

"Hades," she whispered. "Mal's spell book. Wasn't it left on the Isle?"

"Yes," Hades nodded.

"And who escaped the Isle?"

Hades stared for a minute, as if not understanding what his wife was saying.

"Oh Hades," Persephone groaned. "Ben's _spelled_!"

Meanwhile Anna gasped as she came to a different realization. "They're true love," she whispered, a smile coming to her lips.

Kristoff shook his head. "It's not the same when you're not almost hitting me in the head with a lute," he said with a chuckle.

"Kristoff!"

**"He loves the real you, M," Evie said gently as the group gathered at the base of the staircase staring at the painting.**

**"A true love," Mal said gently.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Told you," Carlos said causing Mal and Evie to laugh.**

"No one likes an 'I told you so' Carlos," Akiho said with a chuckle.

**Ben continued to stare at the painting while Uma turned away to march toward the group.**

Emir tensed, not knowing what the on-screen Uma was going to do. Ben was obviously not in any danger since Uma was stalking away from him, but Mal? Evie? Those two could handle themselves but Uma had _magic_.

"And this is where we go in and whisk Ben away right?" Akiho muttered. "Surely by now, we've realized what's going on?"

"If we haven't, then we're idiots," Emir sighed.

**"Cover that back up!" Uma growled, storming to the staircase as the crowd began to mutter in shock.**

**"I will not!" Lumiere exclaimed, as if offended Uma had made the demand of him.**

"Good for Lumiere," Belle said softly with a small smile. She knew she would probably be seen as a hypocrite, after all Mal had spelled Ben as well. However, Mal had grown to develop feelings for Ben and eventually made the choice to remove the love spell despite it already being removed by the Enchanted Lake.

Uma, however, not only spelled her son but made the closest thing Belle had to a daughter nearly cry. The daughter of Ursula would have a long ways to go before she found her way in Belle's good books.

"He needs a raise after this," Adam/Beast muttered. "I don't care that it hasn't happened yet, I'll make sure he gets one."

**"Um, uh... " Uma said, chuckling nervously. "Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?" Uma asked, switching back to the sweet tone of voice she had been using.**

"Faker," Hadie coughed into his fist, causing Uma to glare at her little cousin. Mal shot her own glare at Uma as she noticed the glare that the squidling was leveling toward Hadie. The thin whiffs of purple smoke grew thicker and continued to be unnoticed by the viewing audience as they surrounded Mal's body.

"Why would he even have a present for you?" Rowyn asked. "Technically you weren't even supposed to _be_ at Cotillion so no one would have expected Ben to present you with a gift. Meanwhile he and Mal _have_ been dating for six months and the whole point of Cotillion was to present Mal as a member of the court."

**Ben stared at her for a moment, as if trying to remember who she was.**

_Guess your spell's not as strong as you thought it was, huh cuz?_ Elle thought with an inward smirk. _If a symbol of Ben's love for Mal can cause Ben to react like that, I wonder what actually talking to Mal would do?_

**"I have an announcement!" Ben stated. Belle stared at her husband in concern as Beast took his glasses off in shock.**

"An announcement so shocking your father has to take his glasses off to prepare for it," Emir chuckled. Oh he knew the moment was serious but if he didn't find _something_ to laugh at, he was going to go crazy.

**Ben walked forward and held out his hand for Uma to take."Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady."**

"Why? Just…just why?" Emma groaned. "I mean, I know Ben's spelled. Anyone with a pulse could have figured it out at this point. But we're just _standing_ there? Did we all take stupid pills in the future?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure out where _I_ am," Emir told her. "Akiho and I should be trying to rush Ben out of there by now."

"Maybe your future selves thought that Ben would throw you in the dungeons if you did that," Ashaki pointed out. "You know, since it seems like no one on screen has figured out that Ben's spelled."

**"No!"**

"Okay, whoever said that is now officially my favorite person," Herkie said with a chuckle.

"Five bucks says it was Akiho," Macaria muttered to Hyllus.

"Nah, five bucks says it was Emir," her brother muttered back.

"Why not both?" Meg, who had heard the muttered conversation, leaned in and asked her kids.

**"Son…" Beast started to speak but Ben cut him off.**

"So, how were you going to talk him out of this?" Hades asked. "Since he's spelled, he's going to do whatever Uma wants him to."

Eric nodded, his memories of his time under Ursula's spell still in the forefront of his mind. "If Uma's spell is anything like her mother's was, Ben will be cognizant of what's going on but won't be able to control his actions. He'll basically be like a puppet."

A small growl came from Mal's direction.

**"Not now, Dad!" Ben shouted and Beast stared back in shock, as if surprised Ben had raised his voice to him.**

"If I wasn't so shocked, you'd have been pulled up those stairs before you could blink for talking to me like that, Ben," Adam/Beast warned.

"Yes dad," Ben nodded, staring at his on-screen self in shock. He never thought he would ever raise his voice to his father.

**Belle tilted her head in confusion as well and Fairy Godmother looked on in concern while Mal looked at Ben in shock and Evie looked on with a touch of fear in her eyes.**

Ben frowned, seeing the fear in Evie's eyes. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to be afraid of him. _What was going on? Why am I acting like that?_

**"Uh, so, as my gift, uh, to her," Ben said,**

"Smooth," Chad muttered, rolling his eyes. He knew it would shock people that he had figured out something was wrong with Ben but Chad was able to pay attention to things that didn't involve him. Besides, Ben was his best friend. Chad knew something was up from the moment the on-screen Ben took Uma's hand. Bouncing around from girl to girl was _Chad's_ thing. Ben was Mr. Loyal—staying with Audrey even though he was clearly miserable.

**trying to recover from the outburst as Beast backed up from his son, "I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!"**

**The crowd gasped as they had been doing a lot of that evening, as Fairy Godmother's jaw dropped and Beast immediately put his glasses back on in shock as Belle looked over at Fairy Godmother in concern.**

**"Mateys, we ride with the tide!" Harry exclaimed from the Isle, the pirates watching and celebrating at Ursula's restaurant.**

Harry stared at the screen in slight shock. Uma had left him behind. Him. Her first mate. It was one thing to leave the crew and to leave Gil but him?

_Wait a minute, Uma needs you there to make sure the crew is ready to move when the barrier's down. You don't think she trusts Gil with that job do you?_ He thought and nodded to himself. That made a lot more sense than Uma just forgetting about him.

**Meanwhile, back in Auradon, the crowd was still reacting to Ben's announcement as Mal and the others stared at each other in shock.**

"Seriously?" Hyllus groaned. "There needs to be more of a reaction to Ben taking down the barrier than just gasping!"

"Actually, that's probably the most normal action on-screen Ben's done throughout the viewing," Macaria pointed out. "He was the one to start the VK Initiative after all."

"But there's a difference between bringing VKs over who haven't done anything wrong and taking down the barrier and allowing villains like Maleficent and Jafar access to their powers," Hyllus argued.

**"Fairy Godmother." Ben said, gesturing to her as Fairy Godmother looked at Ben, still in shock. "Bring down the barrier," Ben told her.**

**"I most certainly will not!" Fairy Godmother declared.**

"Go mom!" Jane cheered. She was one of the few people _doing_ something after all.

**"I am your king!" Ben exclaimed.**

"Oh yeah, something's definitely wrong with him," Evan nodded. "Mr. A Crown Doesn't Make You a King wouldn't have pulled rank like that."

"Evan, I think we've all figured that out by now," Rose said. "Get with the program!"

**"Obey him," Uma stated causing the crowd to gasp once again.**

"Is that _all_ we do? Gasp?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes. "Where's the Tourney team to whisk Ben away while Mal hands Uma a can of whup ass?"

"Emma!" Snow scolded. "Wherever did you learn a phrase like that?"

"Dad."

"Ferdinand David…."

"Wow, even dads aren't immune from the double name things moms do," Neal chuckled.

**"Ben's been spelled!" Mal exclaimed, glaring slightly in Uma's direction.**

"And they finally caught on!" Kitty exclaimed with a chuckle. Ben sighed and got up, beginning to make his way toward Mal but found himself getting pulled in the opposite direction.

"Akiho!" Ben exclaimed as he found that the person who was yanking him away from Mal was indeed one of his oldest friends.

"Mal's a dragon," Akiho said simply and Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she _is_ the daughter of Maleficent but I still need to talk to her."

"No. I mean if you had stayed where you were or continued to make your way toward Mal, you would have been in the path of a dragon," Akiho told him and Ben followed his gaze in shock. Sitting where Mal had been was a medium sized purple scaled green eyed dragon. And it was glaring directly at Uma.


	21. Chapter 21

The room grew silent as everyone stared at the dragon that was formerly known as Mal. No one knew exactly what to do. Would Mal attack them if they made any movements?

However, it seemed like Mal only had eyes for Uma as she continued to glare at the daughter of Ursula. Uma, it seemed, had frozen in fear at the sight of a dragon though she'd probably never admit that.

"Has she _always_ been able to do that?" Jay muttered to Evie.

"You've known her the longest of all of us!" Evie exclaimed, looking at Jay in shock. "If you don't know, what makes you think Carlos or I would?"

"Yeah but you're the only other 'magic' person in our group, your mother being the Evil Queen and all that. I thought you two talked about stuff like that."

"Says the son of _Jafar_! Wouldn't you also be someone she could go to regarding her powers? Your dad wishing to be an all powerful genie and all that?"

Carlos rolled his eyes and scooped up Dude. While he _knew_ Mal wouldn't harm the four legged friend, it was better to be safe than sorry. "Okay, okay. Think we could _maybe_ focus on Mal _being_ a dragon rather than which one of us should have _known_ she could transform into a dragon?"

"Fair enough," Jay nodded. "Though I think Mal's more focused on making Uma dragon chow at the moment."

"Don't say I blame her," Evie muttered. "Their feud is one thing I'll never understand but it's just between them and our gangs. Uma brought Ben into it though and it's clear that Mal cares for Ben deeply."

"Ben _is_ Mal's," Jay said simply. "Anyone with eyes could see that and now Mal's making it known for the people without eyes."

Meanwhile, Harry had reclaimed his spot by Uma's side and was glaring down Mal, standing a bit in front of Uma to protect her.

"Hook, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Phillip Jr shouted as Audrey checked on their father who had once again gone still as memories from his face off with Maleficent came to the forefront of his mind. Though, as everyone with the exception of Uma, Gil and Harry had been at coronation and had seen Maleficent in all her dragonish evilness, no one could blame him.

"And why not, Beauty Boy?"

"Out of the two of us, which one has more knowledge on dragons?" Phillip Jr asked. "Me, the guy who's father faced off against one, or you who's father's the pirate captain from Neverland? Have many dragons in Neverland or the Isle?"

Harry's response was cut off by a roar from Mal as she shot a plume of fire toward the ceiling.

"Gil!" Harry shouted as he stood back up once the fire cleared; having ducked upon Mal letting the flame loose in case there wasn't enough distance between his head and the fire. "Get Uma as far from Mal as you can!"

"Harry, what are you—"

"That's an order, Gil!" Harry growled and his hand reached for his belt only to find his sword wasn't there. Granted it had never been there but this was the first time the son of Hook had noticed.

_Blast it, I don't have my sword,_ Harry thought. _Okay, so I'll just go up against the daughter of Maleficent armed with nothing but my hook and my good looks. And Mal's a dragon. This should go well._

"Mal!" Harry shouted, causing Mal to remove her gaze from Uma for the first time as she looked over at Harry. Gil took the opportunity to begin leading Uma away.

"Gil, let me go," Uma growled as Mal slowly began making her way toward Harry. There was no way her first mate was going to become Mal's lunch.

"Harry said it was an order—"

"Who's the captain here? Me or Harry?"

"Well I'm sorry Uma but when Mal's a dragon and is glaring daggers at you, I'm following the order that keeps my captain from being dragon chow!" Gil exclaimed, shocking Uma who hadn't expected the blond to stand up to her like that. Sadly, the argument had also caused them to regain Mal's attention as she turned toward them; her tail sending Harry crashing into a wall.

"Mal, don't!" Ben shouted and tried to run to her but found himself restrained in the arms of his best friends.

"I wouldn't get in the middle of that, Ben," Akiho muttered.

"Yeah, Mal doesn't strike me as someone in the mood to talk," Emir nodded. "Besides, what if you got hit by the fire or sent careening into the wall by her tail?"

"I have to agree Ben, as the 'unofficial heir' I've seen what your job entails," Emma stated. "I don't want it. Stop being in a hurry to give it to me!"

"But someone has to—"

"Agreed Ben, but you're the _king_ ," Emir stated. "You can't just jump in-between a dragon and its prey. Even if that dragon is Mal, someone we all know and like."

Mal, though, had paid no attention to the conversation between Ben and his friends but had pounced on Uma; trapping the other girl between her legs and knocking Gil off balance. In fact he stumbled straight into Macaria.

"Oh!" Macaria exclaimed and helped Gil up, flushing a little at the contact. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Gil nodded as Mal roared. "Excuse me I have to—"

"I know," Macaria nodded as she looked over at her cousin in her dragon form before looking back at Gil. "Um, don't hurt Mal?"

"I'm more worried about Mal hurting me," Gil joked and Macaria chuckled.

"Oh gods, you can flirt later!" Hyllus exclaimed and pulled his sister back. "Besides, it looks like Neverland's taking over now."

"What do you mean?" Gil asked but looked over at Mal. If one looked closely, they could see a boy in green tights flying underneath Mal's legs and scooping Uma up bridal style before flying off; the dragon being distracted by the fairies of Pixie Hollow and Roman Fairy.

"Pan, put me down!" Uma exclaimed as they flew toward the ceiling. Peter ignored her though.

Mal roared once more and moved to follow, but found she couldn't reach Peter or Uma with her head from her spot on the ground. Unfurling her wings, she gave a tentative flap and smirked, if a dragon could smirk, as her body was lifted off the ground.

"Uh Peter?!" Jane Darling shouted from her spot on the ground. "She can fly!"

"She can _fly_?" Peter shouted back.

"She can fly!" Uma exclaimed as Mal began to soar after them. "Pan, put me down. It's time to Jack Sparrow this beastie!"

"You _do_ know what happened to Sparrow when he faced off against the kraken, right?" Peter asked, flying as fast as he could to keep out of reach of Mal's jaws. The brief unit on Jack Sparrow in History was the only lesson that Peter really paid attention to even if Sparrow was a stinky pirate. "I doubt _you'll_ get a second life especially since you don't have a sword and I'm not giving you my dagger. Besides, _I'm_ in no mood to be eaten today!"

"Hades, do something!" Persephone exclaimed as Mal continued to chase Peter and Uma around the ceiling like an extreme game of cat and mouse. There were a few instances where Peter was able to get some distance as Mal was still a little unsteady on her wings and nearly crashed upon taking turns too sharply.

"What do you want me to do?" Hades asked, his eyes frantically following the action on the ceiling. "It's not like I can speak dragon! Besides, there's only one thing Mal's after right now and she's in the arms of Peter Pan. If Mal's anything like Maleficent, she'll have a one track mind until she gets the thing she's after."

"If you don't figure something out Hades, Mal'll kill Uma," Poseidon pointed out.

"Yes _thank_ you brother. How could I have figured that out _without_ your insight? And when did you even get here?"

"I've always been here."

"Well you could have spoken up!"

"Hades, don't snap at him," Zeus told him. "Poseidon's worried. Uma's his granddaughter after all."

_And Mal's my daughter you lightning obsessed windbag. I'd like to avoid her becoming a murderer,_ Hades thought but only glared at Zeus considering neither Harry nor Uma nor Gil knew about his relation to Mal. He wasn't going to lie, he was extremely proud of Mal—transformations were no easy bits of magic.

Ben frowned as he watched Mal continue to pursue Uma, who was still yelling at Peter Pan to put her down. He had to do _something_. He knew Mal wouldn't be happy if she actually hurt or killed Uma, even if the rage she was feeling right now told her otherwise.

Looking at Harry, who seemed to be slightly recovered from his trip careening into the wall, Ben suddenly got an idea. An idea that he knew his friends would probably describe as insane. Ducking under Akiho's arms, Ben rushed over to the son of Hook; ignoring the calls from his friends to come back.

"Take me hostage," he said as he approached Harry and Harry stared at him.

"Beastie, I know I just took a trip into that wall but I think _you're_ the one with brain damage."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Mal's after Uma to protect me. Well, if _you're_ the one holding me hostage then she'll stop pursuing Uma."

Harry continued to stare at Ben but Ben was done waiting. Grabbing Harry's arm that held his hook, Ben held it to his neck.

"Mal!" Ben shouted, hoping he sounded at least terrified enough to convince Mal that this was really happening, and caught Mal's attention. Mal growled and stopped her pursuit upon seeing Harry's hook at Ben's neck. Landing in front of the pirate and his captive, Mal let out a low roar.

Ben pushed Harry away from him none too gently, accidentally scratching himself with the hook. "Mal, it's okay," he said softly as he walked slowly toward Mal; his hand outstretched. "I trust you. You weren't going to hurt him just like you're not going to hurt me."

Everyone watched, breathless, as Ben continued to inch toward Mal; the dragon growling slightly but showing no other urge to hurt Ben. Ben tentatively put his hand on her nose and Mal seemed to almost lean into the touch, her eyes softening and giving Ben a small smile. If a dragon could smile, that is.

"Let's go sit down," Ben whispered and went back to his seat, Mal following him and curling up around Ben; growling at anyone who dared look in Ben's direction.

"So is it wrong that my first thought was that this is a good thing?" Adam/Beast whispered to Belle.

"If you mean 'is it wrong that our son just became the most protected person in the kingdom' then no," Belle said, shaking her head.

"The question is now, how do we get her to turn back," Adam/Beast said and Belle sighed.

"My guess is that until the threat to Ben is gone on screen, Mal'll stay like this until she knows Ben's safe."

The Blue Fairy cleared her throat. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, Blue Fairy," Ben nodded from his spot next to Mal.

Peter Pan floated down to the ground and set Uma down, Harry and Gil waiting to grab her if needed. Uma, though, just held up her hand to stop her first mate and crew mate from leading her to their seats and sat down.

**"Ben." Uma gasped, grabbing his hand and looking at him; staring into his eyes.**

Mal growled, glaring at Uma as she curled up closer around Ben.

"I think she's saying 'don't even think about it'," Elle said softly.

"I'd say that's a safe bet," Macaria nodded.

**"Uma found your spell book," Evie said as Mal nodded,**

"And water's wet," Audrey said with a sigh. "We're just noting the obvious aren't we?"

**a look of gleeful hatred on her face while Evie still looked on in fear.**

Harry held back a sigh at the look on the on-screen Mal's face. There was a time when that look would have been directed at the blue haired girl next to her rather than his captain. Then again, _he_ would have been by Uma and Mal's side as well.

But after Mal made Uma a laughingstock on the Isle with that shrimp bucket, did she _really_ expect Harry to stand by her side? All Mal needed to do was apologize for that and they would have still been a crew!

**"Just look at me," Uma whispered to Ben, gesturing between the two of them.**

"I think he'd rather be looking at Mal," Robin muttered.

"What's the point of spelling him if you have to constantly remind him to look at you?" Ashaki asked. "Unless the spell was wearing off but that would be a really weak spell then."

**Mal looked from the two of them to the stained glass window of her and Ben. She looked back at Ben and walked toward him.**

"Mal's getting an idea," Aziz said with a small smile.

**"Ben." Mal said, causing Uma to quickly turn her head while Ben slowly looked over at Mal. "Ben."**

**Mal walked over to the two of them, causing some of the Cotillion goers to gasp softly.**

"And we're gasping _again_ ," Hyllus groaned. "Mal's not even doing anything all that shocking!"

"I don't know, after Ben announcing Uma'll be his lady I think seeing Mal walking anywhere near him would be shocking," Herkie pointed out and Mal growled softly at the reminder.

"But we all know Ben's spelled," Macaria stated. "Mal could be walking forward to _break_ the spell."

**"Look at me," Mal said, firmly as she looked straight at Ben.**

_Gladly_ , Ben thought with a small smile and Mal seemed to relax as her on-screen self looked at Ben. At least her tail seemed to not be as close to Ben as it had been.

**"No, look at me," Uma commanded, standing next to Mal and Ben looked at her, breaking the eye contact he had had with Mal. "You love me, remember?"**

"Her hypnosis is weaker than her mother's," Eric muttered. While his memories were hazy, he didn't recall ever having to constantly be looking into Ursula's eyes while he was under her spell.

**"No, you don't." Mal said, sounding almost amused.**

"You seem amused by that, Mal," Emma chuckled and Mal snorted, the resulting breeze messing up Ben's hair a little but the king only laughed.

**"Yes, you do."**

**"Ben, look at me," Mal said gently and Ben looked back at Mal.**

"How is it fair that he has such gorgeous eyes?" Rose muttered. "Audrey and Mal are the two luckiest girls in the kingdom, getting to look into those eyes whenever they want."

"Well, _Mal's_ the luckiest girl since Audrey let her ability to look into those eyes slip through her fingers," Rowyn muttered to her sister, not realizing that Audrey had heard her.

_They have a point,_ the small bitter voice that sounded like her grandmother rang through Audrey's head. _You spent years preparing to be Queen and Mal came along and snatched Ben away. He and the crown slipped through your fingers._

Audrey shook her head softly, taking care to not be noticed by her parents. What was going on with her? She was fine with Mal and Ben now.

_I spent too much time around Grammy at the salon,_ Audrey thought firmly. _That's all that is._

**"Bring down the barrier now!" Uma commanded, yelling at and storming over to Fairy Godmother as Ben glanced over at her.**

"Yeah that's not going to happen," Rachel scoffed. "The only people Fairy Godmother takes orders from are Ben, King Beast and Queen Belle."

"Possibly Mal," Evan added.

"True," Rachel added. "And Mal," she amended.

**"I do not take orders from you!" Fairy Godmother stated as the crowd began to mutter amongst themselves in shock.**

"You tell her, mom!" Jane smiled at her mom's strength. With how Ben was acting, there could have been the risk of getting thrown in the dungeon for refusing.

**"Ben?" Uma asked, her voice tense as she turned back to Ben.**

**"Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough." Mal said, her voice breaking slightly as Ben continued to stare at her.**

Persephone sighed and tears welled in the corner of her eyes as she listened to Mal's speech. _Damn you Maleficent,_ she thought. _Mal may have been born to you but you were never her mother. A real mother would have made sure Mal knew she was good enough for Ben. If you hadn't made it impossible for Hades to raise Mal the way he should have… Mal is_ _my_ _daughter and if anyone says otherwise, they can fight me on it. The Gods haven't smote anyone in a while, we could use the practice._

**"And I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself."**

"Never," Ben whispered, placing a hand on the side of Mal's head. "It's you and me, Mal. I promise."

**"Please," Uma muttered.**

"Hey, it's Mal's time to talk," Macaria said with a glare. "Why don't you zip it?"

**"But, Ben, that's me!" Mal said, continuing like Uma hadn't said anything, and gesturing to the stained glass window. "I'm part Isle and part Auradon."**

_Just like me_ , Hadie thought with pride as he smiled a little; happy to have another thing in common with his sister. _Hey, maybe I can transform too! After all Uncle Zeus once transformed into a swan!_

**"Ben, eyes over here." Uma said firmly, turning Ben toward her.**

Mal growled from her spot around Ben and she brought her tail in as if to bring Ben closer to her. Though, if that was possible was hard to tell considering how close her tail already was to Ben.

"It's okay Mal," Ben said softly. "This hasn't happened yet. Please change back. As admittedly awesome it is to be sitting next to a dragon, I'd rather be sitting next to my girlfriend."

The only response he got was a small snort as Mal continued to level a glare toward Uma. Uma, Ben noted, showed no fear other than her face going a bit pale.

"Ben, I think you're the only one to consider sitting next to a dragon as 'awesome'," Jay told him and Ben shrugged.

"He gets that from his mother," Adam/Beast said, shaking his head.

"Really dear?"

"Voluntarily giving up your freedom to spend a lifetime with a Beast ring any bells, Belle?"

**"And, Ben," Mal said as Ben's eyes flicked back to her even as his body was turned toward Uma,**

Macaria smirked. "Can't even hold his attention when his body's facing toward her," she muttered. _Good, hopefully the spell will be broken soon and Mal and Ben can get their relationship back on track. My cousin deserves to be happy—and yeah I know Uma's technically my cousin too since she's Poseidon's granddaughter and I'm Zeus' granddaughter but after all this, I lay no claim to_ _her_ _. I don't care that she hasn't done it yet!_

**"you've always known who we were and who we can be."**

**"Don't listen to her." Uma told him, leaning closer to Ben.**

"What's he supposed to do? Put his hands in his ears and go 'lalalala'?" Elle asked.

"It'd be funny if he did that though," Melody pointed out. "Only if he was doing that to Uma, not Mal."

**"Ben, I know what love feels like now." Mal told him as Ben continued to stare at Mal.**

Mal's eyes softened as her on-screen self continued to talk. It was true, when she was with Ben she knew what love felt like.

_Ben is the only one who has loved me and stayed in my life,_ Mal thought in realization. _Steph never had a choice with her six month deal, but dad abandoned me to mother when I was a baby. No matter what he claims otherwise. Plus mother basically shunted me off to Auradon when the opportunity to commit evil reared its head and it's not like anyone could claim she loved me anyway. Cruella put up more of a fight to keep Carlos than mother did with me, and she only wanted to keep Carlos because she didn't want to lose her slave._

**A few of the Cotillion goers reacted with soft aww's. "Ben, of course I love you. Ben, I've always loved you."**

"Aww!" Lucy, Rowyn and Emma sighed. For once, Kitty didn't complain or roll her eyes; happy for Mal and Ben.

Hadie finally stopped glaring at Ben as he saw the look of pain on the on screen version of his sister's face had vanished. However, he still wasn't happy with Uma for putting Mal and Ben through all of that! _Cousins don't do that,_ he thought with an inward nod of his head.

**She leaned in and Mal's lips met Ben's as everyone gasped with aww's while Uma stared in shock. Evie looked on, a hopeful expression on her face. As the two separated, a small smile started to grow on Ben's face as he recognized the person standing in front of him.**

"I guess having our girls break our curses runs in the family," Adam/Beast said with a smile, gently squeezing Belle's hand.

"Better get used to him Hades," Persephone whispered. "Something tells me he won't be going away."

"Fine," Hades muttered. "But he's on _thin_ ice. He hurts Mal again…"

"He hasn't hurt Mal this time," Persephone corrected. "Well yes there was that fight but couples fight, Hades. If they didn't, then you'd be worrying about that."

"She's my daughter. I'm going to worry about her regardless."

"You are going to be just as bad when Hadie starts dating, aren't you?" Persephone teased.

"He's not dating."

"Hades—"

"He's. Not. Dating." Hades said. "I already had one kid grow up too fast. I'm not having my son do the same."

**"Mal." Ben said softly and Mal grinned at the realization that the kiss had worked, that Ben was back to normal.**

Upon seeing the on-screen Ben turn back to his normal self, a cloud of purple smoke surrounded Mal once more. Ben scurried to get out of the way before Mal was fully enveloped. When it cleared, Mal was once again sitting as her human self admittedly slightly shocked.

"Okay, so I did not know that I could do that," Mal said before patting off some of the still smoking areas of her body.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that makes all of us," Ben said with a chuckle as he returned to his seat next to Mal and kissed the top of her head; their friends quickly grabbing the seats around them. "I guess this is two I owe you now?"

"You don't 'owe' me anything Ben," Mal said softly but smiled at his touch. Her fingers gently brushed over the light scratch on Ben's neck left from Harry's hook. "Gods Ben, do you know how dangerous that was? I had never done that before, I was lucky I stayed in control."

"It was worth it," Ben said softly. "Besides, I had total faith in you."

"Always looking for the best in people," Mal said with a small smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"More like having faith in my _girlfriend_ ," Ben told her, kissing the top of her head once more and smiling. "Does your shampoo smell like strawberries?"

"Why are you smelling my head?"

Ben chuckled. "It's leftover Beast enchantment," he told her. "Slightly heightened senses and increased strength. It's how I was able to throw my jersey to you when you were on the fourth to top row of the bleachers. Plus my temperature runs a little warmer than normal."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Mal said softly.

**Ben leaned forward and touched his forehead to her's. Jay and Carlos looked on in shock, Jay looking over at Lonnie who smiled.**

**"True love's kiss," Evie said softly. "Works every time."**

"And I'm so thankful it does," Snow smiled at her husband and Aurora did the same to Phillip.

Mal shook her head as she looked over at Uma. "You're so desperate to be me that you picked a spell that's defeated by True Love's kiss? Honestly Shrimpy, get an original idea. Maybe then you'll beat me."

"I beat you once when we were nine," Uma shot back. "Remind me Mal, that day in the harbor, who was it who was struggling to stay afloat?"

Mal growled and nearly lunged but Jay and Ben quickly held her back.

"You know, for someone who narrowly escaped being a dragon's lunch, you really like pushing your luck," Jay told her.

**"Ugh, give it to me!" Uma exclaimed, rushing to Fairy Godmother and reaching for the wand.**

"Way to ruin the mood!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lu, bigger problems are at play right now!" Kitty shot back.

"I can focus on more than one thing at once, Kat!"

**"No!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed, holding the wand out of Uma's reach as Evie jumped in to stop her. "Guards, seize her!"**

"It _finally_ happened!" Akiho sighed in relief, almost sinking in his chair from his joy. "Someone _actually_ called for the guards. They used the _brains_ the Gods gave them!"

"So you want to remind him that there's a password protected barrier around the yacht that Fairy Godmother set up, hence her wand being present, and that there are no actual human guards at Cotillion?" Ben whispered to Emir.

"Nah, let him have this." Emir whispered back. "I think reminding him of that might actually get him to cry and no one wants to see that."

"Good point."

**Uma backed up and ran toward the railing, as if seeking a route to escape.**

" _Ursula's_ daughter has easy access to water and you all chase her _toward_ it?" Ariel muttered, resisting the urge to rub her temples. "If you want to remove an Atlantican's power, chase her toward the _center_ of the deck."

"Is mom okay?" Elle whispered to Eric.

"Hard to say," Eric whispered back.

"Are _you_ okay?" Elle asked, looking at her father in concern. Eric gave a small smile to his daughter.

"I will be," he said. "This is just bringing back some bad memories, is all."

**"No! No stop!" Mal shouted as she and Ben held the crowd back from Uma. "Please! Stop!"**

**Mal and Uma stared at each other as Mal held a hand out toward Uma, Evie standing behind her best friend while Ben held an arm out to keep Carlos behind him.**

"Um, I feel our positions should be reversed there Ben," Carlos said. "After all I know how Uma fights and also _you're_ the king!"

"A good king protects his subjects, not the other way around," Ben said, glancing over at his father. "At least, that's what I was taught all my life. It won't change just because Uma spelled me."

**"Uma, I _know_ you," Mal said as Uma glanced around, looking for a hole in the crowd to escape through. "You are so much more than just a villain. And you have to believe me, because I've been there." **

Mal and Uma glanced at each other before quickly looking away. It was true that they knew each other but people change.

_The Uma I thought I knew wouldn't have acted the way she did that fateful day,_ Mal thought with a slight frown. _Or maybe she would have and I was just blind to it, the weakness of childhood._

Jay, as if sensing her thoughts, put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Mal nodded at him while Evie and Carlos stared at each other in slight confusion.

**Ben looked at Mal out of the corner of his eye, as if unable to believe she was making that speech at that time.**

"Not exactly the reaction one might expect from you at that moment," Ben muttered to Mal, wrapping an arm around her waist. He wanted to put it around her shoulders but Jay's hand was still there. "But if that's what you want to say, anything that prevents further fighting is alright by me."

Mal smiled weakly before sighing. She'd have to tell Ben about her past with Uma at some point but maybe not _in_ the room with the squidling.

**"Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want," Mal continued, unaware of the look coming from Ben.**

**Uma paused and glanced at Ben as her necklace glowed. The group froze as Mal grew closer to Uma, unsure of what was going to happen. Uma turned and climbed onto the railing. "No, no! Uma!" Mal shouted.**

"Uma can swim though," Gil pointed out as if confused as to why everyone was concerned. "She said so earlier."

**"Uma!" Ben shouted as Uma jumped into the ocean. Everyone rushed to the railing, looking concerned or shocked in the case of Belle, Beast and Fairy Godmother. Ben and Mal looked at the water, stunned that Uma had made that choice and staring at the glowing speck that was Uma's necklace.**

**Suddenly, the water began to bubble and whirl around the area that was still glowing; the glow getting bigger and bigger. Belle gasped and Beast grabbed her hand as everyone stared in shock, unsure as to what was going on.**

"Okay, so even if we're just going to let the king stand there on the deck, no one is ushering the _former_ king and queen-also known as Ben's _parents_ \- to safety?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, technically you could argue that Ben _has_ to be there since he's king but there's no reason for Queen Belle and King Beast to be there." Lucy nodded.

"Okay, I have to ask," Harry spoke up, "not that I care but why do you keep referring to Beastie Sr and Belle by their titles but Beastie Jr doesn't get his title?"

The laughter from the students of Auradon Prep was the last thing Harry expected.

"Ben made a pseudo proclamation around school about a week into his time as king," Akiho explained as his laughter faded. "We're not to use his title or bow/curtsey to him unless it's an official event."

"I grew up with most of you guys! Do you have _any_ idea how weird it was?" Ben exclaimed.

"You're the _king_! Did you honestly think we wouldn't treat you with the respect your position required or that you deserved?" Emir asked.

**The water began to grow and grow, reaching for the sky almost like an inverse waterspout; slightly resembling a bubble.**

**The bubble popped, drenching the yacht and the people on board as Uma emerged from the bubble like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon; only instead of her human self she had the tentacles of her mother.**

"What was that about the ocean being easier to control and that's why we always have to have Cotillion on a yacht?" Lucy asked Elle.

"Did _anyone_ have 'giant octopus woman attacks Cotillion' on their _Strange Things Happening at Cotillion_ bingo card?" Neal asked.

Ariel quickly grabbed Eric's hand, worried for the kids' safety at Cotillion with Uma the size she was. Especially Elle. Ariel didn't treat her eldest any different than she did Melody but in a situation like this, with Elle's chair and the water already all over the deck…if she went over the side of the yacht...

"She'll be alright," Eric whispered, rubbing Ariel's back as if realizing what his wife was thinking about. "Our daughter's got friends who won't let anything happen to her."

**Mal and the others made their way back to the edge where Uma had settled down from laughing and sighed in relief.**

"Why would we go _back_ to the edge after getting pelted with a tidal wave?" Mal muttered. "Did we lose all common sense?"

"Well we probably wanted to see what was going on," Lonnie pointed out.

"Uma's a giant octopus woman. I _think_ we'd have seen that from the center of the deck," Mal stated.

**"True love's kiss won't defeat this," Uma declared as Mal, Ben and the others stared in shock. "The world will know my name!"**

"Shrimpy?" Melody called out with a smirk.

"I don't think they'll be calling her that after seeing her transform into a giant octopus," Elle said with a shrug before turning to Uma. "Speaking of which, is there _anything_ original you can do?"

**In a rage, Uma lashed out one of her tentacles toward the railing, almost hitting Carlos and Doug. Another tentacle almost hit Mal and Evie, and knocked down Ben who quickly scrambled back up to his feet.**

Mal growled once more and Evie glared as they watched the on-screen versions of their boyfriends almost get hit by the tentacle.

**Mal stalked off to the side, angrily pacing back and forth as everyone stared at her in concern. Thunder crashed as Mal's eyes glowed bright green, her breathing growing heavy as she glared toward the water.**

"Oh, this can't be good," Alexandria muttered. Mal's eyes had been flashing all viewing, could this be the moment when whatever was happening to cause it finally broke free?

_I mean sure we saw her become a dragon but that can't be what's coming up right? I mean she's Lord Hades' daughter. Cue some fireballs or god like powers,_ she thought.

**Uma put her hands on her hips, as if waiting for Mal's next move as she laughed and held her arms out; as if to say 'come and take your best shot'.**

"Really? Is taunting her really your best move?" Rowyn asked. "Mal already beat you twice, Uma! Are you really ready to lose a third time?"

**Mal's breathing grew quicker as her glare deepened.**

**"Mal?" Ben asked in concern as everyone continued to stare at her. Suddenly, purple smoke enveloped Mal's body as she closed her eyes. Everyone continued to stare in concern as the smoke grew, and a roar could be heard. Once the smoke faded, a dragon could be seen where Mal had been.**

"Huh, I was right. It's not good for Uma," Alexandria said with a smirk though she was a little disappointed that the on-screen Mal had become a dragon like their Mal had. Even if she was trying to keep it a secret from Uma, a fireball here or there wouldn't have been amiss!

**Uma laughed as Mal took off, hovering away from the yacht and firing a stream of fire toward Uma. Uma, in return, lashed out with one of her tentacles but Mal was able to avoid it.**

"Kick her butt, Mali!" Hadie shouted.

"Still think I'm going soft?" Mal asked, smirking at Uma, who rolled her eyes.

"You know I have to say, Uma is way too cocky considering the fact that Mal just transformed into a _dragon_ in front of her," Kitty muttered to Lucy.

"Yeah well, Uma transformed herself," Lucy said with a shrug. "They're a little on even footing considering who they're descended from."

**"Come on, Mal! Let's finish this once and for all!" Uma shouted and Mal dove, nearly hitting Uma with the fire coming out of her mouth.**

"Oh you want a fight, Shrimpy?" Mal asked, standing up. "It's on!"

"Bring it, dragon breath!" Uma snarled as she stood up as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ben exclaimed, grabbing Mal's wrist and gently bringing her back to their seats. "Let's not do anything drastic."

"Yeah, one dragon transformation is enough," Carlos joked. "Two if we count the one on-screen."

**Uma lashed out again as Mal turned around, nearly hitting Mal with her tentacle and almost causing Mal to crash into the yacht but she corrected. Mal aimed a fireball right at Uma, who had to duck under the water to avoid it.**

**Ben and the others quickly leaned over the side, to see what was going on only to be drenched by Uma sending a giant wave of water onto the yacht once more.**

**"Watch out!" Ben exclaimed as the wave hit and nearly capsized the boat, all the Cotillion goers struggling to regain their footing; Carlos and Jay holding up Ben to keep him from falling down.**

"No Ben, we're just going to ignore the giant wave coming toward us," Emir said, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Well when you say something as ridiculous as that, I'm going to comment on it!"

**"Don't!"**

**Mal roared at Uma, who held one of her tentacles up threateningly. The two seemed to be in a stand off for who would make the final move.**

"In this corner, hovering over the ocean and is clearly pissed off, the daughter of the Mistress of All Evil…Mal!" Akiho called.

"And in this corner, with several more limbs than when we saw her last, the daughter of Ursula…Uma!" Jay continued.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Emir finished

"You three are clearly insane," Ben said, shaking his head.

"But you love us!"

"Jury's out on that!"

**Ben, who had returned to the side of the yacht, roared and took off his crown and jacket.**

"Okay what is with you and roaring at or around water?" Mal asked, looking at Ben. "Our first date, here…"

**Jay helped Ben with his jacket while Carlos and Evie stared at each other, unsure as to what was going to happen as thunder continued to rumble in the background.**

"What are you going to do?" Emir asked, slightly dreading the potential answer.

"When I know Emir, you'll be the second person to find out," Ben promised.

"Who's the first?"

"Me!"

**"Wait, Ben! No!" Doug exclaimed as Ben dove off the side of the yacht into the water below.**

"So why didn't you all restrain him?" Akiho asked, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Why didn't you?" Jay shot back.

"Do you see me on the screen?"

"No."

"That's why."

Mal, though, couldn't help but chuckle at the dive. "I give it an 8.9," she told Ben. "Always room for improvement."

"Ignore the comments from the Isle judge," Evie joked. "A flawless ten, Ben."

**"Ben!" Carlos shouted as everyone rushed to the side of the yacht once more; Belle and Beast staring in shock.**

**"Ben!" Lonnie exclaimed.**

**"Ben!" Jay shouted.**

**"Ben!" Evie cried as Ben emerged in the water, between the two feuding girls. Mal snarled at Uma.**

"Oh gods, give me strength," Emir muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to stave off a headache. "Ben, did you possibly stop to think about the possibility that you could have been held hostage again? Hell, you could have put Mal at risk of being drowned!"

"Um, not that I want that to happen, but how do you figure that?" Ben asked.

"Look at those tentacles, Ben! All Uma'd have to do is wrap two or three around Mal's head and neck and hold her for a few minutes under the water," Akiho pointed out. "If Mal and Uma went at it and Mal dove for you to get you out of harm's way, she'd open herself up for exactly that!"

Persephone frowned at the memory of the _last_ time Mal had been near water with Uma. _Why was there always the risk of Mal drowning when she was around her cousin_? Persephone thought as Hades wrapped an arm around her, as if guessing her thoughts.

Hadie frowned as he saw his parents interact. Sure he didn't want Mal to drown either, he loved his sister, but his parents weren't the 'lovey dovey' type of Gods as the Auradon Gods were. Sure they'd kiss but to embrace like that? Had something happened to Mal?

**"Mal, Uma! Stop! Back down!" Ben pleaded with the two girls and Uma laughed,**

Mal growled and her eyes glowed once more. Ben, noticing this, quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's alright Mal, nothing's going to happen to me," he whispered, rubbing her back with his free hand. " _You_ won't let anything happen."

**Mal hovering closer to Ben as if telling Uma that Ben was hers.**

"See?"

**"What are you gonna do, Ben? Splash me?" Uma taunted.**

"She has a point," Nero muttered. Dragon, giant octopus woman and Ben…not much Ben could do on the damage front.

**"That's enough!" Ben shouted as Mal got close to the water, ready to defend Ben if necessary. "It's got to stop! This isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop!" He turned to Mal who was swaying back and forth, as if looking for an opening to take down Uma. "Nobody wins this way! We have to listen and respect each other."**

"Gods, I feel like I've been lectured by a parent," Mal chuckled, the glow leaving her eyes as she teased Ben. Ben just smiled as he saw the glow leave her eyes. He was fine with her teasing him if it meant she was back to her normal self, not the act she had been playing for the past few months.

**Uma looked at Mal as if saying 'is he actually serious right now?'.**

_Oh Gods,_ Elle thought with a sudden and potentially random realization, _this isn't Ben's parents' story with Mal being the Beast and Ben being Beauty. This is_ _my_ _parents' story. Giant octopus woman that puts the love interest under hypnosis? Check. A member of the magical community? Check, even if Mal's a dragon and not a mermaid. Idiotic human getting involved in matters he doesn't know anything about to protect the woman he loves? Check._

**"It won't be easy, but let's be brave enough to try," Ben continued, looking over at Mal before looking back at Uma. "Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle. Help me make a difference." Ben said, holding out his hand. Mal continued to hover behind him, as if daring Uma to make a wrong move.**

"I'm just spitballing here but I'd say Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay also want what's best for the Isle," Rachel pointed out. "They also didn't put you under hypnosis and one of them is your True Love so she won't betray you."

"Ben always wants to see the good in everyone," Audrey said with a small smile.

"Even those who put him under hypnosis and who have held him hostage?" Phillip Jr asked and Audrey shrugged.

**Uma backed up a little, as if not expecting that response from Ben. Mal continued to sway, her green eyes glowing bright before snarling at Uma.**

"That has _got_ to be the most terrifying sight known to man," Alexi muttered.

_You haven't seen my dad angry then,_ Hadie thought, glancing at his father in trepidation. He wasn't _scared_ of his father but only a fool would _want_ Hades to burst into a fireball in front of them.

**The Cotillion goers stared in shock, nervous as to what the next move was going to be. Uma slowly raised one of her tentacles and Mal roared, prepared to fight.**

"Ben, I think you might actually be insane," Kitty told him.

"Can we test that?" Akiho muttered to Emir who shrugged.

**But Uma lowered the tentacle, dropping Ben's ring into his hand. Ben looked at it in shock before looking back at Uma as Mal softly growled behind him. Uma looked back with a slightly tearful look on her face before swimming off under the water. Ben continued to stare after her, as if surprised she hadn't taken the offer.**

Ben looked at Uma in slight surprise; while he liked to find the best in people he didn't think Uma would actually give him back his ring. "Um, thank you. I have to say I'm a little surprised you gave it back. Pirates and treasure and all that," he told her.

"I don't have to explain myself to _you_ , Beastie," Uma snapped. It might have been a trick of the light but Ben could have sworn her eyes flickered to Mal for a second.

Harry, though, stared at the screen in shock. There was no way Uma could get back under the barrier unless Beastie and Mal lowered it to take more kids off. Had...had Uma actually left him on the Isle?

_It doesn't matter. It hasn't happened yet and it won't happen. You're her first mate, she wouldn't actually leave you on the Isle,_ he thought with a nod of his head.

**Mal looked at the yacht before looking back in the direction that Uma had fled. Ben swam back toward the boat as Mal rose into the air. Jay tapped Carlos on the arm and the two of them rushed to where Ben would be climbing; sending a ladder down to help him up.**

"Much appreciated guys," Ben said with a smile.

"Well we can't have you just scale the side of the yacht," Jay teased. "Though, Mal, why not just pick Ben up in your talons and drop him onto the deck?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to answer that," she said.

**"Come on Ben!"**

**"Good job, buddy!"**

"Found Emir and Akiho!" Emma chuckled.

**Ben began to climb the rope ladder up the side of the yacht.**

**"There you go," Beast said, watching his son make the climb. Ben reached the top, grabbing Jay's hand as Beast grabbed Ben's arm to help him over the railing.**

**"Good job, Ben," Doug said, patting Ben on the back as the crowd began to cheer for Ben;**

"Why are we clapping?" Kitty asked. "Shouldn't we be wondering what in the _world_ possessed Ben to do that?"

"By this point, we've stopped wondering why Ben does what he does," Emir said with a sigh. The day Ben had tried to insist on playing the remainder of an away game against the Imperial Academy after getting a concussion was the day Emir realized he would pretty much have to shadow his best friend for the rest of their school days. Akiho shook his head and Emir knew he was thinking about the same game.

The look on their coach's face told Emir that he was thinking of the same thing.

_Let's just hope King Beast or Queen Belle don't realize that we never told them about that,_ Emir thought with slight trepidation. Since Ben had been checked out at Imperial Academy, they weren't required to inform Ben's parents the way their school's medical team would have been.

"Yeah, honestly it could also be a side effect of just learning he's part of a True Love couple," Emma added, breaking Emir out of his thoughts.

"Yeah he could have gone off and fought a dragon," Phillip Jr spoke up.

"Guys, we could just be applauding the fact that we still have a king," Akiho added. "After all, this is the _second_ time Ben's done something risky without stating who's next in line. Yeah, Emma's the 'unofficial heir' but that's just based off of a verbal agreement."

"What was I supposed to do? Shout 'oh and Emma's in charge while I go see if I can broker peace between my girlfriend who's now a dragon and the daughter of Ursula who seems to be following in her mother's tentacles'?" Ben asked.

" _Yes_!"

**Beast patting him on the side of the head before leading him back toward the center of the deck.**

"You pull a stunt like that again though and you're grounded," Adam/Beast promised.

"What if I'm eighteen?" Ben asked, tilting his head as he turned to look at his father.

Adam/Beast chuckled. "Then you'll deal with Mal," he said.

"Don't worry, he _won't_ do that again," Mal promised. " _Right_ Ben?"

"Technically we've made it so there'll be no reason for it in the first place."

"Exactly my point," Mal nodded.

**As he made his way, the crowd continued to applaud and celebrate Ben. Reaching the center, Ben put his crown back on and looked up upon hearing the screech of Mal's dragon.**

**Mal slowly landed on the other side of the yacht and everyone watched in shock as purple smoke once again enveloped the dragon. When the smoke faded, Mal emerged back in her human form but resembling the image in the stained glass window rather than the dress she had been wearing previously.**

"So turning into a dragon also changes what I was wearing?" Mal asked, tilting her head in slight confusion as she looked down at her unchanged outfit. For the first time in her life, she wished Maleficent was there. She was the only one who could transform into a dragon so she'd know the intricacies of the power.

"Guess so," Evie nodded. _I'm liking the purple of that dress especially with her purple hair but maybe instead of the green I could keep the blue? How quickly could I make that with the time I have? Ah who needs sleep? I'll just have Doug ready a lot of coffee. After all I already have Mal's measurements and it's not like Mal's gained a lot of weight between her last fitting and now. Plus we should have some purple and blue fabric left from the other orders._

**"Ooh!" Mal exclaimed as there were parts of her dress that were still smoking. Ben couldn't help but chuckle at that.**

"Your sense of humor worries me," Lonnie told him. "You're basically laughing at Mal being on _fire_."

Ben shrugged. "I could just be happy that Mal was back to her regular self," he said.

"Or it could have just been a reflex," Mal pointed out. "After all, Ben's just gotten off being spelled and jumping between Uma as a giant octopus woman and myself as a dragon.

My patting down smoking sections of my outfit seems perfectly normal in comparison."

**As she finished patting herself down, Mal stared at Ben who stared back. Mal smiled and gave a little wave before going to the ground in a curtsey.**

"Are you supposed to go that low in a curtsey?" Dizzy asked.

"Not normally, no," Cinderella told her step niece.

**Ben, in return, gave a sweeping bow from his spot in the center of the deck before looking back up at Mal. Mal chuckled as she stood back up and Evie rushed to the base of the stairs as Mal was led down the stairs by Ben's attendants. The crowd began cheering once more as the trumpeters on the other side of the yacht began to play.**

"Now it makes sense for us to cheer," Ruby nodded. "After all, Mal just saved all of our butts."

"The word I believe you're looking for is 'asses'," Rowyn told her little sister.

"Please do not teach your sister to swear," Eugene sighed. "The fact that you taught your brother is bad enough."

" _You're_ the one who took Rowyn to the Snuggly Duckling with Lance, dear," Rapunzel said, shaking her head. "The boys there are not known for watching their language around kids or teens."

**As Mal reached the base of the stairs, and Evie, she gave a nod of her head to one of the attendants who took that as the sign to release their hold on Mal's arms.**

**"Whoo!" She sighed as Evie stood next to her. "So, I did not know that I could do that," Mal said.**

"We did!" Dizzy grinned.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Hadie exclaimed.

"Do it again!" Alexi requested and Mal chuckled.

**"Tell me about makes two of us," Evie told her. "Oh!" She exclaimed and blew out a remaining smoking part of Mal's dress.**

**"Thank you."**

**"Shall we?" Evie asked, holding out her hand.**

**"We shall," Mal agreed, taking the offered hand and the two girls made their way toward Ben.**

**"Hi." Mal whispered. As she walked toward Ben, Mal tilted her head to the side. Ben slowly raised his head, giving her a small smile.**

"Okay, if a guy _ever_ looked at me like that, I'd probably melt," Rowyn muttered to Rose, who nodded.

"Mal, does your crown have a dragon on it?" Evie asked and Mal tilted her head, looking at her on screen self.

"It does. More importantly, how did my magic _know_ to transform my outfit to match the stained glass window?"

"You're asking the wrong girl," Evie told her.

**As she reached him, Mal gave a small sigh. Before she could say anything, however, Ben pulled her close to him for another kiss as the crowd began to laugh.**

"So we 'aww' for the first kiss yet laugh at the second?" Ashaki asked.

"The first kiss was initiated by Mal," Rose pointed out. "Plus it was a touching moment. The second kiss was initiated by Ben after Mal saved the day. When's the last time you heard of _Ben_ initiating a kiss in public with either Audrey or Mal?"

"Good point," Ashaki chuckled as Ben flushed a little.

"Plus we all just found out that Mal and Ben are True Love," Emma added. "We're probably laughing since now it'll be the 'Honeymoon' phase for those two considering they didn't really have one when they first got together."

**"All right, all right, all right, all right," Carlos said, resting a hand on Ben's shoulder to break them up;**

"Timing. We need to work on your timing," Evie sighed, shaking her head.

**Fairy Godmother looking conflicted in the background.**

**"How about that son of mine?" Beast asked.**

" _Your_ son, dear?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Clearly I meant our son," Adam/Beast quickly corrected his on screen self.

**"Ours." Belle corrected.**

**"Ours."**

**"Yes. How about his girlfriend?" Belle asked. "I think we're in very good hands here."**

Mal couldn't help but smile a little at that, glad to know Belle and Adam/Beast were okay with her ability to turn into a dragon. Hey, it would be something most parents would have an issue with.

Persephone frowned though. Mal was still a kid, why were Belle and Beast acting like she would be in charge of keeping Auradon safe? That would be Ben's job, who Persephone was well aware was also just a kid but he was still the king.

**"Very good hands," Beast agreed as he brought one of Belle's hands up to his lips.**

Ben smiled; over twenty years of marriage and his parents were still finding ways to show their love for each other.

**"I owe you guys so much." Ben said.**

"Like a giant vacation to get over the mini heart attacks you've given us throughout this viewing," Elle nodded.

**"Yeah." Evie nodded.**

**"Yep." Mal nodded.**

**"You got that right." Carlos agreed, patting Ben on the back.**

**"Just a little bit." Evie told him.**

"Seems we agree with you there Elle," Mal chuckled and Elle shot her cousin a smile.

**"If there is anything that you need, or anything I can do for you…" Ben said.**

"Take a break!"

"Seriously, unless there's some crucial plan you have to shove through the council or something, you need to take a break," Mal told him. "You're going to get burned out going at the pace you're going Ben."

"Mal's right," Lonnie nodded. "You're going to be king for the rest of your life Ben. No one would fault you a vacation."

"Okay, okay," Ben chuckled. _Maybe I'll go visit with Granddad,_ he thought. He could introduce him to Mal, or at least make sure he hadn't killed himself working on his latest invention.

**"Um, actually, there is, Ben" Evie said, raising her hand and stepping forward a bit before glancing toward the Isle. "I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon."**

"Really?!" Dizzy squealed.

"I knew I'd get you off that Isle permanently somehow," Evie said, grinning at Dizzy.

**Ben looked in the direction of the Isle as well, as if picking up on what Evie was going to ask.**

Akiho frowned at the slightly apprehensive look on the on-screen Ben's face as he looked toward the Isle. _Gods Uma, have you actually managed to do what no one else had?_ He thought. _Actually get Ben of all people nervous about kids from the Isle coming to Auradon?_

**"It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me."**

Dizzy beamed, happy that she was going to get another chance to live in Auradon. Hopefully her aunt Ana would be there this time too!

**"Then she should come," Ben said.**

**"Okay!" Evie said with a chuckle as Lonnie and Jay stood off to the side, smiling, and Mal rested a hand on Evie's shoulder. "Okay, great!"**

**Ben smiled and looked back at Mal, who smiled back at him, before Evie spoke back up.**

"Way to ruin the moment Evie," Rowyn chuckled.

"Yeah, there might have been a third kiss," Alexandria spoke up.

"That _might_ have been my reasoning," Evie chuckled. Hey, Mal was practically her sister but that didn't mean she wanted to see Ben and Mal make out all night long.

**"Actually, um…" Evie said raising her hand again, causing Mal to bring her hands up due to Evie's eagerness, and causing the people around her to laugh. "Ben, there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us, who also deserve a second chance.**

"Seriously, why are we still saying 'second chance' when it comes to the VKs?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, all they did was be born," Kitty nodded. "I don't think they were ever _given_ a chance."

"So…"

"Your on-screen selves kidnapped Ben, held him hostage, put him under hypnosis and escaped the Isle," Kitty said, staring blankly at Harry.

"But _we_ didn't," Harry argued, gesturing to himself, Uma and Gil. "For all _you_ know, we won't."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "And I'd believe that if we didn't see Uma sing a song about wanting to take over Auradon."

"Okay Kat, bring in the claws," Chad told her with a chuckle. "It'll be Ben's decision anyway."

**Can I maybe get you a list?"**

"You just made Ben's night," Emir chuckled. "Kissing Mal _and_ getting to do work on the VK initiative? His little workaholic, Mal obsessed heart is beating with joy."

"Dude!"

"Am I wrong?" Emir asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Ben.

Mal, meanwhile, couldn't help but flush a little at the idea of Ben being 'Mal-obessed'. Though, knowing they were True Love, it made sense.

**"Yes, yes! Absolutely," Ben told her. "Please."**

**The crowd began to cheer and applaud as Evie stepped back. One of Ben's attendants stepped forward toward Mal.**

_Did Ben go to AttractiveGuysRUs or something to get his attendants?_ Rose thought with a slight flush coming to her cheeks.

**"M'lady Mal, we found your spell book below deck."**

"Yeah, I'm not going to get used to that," Mal said with a chuckle as she shook her head.

"I like the sound of it," Ben whispered, kissing the top of Mal's head. _Lady Mal, it had a good ring to it,_ he thought.

**"Uma had it," the attendant said, handing the book to Mal.**

"Yeah, we kinda all figured that," Dude spoke up. "You know, with the whole love spell/hypnosis thing?"

**"Ooh," Mal said, taking the book as Ben watched her nervously.**

"Appreciate the faith you have in me Ben," Mal chuckled as she saw the look on the onscreen Ben's face.

**"Um…You know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother?"**

**"That's me, thank you. Mm-hmm," Fairy Godmother said, squeezing up to Mal and Ben.**

"Mom," Jane chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

**"This belongs in the museum," Mal told her.**

"Under lock and key unless we've gotten a security guard who's _not_ Sleepy's nephew," Neal added.

**"It does, yes, and I'm gonna take it."**

**"Go for it." Mal said as Fairy Godmother took the book and the crowd once again began to laugh.**

**"I'm not gonna be needing it anymore," Mal told Ben who gave her a small, proud smile.**

"I'm so proud of you," Ben whispered to Mal.

"Why?" Mal asked. "All I did was relinquish a spell book, something I haven't done yet by the way. So basically you're proud of my future self."

"Doesn't matter," Ben said. "You're accepting yourself, not caring what others have to say. Just…can you promise me that after all this you'll let me know if you need to let off some steam? I can arrange time and permission for you to practice your magic."

Mal gave him a small smile. "Thank you Ben. But something tells me I'm about to be inundated with some Olympian sized offers," she told him, looking over at her Godly family. "It might be safer, even if I'm not fond of most of them anyway. I'd be less likely to kill one of them if something went wrong."

"Hey, I doubt you'd kill anyone here," Ben said softly, brushing his fingers through her hair. "I'd make sure it was a private room. But if you'd feel better working with your family at the start, I understand. Just let me know, okay?"

Mal nodded and Ben smiled.

**Suddenly, Mal splashed Ben with some of the standing water causing everyone to gasp and Ben stepped back in surprise as Mal laughed only to squeal as Ben splashed her in return.**

"Mr. Golden Boy actually acting like a teen? Say it ain't so!"

"You know you can smack him," Emir whispered to Elle, gesturing to Akiho. "He's a little too giddy over Fairy Godmother calling the guards."

"Is anyone going to tell him that no guards actually showed up?" Elle whispered back.

"We're thinking he would cry at that. His family cries at weird things; his father once almost cried at his aunt's ice palace after all."

**The crowd began to cheer and applaud as Ben and Mal embraced, Mal tilting Ben's crown to the side.**

"I think this is as good a place as any to take a break," the Blue Fairy spoke up, startling many of the audience as she'd been quiet for a while.


	22. Chapter 22

As the group dispersed for the break, four rooms seemed to appear out of nowhere. If anyone looked closely, they would have seen a small trickle of magic from the end of the Blue Fairy's wand. Alas, no one actually _did_ look closely so the rooms seemed to appear.

"How does this place always seem to know when we need a private room?" Persephone muttered to Hades, who shrugged. The Olympian contingent, sans Uma and Mal, had taken one of the rooms, Hades glaring at his brother.

"Can I _help_ you?"

"Hades, be nice," Persephone warned. "Your brothers want a word, not a war. Even if I'm not incredibly fond of _one_ of your brothers, we should still hear them out."

"I'll be as nice as he lets me," Hades grumbled. "You try to take over Olympus _once_ and you get stuck on an Isle, barely able to access your powers while kids _die_ all around you and only able to see your wife half the year."

Persephone sighed. "Dear, you didn't _just_ try to take over Olympus. You technically _did_. Besides, I doubt your brothers are here to pick apart the past."

"Your wife is right, Hades," Zeus stated as Poseidon nodded, standing at Zeus' right side. "We noticed Mal's extraordinary transformation earlier."

"Um, grandfather? Uncle?" Macaria spoke up, looking at the adult Gods in slight confusion. "No offense but Mal was a _dragon_. You'd have to be blind not to notice."

Meg chuckled at her daughter's words. "She's got a point, Zeus. _Maybe_ a different choice of words would have been appropriate."

"What I _meant_ was it was an impressive transformation, especially for one's first time," Zeus stated, shaking his head slightly before turning back to Hades. "However, she'll need to learn to control it. That could be extremely advantageous for her in the future."

"Why?" Hades asked.

Zeus stared at Hades for a second. "Why…?"

"Why would that be advantageous for _her_?" Hades asked, his arms still crossed. "It seems to me, brother, that you're only thinking about what could be advantageous for _Auradon_. Mal is your _niece,_ my _daughter_ yet you're treating her like a weapon!"

"Hades, I would love to treat Mal like my niece, the same way I treat Elle and Melody. If only I'd known Mal was _alive_ for the past sixteen years!"

" _How_ long are you going to play that card?" Hades asked, his hands curling into fists. "You would have known if you'd just asked Persephone. You know, my _wife_? The person who lives on the Isle six months out of the _year_? She could have told you or directed you to the registry!"

Poseidon rubbed his temples, having chosen to stay out of the argument. He figured it was best, considering the future actions of his granddaughter. "And _this_ is why the last extended family gathering we had was Hercules' birthday party," he muttered.

"Are they always like this?" Persephone asked, looking over at her brother in law. Sure Hades never really liked to talk about Zeus during their time together on the Isle but Persephone couldn't remember the last time the divine brothers had had a _conversation_ before the Isle was formed _._ Hades preferred to stay in the Underworld while Zeus ruled from on high from Olympus.

"Well there was that brief period of time when Hades and I were in our father's stomach but other than that, yes. That's pretty much the relationship between Hades and Zeus."

"Hades," Meg spoke up, ending the bickering between the two Gods. A brave move considering both of them had access to their powers. If one looked closely, one would be able to see a bit of smoke coming from Hades' fists. "Mal _will_ need to learn to control her powers. Unless you _want_ to read a report about a giant fireball incinerating Auradon Prep? Or a dragon attacking Leah's castle?"

Hades sighed but the tension in the room seemed to die down a little. "Well played my little nut-Meg. Well played."

"I don't work for you anymore Hades. You don't get to call me that." Meg told him, glaring slightly.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I know. And how convenient for you that you're just so happened to be married to the son of a council member. Considering they threw _every_ villain and _sidekick_ on that Gods forsaken Isle. Guess you managed to throw the right curves at the council after all."

"Hades!" Persephone warned.

"I love Hercules!" Meg snapped. "You're not honestly suggesting I used my relationship with him and his father to keep off the Isle, are you?"

"If the sandal fits…"

"Alright, _enough_ ," Hercules spoke up, giving a small glare to his uncle and placing a hand on Meg's shoulder. "We're not here to talk about our past. Even though I would like to point out, _uncle,_ that had it not been for your machinations I would have spent my whole life on Olympus."

"And you also wouldn't have met Meg or had your kids," Hades pointed out. "You're welcome."

Persephone sighed. "I hate it when he has a point," she muttered.

"Mom?" Hadie whispered, tugging gently on Persephone's sleeve causing her to look down at her son. "Is dad going to become a fireball again?"

Persephone bit her lip as she looked at the three Gods. Hades certainly seemed angry enough for a fireball to form. "It's not out of the realm of possibility, Hadie."

"Oh," Hadie said softly and was silent for a few minutes before speaking back up. "Can I go find Mal?"

Persephone frowned. Uma was out there, and while she hadn't committed the same acts as her on-screen counterpart, Persephone couldn't help but be a bit worried about Hadie interacting with her.

After all, as was pointed out, they had access to their powers. Despite Uma's lack of access to water, Hadie was still incredibly unfamiliar with his powers. He would need the same training Mal would get.

Still, her son was right. Mal should be there.

"Herkie?" Persephone said softly, catching the youngest son of Hercules' attention. If Hadie was going to go look for Mal, it wouldn't hurt to have another person along. Safety in numbers was something they learned quickly on the Isle.

"Yeah Aunt Persephone?" Herkie asked, walking over. Persephone couldn't help but feel a slight joy at the ease the kids seemed to have at accepting one another and her as family.

_If only the adults could be as mature as the kids,_ she thought, glancing back at her husband and his brother briefly before focusing back to Herkie.

Persephone gave the young boy a small smile. "Would you go with Hadie to find Mal? We probably shouldn't be making a decision like this without her input," she said.

Herkie nodded. "Sure thing," he said before looking at Hadie. "Come on, Hadie. It might be a good idea if we left before lightning ends up striking. Mom and dad would probably send us out of the room if that happened anyway."

Hadie chuckled and the two boys quickly made their way out of the room. Once in the main room, Herkie looked at the three remaining doors after not seeing any sign of the familiar purple hair.

There were still plenty of people in the main room. Eugene and Rapunzel were surrounded by their brood while Aziz and Ashaki chuckled at something Aladdin had said.

"Which door do you think Mal's behind?" Hadie asked softly.

"I don't know," Herkie said and bit his lip. "Why not try…this one?"

He pointed to a door to his left and the two boys slipped inside. To their surprise, Mal was not in the room. However Chad and Emir _were_.

"Hey guys," Emir said, looking over Chad's shoulder. It was clear that they had just entered the room, or at least hadn't started their conversation; as neither boy seemed startled by the younger boys' appearing in their chosen room.

"We were looking for Mal," Hadie said, feeling a bit braver now that he was out of range of either his father or his uncle's powers. Again, he wasn't afraid of either of them but only a complete fool wouldn't fear the powers of the _Gods_. Hadie was many things but he was _not_ a complete fool. "She wasn't in the main room."

"I think she's with Ben," Emir said. "Or at least that would be my best bet. If she's not with Evie, Jay and Carlos plotting Uma's demise, that is. We'd have heard if she transformed back into a dragon."

Herkie and Hadie nodded, turning out the door and leaving to look for Ben. Emir chuckled and turned back to Chad.

"So, what can I help you with Chad?" Emir asked. To his surprise, Chad didn't answer so much with words but with his fist. Granted, there were many things Chad Charming knew how to do that were expected of him as a prince. Throwing a punch was not one of them, seeing as Cinderella's son he'd been raised to have courage and be kind. At least, that's what Ben always said but no one really saw any proof of that. So even though he tried his hardest, Chad only grazed Emir's jaw.

"Feel better?" Emir asked, a little concerned. Chad wasn't the type to throw punches, preferring to act like a male version of Audrey and do his machinations from behind the scenes. His mother's teachings clearly did not stick upon Chad's arrival into teendom.

"Once you realize what you're putting Kitty through, I will be," Chad told him, waiving his fist to remove the sting from his knuckles.

"Putting Kitty through? Wait, what does _Kitty_ have to do with this?" Emir asked. Though the punch made sense now. If there was one thing that would cause Chad to drop the poised prince persona, it would be to protect his sisters from any threat. Real or imagined.

Chad sighed. "You really don't see it? How she looks at you?"

"Dude, I don't mean to sound clueless but I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kitty has a crush on you," Chad said, his voice flat, and Emir froze.

"She _what_?"

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "She thought you were going to ask her to Cotillion. You know, when you got up and asked Emma instead break before last."

"Look Chad, Kitty's nice. A great friend but she's _two_ years younger than us," Emir told him. "Not to mention, she's your little sister. She's _Ashaki's_ age for Gods' sake! I _truly_ had no idea and if I…I led her on or anything I am _so_ sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be telling that to," Chad said simply and Emir sighed.

"I know," he nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "But I am all the same."

Chad nodded and turned to leave. "Oh. Kitty never knew we had this conversation. She actually asked me _not_ to talk to you. If you ever _do_ clear things up with my sister, keep my name out of it."

"Of course," Emir told him but pulled Chad back into the room for a moment.

"Wha—"

Before Chad knew what was happening, Emir let his right fist fly across Chad's jaw. "You really thought I'd let you just punch me and not return the favor?"

"It may have crossed my mind," Chad said, rubbing his jaw. Unlike Kit, Aladdin had actually taught his son how to throw a punch so there would be a bruise on Chad's jaw.

"Yeah well…I also have been wanting to do that since your on-screen self's comment about getting the throne should something happen to Ben," Emir said, shaking his hand slightly. He may have known _how_ to throw a punch but that didn't mean his hand didn't still sting.

"You know I haven't actually _said_ that right?"

Emir shrugged. "Doesn't change the fact that I've wanted to. You're loyal to Ben, when it suits you. But you and I both know your heart belongs to Audrey. If she told you to jump, the only question you'd have is 'how high?'"

"Look Emir, I know you're Ben's best friend. But so am I," Chad told him. "Not to mention I've been his friend since we were infants. The day I betray Ben is the day I quit the team to join the cheerleaders. Not gonna happen."

"I don't know, Audrey might like the sight of you rocking some pompoms," Emir chuckled and the two of them walked out of the room to join their families in the main viewing area. "Besides, you _did_ side with Leah at the Family Day fiasco. One might say—"

"I'm allowed to disagree with Ben, even though we're friends," Chad told him. "That's _not_ what I meant by 'betraying Ben'."

Emir nodded, he knew what Chad had meant. Meanwhile, the subject of their conversation was in his own room; having what was probably the third most awkward conversation one could have with their parents.

"Ben, what were you _thinking_? Jumping into the water to stop a fight between Mal and Uma? One of whom had transformed into a giant octopus and the other into a _dragon_? You didn't know they'd be able to hear you or see you! Akiho and Emir raised an excellent point; what if Uma had held you hostage again? I know you wanted to make sure there was peace between Auradon and the Isle but you could have made that speech from the yacht!"

"So, I just want to get this straight," Ben said, resisting the urge to pinch his nose from frustration as his mother finished up her lecture. "I'm being lectured on my _future_ actions that were done after coming out of the _hypnosis_ of a girl who will _never_ escape the Isle anyway now because of us watching this?"

"Well when you put it like that, we sound totally insane," Adam/Beast chuckled.

Belle sighed. "Ben, I _know_ it won't happen. But you saw Mal's face during that scene. My heart broke for her, both the on screen her and the Mal that was in the room with us. And that comment…Benjamin Florian La Bête, I _know_ I raised you better than that. Spelled or not, it shouldn't have even _been_ something in your head!"

Ben nodded, not wanting to say a word. It was rare for his mom to trot out the full name but when she did, it was better to just sit and take the lecture than try to argue.

The last time she went 'full name', he was _five_. Granted it was an accident and Chip shouldn't have had an open can of soda so close to his laptop the day before his paper was due but Ben shouldn't have been in Chip's room either. It was lucky that the then fourteen year old had everything saved on a flash drive and was able to finish the paper on Beast's computer.

The laptop, though, was completely ruined. Let's just say Ben spent the next few months earning the pocket money to pay his parents back after they bought Chip a new one. Did that stink? Yeah. But it was _fair_.

"Not only that, but Ben, you're clearly overworked. I know you're king but you're also _sixteen_. Your main worry should be homework and sports and having fun with your friends," Belle said, pulling Ben out of his thoughts and back to the conversation at hand. Clearly his mom had gone on a tangent, part of which Ben had missed in his woolgathering.

"And your girlfriend," Adam/Beast added. "Audrey may have been a political match, but we do _like_ Mal. She's good for you; and apparently falling in love with non royals is a family tradition."

"It's not like you had much choice dear," Belle teased. "I believe you once said it was between me and a teapot?"

"Uh, yes but we're getting off topic."

Ben chuckled at his dad's attempt to steer the conversation away from his joke from six months ago.

Belle smiled softly as she heard Ben's chuckles before shaking her head gently. "Ben, I really think you should consider Fairy Godmother's offer to graduate early."

"Mom, I said I would," Ben said and then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, I'll miss being a student but I have the credits and the grades to do so. It just makes sense. Besides, as Mal said, it'll take some of the stress off the teachers; not having to worry about possibly failing the king."

Belle sighed and nodded. "I know Ben. Trust me, I wish you could still be a student and be king. But, as this viewing showed us, that's a lot of stress to put on someone."

"At least you're not telling me to break up with Mal," Ben joked but it was weak.

"Why would we do that?" Beast asked, tilting his head. "As I said son, we like Mal. She's good for you and you her. Not to mention, it'd be hard to advocate you breaking up with your True Love."

Ben couldn't help but smile at the thought of being Mal's True Love. He had known though, or at least suspected, Mal had a love for him since the first viewing. Even if she hadn't said it out loud. The scene where Mal had made the anti-love spell brownie to remove the love spell she'd placed on him, where she had been moved to tears…Ben couldn't help but suspect that to be an act of True Love.

After all, the love spell had required a tear of human sadness—Mal, as half Fairy and half God, would probably not count. But she could have kept the spell on him. Mal didn't know about the Enchanted Lake, she could have gone on without the knowledge that Ben _knew_ he'd been spelled. But she didn't.

That one act, sacrificing her happiness so that Ben wouldn't be spelled anymore…what could have been more of an act of True Love than that? As Queen Anna had proven, an act of True Love didn't have to be a kiss.

_You know, I wonder what Mal did with that brownie after the last viewing?_ Ben thought. _Since she already probably had it made, she might have thrown it out. Be a waste but what else could you use an anti love spell brownie for?_

"Son?" Adam/Beast asked and Ben flushed a little at being caught in thought.

"Sorry, lost in thought I guess," Ben said.

Adam/Beast chuckled. He had a suspicion as to what Ben was thinking about but he would keep quiet for now. "We should probably go back to the main room before our lack of presence is noted."

"Good idea," Belle nodded. "Ben, I want to meet with you though after all this. I want to help figure out what exactly has been going on with the food that we've been sending to the Isle."

"Mom, you're supposed to be enjoying your retirement," Ben said. "I can't ask you to—"

"Ben, I _want_ to," Belle said gently. "Besides, there are only so many books I can read before I'm in danger of reading every book in the library."

"I think you've done that already dear," Adam/Beast spoke up. "At least, according to Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth. The last time we got a new shipment of books for the library was when you were pregnant with Ben."

"That doesn't seem right," Belle frowned. "I could have sworn…"

"Trust me Belle," Adam/Beast chuckled. "I think you read the copy of Romeo and Juliet you ordered so many times, the spine broke. To say nothing of the damage you did on your copy of Pride and Prejudice. I think we actually had to order _two_ copies due to how often you read it."

Belle shook her head before turning back to her son. "Well anyway, Ben, I'm happy to help. But regardless I want you to promise me you'll take a break soon. Your father and I were rulers for twenty years, we know how stressful the job can get. You'll burn out if you don't take breaks."

"I know mom," Ben said gently. "I was actually going to go and visit with Granddad after Cotillion. Maybe introduce him to Mal?"

"I think he'd like that," Belle said with a smile. "I don't recall, did my father ever meet Audrey?"

"No," Ben said and shook his head. "I had wanted to before the VK initiative took place but our schedules didn't allow for it."

"Well, now they will," Belle said with a small smile. "I'd call first; knowing my father, he's hard at work on another invention. You know he tried to motorize your crib? Well granted he also tried making your crib."

"Really?"

"We decided to go store bought after the test sent the melon he was using as the baby flying out the window," Adam/Beast stated. "Geppetto did a great job on it and there wasn't a risk of you getting tossed out the window."

Ben chuckled. "I'm sure Granddad would have fixed the bugs before I would have used it."

Belle and Adam/Beast looked at each other fondly. "Possibly," Belle said. "But we didn't want there to be a risk.

"Now, I believe we were going to rejoin the others before we went on a trip down memory lane?" Adam/Beast prompted and Ben nodded.

"We can discuss a good time for me to come over to help with the investigation later," Belle promised.

"Yes mom," Ben nodded and the three royals made their way back to the main room; two side rooms still remaining. Ben couldn't help but smile as Hadie walked up to him. Mal's brother usually meant Mal was close behind.

"Hey Ben!" The little God said with a small smile. "Is Mal with you?"

Ben shook his head, the smile fading a little. "No. I would have thought she'd be with you," he said, keeping his voice down a little as Uma was within possible earshot.

"Nope," Hadie said. "The Olympus group is in one of the rooms discussing Mal turning into a dragon. Mom figured it might be a good idea if Mal was involved in the conversation."

Ben nodded; that would make sense. He knew that if he was in Mal's shoes, he'd want to be involved in that conversation too.

"Well, there's only one room she could be in if she's not in the main room or with your mom," he told Hadie and gestured to the one remaining room available.

"Oh." Hadie frowned as he and Ben walked toward the room. "We didn't think to check there."

Ben gave the smaller boy a smile as the two of them walked into the remaining room; Herkie opting to wait outside now that Ben was there. Ben couldn't help but smile upon seeing Mal in the room—even if he did have to wonder why she was there by herself.

"Mali!" Hadie exclaimed and ran to his sister.

"Hadie, you just saw me," Mal chuckled but had to let out a grunt as the younger boy wrapped his arms around Mal's waist. "Hadie. Choking. Not breathing."

"Okay Hadie, let her breathe," Ben advised, though he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face as he saw the siblings interact.

"Oh, sorry," Hadie said as he broke the hug. "I just…after what happened on screen, I…"

"I get it," Mal said softly before ruffling Hadie's hair, earning a small squawk of annoyance from the younger boy. "So, what's up? Or did you come _just_ to cut off my air supply?"

"Mom wants you," Hadie said with a smile. "Uncle Zeus, Uncle Poseidon and dad are all having a conversation and mom thinks you might want to be a part of it."

"I'm guessing the conversation involves me in someway?"

"You'd be right."

Mal chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? Well, come on Hadie. Let's see what Olympus wants with me."

Pausing as she reached Ben, Mal bit her lip. After what was just revealed, they should probably talk. But only an insane person would keep a _God_ waiting, never mind multiple Gods.

"Go on," Ben said gently. "We can talk later."

Mal nodded and gave him a small smile before walking out with Hadie. Gathering Herkie, the three of them made their way back to the first room.

"Hey Steph," Mal said softly, as the three male Gods continued their argument. Well more like Hades and Zeus continued to argue while Poseidon stood to the side.

"Hello Mal," Persephone smiled at seeing her daughter. The title might have been 'step-daughter' to everyone else but Mal was _her's_ in every way that counted.

"So, what are they arguing about this time?" Mal asked, smirking a little.

Persephone sighed. "Zeus feels you should be trained on your dragon transformation and God like powers. Your father agrees with the sentiment but feels that, because your uncle is on the council, that he sees you as a weapon for Auradon."

Mal rolled her eyes. Macaria, Hyllus and Herkie were the _only_ family members she had from the Olympus branch in her mind. And honestly that was less because Mal felt like being nice and more because they went to school with her. Zeus and the rest of the Olympians were a little too little too late for wanting to include Mal on the family tree.

"How long have they been at this?"

"Oh about fifteen minutes or so," Persephone sighed. "I tell myself that at some point they'll run out of steam but they just never do."

Mal sighed. "I'll handle it," she said.

"Mal—"

Whatever the words Persephone was going to say died on her lips as Mal walked toward the arguing Gods. The young woman stood there for a second, her arms crossed, before clearing her throat.

"If we're done making decisions about _my_ life?" Mal said, causing Zeus and Hades to look at her.

"Mal? When did you—"

"Hadie and Herkie got me," Mal said. "Figures the youngest people in the room would be the smartest. Did you _honestly_ think it would be a good idea to make a decision about where I'd train without me in the room?"

Mal sighed. "For the record, I was _going_ to accept the offer. It makes sense; you guys are _Gods_ after all. Plus I think Olympus could withstand the damage better than Auradon Prep could if something went wrong. But _not_ if you all are going to make decisions that affect me and not loop me in. I'd rather have Fairy Godmother train me in that case even _if_ Auradon Prep got a lot of property damage."

"Compromise?" Hercules spoke up. "Phil's island is rather remote in the grand scheme of things and no one lives there. Other than some goats and Phil so you wouldn't have to worry about damaging anything."

Mal stared for a second. This couldn't be Hercules. The brainless boy wonder from her father's history. He of all people detested Hades; it was why Mal had kept him away from Hadie when Hadie arrived during the last viewing.

"I'll think about it," Mal said after a minute. "I can't promise anything else."

"We should head back out," Persephone said, walking up and taking Hades' hand and preventing any response from Hercules. "We wouldn't want to hold up the viewing. It looks like there's only a bit more."

"You say that _now_ ," Mal said. "Knowing our luck, there'll be something that happens somewhere down the line that causes another viewing."

"Mal, leave the future seeing to the Fates," Macaria chuckled and Mal rolled her eyes but chuckled. The Olympians all made their way back to the main room and Mal found her way back to her seat with her friends. Though Mal quickly found that there were more people than had been there before the break.

"Okay, did I miss a memo? Are we the popular section again?"

Emir chuckled. "I realized that, even though they've been commenting up a storm, you guys haven't _officially_ met my siblings."

"Mine either," Lonnie chuckled.

"Well you told us about your brother," Mal pointed out. "Emir, though, was keeping his a secret."

Emir rolled his eyes. "Jay knew about my sister at least, from when he visited Agrabah over the holidays. Aziz was off doing…what _were_ you doing?"

"Diplomatic meeting between Charmington and Agrabah," Aziz said. "Re-negotiating the trade agreement since it was coming up."

"Well I'm falling asleep just hearing that," Carlos chuckled.

"Try listening about it in detail," Ashaki said, shaking her head.

Emir chuckled before turning to Ben. "Congratulations by the way. Not that anyone's really surprised."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Mama Odie could see you guys were meant to be," Akiho chuckled.

Ben shook his head but smiled all the same. "Thanks guys."

Before anyone could say anything else, the Blue Fairy spoke up. "I realize that you are all eager to discuss new developments or revelations that were brought up from the last scenes but the viewing is not quite over. Do not fret, you'll be able to discuss what you need to at a later date."

"I'm guessing that means we'll remember this once it's over," Jane said softly.

"Well I mean, we still remember the other viewing so why wouldn't we remember this one?" Mal asked and Jane shrugged.

"Are we ready to continue?" The Blue Fairy asked as everyone retook their seats.

"We are, Blue Fairy," Ben nodded, grabbing Mal's hand and lacing his fingers through hers.


	23. Chapter 23

**The scene opens up at the night sky as the camera pans over the lights and down toward Ben and Mal, who have moved from the middle of the yacht to standing in front of the stairs.**

"I think someone went to have a private talk with his girlfriend," Emir chuckled. "I mean, how else do you go from standing in the middle of the yacht to being in a whole new location?"

"Maybe they went to get changed?" Emma suggested. "After all, Mal's missing the crown she had been wearing when she transformed."

"Plus her dress is shorter," Ashaki added. "I don't think whatever force changed her dress gave Mal _two_ dresses so I'm guessing Evie gave Mal the same removable fabric that were on all of our dresses."

"Of course," Evie nodded.

**Ben: Looking back at yesterday**

**I thought I gave it everything**

**But still there's so much road ahead of me**

"What's that smile for?" Emir asked. "Like, Mal has this sort of smirk and Ben just looks dazed…"

"Mind. Gutter. Out." Akiho sighed. "Ben's probably just happy that he and Mal are True Love."

Emir shook his head. "That is a _dazed_ look."

"Well how would you look about who knows how long from coming out of a hypnosis spell?"

Aziz just shook his head. "You're both idiots," he chuckled. "He could just be happy that everyone's safe after what just happened."

**Mal: When I looked into your eyes**

**I guess I didn't recognize**

"Jay, what's that look for?" Mal asked, looking at her oldest friend.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Jay chuckled. Meanwhile, Lonnie was rolling her eyes at the small glare Lil Shang was leveling toward Jay.

"I can take care of myself you know," she muttered to him. "Besides Jay's a good guy."

**Who we are and all that we can be**

"And they're just…staring at us," Mal muttered, looking at the on-screen trumpeters, Lumiere, Fairy Godmother, Belle and Beast.

"Get used to it," Ben told her, gently squeezing her hand.

**Ben and Mal: Sometimes it's hard to find yourself**

"So that was the cue for all of us to start dancing?" Akiho asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's us. Do we _really_ need a cue to start dancing?" Emir chuckled. "Besides, you act like we don't have choreographed musical numbers all the time."

"We don't."

"Really? Family Day ring any bells?"

"That was _planned_. I'm talking spontaneous musical numbers."

"Okay. Last viewing ring any bells?"

**But it's worth it in the end**

**'Cause in your heart is where it all begins**

Ben frowned as the future versions of his classmates and friends bowed to him and Mal. He knew, because it was an official event, there was nothing he could do. Didn't stop the fact that he hated it.

Most of his classmates were people he knew since he was a kid. It felt weird going from their peer to their king. Six months wouldn't eliminate that feeling.

**All: We got to be bold**

**We got to be brave**

"Evie, I'm so sorry about your dresses," Rowyn sighed. "All that salt water…"

Evie gave her a small smile. "Well, it won't happen now so I'm trying to not think about it."

**We got to be free**

"Ah ba ba ba, mister. Why are you not dancing with Mal?" Akiho asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's right. After everything you went through in this viewing, at least _dance_ with her," Emir nodded.

Ben just shook his head in amusement.

**We got to get loud**

**Making that change**

"Ben just willingly bowed to someone," Emma chuckled.

"Well Cotillion _is_ an official event," Emir said, shaking his head in amusement.

**You got to believe**

**Whoa-oh-oh**

"Much better."

"I'm glad you two approve of the actions of my future self," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh like you don't?" Emir teased.

**We'll look deep inside**

"And no one slipped or twisted an ankle?" Emma asked, stunned.

"If this happens at the actual Cotillion, you'll be able to tell us yourself," Neal reminded her. "Maybe if you can take a break from staring into Emir's eyes."

" _Neal_!"

"Kids, behave," Snow said but gave a small head shake in amusement.

**And we'll rise up and shine**

**We can be bold**

**We can brave**

**Let everyone see**

**It starts with you and me**

Elle sighed, seeing herself in the corner with some of the other guests. At least Emma was keeping her company, though she knew that wouldn't be the case this time.

Not that she would begrudge her friend a dance with her date.

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**Hey**

"I'd like to point out that they were completely pointless," Harry muttered to Uma as the on-screen Belle and Beast danced. "What was the point of them being there? I mean, they're the _former_ king and queen so it's not even like they're there in an official capacity?"

Uma shrugged. "Dunno what to tell you Harry," she muttered back. "They might have been there to support Beastie Jr?"

**It starts with you and me**

"Who's that? That one, there. Who is that?"

"Kit, dear, I think you're a little too focused on who your daughter is dancing with," Cinderella said, a little amused. "We saw Kitty dancing with someone in the last viewing, why is this one a surprise?"

"That doesn't answer the question Ella!" Kit exclaimed. Yes, he was aware that Kitty had danced with a boy at the end of the last viewing and truthfully he wasn't that thrilled about it then either. That was _his_ little girl, his namesake. Besides, Kitty and Lucy were too young to be dating anyway!

Cinderella shook her head, still amused at her husband's reaction. True, she felt that fourteen was a _bit_ too young to date but Lucy had argued that if Snow White could find her True Love at fourteen, then she could at least go on a date. Besides, even if she had said no, there was truly nothing stopping her daughters from going on a date if they wished.

"Dad, it's probably just Roland," Lucy chuckled at her father's reaction to Kitty dancing with a boy. He hadn't had that reaction in the last viewing, which made it all the more amusing. "Kitty and I have been friends with him for ages. Though I'm surprised he'd be there, since his family moved over to Sherwood."

Kitty, though, couldn't help but stare at the screen in shock. She was there, dancing with Roland! Was it a date? Had someone told Roland she didn't have a date and he took pity on her? Had _she_ asked _him_? So many questions were going unanswered.

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**Hey**

"Liking the dress there Lu," Alexandria smiled. "The blue and silver's really pretty."

"Thanks Alex," Lucy smiled. _Is that Carter I'm dancing with?_ She thought, titling her head. _Huh, maybe we ended up going as friends. Or I just went solo and we ended up dancing together at Cotillion?_

**It starts with you and me**

**Evie and Carlos: There's something special that I've learned**

**It's together we can change the world**

"You know, the Isle's not that scary with the full moon behind it," Herkie spoke up. "It actually looks kinda peaceful."

"Too bad we've never seen it. The moon I mean," Dizzy told him. "At least not all of it."

"Yeah, only those who live close to the water get a glimpse of the moon," Hadie nodded.

**Everybody's got something they can bring**

**Jay and Mal: When you take a look inside yourself**

**Do you wish that you were something else**

**But who you are is who you need to be**

Mal shot a small smile toward Jay as her on-screen self rested her head on the on-screen Jay's shoulder. Jay just rested a hand on Mal's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. No words were needed.

Macaria chuckled as she watched her on-screen self dance behind Jay. _Evie was right,_ she thought. _The lighter purple was definitely the way to go._

**Sometimes it's hard to find yourself**

**But it's worth it in the end**

**'Cause in your heart is where it all begins**

"Looks like Ben's taken your place as your right hand man, Mal," Carlos teased.

"I see nothing wrong with this," Mal said with a small smirk.

**All: We got to be bold**

**We got to be brave**

**We got to be free**

**We got to get loud**

**Making that change**

**You got to believe**

Evie smiled as she watched the on-screen Mal and Doug dance. It was irrational, she knew, but she was happy to see her boyfriend and her best friend dancing. It was like a confirmation that they were friends.

Or at the very least that Evie would never have to choose between the two of them.

**Whoa-oh-oh**

**We'll look deep inside**

**And we'll rise up and shine**

"Hey there's Julia!" Phillip Jr. grinned as he saw the brunette dancing in front of the on-screen Mal. "I thought she wasn't going to Cotillion because she couldn't find a date."

"Maybe that changed," Audrey said, nudging her brother a little. "At least one of us would be able to enjoy Cotillion."

**We can be bold**

**We can brave**

**Let everyone see**

**It starts with you and me**

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**Hey!**

**It starts with you and me**

Mal couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Ben and Evie bowing and curtseying to each other.

"Hang on, didn't Evie walk in the opposite direction of those stairs when she walked away from the group?" Evan asked.

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**Hey!**

**It starts with you and me**

"Nice moves Emir," Akiho said with a small chuckle.

**Mal and Evie: If we all can do our part**

"I'm sorry, I know it seems completely random to even comment on, but how is Mal's hair still _perfect_ after all that splashing?" Rowyn asked.

"Magic?" Rachel suggested.

**We know that it can be the start**

"I love the dancing trumpeters," Alexandria chuckled. "Everyone's just enjoying themselves."

**To bring about the difference that we need**

**Yeah**

**Mal, Ben and Evie: I promise we can work this out**

**I promise we can see it through**

Persephone gave a soft smile at seeing the loving look the on-screen Mal was giving the on-screen Ben. It almost matched the look their real life counterparts were giving each other.

**Don't you know it's up to me**

"I'm not the only one with some moves apparently," Emir chuckled, looking at Akiho. "Dude, was that a _cartwheel_?"

"Yes."

**It's up to me and you**

"So being 'bad' in Auradon is running around in water and jumping in puddles?" Gil asked, speaking up for the first time since he realized Uma had left him and Harry on the Isle. Something she had promised she'd never do. Captains don't leave their crews behind, after all.

He looked over at Macaria, who was looking at the screen. Maybe he could find a way to reach out to her? After all, she was nice—from the little they had talked at least. Plus his father would approve of her. Not that Gil wanted to be friends with her for that reason alone. That was more his brothers' choice.

**We got to be bold**

**We got to be brave**

"Was that a…water angel?"

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it," Carlos joked, chuckling at the confused look on Jay's face.

**We got to be free**

**Gotta be free**

"Nice moves Carlos!" Phillip Jr. grinned.

"Thanks," Carlos chuckled. "I'm just amazed I haven't fallen on my butt in all that water."

" _You're_ amazed? All the girls are dancing in heels!" Audrey exclaimed. "Heels are hard enough to walk or dance in normally but add at least an inch of standing water?"

"At least Jane's dancing in wedges," Emma nodded. "Those would supply more stability than say a stiletto."

**We got to get loud**

**Making that change**

**You got to believe**

**Whoa-oh-oh**

**We'll look deep inside**

**And we'll rise up and shine**

Mulan smiled at the sight of her daughter dancing with Jay. Even if they were at the Cotillion as friends, it was still nice to see Lonnie having a good time.

Especially right after the events that had occurred.

**We can be bold**

**We can brave**

**Let everyone see**

"Even soaking wet, she still looks gorgeous," Rose muttered enviously as she looked at the on-screen Evie.

"Heels. She's dancing in water while in _heels_ and not falling on her ass _._ Forget True Love's Kiss, _that_ is the real magic being displayed," Rowyn muttered, shaking her head.

**It starts with you and me**

"That was smooth, Doug," Emir said with a small nod of his head, as if he approved of the on-screen Doug's actions.

"Uh, thanks?"

Dizzy smiled as Doug slid toward Evie, happy the closest thing she had to a sister had found her prince. Even if he wasn't _technically_ a prince.

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**It starts with you and me**

Adam/Beast chuckled at the sight of Ben and Mal splashing each other. It was nice to see his son act like a sixteen year old. Yes, Adam/Beast knew that Ben was the king and needed to present himself a certain way but at the same time he knew it wasn't fair to Ben.

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

"And now her hair is all damp like the rest of ours," Rowyn noted.

"Well with all the splashing…"

"Rach, there's been nothing _but_ splashing!"

**It starts with you and me**

Rose and Lucy leaned forward slightly, eager to see yet another kiss from Ben and Mal. Sure, they figured they might want their privacy but if their on-screen counterparts wanted privacy, then they wouldn't be kissing for the world to see.

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**It starts with you and me**

"Seriously guys?" Ben shook his head as his on-screen classmates all ran up and splashed the on-screen version of himself and Mal.

Hades couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of the on-screen Ben pulling Mal closer to him as the splash occurred, as if trying to protect her from the water. Mal didn't need the protection but it was nice to see all the same.

_Okay, maybe the ice the boy's on isn't as thin as I thought,_ Hades thought.

"Oh Macaria, I love your dress," Robin said with a small smile, seeing her friend dancing near Jay. "That shade of purple is _really_ pretty!"

"You can thank Evie for that," the brunette said, brushing some hair out of her face. "I had been tempted to go darker but she insisted on a lighter shade."

**Oh, oh, yeah, yeah**

**It starts with you and me**

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**Hey!**

Jane smiled at the sight of her mom dancing with Lumiere. It was cute to see. After all, the two of them had been good friends all these years.

_It also doesn't hurt that he's my father,_ Jane thought with a small inward chuckle. _Mom and dad have always kept their relationship a secret and to this day I don't understand why. It's not like King Beast wouldn't approve._

**It starts with you and me**

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**Hey!**

**It starts with you and me**

"Dude, your dad's going for a handshake and you just shake your hair at him?" Emir chuckled.

"Future self," Ben said, shaking his head.

"Oh I'm used to it," Adam/Beast said with a fond chuckle. "The number of times Ben would do that as a kid, especially coming out of the bath…"

"Dad!"

Mal chuckled. "Ben, you did that on our first date. I kinda figured it was something you had done your whole life."

Ben shrugged, his cheeks still tinged a bit red. It was one thing to do it on his date with Mal, it was another thing entirely for his dad to bring up the fact he used to do it coming out of the _bath_.

_At least he didn't mention that tidbit on Family Day,_ Ben thought with an inward chuckle.

"Ben, if this happens at Cotillion, please wait until I'm out of the splash zone before you shake off," Belle chuckled at the reaction of her on-screen self.

"Yes mom," Ben nodded.

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**It starts with you and me**

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

"The Tourney team has some moves!" Macaria chuckled.

"Of course they do," Hyllus nodded. "How else would they have been able to burst into a routine with Ben after the game in the last viewing?"

**Oh, oh**

**It starts with you and me**

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**It starts with you and me**

Ben grinned as his on-screen self placed his ring back on the on-screen Mal's hand. It's where it belonged.

"Seems we still have much to teach that boy," Emir muttered to Akiho. "That would have been the perfect time to kiss her."

"Hey, they just found out they were True Love and they had two public kisses already, not to mention the possible private kiss they had between Mal tilting Ben's crown and the start of this musical number," Akiho chuckled. "I mean, they definitely changed locations there so it's not out of the realm of possibility that they went off to talk."

"True."

**Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**Oh, oh**

**It starts with you and me**

**Fireworks went off in the background, a brilliant mix of green, white, blue and purple, as the Cotillion guests bowed once more.**

Mal stared at the screen, slightly in shock. "Ben…"

"What? You thought the fireworks would be blue and yellow? Like they were at Coronation?" Ben asked gently.

"Well yeah!"

"Mal, the whole purpose of Cotillion is to induct you as a member of the court," Ben said, softly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Why wouldn't I make sure the fireworks were in _your_ colors?"

"But if you were spelled…"

"Not enough time to change it," Jane told her. "Sorry to eavesdrop but I wanted to interject. Those fireworks were preordered _months_ ago. There wouldn't have been time for a spelled Ben to change the colors even if he wanted to."

**You and me**

**You and me**

Rose and Lucy sighed at the sight of Ben and Mal with their foreheads gently resting against each other.

"Okay, they _may_ be True Love but if they get any sweeter, they're going to give me a cavity," Chad muttered to Audrey.

"And here I thought you'd be freaking out over your sisters dancing with guys, not complaining about Ben and Mal," Audrey teased.

"No reason I can't do both."

**You and me**

**You and me**

**You and me**

**It starts with you and me**

**It starts with you and me**

"And we're still just standing there," Mal sighed. "At some point it gets awkward, especially with the trumpeters just staring at us."

"I don't know if I should be amused or concerned over the anchors with the banners that read 'true love' rapped around them in the background," Evie pointed out.

"You're the one who said that you thought I had that with Ben!"

" _Thought_. I _thought_ it."

"And now we know it," Jay chuckled as Ben grinned, wrapping an arm around Mal's shoulders.

**The scene changed to Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye with Dizzy sweeping, listening to her headphones. She stopped as couriers walked in, dressed in the royal blue and gold colors.**

"Guards. Tell me there are guards stationed outside the shop at least," Akiho muttered, rubbing his temples; the good feeling of Fairy Godmother calling for them finally wearing off.

"At this point, I think it's safer to assume Ben doesn't employ guards," Elle told him. "Did you see any come when Fairy Godmother called for them?"

Emir groaned. "We were trying to _not_ remind him of that."

"Why?"

" _Ben_!"

"That's why," Emir chuckled at Akiho's exclamation. "Well, at least he's not crying."

"Give it time," Ben sighed. "It may just need to sink in."

"Wait, _do_ you employ guards?" Emir asked, turning to Ben.

"Of _course_ I do!"

"Okay, just making sure, Mr. 'I Trust Everyone'."

**Dizzy took off her headphones as one of the couriers handed a scroll to Dizzy.**

"He looks really uncomfortable," Evie said softly.

**"His Royal Majesty, King Ben of Auradon and his Counselor, Ms. Evie of the Isle, hereby request the pleasure of your company, Dizzy Tremaine, for the current academic year at Auradon notify His Majesty's couriers of your response to this request. We'd love you to join us at Auradon Prep. Will you come? Signed, King Ben." Dizzy read aloud.**

"Really?!"

"Like I said before, I told you I'd get you off the Isle permanently," Evie grinned, wrapping her arms around Dizzy as the younger girl squealed in delight.

"So Evie's your counselor?" Mal asked with a small smirk.

"If she wants to be," Ben said. "The Isle has no representation on the council but maybe it's time to change that."

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Hadie, and Dizzy stared at Ben in shock. As did Uma, Harry and Gil but two out of the three hid it well.

"The boy's not human," Jay muttered under his breath.

"Wait, I thought mom was on the council?" Hadie spoke up.

"I turned it down," Persephone said gently. "With your father being sent back to the Isle, there wouldn't be a way I'd be able to make the meetings that occurred during my six months on the Isle."

**Pausing for a moment as if to let it sink in, Dizzy screamed in delight and wrapped her arms around the courier in front of her.**

"Huh, I'm surprised Edwin allowed that. He's not big on hugs," Ben mused.

"When an excited ten year old ball of energy wraps her arms around you, you're pretty much powerless to stop it," Mal pointed out.

**"Zip it up!" Lady Tremaine exclaimed, banging on the ceiling. Dizzy let go of the courier, who smiled and turned to leave.**

"Mother," Anastasia chuckled and shook her head. "With an official invitation like that, there's no way your mother would refuse to let you go Dizzy. Especially with Maleficent and the Evil Queen's daughters already in Auradon."

"But…you'd still be on the Isle," Dizzy said softly. Anastasia gave a sad smile as Dizzy said that.

_Anastasia truly hasn't done anything evil since Mary Poppins brought her in,_ Ben thought with a small frown. _We've seen how truly awful the Isle is and while I will work to fix it, it doesn't make any sense to have someone live on the Isle who doesn't deserve it. Queen Ella had petitioned for her stepsister to be released from the Isle before and I said it had to be a council decision. Maybe it's time I acted around the council. Just this once._

**"Yay!" Dizzy said as she turned back toward the shop, still reading the invitation.**

"Oh Dizzy, I'm so happy for you," Lucy squealed.

"You'll be able to visit all the time," Alexandria grinned.

"I'll look after her," Cinderella said softly, resting a hand on Anastasia's shoulder. "She'll always have a place to stay in my castle should she need it."

**The scene changed to a shot of the ocean near the Isle as Uma rose from the depths.**

Mal gave a low growl at seeing her cousin in blood only rise from the dark ocean waters. Knowing what Uma was capable of, well let's just say Mal would be sticking to Ben like glue from now on.

**"What?" She asked, looking at the camera. "You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?"**

"That doesn't sound menacing at all," Ashaki muttered.

**Uma let out a laugh as she sunk back down to the fantoms below.**

"And that is the end of the viewing," the Blue Fairy said as the screen faded to black and the yellow glow around the edges faded from view once more.

"So I'm guessing we just go back to our lives like before?" Rowyn asked.

"Wait! After all that, we're just supposed to go back to the Isle?" Uma asked. No one had the chance to answer as, just like before, they were all engulfed in the same bright light that had brought them to the room. Just like before, the room faded with all proof of its existence gone from the world.


End file.
